Cambiar de Aire
by Coraline T
Summary: Katniss no lo entiende. Ellos nunca hicieron nada en contra del Capitolio, no tienen un movimiento de resistencia, la gente nunca ha hablado de rebelión. Sin embargo el Distrito Doce ha sido bombardeado y todos han quedado sin hogar. Hasta que el Distrito Trece aparece. ¿Qué tan difícil será recomenzar allí? ¿Qué tan difícil será ayudarlo a recuperarse de sus heridas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

_Cambiar de Aire_

Capítulo uno:

Un paso atrás de otro. Un paso atrás de otro. Esquiva una hoja seca que podría delatarla y luego vuelve la vista de nuevo a su presa. Casi no puede creerlo, es un ciervo. Muy pocas veces ha tenido la suerte de ver alguno, ni se diga de cazarlo. Casi parece un designio divino, un regalo de los dioses en los que creían antiguamente los hombres.

El ejemplar es un esplendoroso macho que pasta en un pequeño claro sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella lo observa. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que morirá en unos pocos segundos. El tiempo que le toma a Katniss Everdeen tensar la cuerda de su arco, apuntar y disparar.

Deja escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se acerca a la presa caída. Una parte de ella no puede dejar de sentir un poco de pena por quitarle la vida a una criatura hermosa y sobre todo inocente, pero su estómago y el de cientos de personas rugen en estos momentos.

Cuando se encuentra al lado de su presa hace una seña y un grupo de personas se acercan para ayudarla a cargar el cuerpo. Todos lo miran anhelante, ella simplemente ordena que lo lleven a donde se encuentran Hazelle y Sae la grasienta, quienes se encargarán de cocinarlo y luego de repartirlo. Ellos se van cargando el ciervo y ella continúa con su caza.

Katniss siempre pensó que alimentar a su familia era algo difícil, que debía esforzarse día a día para encontrar alimento, que su vida dependía de ella. Siempre le resultó un gran peso la responsabilidad de que ellas dos estuvieran bien alimentadas, de que no murieran de hambre.

Ahora debe multiplicar esa responsabilidad por cien, por doscientos, por mil.

Tarda una hora más en conseguir algunas ardillas y un par de conejos que andaban despistados por la superficie. No es suficiente. Tienen ochocientas personas, entre ellos muchos niños y heridos. Le da la impresión que ni siquiera cazando hasta el último ser vivo del bosque serán capaz de alimentarlos a todos.

Regresa al campamento que montaron cerca del lago con las presas y una sensación de pesar que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Hay momentos en los que desea tomar a su madre y a Prim y salir de allí, buscar un refugio para ellas tres y vivir con lo que ella cace, que sin duda sería suficiente para su pequeña familia. Luego recuerda las caras atormentadas de sus vecinos y le da mucha rabia. No puede dejarlos. No ahora que les quitaron su hogar.

Todo comenzó (o terminó según como se mire) con el Vasallaje. Cuando anunciaron que los vencedores iban a ser enviados nuevamente a los juegos todos terminaron de darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal. Quizás no estaban tan mal en el doce, donde la gente tiene tanto miedo a morir de hambre que no haría nada, pero sí en otros distritos.

El polémico Vasallaje terminó tan solo dos días después de haber comenzado, de una forma muy abrupta que nadie supo entender. En un momento se veía Finnick Odair junto a Johanna Mason a punto de poner en acción la trampa que habían ideado junto al vencedor del distrito tres y luego la transmisión se cortó. Sin embargo no se cortó completamente, si no que había sonidos extraños. Como algo desmoronándose.

Luego el distrito completo quedó sin electricidad.

A Katniss le toma unos minutos unir las piezas en su cabeza y reaccionar. Algo raro está pasando. Creyendo que estarían más seguras en el bosque, al menos hasta que la energía regresara, les ordena a Prim y a su madre que tomen todo lo que tengan y que vayan a la pradera. Ella buscará a Gale, su mejor amigo, y a su familia y se unirán a ellas. Mejor prevenir.

Sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de Gale con una sensación extraña en su estómago. El aire se siente pesado, la luna es la única fuente de iluminación que tiene. Puede jurar que todos los habitantes de la Veta están asomados en las diminutas ventanas, tratando de vislumbrar qué está pasando. Puede jurar que todos tienen miedo incluso de respirar, tal y como le está sucediendo a ella.

A medio camino se encuentra con Gale y su familia; son los únicos en la calle. Su mejor amigo ha tenido el mismo mal presentimiento que ella y se está llevando a su familia al bosque, al menos hasta que pase lo que sea que tenga que pasar. Gale está pálido y serio bajo la luz de la luna. Por primera vez parece asustado.

— Es como si el canario hubiese dejado de cantar. — Le dice en susurros mientras empiezan a caminar hacia la pradera.

Tiene razón. En las minas, cuando algo está realmente mal, el canario deja de cantar. Entonces hay que evacuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Para sus padres fue demasiado tarde.

El primer estruendo llega amortiguado, parece muy lejano. Ambos se giran en sincronía y observan como algo cae sobre la estación de trenes.

Luego empieza el fuego.

La gente empieza a salir de sus casas poco a poco, seguramente temiendo algún tipo de reprimenda. Sin embargo cuando empiezan a notar que las explosiones llegan cada vez más seguido salen en tropel, entran en pánico. Es la voz fuerte de Gale la que los acalla.

— ¡Todos a la pradera! ¡Ahora!

Supone que alguien debía imponer un poco de orden. La gente parece calmarse un momento, lo escuchan y luego obedecen. Algunos intentan mantener la calma, pero la mayoría sale corriendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Las bombas empiezan a acercarse a la zona comercial.

Gale ordena a su familia dirigirse a la pradera también y luego empieza a recorrer la Veta alertando a los vecinos. Lo sigue, ambos gritando a todo pulmón que huyan a la pradera, ayudando a levantarse a los que tropiezan, tratando de detener el caos.

Caos. Es la palabra ideal para definir lo que está sucediendo. Están destruyendo el distrito doce. Su hogar. No parecen querer detenerse. Van a reducir todo y a todos a cenizas. Sin ningún motivo aparente.

Katniss no lo entiende. Ellos nunca hicieron nada en contra del Capitolio, no tienen un movimiento de resistencia, la gente nunca ha hablado de rebelión. Todos viven con resignación la vida que les tocó, la gente muere de hambre, pero nadie alza la voz pidiendo un cambio. Supone que como hace años destruyeron el distrito trece, ahora el orden natural era que destruyeran el doce. Un distrito insignificante. Quieren mostrarle a los demás lo que puede sucederles si se rebelan.

No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Ya han llegado al comienzo de la Veta, y casi todos sus habitantes están en dirección a la pradera. La zona comercial del distrito está ardiendo en diferentes puntos. Una punzada de dolor se extiende por su pecho cuando ve la casa del alcalde empezando a arder. Ella siempre almorzaba con la hija del alcalde, Madge Undersee, en el colegio. Trata de acercarse a rescatar a su amiga, pero en cuanto da unos pasos una bomba cae frente a ella y termina de prender fuego todo.

Retrocede a saltos, tosiendo por el humo que emana del fuego. Ha perdido a Gale. Se vuelve buscando a su amigo o a alguna otra persona, pero a su alrededor no hay nada más que llamas. Los aerodeslizadores sobrevuelan el distrito, seguramente preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Debe volver a la pradera, tiene que cerciorarse de que Prim esté a salvo. Sale corriendo en dirección a la Veta cuando escucha un grito agudo, ahogado por el humo y el crepitar del fuego.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Tres personas tratan de acercarse lo más rápido que pueden hacia ella. Dos llevan a un tercero, cada uno con un brazo alrededor. No hay que ver mucho para darse cuenta que solos no pueden cargarlo. Uno es demasiado pequeño para soportar su peso. Katniss corre hacia ellos y los reconoce. Delly Cartwright y su hermano cargan con un semiinconsciente Peeta Mellark.

Inmediatamente toma el lugar del hermano pequeño y lo insta a que corra él también. Sabe que no puede abandonarlos a su suerte. Todavía tiene una deuda impaga con Peeta.

A su espalda, el distrito sigue ardiendo.

.

Peeta abre los ojos y todo lo que ve es verde. Las hojas de los árboles casi tapan por completo el cielo. Levanta una mano sobre su rostro y entonces recuerda todo. El fuego. La panadería. Su familia. Siente el dolor extendiéndose por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Siente las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos queriendo salir. Siente un dolor atroz en su pierna izquierda, solo que cuando mira hacia allí, no hay nada. Quiere gritar, pero no le sale la voz.

Siente unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él y luego una mano pequeña colocarse en su hombro. Trata de sentarse, pero todo da vueltas.

— No te preocupes, no te esfuerces. – Le dice una vocecita. La niña se posiciona sobre él y la reconoce. Es Primrose Everdeen. — Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia, pero no pudimos salvar tu pierna.

Se siente mal por la cara consternada de la pequeña, pero no tiene palabras de consuelo para ella. Sabe que perdió la pierna por intentar subir las escaleras y alertar a su familia. Sin la ayuda de Delly y su hermano jamás hubiera podido sacar la pierna de debajo de los escombros que se formaron al desprenderse la escalera y una parte del techo. _No pude salvarlos, _se repite en su mente. _No pude salvarlos._

Los recuerdos son una marea confusa y brillante que le cuesta desenmarañar. Sabe que Delly y su hermano menor John lo ayudaron. Sabe que prácticamente lo remolcaron hasta la Veta. Sabe que luego el hombro de John fue sustituido por uno un poco más alto, más firme. Sabe que sintió el aroma del bosque incluso antes de saber que se dirigían allí. Luego se terminó de perder en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Primrose examina su pierna nuevamente y lo deja sin decir ninguna palabra. Peeta como puede se incorpora apoyando todo su peso en las manos y mira a su alrededor. No es el único herido. Después de un rápido vistazo incluso puede decir que no es el que se encuentra en peor estado. Sin embargo eso no calma ni su dolor ni su tristeza.

Todos los que pueden mantenerse en pie están en movimiento. A lo lejos vislumbra la cabellera rubia de su amiga Delly, no parece haber muchos comerciantes por lo que ve. En una pequeña casa con paredes de concreto pero sin puerta se ve a un grupo cocinando. Él no tiene hambre, pero se figura que el resto de las personas sí debe tener.

Horas después un grupo de ciudadanos empieza a distribuir comida. No hay platos, ni cubiertos ni mucho menos, pero todos están tan hambrientos que lo aceptan. Los niños y los heridos son prioridad, así que Peeta recibe un trozo de carne cocida sobre una hoja, con una pequeñísima ración de moras. No se queja. Apenas muerde la carne siente nauseas, pero se obliga a comer un poco. Le duele estar medio sentado, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Con la ayuda de un hombre de la Veta consiguió trasladarse allí, un poco más lejos del grupo de heridos.

Se sorprende cuando alguien se sienta al lado suyo y no es Delly ni ningún conocido. Es Primrose, quien lo ha atendido antes, la hermana de Katniss. Ella también sostiene una hoja con comida, aunque no puede evitar darse cuenta de que su tamaño es menor que la suya. Debe ser porque hay niños más pequeños que necesitan más alimento. Muchos de ellos nunca tuvieron una comida tan buena como esta.

Comen en silencio, pero no uno incómodo. Peeta se esfuerza bocado a bocado, sobre todo por la niña que se encuentra a su lado, comiendo una porción más pequeña. Ella apenas tiene trece años cree, pero está allí, ayudando a los demás, sacrificando su alimento. Hace que se sienta inútil. Él ni siquiera puede pararse. Al menos puede intentar distraerla.

— Primrose, ¿verdad? — Le pregunta. Ella sonríe y asiente. — Soy Peeta Mellark.

— Lo sé. De la panadería. — La niña esboza una sonrisa triste y cambia de tema rápidamente. — ¿Puedes ver el lago desde aquí? Ojalá pudiera nadar en él, el agua es tan transparente que puedo ver mi reflejo. Nunca había venido al bosque, pensaba que era aterrador, pero no parece tan malo…

La deja hablar, es confortable escucharla. Vio el lago de lejos, pero duda que pueda llegar hasta allí por sus propios medios. En otros tiempos el bosque le hubiera resultado terriblemente interesante, después de todo es el lugar de _ella. _Ahora el dolor mitiga todas esas sensaciones y añoranzas.

.

Antes de que todos se duerman Primrose vuelve a aparecer. También lo hace al día siguiente en la hora de almuerzo. No es un horario fijo, todo depende de lo que Katniss, Gale y algunas otras personas logren conseguir para comer, le dijo Prim. Ella se ocupa de que coma e incluso a veces logra sonsacarle algunas palabras.

Delly no fue a verlo al lugar de los convalecientes. Según le dijo Prim se la pasa yendo de un lado a otro buscando algo para hacer, seguramente para olvidar el hecho de que ya no tienen hogar, o familia. Él en el fondo se alegra de que no lo haya buscado, por primera vez no sabe qué decir, también ha perdido todo.

— Estuve pensando. — Dice la niña mientras almuerzan. — Podemos hacerte una especie de muletas con ramas. Estoy segura de que si encontramos unas lo suficientemente fuertes podría funcionar. Le preguntaré a Katniss si es posible, seguro ella y Gale encontrarán una manera.

Peeta asiente de forma automática para no desilusionarla, pero la sola mención de Katniss le trae sentimientos encontrados. Después de todo él ha estado enamorado de ella desde los cinco años, pero nunca han cruzado más que miradas. Cuando tenía once años la ayudó quemando unos panes a propósito, pero a eso se reduce su única interacción. En estos dos días que llevan en el bosque no la ha visto, supone que son ella y Gale Hawthorne los que proveen comida al grupo. Siente tanto dolor por sus pérdidas que casi la ha olvidado. Casi.

— ¿Crees que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí? – Le pregunta a Prim para desviar el tono lúgubre de sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé. Tenemos muchos heridos, es difícil mover un grupo tan grande. — Le responde y suspira. — Tengo miedo de que nos encuentren aquí.

Claro que tiene miedo. Es una niña y al igual que él destruyeron su hogar. No es difícil olvidar que sólo tiene trece años cuando se la ve ir y venir entre los heridos examinándolos y dando instrucciones.

— No nos van a encontrar. De hecho dudo que alguien esté buscándonos.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — Le concede una sonrisa pequeña. — Aquí estamos más seguros y somos más libres que en cualquier otro sitio. Lo único que lamento…

— Prim!

El llamado de su hermana la interrumpe. Prim hace señas con sus bracitos y frente a ellos aparece Katniss Everdeen, en toda su esencia. Peeta, que la ha estado idealizando todos estos años, sabe que ninguna imagen que su mente cree puede competir con la que se le presenta ahora. La trenza de lado, con algunas ramitas y hojas enganchadas, la chaqueta vieja y el arco en su hombro. Ella es Katniss, la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde siempre. Sin embargo ahora más que nunca se siente incapaz de decir nada, tiene una pierna menos y perdió a toda su familia.

— Hola. — Le dice ella secamente. Peeta nota que trata de no mirar donde antes estaba su pierna. Luego se vuelve hacia su hermana. — Te estaba buscando Prim, pensé que almorzaríamos juntas con mamá.

— Estaba haciéndole compañía a Peeta. — Contesta Prim. — Tuve una idea genial para que pueda caminar, necesito dos ramas lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes, ¿crees poder conseguirlas?

— Claro. Las buscaremos.

Peeta nota que el semblante de Katniss se ablanda cuando le habla a su hermana menor. También nota que ella parece querer evitar a toda costa mirarlo, seguramente por su herida. Toda su vida fantaseó con tener a Katniss tan cerca, pero ahora sólo siente rechazo y lástima. Quiere que se vaya.

Por suerte no tiene que esperar mucho, Prim termina su comida y se marcha junto a su hermana prometiendo volver con unas muletas. Peeta duda que lo haga, pero no dice nada. Observa marcharse a la chica que ama; el encuentro no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar su desazón.

Prim no regresa en todo el día, tampoco al día siguiente. Peeta empieza a creer que va a pasar el resto de los días apoyado en el árbol, sin poder volver a caminar.

Entonces aparece un aerodeslizador. Todo va a cambiar.

* * *

**Hola! Últimamente me da la impresión de que ando muy seguido por acá, y eso me pone muy feliz. Acá estoy con un nueva historia que tenía rondando en mente desde algunas semanas y que había empezado a escribir hace algunas semanas, pero que recién tengo la oportunidad de publicar. Todo surgió un día en el que pensé ¿qué pasaría si ninguno de los dos fuesen a los Juegos pero de todas formas quemaran el distrito doce? Me puse a imaginar la situación y salió esto. Ya llevo cuatro capítulos escritos y un montón de escenas pensadas. Estoy demasiado entusiasmada con esto.**

**Bueno, a ver qué les parece. Mi plan es publicar una vez por semana, así me da tiempo a seguir teniendo capítulos adelantados.**

**Sinceramente, espero que les guste esta nueva idea. Yo estoy muy contenta con ella.**

**Nos leemos la semana entrante!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo dos:

Han pasado dos semanas. Katniss se levanta a la hora indicada y pasa su brazo por el aparato que pinta su horario con una horrible tinta morada. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y sale del compartimiento, para dirigirse a desayunar.

No le gusta el distrito trece. Sabe que debería estar agradecida porque después de tres días en el bosque las posibilidades de que todos sobrevivieran eran muy escasas, hasta que aparecieron ellos y los rescataron. Sin embargo no puede evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ellos. Allí han estado todos estos años, bajo tierra, viendo como los demás distritos morían de hambre y sacrificaban a sus hijos en los Juegos del Hambre. Sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

La mayoría de sus vecinos no piensa lo mismo. Todos están muy agradecidos con estas personas que les han brindado un hogar cuando ya no les quedaba nada y los han alimentado día a día. Se ven mucho más felices, incluso cuando casi no tienen tiempo libre con sus nuevos trabajos.

Ella no tiene un trabajo definido. Dejó que Gale se quedara con todo el mérito del rescate, y ahora su amigo se la pasa en la sala de mando y entrenando para ser un soldado. Katniss prefirió esconderse con su familia entre medio de la muchedumbre pasando desapercibida para todos. No quiere estar involucrada con la guerra, nunca tuvo ideales revolucionarios. No ve muy seguido a Gale, pero cada vez que se cruzan siente su mirada de reproche por no estar colaborando activamente con la causa.

Que va, ella nunca fue una revolucionaria, solo una mera sobreviviente.

Se supone que tiene que asistir a clases. Todos los de su edad lo hacen. Ella prefiere perderse en algún pasillo o incluso encerrarse en algún armario a dormir un poco. No le interesa lo que puedan enseñarle aquí y por las noches casi no puede dormir por las pesadillas. Antes tenía muchas sobre el accidente que mató a su padre; ahora las tiene sobre el fuego que destruyó el distrito. Peeta Mellark suele aparecer en ellas casi siempre.

Debe ser la sensación de culpa. No lo ha visto desde que llegaron al trece, pero siente que le debe algo, y no sólo es el pan ahora. Las muletas que por idea de Prim fabricó permanecen en su compartimiento, nunca llegó a entregárselas. No sabe por qué lo hizo, pero se pasó toda la tarde buscando dos ramas adecuadas. Pidió prestado el único cuchillo que tenían y luego pasó gran parte de la noche tallándolas para que sirvieran. Casi no cazó nada por hacer eso. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de dárselas a Prim para que se las dé, y eso hace que se sienta terrible.

Pasa casi toda la mañana encerrada en un armario de útiles escolares, dormitando. Odia la sensación de encierro que se extiende en todo el lugar. Extraña salir a cazar, el aire libre. Extraña su vida. En el momento no se lo planteó, pero quizás debería haberse quedado en el bosque. Sabe que no hubiera podido hacerlo; nunca podría dejar a Prim sola.

Al mediodía abre un poco la puerta y se fija que nadie pase por allí. Teme que la vean y le busquen algo para hacer. Luego sale del armario y como todos va a almorzar. Busca a Prim y a su madre con la mirada pero ellas no están, deben estar comiendo en el hospital, donde trabajan la mayoría del tiempo. Apenas llegaron ya las llevaron allí para que colaboraran.

No se queja. Prim ahora tiene posibilidades de tener un futuro, o al menos de hacer algo que le gusta. Ya no hay cosecha ni juegos que la amenacen. Sin embargo no puede negar que extraña a la niña que dependía de ella para casi todo. Su hermana parece haber crecido muchos años en este tiempo. A ella le hubiera gustado que se quede pequeña para siempre. Poder cuidarla para siempre.

Su madre por otro lado ahora se siente útil. Todavía le guarda cierto resentimiento por haberse y haberlas abandonado cuando murió su padre, pero reconoce que ahora está llevando bastante bien el asunto. Trabaja casi todo el día junto a Prim, y vigila que la niña no tenga problemas de ningún tipo con los pacientes. Se está ocupando un poco de su hija finalmente.

Así que resulta que la única que no tiene una ocupación permanente es ella. Es irónico teniendo en cuenta que antes ella era el principal sostén de la familia.

.

Peeta ya se siente un poco mejor. En el distrito trece han terminado de curar su pierna y le han puesto una prótesis. No es lo más cómodo del mundo, y todavía siente esa sensación de vacío en donde antes se encontraba su pierna izquierda, pero algo es algo. Todavía no se acostumbró a caminar con ella, tampoco es que tenga mucho espacio para hacerlo. Las sesiones de rehabilitación son una pérdida de tiempo. No le encuentra mucho sentido a tratar de caminar en un cuadrado.

Una vez a la semana lo visita un doctor de la cabeza. Psicólogo, ese es el nombre, o algo así. No lo recuerda bien. Al doctor le toma cinco minutos darse cuenta que Peeta se niega a hablar de lo ocurrido con el distrito y con su familia, así que lo deja tumbado en su cama sin nada que hacer. Quizás en otra ocasión se sentiría culpable por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero ahora no lo hace.

Nunca se sintió tan solo en su vida. Extraña desesperadamente a su familia. A su padre, a sus hermanos, incluso a su madre. Nunca fue una buena madre, pero era su madre. Los necesita, no sabe cómo sobreponerse a su pérdida. A veces mira a la puerta esperando a que mágicamente aparezcan por allí. No lo hacen, por supuesto.

En el hospital no hay muchas cosas para distraerse. Sabe que cerca de su compartimiento se encuentra Finnick Odair, el vencedor del cuatro que hizo explotar la arena en los juegos antes de que destruyeran el distrito. Según dicen las enfermeras ha enloquecido. El Capitolio tomó como rehén a Annie Cresta, la chica que amaba y a Johanna Mason, su amiga y compañera en los juegos. A veces escucha sus gemidos lastimeros en medio de la noche.

También escucha los gritos de Haymitch Abernathy, el vencedor de su distrito, otro de los que se han salvado. Su compañera, una chica que salió vencedora hace unos diez años, murió en la arena. Haymitch está siendo forzado a mantenerse sobrio, y evidentemente está teniendo problemas con ello.

No recibe muchas visitas. Delly se pasa de tanto en tanto, pero su relación ya no es como antes. Ella trata de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, imagina que intenta mostrarse fuerte ante su hermano pequeño, pero cada vez que lo ve la sonrisa amenaza con resquebrajarse. Peeta no tiene nada que decirle que la haga sentirse mejor, así que sus visitas no son precisamente agradables. Antes eran buenos amigos, pero ahora se sienten como extraños.

La única compañía realmente agradable que tiene es Primrose Everdeen. Ella lo visita todos los días, y se encarga de su rehabilitación. Peeta trata de esforzarse al ver todo el entusiasmo que ella pone pero no está avanzando mucho. No quiere frustrarse, pero su vida está resultando frustrante.

— ¡Ya puedes permanecer de pie! — Exclama ella cuando Peeta logra mantenerse cinco minutos de pie ayudado por un bastón. — Estoy segura que pronto vas a poder caminar normalmente.

— Ojalá. — Peeta suspira. — Ojalá pudiera caminar en otro lado que no sea esta habitación.

Ella se queda pensando un momento, su mano apoyada en su mentón. Es una niña muy alegre y graciosa. Siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas. Después de unos minutos lo ayuda a regresar a la cama y se disculpa por no poder almorzar con él.

— ¡Volveré en la tarde! — Le dice. — ¡Tengo una gran idea!

Peeta se queda intrigado, pensando qué se le habrá ocurrido.

.

Primrose entra al compartimiento de su familia como un torbellino. Katniss y su madre, que están sentadas cada una en una silla no muy cómoda, se sorprenden un poco al verla entrar corriendo, con las mejillas coloradas y cabellos saliéndose de sus dos trenzas. En su mano sujeta fuertemente un papel, tanto que está comenzando a arrugarse.

Es la hora de reflexión, una hora que todos tienen libre para hacer lo que quieran, una especie de tiempo de ocio. Como Katniss no tiene nada que hacer regresó al compartimiento, y su madre y Prim tienen un descanso de sus tareas en el hospital. Es uno de los pocos momentos que comparten juntas, como antes.

Prim se sienta y toma un vaso de agua, todavía aferrando el papel en su mano. Katniss la mira curiosa, su hermana parece muy contenta, y el responsable parece ser el papel.

— ¿Qué es eso, patito?

— Oh, ¿esto? — Prim le tiende el papel y luego empieza a explicar hablando demasiado rápido, como siempre que algo la entusiasma. — Estoy a cargo de la rehabilitación de Peeta. Hoy luego de la sesión me di cuenta que no está teniendo grandes avances, no es muy estimulante intentar caminar en la misma habitación siempre. Fui a hablar con la jefa del hospital y después de rogarle un poco conseguí que pidiera un permiso para que Peeta salga a la superficie. Apenas serán unas horas por día, pero estoy segura de que le hará bien. Se siente muy solo y encerrado. —Les confía en tono confidente.

Katniss siente envidia y culpa. Envidia porque él va a poder salir y respirar aire puro, no el aire viciado y sin duda artificial que hay en todo el distrito. Culpa porque no debería sentir envidia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el chico perdió la pierna y a toda su familia. Siempre que se acuerda de él termina teniendo sentimientos encontrados.

— El único problema es que no puede salir solo, necesita alguien que lo acompañe y vigile. Intenté que me dieran permiso, después de todo yo estoy cuidando de él. — Dice Prim con orgullo. — Sin embargo como tengo turno en el hospital no me dan permiso. Si no consigo a alguien para mañana no lo dejarán salir. He pensado en Delly Cartwright, pero no sé si ella querrá. Las veces que ha venido a verlo no han terminado muy bien.

Delly es la chica que la ayudó a llevarlo hasta el bosque. Katniss la ha visto algunas veces, y le da la impresión de que sonríe como hábito, pero no se la ve muy feliz. Es una de las pocas personas que no parecen muy felices de estar allí, tal y como ella. Al menos sabe que no es la única.

De repente la idea de salir a la superficie le parece muy tentadora. Además de las ruinas que siempre les mostró el Capitolio en la televisión hay un pequeño bosque. Apenas lo vio el día que llegaron, y desde entonces que está encerrada bajo tierra, anhelando respirar aire puro, anhelando ver un poco de verde. El corazón se le acelera y en el estómago siente una sensación extraña cuando se da cuenta que ella podría ir al bosque. Podría salir. No importa que sea acompañando a Peeta Mellark.

— Yo podría acompañarlo. — Musita. Prim y su madre la miran estupefactas, casi sin creerlo. Después de todo ella no es una persona caritativa precisamente. — ¿Tendrías que pedir un permiso especial Prim?

— Creo… Creo que debería hablarlo con la encargada del hospital, pero no habría problema. — Dice su hermana. Luego sonríe dulcemente. — ¡Muchas gracias Katniss! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que ayudarás a Peeta, él realmente necesita salir.

Katniss sonríe sintiéndose un poco culpable. No fue la necesidad de ayudar a Peeta Mellark la que la llevó a ofrecerse, si no el deseo de respirar un poco de aire puro, de volver a pisar un bosque. Se siente peor cuando su madre la mira entrecerrando los ojos, como si comprendiera sus verdaderos motivos. Odia que esa mujer pueda leerla tan fácilmente incluso después de haberla abandonado.

Cuando termina la hora de reflexión Prim sale corriendo de vuelta con el papel en la mano.

— ¡Iré a preguntarle a la encargada y luego a contarle a Peeta! ¡Se pondrá muy contento! — Le da un abrazo a Katniss. —¡Muchas gracias, Katniss! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

La culpabilidad disminuye un poco al ver la sonrisa de su hermana menor. Haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa siempre. Quizás Katniss no sea tan egoísta como ella piensa…

Quizás.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, favoritos y follows. Me sorprendió la cantidad, por no decir que me puso tan feliz que estuve todos estos días esperando para actualizar. **

**En Argentina todavía es martes, sé que dije que iba a actualizar los miércoles (no recuerdo si lo especifiqué o quedo sobre entendido con el una vez por semana) pero realmente necesitaba actualizar. Hace una hora más o menos me pasó algo horrible mientras llegaba a casa, intentaron robarme. Afortunadamente salí ilesa a excepción de unos cuantos golpes (el hdp me tiró al piso para sacarme la cartera) y no consiguió sacarme la cartera con los apuntes de la universidad (el jueves tengo parcial). No sé exactamente por qué escribo esto, es más que nada a modo de catarsis porque ni yo termino de creer lo que me pasó. Simplemente omítanlo xD**

**Sobre el capítulo. ¿Se esperaban reunirlos de esta forma? En mi mente tuve que buscar una manera de juntar a dos personas que nunca hablaron en toda su vida y que sin embargo sí se conocen. Los motivos de Katniss no son precisamente altruistas, pero quizás en el fondo lo haya hecho (aunque sea una pequeña parte de ella) por Peeta. Por cierto, ¿cómo creen que saldrá todo eso? ¿Dará resultado? Espero opiniones :)**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todos los comentarios (Gpe77 muchas gracias! ), favoritos y follows. Y sobre todo por prestarse, sin siquiera saberlo, a oír (o leer) mi descargo. **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :)**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo tres:

Al día siguiente el horario de Katniss tiene algunas leves diferencias. A las 10:00 donde antes decía "horario de clases" ahora dice "rehabilitación". La siguiente inscripción recién aparecía a las 12:00 y rezaba "almuerzo". Dos horas en la superficie.

Sigue a todo el mundo camino al comedor para desayunar. Está bastante entusiasmada; ella lo atribuye al hecho de que por fin va a salir de esos túneles subterráneos. Apenas se acuerda de que su tarea es ayudar a Peeta Mellark; es un detalle casi insignificante.

En el desayuno se sienta como siempre junto a su familia y la familia de Gale. Todos parecen bastante satisfechos con los cambios que han dado sus vidas. Basta a ver a la pequeña Posy con un color saludable en las mejillas para darse cuenta que hicieron una buena elección; vivir en el bosque no era la mejor decisión que hubieran tomado.

Todos parlotean sobre cosas sin sentido, sobre la rutina, sobre los hábitos extraños de los habitantes del distrito trece. Hazelle le cuenta a su madre que ellos rezan a un dios, tal y como lo hacían los hombres antes de los Días Oscuros. Para ellos es toda una novedad, dado que las religiones fueron prohibidas cuando se instauraron los Juegos del Hambre. Al Capitolio no le convenía que hubiera diferentes grupos de creyentes proclamando la existencia de algún ser todopoderoso que no fuera el presidente Snow. Sin embargo los ciudadanos del trece, siguiendo sus propias reglas, rezan cada noche.

Katniss se sorprende cuando Gale se une a ellos. Su amigo últimamente ha estado tan ocupado que apenas lo ve. De hecho no recuerda ningún momento desde que llegaron al distrito trece en el que hayan tenido una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos, o en el que Gale no estuviera ocupado con alguna tarea oficial o con su entrenamiento. Se alegra de verlo.

Gale se sienta al lado suyo y comenta que está trabajando en la sección de armamento especial con el vencedor del distrito tres, diseñando trampas. Él parece muy entusiasmado, pero a Katniss no le gusta mucho la idea. Siente cierta desconfianza por los vencedores; después de todo son asesinos, así ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. Gale parece simpatizar con ellos, al menos con los que conoce.

— Tendrías que ver los arcos Catnip. — Le dice entusiasmado mientras come el insípido puré que les dan. — Estoy seguro que si los vieras cambiarías de opinión y empezarías el entrenamiento para ser soldado.

— No me interesa esta guerra Gale. — Le responde tajante. — Lo único que quería era que Prim y mi madre estuvieran a salvo y ahora parece que lo están.

— A mí me interesa que seamos libres de una vez por todas.

— ¿Te sientes libre entrenando todo el día? — Pregunta ella. Luego añade. — Yo al menos podré salir unas horas a la superficie.

— ¿A cazar? — Gale se muestra interesado, extraña cazar casi tanto como ella.

— No. He dicho a Prim que ayudaría con la rehabilitación del hijo del panadero. Al parecer le dieron un permiso especial para subir un par de horas al día.

— Bien, diviértete con ello. — Le dice Gale con una sonrisa traviesa que dice que su vida es más emocionante que la suya.

Katniss intenta no enfadarse con él. Han tenido conversaciones similares cada vez que se ven. Han tenido conversaciones similares miles de veces en el bosque mientras cazaban para alimentar a sus familias. Gale siempre ha tenido esas ideas revolucionarias. Ella consideraba que eran una pérdida de tiempo, que quejarse del Capitolio no iba a llenar los estómagos de sus familias. Sigue pensando lo mismo.

Ahora Gale se siente bien luchando por la causa. Es muy noble lo que hace y todo eso, pero Katniss no quiere involucrarse. Tiene miedo de morir. Tiene miedo de que pierdan la guerra y entonces, ¿quién cuidaría a Prim si ella no está? Claro que ella olvida que en algunos años Prim probablemente no necesite que nadie la cuide.

— ¿Crees que podamos volver a cazar algún día? — Le pregunta a su amigo tratando de desviar la conversación.

— No lo sé. Quizás podría conseguir un permiso o algo.

— Me siento como un pájaro enjaulado aquí. — Bufa Katniss.

— ¿Cómo un Sinsajo?

Se ríen un buen rato imaginando a Katniss como Sinsajo, con plumas y todo. Solo faltaría estar en el bosque para que el momento sea perfecto. Quizás no toda su amistad con Gale esté perdida, siempre y cuando él pueda separar su papel de soldado del de amigo de Katniss. Si pudieran ir a cazar sería perfecto.

Después del desayuno Katniss se pasa algunas horas deambulando por los pasillos, mirando con leve interés a los ciudadanos del trece. Es relativamente fácil distinguir a los que son nativos de allí de los que vienen de otros distritos. Katniss no comprende esa disciplina que caracteriza a los del trece, todos parecen soldados aunque no lo sean. Los demás se ven un poco más desestructurados.

Ella nunca va a encajar aquí. Por más lo que lo intente (cosa que no está haciendo). La idea de pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en aquellos túneles subterráneos le parece aterradora, casi tanto como las pesadillas que solía tener cuando murió su padre, en las que ella también quedaba encerrada en las minas y no había nadie que cuidara a Prim.

Intentando despejarse emprende el camino hacia el hospital, donde Prim le dijo que le darán instrucciones antes de dejarla salir. Mientras camina nota como se siente expectante, y ya no sabe si es por la emoción de finalmente respirar un poco de aire puro o porque el hecho de pasar dos horas con Peeta Mellark la pone nerviosa.

Nunca ha hablado con él. No son amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Eran compañeros en la escuela, pero afortunadamente nunca coincidieron en ninguna actividad escolar juntos. Él siempre estaba rodeado por sus amigos. Ella no tenía amigos salvo Madge, la hija del alcalde. Sin embargo Katniss siente que le debe algo terriblemente grande, algo que nunca va a poder pagar. Su vida y la de Prim.

Intenta no ponerse más nerviosa cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta de su compartimiento. _Solamente serán dos horas, _se dice. _Sólo dos horas por día._

El pensamiento no la reconforta mucho. Quizás no haya sido una buena idea.

.

Peeta se siente confundido. De hecho, su confusión es tan grande que casi no deja espacio para las otras emociones que llenaban sus días anteriormente. Tristeza, angustia, ira, dolor. Todas ellas han sido reemplazadas por la confusión y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, por una pequeña sensación de esperanza que le duele sentir.

Todo se lo debe a Prim. Ella ha sido el único cambio positivo que tuvo su vida en este último tiempo. Ha sido su soporte, su única compañía desde que llegó al trece. Y ahora le ha hecho un favor enorme. Por fin podrá estirar las piernas un poco, salir del hospital de una buena vez. Sin contar la otra parte del asunto.

Cuando Prim le dijo que su hermana mayor lo iba a acompañar de ahora en más en sus sesiones de rehabilitación, ahora al aire libre, la mandíbula casi se le cae al piso. Prim soltó algunas risitas mientras le explicaba que ella estaba preocupada de no poder conseguir a nadie que los ayudara, ya que ella no tenía autorización, pero que afortunadamente su hermana se ofreció como voluntaria. El corazón de Peeta saltó de su sitio al oír esas palabras.

Finalmente Prim se despidió diciéndole que sabía su secreto y guiñándole un ojo. No la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Ahora Peeta espera algo impaciente la hora de su sesión. Está nervioso, demasiado. De todas las formas en las que se imaginó interactuando con Katniss Everdeen esta es la menos pensada. En su mente había creado imágenes de todo tipo, encontrándose en su distrito o incluso en el bosque, pero nunca en otro lugar. Tampoco había imaginado que a él le faltaría una pierna.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando golpean la puerta. Murmura un "pase" con una voz que no parece suya, e intenta no verse muy nervioso cuando entran en la habitación la encargada del hospital junto con Katniss. La mujer de mediana edad y de rostro un poco severo lo saluda con cordialidad, Katniss simplemente asiente en su dirección como saludo.

— Bien. Le he explicado a la señorita Everdeen como va a funcionar esto, ahora te lo explicaré a ti. —Le dice la encargada. — Dos horas por día. En la superficie hay un pequeño grupo que se encarga de vigilar el perímetro, pueden recurrir a ellos si tienen algún problema. Tienen permitido caminar pero no alejarse demasiado del perímetro. En dos semanas haré personalmente una revisión aquí para ver si hay mejoras. Si no las hay continuarás con la rehabilitación tal y como se había pensado. Everdeen asegúrate que realice los ejercicios que te indiqué. — Añade en dirección a Katniss. Ella asiente. — Bien, pueden irse. Peeta, usa la silla de ruedas que dejé en la puerta hasta que lleguen arriba.

Se retira de la pieza con pasos apurados y ambos se quedan mirándose por un minuto. Katniss está visiblemente incómoda pero no desvía la mirada. Peeta decide que cualquier cosa es mejor que ese silencio.

— Peeta Mellark — Se presenta pero ella lo interrumpe.

— Sí, lo sé. — Responde tajante. Luego parece arrepentirse. — Soy Katniss Everdeen.

— Lo sé. —Peeta se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa ante el pequeño chiste.

— Voy a traer la silla.

No está seguro de lo que esperaba, pero sin lugar a dudas no era esto. En persona Katniss es bastante hosca, y claramente carece de tacto y talento para la conversación. De todas formas no se siente decepcionado por ello, ha esperado la vida entera casi para hablarle y ahora lo está haciendo. No va a desperdiciar esta chance.

Katniss regresa segundos después con la silla de ruedas y Peeta no permite que lo ayude a sentarse. Como puede baja de la camilla apoyando la pierna derecha, ignorando el dolor que siente por los músculos agarrotados. Se sienta y tampoco permite que ella empuje la silla en su camino al ascensor. Katniss rueda los ojos por su testarudez, pero se siente agradecida de no tener que llevarlo.

Ninguno dice ni una sola palabra. Cuando suben Katniss les muestra a los guardias una hoja de papel arrugada, la hoja que Prim estrujó anteriormente. Los guardias abren la pequeña puerta que conecta el ascensor con el exterior y ambos salen.

El semblante de Katniss se relaja. Respira hondo una, dos, tres veces, sin creerse todavía que está fuera de los malditos túneles. Una pequeña sonrisa se expande por su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos, que parecen plateados bajo la luz del sol. Peeta la mira sintiéndose cohibido por su presencia pero a la vez obnubilado. Luego se da cuenta de que debe parecer un idiota y deja de mirarla. No quiere incomodarla.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la claridad da un vistazo al lugar. A su derecha están las ruinas de un edificio, tal y como quedaron después de que fuera destruido durante los Días Oscuros. Son las ruinas que el Capitolio siempre muestra en la televisión cuando se refiere al distrito trece. No parecen peligrosas, sólo viejas. A la derecha se empiezan a ver árboles, al principio espaciados unos de otros, pero luego formando un bosque que parece no terminar nunca.

Un vistazo rápido a Katniss le basta para saber que si por ella fuera se internaría allí y nunca más volvería. De hecho, cuando ella empieza a caminar hacia el bosque a Peeta le parece que en cualquier momento empezará a correr y nunca regresará.

Espera unos minutos y luego la sigue, implícitamente esperando que ella se dé la vuelta y note su presencia. No es fácil manipular la silla por la tierra, varias veces se queda atascado y tiene que retroceder y balancear la silla ligeramente para poder avanzar. Intenta no bufar demasiado cuando eso pasa.

Katniss en ningún momento se da vuelta.

Después de veinte minutos ella se detiene y Peeta la alcanza. Los ojos azules del panadero brillan furiosos. Su rostro está rojo por el sudor y tiene el pelo revuelto. Siente ganas de tirar la silla cuesta abajo y dejar que se haga trizas, pero no tendría forma de volver. Se siente herido y estúpido, sobre todo por haberse esperanzado.

— ¿Crees que aquí deberíamos hacer los ejercicios? — Pregunta en voz demasiado alta, demasiado irónica.

Katniss se sobresalta y se da vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que su trenza ondee con el viento. No conoce a Peeta Mellark realmente, pero las veces que lo observó (ahora se da cuenta que fueron bastantes) siempre estaba sonriendo. Se sorprende de verlo furioso, y se sorprende cuando nota que toda esa furia se dirige hacia ella.

Lo había olvidado. En cuanto vio el bosque se olvidó de todo y de todos. Tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo. Lamentaba en demasía no tener un arco y flechas para cazar.

Siente que se ruboriza un poco. Pasan los minutos y Peeta sigue con la misma mirada furiosa de antes. Katniss no sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo disculparse. Se siente egoísta. Sabe que es egoísta. Él lo ha perdido todo y se supone que ella se ofreció para ayudarlo, aunque sabe que no es así. Ella no quería ayudarlo, simplemente quería salir.

— Regresaré a las ruinas. — Anuncia Peeta rompiendo el incómodo silencio. — Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se cumpla el tiempo.

Con dificultad el chico gira su silla y emprende el camino de regreso. Katniss se queda clavada en el suelo mirándolo, con una sensación horrible en la boca de su estómago. Da unos pasos en su dirección pero se arrepiente. Es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se ha equivocado.

Lo deja marcharse, con cada paso aumentando su desazón. Por primera vez no se siente libre y feliz en el bosque.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Golpes, flechas y tomatazos para Katniss en la sección de reviews por favor! Yo misma le daría algunos golpes...**

**Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, sobre todo porque quería que todo saliera mal entre ellos (que mala no?) Es que si todo salía bien y se hacían amigos fácilmente no habría historia que contar. Además seamos sinceros, Katniss es una de las personas más egoístas que conozco, y no se había ofrecido a ayudar a Peeta para ayudarlo precisamente. Vio el bosque y salió corriendo. Y Peeta, que quizás en otro momento hubiera sido más tolerante, está un poco sensible con lo de su pierna. No debe ser fácil... **

**Por otro lado empezó a aparecer más Gale (no hay que descartarlo del todo) Todavía no parece celoso, pero ni siquiera conoce a Peeta. Ya va a llegar el momento :)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows y sobre todo por las palabras de apoyo! Para las que preguntaron ya estoy bien y se me está pasando el susto :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Guest: Gracias por el review! Realmente no me da pena lo que le pasó a tu ladrón jajaja Gracias por pasarte :)**

**Katyms13: Por suerte el susto ya pasó. Espero que te guste este capítulo; yo lo odié un poco, sobre todo por Katniss.**

**Bueno, creo que ya me excedí con esto. Espero que les guste el capítulo (a pesar de la nefasta reacción de Katniss ¬¬). Nos leemos la semana que viene (todo mejorará, ya verán).**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro:

— ¿Cómo van las sesiones con Peeta? — Pregunta su hermana con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

— Bien. — Miente. Sus ojos vagan hasta el gato sentado en el regazo de Prim, que la mira acusadoramente, como si supiera de su mentira.

— ¡Qué bueno! Estos días no he tenido tiempo para pasar a verlo, mañana pase lo que pase me haré un hueco en mis tareas para visitarlo.

Prim se ve francamente feliz, y Katniss no puede hacer nada más que seguirle el juego. Por primera vez en años siente ganas de encerrarse en algún lugar y echarse a llorar. La última vez que lloró fue luego de la muerte de su padre; desde entonces siempre fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no sucumbir ante nada ni nadie. Excepto ahora.

No sabe por qué la situación le afecta tanto. Seguramente es porque le está mintiendo a su hermana, que es la persona que más quiere en este mundo. Ella piensa que realmente está ayudando al chico, piensa que Katniss se ofreció voluntariamente para ayudarlo, porque le importaba.

No podría estar más equivocada.

Llevan cinco días de sesiones. Después de la primera desastrosa sesión no han cruzado ni una palabra, ni siquiera se saludan. Katniss aparece en su puerta y Peeta se limita a seguirla hasta que cruzan los límites del distrito. Entonces él gira su silla y se va lejos del bosque que tanto parece atraer a Katniss.

Por su parte ella varias veces se vio tentada a seguirlo, pedirle disculpas y simplemente comenzar de nuevo, pero su orgullo se lo impide. Aunque en el fondo sabe que está cometiendo un error no es fácil para ella ir y hablarlo con un desconocido, un desconocido al que está lastimando con su indiferencia.

No debería importarle. Eso se repite todos los días mientras camina hacia el hospital a buscarlo. No debería importarle porque ni ella lo conoce ni él a ella. No debería importarle porque no son amigos ni él es parte de su familia, y ellos son todo lo que importa para ella.

Pero sí debería importarle porque años atrás él les salvó la vida.

Fue la peor época de su vida, sin lugar a dudas. Su padre había muerto en un accidente en las minas y su madre había decidido dejarse morir ella también. Cuando las reservas de comida se terminaron y el dinero también, poco a poco empezaron a morir de hambre, algo muy usual en el distrito doce.

Ella sin duda hubiera preferido morir, pero no de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa. Si hubiera elegido seguir a su padre lo habría hecho de alguna forma mucho más rápida y más eficaz. Y nunca se hubiera llevado a Prim consigo. El mundo estaba siendo cruel con ellas, pero no había forma de sacar a su hermana de él.

El caso es que allí estaba, resignándose a morir, cuando él la salvó. Apenas eran unos niños de once años, pero él quemó dos hogazas de pan con nueces y pasas y, cuando su madre le pegó y le ordenó que se las diera a los cerdos, él las arrojó en su dirección.

Katniss corrió a su casa con el pan asegurado entre sus ropas sin poder creérselo del todo, sin detenerse a pensar que ese niño de once años les estaba regalando la vida.

Nunca se lo agradeció. Y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de saldar su deuda con él está haciendo todo lo contrario.

.

Después de seis días prácticamente sin dormir decide que la situación no da para más. Sea como sea va a hablar con Peeta y arreglar las cosas, no importa si no se conocen o si nunca han hablado. Los remordimientos la están matando lentamente. Tanto que no la dejan dormir por las noches. Tanto que ya no puede mirar a Prim a los ojos.

Se levanta antes que todos, decidida a hacer algo. Sale de la pieza en puntillas, sin siquiera detenerse a pasar su brazo por el aparato que pinta su horario. Después tendrá tiempo para hacerlo, se dice.

Todavía no han encendido las luces, por lo que Katniss calcula que deben ser las seis de la mañana aproximadamente. Generalmente el distrito empieza sus actividades a las siete en punto. Los pasillos lucen desiertos; parece de noche. Otro de los motivos por los que odia el trece: nunca se sabe con exactitud cuándo es de noche y cuándo es de día, excepto por el horario.

Camina silenciosamente, como si estuviera cazando, hasta llegar al hospital. Por suerte no se cruza a nadie en su camino, y en el hospital tampoco hay guardias. Es extraño, siempre hay alguien echando un vistazo por allí. Supone que tuvo suerte, y justo están cambiando los turnos. Mejor.

El pasillo donde está la habitación de Peeta está casi al fondo del lugar, junto con las habitaciones de los vencedores, Finnick Odair y Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss nunca los ha visto, lo cual agradece profundamente. Seguramente se sentiría minúscula ante ellos, que son famosos desde hace tiempo. No le agradan los motivos de su fama. Uno es conocido por sus múltiples amoríos y el otro por ser un borracho empedernido. Además de que ambos son asesinos consagrados.

Se detiene frente a la puerta gris, pensando por primera vez en lo que está a punto de hacer. Son las seis de la mañana aproximadamente, todos duermen. Probablemente él esté durmiendo también. Y ella lo va a despertar. ¿Para qué? ¿Para disculparse por ser una horrible persona?

Empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué demonios decirle. Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo qué está haciendo se lleva la mano derecha a la boca, y empieza a morderse las uñas. Es un hábito adquirido después del bombardeo del doce. Sabe que los dedos le dolerán terriblemente después, pero no le importa. Cuando termina con la mano derecha sigue con la izquierda.

Una vez que ya no quedan más uñas que morder decide que tiene que hacer algo. Todavía caminando de un lado a otro empieza a pensar en qué palabras utilizar. Nunca fue buena expresando sus sentimientos, así que mejor practicarlo antes. Empieza a murmurar.

"_Oye, sé que realmente no nos conocemos, pero lamento lo que ha pasado en el bosque, yo me dejé llevar y…"_

"_Lo siento, no debí involucrarme en esto. Yo no quería…"_

"_Lo lamento, no me puse a pensar realmente…"_

Sus pasos se interrumpen y se tiene que llevar una mano al corazón por el susto cuando la puerta de al lado se abre y un muy malhumorado Haymitch Abernathy le grita:

— ¡Hazlo ya preciosa! ¡O simplemente cállate! — Luego cierra la puerta en sus narices.

Katniss se queda anonadada por unos segundos. Luego, decidiendo que quizás no fue la mejor idea que tuvo, sale corriendo de regreso a su compartimiento.

.

Las diez de la mañana llegan dolorosamente rápido para Peeta. Se siente de mal humor con solo ver el reloj en la pared y lo mira ceñudo, como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de sus desventuras.

Le gustaría decir que su estadía en el Distrito Trece está resultando placentera, pero la realidad es que es todo lo contrario. Las mañanas están resultando un infierno y en las tardes se siente tan aburrido hasta decir basta. Si pudiera caminar ya hubiera buscado algo para hacer, algún trabajo por simple que fuera, porque permanecer en esa habitación solo todo el día lo está matando.

El problema es que todavía no puede caminar. Intento varias veces levantarse de la silla de ruedas y dar unos pasos, pero los resultados fueron humillantes. Luego tuvo que soportar los brazos raspados y un dolor en la pierna derecha, la que apoyó al caer al suelo.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva a veces piensa que es mejor que ella no lo haya visto, eso sólo habría servido para que se sintiera más patético de lo que es. Sin embargo una parte de él no puede dejar de odiarla y de odiarse a sí mismo, porque se pasó la vida amando a alguien que no existe.

Todas las mañanas Peeta se repite las mismas frases, con la esperanza de que a las diez no vuelva a esperanzarse inútilmente. Pasa al menos media hora repitiendo en su mente que ella no es cómo él creía, que estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo, que fue un idiota, que es mejor olvidarla.

Pero cuando la ve llegar a las diez, aunque no crucen ni una palabra, no puede evitar que su corazón lata más rápido.

La odia y se odia por ello.

Esa mañana parece transcurrir igual que todas las anteriores. Se despierta con unas ojeras terribles, producto de las pesadillas, y con el cuerpo todo agarrotado. En general sus sueños versan sobre su familia quemándose viva y él paralizado sin poder ayudarlos, simplemente observándolos morir. A veces Katniss también se quema.

A las diez ya está listo para una nueva salida a la superficie, sarcasmo incluido. Todavía no entiende por qué no habla con la encargada del lugar para decirle que prefiere volver a hacer la rehabilitación en su habitación. Supone que no quiere separar a Katniss de su amado bosque. De todas formas cuando en dos semanas se den cuenta de que no avanzó nada va a volver a las sesiones de antes. Tiene que aguantar un poco más.

Ella aparece puntual, con la clásica trenza en su hombro. Ni siquiera los uniformes del trece, ropa gris unas tallas más grandes de las necesarias, le han quitado la singular belleza que Peeta pasó años admirando desde lejos. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos le resulta particularmente doloroso.

Por primera vez cuando salen del ascensor la luz no lo deslumbra. El cielo se ve tan gris como los ojos de su silenciosa acompañante. Escucha como ella suelta un bufido, seguramente disgustada por el clima. En cualquier momento podría comenzar a llover y tendrían que volver. Debe ser decepcionante para ella, piensa.

Hace lo mismo de todos los días, girar la silla para dirigirse a las ruinas. A veces, cuando está muy aburrido y cansado de estar sentado en la silla se baja como puede y se sienta en algún escombro, deseando tener un papel y un lápiz para dibujar. En la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos tenía una libreta vieja y un lápiz muy desgastado escondidos bajo el colchón; el único regalo que su padre le hizo en la vida. Lo tenía que esconder allí porque estaba seguro que si su madre descubría los dibujos que había hecho lo castigaría de por vida o lo echaría de la casa.

Cuando coloca sus manos en las ruedas de la silla listo para impulsarse un contacto en su hombro lo detiene. Se gira y allí está ella, con una mano en su hombro, mirándolo con una expresión que Peeta no puede descifrar. Aunque está frunciendo el ceño está seguro que no se encuentra enojada ni nada parecido. La mira y ella se ruboriza.

— Yo… — Empieza y parece trabarse con las palabras, porque se ruboriza aún más. Si no estuviera tan dolido seguramente Peeta la encontraría adorable. — Te quiero mostrar algo.

Katniss toma las riendas de su silla y Peeta se lo permite, aunque le gustaría poder protestar. Le gustaría poder ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella, ignorarla y perderse en algo que lo apasione, sin que le importe ni un poco. El problema es que lo único que lo apasiona en este momento es ella. Siempre ha sido ella.

La chica lo lleva en dirección contraria a las ruinas, hasta el límite del bosque. Entonces se para frente a él y aunque parece demasiado avergonzada, extiende sus brazos en su dirección.

— Puedes apoyarte en mí hasta que puedas hacerlo solo.

Es lo único que dice, pero Peeta lee el resto en sus ojos. Nunca hubiera esperado una disculpa por parte de Katniss Everdeen, que aparenta ser tan fuerte como orgullosa. Tampoco esperaba que ella estuviera arrepentida o algo así por los días anteriores. No esperaba que ella lo notara tanto como para disculparse por su actitud.

Y es entonces que sabe que él no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque no importa que esté solo, sin familia, sin pierna, destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Cuando se trata de ella él no puede hacer a un lado sus sentimientos. No podría odiarla ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño en ello.

La que tiene en frente es Katniss Everdeen. Orgullosa, tenaz, una sobreviviente consumada. Fuerte de una forma que él nunca será. Fuerte de una forma que él nunca comprenderá. Por eso le gusta tanto.

— Bien. — Responde mientras toma sus manos para incorporarse. Sus manos son pequeñas, con callos seguramente de tanto tiempo con el arco, pero cálidas. Parece imposible que esté tomando sus manos, probablemente se ha pasado la vida soñando con ello. — Espero que no me dejes caer. — Se atreve a bromear. Cuando ella se ríe ligeramente siente que su vida va a dar un vuelco.

— No te preocupes. Conmigo no te caerás.

* * *

**Este es el momento en que todas nos disculpamos con Katniss porque después de todo no es tan mala... **

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo con calor -_- Ya quiero que llegue el otoño (mi cumplaños *-*) y el invierno. **

**Bueno, yendo al capítulo... Me divertí imaginando a Katniss tratando de disculparse. En mi mente era como Neville (de HP) caminando todo encorvado pero con la imagen de Katniss haciendo eso. También me divertí con Haymitch. De a poco la idea es ir introduciendo personajes que tendrán alguna participación. Hoy le tocó a Haymitch, pero apenas...**

**Espero que les guste, si lo hace (o si no también) pueden dejar un review con su opinión :) Muchas gracias a todas las que se toman un tiempito para dejar reviews, a las que agregan a favoritos o le dan al follow. Me hacen muy feliz :D **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene. El siguiente capítulo es pura y totalmente Everlark (wiiiiiiiii *-*)**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo cinco:

En la semana siguiente Peeta descubre dos cosas. La primera es que Katniss Everdeen es la persona menos amigable que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y la segunda es que a pesar de eso él va a seguir intentándolo.

Las sesiones paulatinamente fueron mejorando. El primer día Katniss lo llevó al bosque; no se adentraron mucho porque Peeta no podía caminar sin apoyarse en el hombro de ella, pero se sintió como un gran progreso. Apenas hablaron, pero ese fue el inicio de un cambio significativo en su relación. El enojo de Peeta se evaporó como humo.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco mejores. Al practicar un poco (y con un poco de práctica en su compartimiento también) Peeta logró caminar unos pasos, ayudándose con el bastón. En todo momento Katniss guió sus pasos, no perdiéndolo de vista ni un segundo. Apenas si cruzaron alguna palabra, sólo para hablar de algún ejercicio en específico o de si le dolía, pero para Peeta en cierta forma todo se sentía correcto. El ambiente tenso del principio estaba empezando a quedar atrás.

Así que ahora Peeta se encuentra en un dilema. Cada vez camina mejor, lo que significa que poco a poco se le va terminando el tiempo. Usar la prótesis que le dieron todavía duele, probablemente no dolería tanto si hubiera sido una de esas modernas que hay en el Capitolio, pero paulatinamente empieza a acostumbrarse al dolor. El tiempo en el hospital se le acaba y con él las sesiones de rehabilitación con Katniss Everdeen. Y ni siquiera ha logrado que sean amigos.

Por eso, esa mañana, cuando Katniss aparece puntual en su puerta decide que es hora de comenzar. Un pequeño intercambio de palabras con la cazadora no estaría mal para comenzar.

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta los ascensores. Van a paso lento porque aunque Peeta ya pueda caminar usando un bastón todavía no lo hace a paso normal. Katniss no parece molesta por eso, pero de todas formas Peeta intenta caminar lo más rápido que puede, que no es mucho. La chica parece notar su esfuerzo, porque inmediatamente después aminora el paso.

El día está deslumbrante. Dentro de poco llegará el invierno, así que el suelo cuando llegan al inicio del bosque está cubierto por una capa de hojas doradas y marrones, una alfombra suave, aunque quebradiza. El sol de la mañana parece olvidar que dentro de poco llegará el invierno; si no fuera por las hojas secas Peeta pensaría que es primavera.

Ambos se adentran en el bosque, siguiendo el mismo sendero de siempre. Allí dentro el mundo parece cambiar y llenarse de sonidos nuevos, como el cantar de los pájaros, o el ruido de las hojas al caer. Peeta internamente se pregunta si serán sinsajos, y si algún día escuchará a Katniss cantar nuevamente.

No caminan mucho. Llegan a un pequeño claro y ambos se sientan, las espaldas apoyadas en un enorme árbol. El silencio es cómodo, pero Peeta no puede soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

— Es un hermoso día. — Elige un comentario al azar, algo seguro por dónde empezar.

No recibe más respuesta que un asentimiento. No puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, pero decide que puede intentarlo de nuevo, quizás en un rato. Nadie le dijo que iba a ser fácil, de hecho de ser fácil le hubiera hablado años atrás, incluso antes de quemar el pan. No puede rendirse ahora que la tiene más cerca de lo que la ha tenido nunca. No va a rendirse.

Cuando mira a Katniss descubre que ella está con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perezosa bailando en sus labios. Peeta nunca la había visto sonreír, salvo a su hermana. Se encuentra deseando tener lápiz y papel para dibujarla. Como no lo tiene se asegura de guardar bien la imagen en su memoria, porque es poco probable que vuelva a verla sonreír así. La mayoría del tiempo Katniss frunce el ceño, incluso cuando no está enojada. Es como su forma natural de afrontar la vida, que siempre ha sido demasiado dura con ella.

Después de observarla un rato él también cierra los ojos. Es difícil no sentirse relajado con la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas. El calor es leve, como una especie de manta. Su respiración se acompasa y sus pensamientos empiezan a volar, olvidándose de que debería estar haciendo ejercicios, olvidándose, sólo por un segundo, de la chica que aún permanece sentada a su lado…

Por primera vez desde el bombardeo se duerme sin tener pesadillas, al menos hasta que una mano pequeña sobre su hombro lo zarandea.

.

Katniss abre los ojos repentinamente y se lleva una mano al pecho, donde su corazón late demasiado rápido. Debe de haberse quedado dormida, porque siente las piernas entumecidas por la posición y la boca pastosa. Se refriega los ojos que ya empezaban a picarle, amenazando con soltar lágrimas, algo que parecen querer hacer muy seguido últimamente.

Recuerda el sueño que tuvo, aunque supone que debe haber dormido sólo unos diez minutos. Ella era pequeña, y estaba en el bosque con su padre. Era el bosque que ella conoce y ama, el bosque del Distrito Doce. Ambos cantaban y los sinsajos luego de escucharlos los imitaban. El suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de hojas, al igual que hoy en el bosque del trece.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sueña con su padre sin que sea una pesadilla. Últimamente ha soñado mucho con él, seguramente por el bombardeo del doce, rememorando varias veces su muerte en las minas. Siente mucha culpa por no haber podido rescatar sus únicas pertenencias, el libro de plantas y la cazadora. Internamente sabe que es muy probable que estas cosas ya no existan, porque deben haber reducido su casa a cenizas, pero no le gusta pensar en ello.

Unos minutos después repara en la presencia de Peeta, sentado a un par de centímetros de distancia. Le sorprende encontrarlo dormido, al menos eso indica su respiración profunda y acompasada, pero lo que más le sorprende es la tranquilidad que desprende. Lo mira y parece estar mirando al niño de once años que le arrojó el pan que salvó su vida. Hay un resquicio de barba asomando por su barbilla, pero de todas formas sigue pareciendo un niño mientras duerme.

Se pierde unos minutos observando sus pestañas, que apenas si se ven a la luz del sol. Se inclina hacia adelante un poco, preguntándose cómo no se enredan cuando parpadea, pues son muy largas. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo retrocede, avergonzada, y se golpea la cabeza con el tronco del árbol. Cierra los ojos y en su mente suelta unos cuantos insultos. Luego respira hondo tratando de disipar el calor que siente repentinamente.

Una vez calmada se dice a sí misma que tiene que despertar a Peeta, que seguramente ya es hora de regresar. Al final hoy no han hecho ningún ejercicio, lo que le genera cierta culpa. Es cierto que ahora lo ayuda un poco, pero siente que lo que hace es poco en comparación a lo que él hizo por ella en el pasado. Todos los días se esfuerza en que él pueda caminar normalmente, pero el progreso es demasiado lento para su gusto.

Estira la mano y zarandea su hombro levemente. Peeta murmura algo ininteligible y sigue durmiendo, así que vuelve a zarandearlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Cuando él abre los ojos y empieza a mirar alrededor, claramente desorientado, a Katniss le dan deseos de reír. El cabello despeinado y los ojos adormilados también lo hacen parecer un niño pequeño.

Avergonzada nuevamente, frunce el ceño y se pone de pie. Peeta tarda unos segundos en ubicarse, y cuando lo hace, una sonrisa leve hace acto de aparición. Katniss resopla, él parece sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que la irrita.

— Es hora de irnos. — Anuncia escueta y espera a que él se levante para empezar a caminar.

Recorren un buen trecho en silencio, cosa que Katniss agradece profundamente. No es que no le agrade Peeta Mellark, en realidad ni siquiera lo conoce lo suficiente como para decir si le agrada o no, simplemente no se le da bien interactuar con la gente. Sobre todo si esa gente le salvó la vida hace años y nunca le agradeció.

— ¿Podemos detenernos un minuto? — Pregunta Peeta después de un rato. Katniss asiente y aprovecha para sacar agua de una cantimplora que lleva en una pequeña mochila. Cuando se gira para darle un poco a Peeta lo encuentra agachado, recogiendo hojas secas.

— ¿Para esto querías detenerte? — Su pregunta suena escéptica.

— No puedo dibujarlas. Así que pensé en llevarme algunas para guardarlas.

Katniss asiente, preguntándose si Peeta sabe dibujar. Su mente vuela a los pasteles y galletas que solían exhibirse en la vidriera de la panadería, esos que a Prim le gustaba tanto mirar. La pregunta escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

— Tú decorabas los pasteles de la panadería ¿verdad? — Peeta asiente.

— También las galletas. — Añade él sonando nostálgico.

Ninguno agrega nada más, pero Katniss se agacha y empieza a recoger hojas también. Se fija en las que sostiene Peeta en las manos y busca variedades diferentes. Elige las mejores, las que no están pisadas o rotas en las esquinas. Consigue tres variedades diferentes a las que él tiene.

— Deberías guardarlas en un libro, o pegarlas sobre un papel, para que no se arruinen. — Le dice mientras le tiende las hojas. Peeta las toma y le sonríe. Katniss desvía la vista automáticamente.

— Sería fácil si tuviera un libro, o papel. Entonces podría dibujarlas en vez de coleccionarlas. — Responde Peeta, un poco más animado. — No me da la impresión de que me den papel para coleccionar hojas secas aquí. No son muy despilfarradores ¿verdad?

— Puedo darte uno de mis libros de historia del distrito trece. De todas formas no los uso mucho. Al menos así podrás conservarlas.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar hasta que están en la puerta de la habitación de Peeta. Katniss se siente molesta, pero no entiende por qué. Siente un extraño repiqueteo en la punta de sus dedos, y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo. Evita a toda costa mirar a Peeta porque, de alguna extraña manera que no comprende, él es el causante de su molestia. Lo cual también le resulta molesto, porque el chico no hizo nada que merezca su enojo o su frustración.

Se detienen en la puerta, Peeta todavía con las hojas en sus manos. Katniss no sabe muy bien que se supone que tiene que decir, así que se dispone a darse la vuelta y volver a su compartimiento cuando Peeta la llama.

— Gracias. — Le dice. — Toma, puedes guardarla.

No responde; simplemente asiente con la cabeza evitando mirar al chico frente a ella. El hecho de que él le agradezca cuando ella no hizo más que ayudarlo a recoger hojas secas hace que se sienta más molesta, si eso es humanamente posible. Toma la hoja con cuidado para que no se rompa y, cuando se dispone a irse, accidentalmente levanta la vista.

Los ojos de Peeta son como el cielo, se dice a sí misma. Luego frunce el ceño nuevamente, avergonzada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Debe parecer una idiota mirándolo sin decir nada, así que levanta la mano en un gesto de saludo.

— Em… Hasta mañana, supongo. — Murmura. Luego se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar rápido, deseando llegar a su compartimiento lo más rápido posible. Pero sobre todo deseando dejar de sentir ese par de ojos azules clavados en su espalda.

Una vez que llega a su compartimiento se apresura a guardar la hoja en un libro, y luego a guardar el libro en un cajón. Resopla, enojada por su actitud, y se dirige al comedor para la hora del almuerzo.

El puré insípido que les dan no ayuda mucho a aminorar su molestia. De hecho, parece que nada va a lograrlo el día de hoy, ni siquiera la sonrisa de Primrose en la tarde.

Es que ella también tiene los ojos azules, y eso le molesta en sobremanera.

Pero lo que más le molesta es no haber podido decir gracias ella también.

* * *

**Aw *-* Siento tanta ternura como cuando escribí este capítulo :) **

**Bueno, ¿cómo están? Tal y como dije este capítulo está dedicado enteramente a ellos dos. Si bien no es demasiado romántico (a lo que me refiero es a que no andan besándose por ahí como me gustaría que anduvieran) es evidente que las cosas poco a poco están empezando a cambiar. Va a ser lento (esto es tu culpa Katniss ¬¬) pero es un proceso :) **

**Como siempre, miles de gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows y como siempre, saben que dejando su opinión o agregando la historia a favoritos o simplemente leyendo me hacen muy feliz (pero más que nada con reviews xD)**

**La semana que viene aparecen nuevos personajes, ¿alguien quiere adivinar? Aunque su aparición es más figurativa... Bueno, ya me dejo de hablar que si no no voy a aguantar y voy a terminar contando todo ._.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo seis:

Finalmente la guerra ha estallado. La chispa que el distrito trece había estado buscando tan desesperadamente resultó ser Johanna Mason, que ya se había ganado la simpatía de bastante gente al insultar a todos, presidente Snow incluido, en las entrevistas del Vasallaje. Luego dijo algunos insultos que no consiguieron cortar a tiempo en la arena y listo, ya se había ganado el respeto de casi todo Panem.

Al parecer, alguien había conseguido entrar en los sistemas de seguridad del centro de entrenamiento y, luego de algunos intentos fallidos, obtuvo algo realmente jugoso.

Ahora, mientras Peeta almuerza en su habitación del hospital, la televisión transmite imágenes de Johanna Mason siendo torturada por el Capitolio.

Todo está cuidadosamente editado, claro. Primero soltaron testimonios de muchas personas, muchos ex ciudadanos del Capitolio, algunos espías y otros prisioneros incluso, diciendo las atrocidades de las que es capaz el presidente Snow, de lo lejos que puede llegar con tal de conservar su poder. Los testimonios, algunos tan explícitos que conseguían poner los pelos de punta, fueron la antesala a algo realmente espeluznante.

Peeta tiene que sacarle el sonido a la televisión para seguir comiendo; de no hacerlo probablemente terminaría vomitando todo. Intenta mantener la vista fija en su plato de comida, pero su mirada se desvía de tanto en tanto a la pantalla, que no se puede apagar, dónde el distrito trece se está encargando de mostrar la crueldad del Capitolio, sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo está dejando entrever la suya propia.

¿Tan lejos son capaces de llegar con tal de derrocar al Capitolio? ¿Están luchando junto a los distritos por una misma causa o el pueblo de Panem se está condenando a algo peor que setenta y cinco años de Juegos del Hambre? Una lista interminable de preguntas, todas sin respuestas, desfila por la mente de Peeta. Sobre todo, ¿qué va a pasar con ellos cuando la guerra termine? ¿Les favorece realmente que el distrito trece gane? Todo eso pasa por su mente mientras Johanna Mason es electrocutada una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

El sonido de la puerta lo hace sobresaltarse, y se encuentra con Prim, que sostiene su propia bandeja de comida. La niña esboza una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? En la sala de almuerzo la encargada no permitió que sacaran el sonido a la televisión.

Peeta asiente, dudando todavía más, si es que eso es posible, de las buenas intenciones del distrito trece. Probablemente en el comedor también estén transmitiendo lo mismo, sin importar la cantidad de niños que están almorzando. Es como tener que ver los Juegos del Hambre de nuevo.

Su mente vuela hacia Katniss, que debe estar viendo lo mismo que ellos en el comedor. No le cuesta nada imaginar su ceño fruncido, esta vez con mucha razón. Prim parece darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Katniss? — Le pregunta con una risita.

— Oh genial, ya sabes, nos casaremos en una semana. — Le contesta Peeta sarcásticamente, después de todo se siente en confianza con ella. Prim se ríe un poco, pero después se pone seria esperando que le cuente algo real. — Nada especial, apenas hablamos.

— Katniss no es muy sociable, pero que siga viniendo a ayudarte es un buen indicio.

— Es parte de su horario. — Replica Peeta no muy convencido.

— Las clases también lo son y sin embargo antes no tenía ningún problema en saltárselas para esconderse en algún armario olvidado. — Añade Prim con dulzura. Tiene un buen punto.

Prim ha estado preguntándole sobre sus avances con Katniss todos los días desde que logró sonsacarle la historia sobre cómo se enamoró de ella. Peeta siente que no debió decírselo porque, a pesar de que la niña juró por lo más sagrado (su gato Buttercup) que no le diría a nadie, teme que se le escape, o que simplemente siga presionándolo. O que se haga demasiadas ilusiones y al mismo tiempo lo ilusione a él.

— Por cierto, ¿no debería haber tenido problemas por saltarse el horario? — Pregunta Peeta tratando de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno más seguro. — Como aquí son tan estrictos…

— Sospecho que Gale tuvo algo que ver con ello, porque desde que llegamos que no le han dicho nada, simplemente la dejan hacer lo que quiere. He visto a otros ciudadanos ser regañados e incluso castigados con tareas extra por saltarse los horarios.

Peeta asiente distraídamente y se pierde en sus pensamientos por un momento. Gale. Ha estado celoso de él prácticamente desde que los vio juntos por primera vez, y desde entonces han pasado varios años. Katniss nunca lo menciona, pero a veces, como cuando Peeta hace demasiado ruido pisando hojas secas, resulta obvio que preferiría estar allí con él. En general trata de evitar pensar mucho en ello, para no sentirse demasiado dolido.

— Descuida, estoy segura de que no le gusta Gale. — Le dice Prim. Realmente parece tener un lector de mentes.

— Prim. — Peeta trata de sonar serio pero no demasiado angustiado. — Tu hermana y Gale son mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, sería completamente normal que le guste. — Decirlo no hace que duela menos. — No hace falta que…

— Yo creo que es por eso que no le gusta. Katniss lo ve como un hermano; ellos son como nuestra familia. — Peeta suspira, sabiendo que Prim no va a ceder. Aunque le agrade que ella le tenga tanta confianza no quiere seguir ahondando en el tema.

— Ya, déjalo.

— Bien, pero en algún momento me vas a dar la razón. — Insiste la niña. — Mira, han cambiado la programación, menos mal.

Peeta intuye que es porque la hora del almuerzo está a punto de terminar. Duda que realmente la presidenta se dé cuenta de que no está haciendo muy bien las cosas, mostrando a una chica ser torturada con agua helada y choques eléctricos a la hora de la comida. Ella está siguiendo el mismo manual que sigue el presidente Snow, sin duda alguna. El problema es que la rebelión dio inicio porque el pueblo ansiaba librarse de su tiranía. ¿Iniciarán otra rebelión cuando se den cuenta que han ayudado a subir al poder a alguien igual a Snow?

— Ya es hora. — Murmura Prim disgustada. — Tengo clases ahora pero si quieres…

Sin embargo Prim no llega a terminar su promesa porque los gritos y el ruido de cosas destrozándose inundan la habitación. Prim se sobresalta tanto que deja caer la bandeja con los restos de su almuerzo y Peeta murmura una maldición entre dientes cuando no puede levantarse con la suficiente rapidez.

Cuando lo logra Prim ya está en la puerta, ignorando sus instrucciones de no salir. Peeta suspira y la sigue. Hay una conmoción en su pasillo, varias personas aglomeradas en la puerta de al lado. Distingue a la encargada del hospital, la que le dio las instrucciones a Katniss el primer día de las sesiones.

— Es la habitación de Finnick Odair. — Le susurra Prim.

Cuando se acercan lo suficiente notan que efectivamente es él, y que está destrozando todo lo que hay en la habitación. Las enfermeras se miran unas a otras sin saber qué hacer, esperando a que acudan algunos soldados a poner orden. Una de las más corpulentas se acaricia el brazo con gesto de dolor, probablemente haya intentado detener a Finnick ella sola.

El ruido de cosas rompiéndose es insoportable, pero lo que resulta desgarrador son sus gritos. Finnick no parece ser consciente de la cantidad de gente que se aglomera en su puerta y si lo es, no da señales de importarle demasiado. Grita el nombre de Johanna Mason con tal vehemencia que es probable que todo el distrito lo escuche y luego gimotea el nombre de Annie Cresta con menos fervor, pero de una forma que pone los pelos de punta.

Luego grita cosas en contra de Snow, de Plutarch y de la mismísima presidenta, Alma Coin. Peeta tiene ganas de tapar las orejas de Prim para que no escuche, o al menos de mandarla tan lejos como sea posible. Prim mira a las demás enfermeras con los ojos abiertos y asustados, aunque probablemente sea más por lo que le pueden llegar a hacer a Finnick que por las cosas que él dice.

Se abre paso entre las enfermeras, provocando sus murmullos. No sabe bien qué hacer, ni tiene un plan definido, pero cree que si los soldados del trece escuchan a Finnick Odair decir esas cosas nada lo va a poder salvar. Por más que la pulsera en su brazo diga "Mentalmente desorientado" nadie va a pasar por alto los insultos a la presidenta.

Le cuesta un poco entrar a la habitación, sobre todo por la cantidad de cosas destrozadas que hay en el suelo. Tiene que esquivar los restos del almohadón, vidrios rotos y todo el instrumental que ha quedado inutilizable. Su pie irónicamente tropieza con la pulsera de mentalmente desorientado, rota de uno de los extremos. También nota a un costado de donde antes estaba una pequeña mesita de luz la fotografía de una chica, sin duda Annie Cresta. No hay señales visibles del marco, todo indica que pasó a formar parte del destrozo general de la habitación.

Finnick está agazapado en un rincón, al lado de la cama, tratando de destrozar las sábanas. Va por buen camino, se dice Peeta. Se acerca caminando despacio, con las manos extendidas hacia adelante, para que vea que no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño. No lo conoce, pero teniendo en cuenta el destrozo que armó en algunos minutos es mejor tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

— Finnick, es mejor salir de aquí, te vas a meter en problemas si sigues gritando esas cosas. — Le dice cautelosamente.

El cobrizo no da más señales de oírlo que empezar a blasfemar con más fuerza. Peeta mira hacia la puerta preguntándose qué hacer, en cualquier momento los soldados van a llegar y se lo van a llevar a rastras quien sabe a dónde. Las enfermeras lo miran con miedo, pero ninguna se decide a intervenir. Está solo.

Se acerca más con cuidado, da pasos lentos y en todo momento mira a Finnick a los ojos, intentando anticipar su reacción. El cobrizo no le presta la menor atención, ni siquiera parece verlo realmente. Parece perdido en algún otro mundo, uno donde no escucha las cosas que dice ni lo que hace. Debe ser el dolor.

Lo agarra del brazo despacio, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Espera dos segundos y, como ve que Finnick no da ninguna señal de tomárselo mal, afianza su agarre y se acuclilla frente a él.

— Odair. — Dice esta vez con más firmeza. — Debes moverte, debes salir de aquí.

Sorprendentemente Finnick se pone de pie, así que lo imita. También deja de blasfemar, lo que es bastante bueno, aunque el silencio lo incomoda. En la puerta las enfermeras siguen mirando, sin animarse a intervenir. A lo lejos se escuchan voces y pasos, seguramente de los soldados.

— Salgamos de aquí. — Murmura y se da vuelta para salir.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera termina de darse vuelta cuando siente un golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se pone negro.

.

— Estás bromeando. — Le dice Katniss a Prim cuando ésta le cuenta lo sucedido en el hospital.

— Nop, te digo que eso pasó. — Insiste Prim. — Estábamos comiendo en la habitación de Peeta cuando se armó el escándalo. Peeta quiso sacar a Finnick antes de que se lo llevaran los soldados y Finnick lo dejó inconsciente.

Katniss bufa, totalmente exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse? ¿Era necesario que interviniera de esa manera? ¿Tan difícil era esperar a que controlaran a Finnick personas especializadas en ello? Se toma el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose mortificada. Los vencedores pueden ser capaces de cualquier cosa seguramente. Peeta debió tener más cuidado.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego? — Le pregunta a Prim con avidez.

—Llegaron los soldados, inmovilizaron a Finnick y se lo llevaron. Con las enfermeras que quedaban nos hicimos cargo de Peeta.

— ¿Cómo está él ahora? ¿Quedarán secuelas?

— Es difícil saberlo. — Responde Prim con seriedad. — Así como podría ser un golpe normal también podría haber dañado alguna parte del cerebro. Fue un golpe fuerte. — Declara.

Katniss asiente, más para sí misma que para su hermana y se levanta con decisión. Avanza a grandes pasos y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta del compartimiento. Una vez allí se gira y le dice a Prim:

— Volveré para la cena.

Cuando Katniss sale de la habitación Prim se empieza a reír a carcajadas, incluso a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que le lanza su madre.

— Sabías que no era para tanto. — Suspira su progenitora.

— Sip, pero es divertido verla preocuparse tanto por una nimiedad por una vez en la vida. Además, si no les doy un pequeño empujón nunca avanzarán…

Su madre asiente, aún no demasiado convencida, y la deja que se ría, mientras Katniss prácticamente corre al hospital, esperando que la dejen pasar sin ningún impedimento.

Después de todo Prim sigue siendo una niña para algunas cosas.

.

Cuando Peeta despierta se encuentra nuevamente en la cama de su habitación, aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta quién lo trajo hasta allí. De hecho, lo último que recuerda es el rostro desencajado de Finnick Odair, y un dolor agudo en el costado de su ojo derecho. Se toca con los dedos la zona y efectivamente, siente que el dolor sigue latente. Seguramente con el paso de los días se va a poner morado, y luego verde.

En sí el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte; Peeta está seguro de haber recibido golpes peores cuando practicaba lucha en la escuela. El problema es que en esos tiempos él estaba en mejor forma, tenía bastante fuerza y resistencia también. Solía cargar los pesados sacos de harina desde el mercado hasta la panadería sin ninguna ayuda. No puede decir lo mismo ahora, que apenas puede caminar con la ayuda de un bastón. Probablemente si colocara un saco de harina en su hombro como antes terminaría en el piso, aplastado.

Cierra los ojos cuando vuelve a tocarse la cabeza y le duele demasiado. Podría haberse evitado este problema si no hubiera sido tan entrometido. Se pregunta qué habrá pasado con Finnick Odair, seguramente debe estar en problemas. No cree que su estatus de vencedor le sirva mucho en vista de que su colaboración con la causa es nula.

Cuando ella ingresa en la habitación él sigue con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aunque ha dejado de tocarse el golpe. Estaba quedándose dormido, pero el sonido de la puerta echó por la borda toda la labor. Le sigue doliendo la cabeza, siente como un zumbido molesto en el lado derecho, dónde Finnick lo golpeó. Sin embargo todos los dolores se desvanecen cuando abre los ojos y la ve avanzar con gesto preocupado hacia él.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunta Katniss mientras observa atentamente el lugar golpeado.

— Bien, no fue para tanto…

— ¿Realmente crees que no fue para tanto? — Susurra Katniss enfadándose. — ¡Es un vencedor! ¡Quién sabe qué podría haberte hecho! No debiste meterte…

Peeta suspira cansadamente, aunque en el fondo se alegra de verla tan preocupada. Hasta hace unos días hubiera creído que él le resultaba indiferente, ahora se da cuenta que poco a poco se está haciendo un lugar en su mente, aunque sea uno muy chiquito. Son amigos, o al menos eso cree.

— En serio, no es nada. — Insiste. — Además si viniste sólo para regañarme puedes salir por dónde viniste, haces que me duela la cabeza.

Katniss lo mira herida, pero no se mueve de su lugar. Frunce el ceño, cosa que hace que a Peeta le den ganas de reír, y luego busca la pequeña silla que hay para las visitas y la coloca al lado de su cama. En ningún momento dice nada, simplemente se queda haciéndole compañía. Peeta está seguro de que si estuviera enfadada ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo y se hubiera ido, haciendo tanto ruido como fuera posible, solamente para enfadarlo también. Teniendo en cuenta eso el silencio no le desagrada.

— Katniss. — Dice después de un rato. — No fue un gran golpe, de verdad.

— Hmm

— No te preocupes.

— No me preocupo Peeta Mellark. — Responde ella. — La próxima vez no hagas nada estúpido, no necesitas más heridas.

— Bien.

En silencio de nuevo, mientras siente que empieza a quedarse dormido, recuerda a Finnick Odair. ¿Habrá vuelto a su habitación? No va a decírselo a Katniss, pero quizás debería preocuparse más por él. Quizás le cuente mañana, cuando salgan a la superficie, lejos de los televisores con torturas y de los soldados amenazantes.

Mientras tanto se deja llevar por el sueño, a sabiendas de que la chica que ha amado desde siempre se encuentra sentada a su lado, cuidándolo.

* * *

**Hola! He aquí el capítulo más largo hasta ahora de esta historia. Creo que de a poco se van alargando, espero que no les resulte tedioso de leer. Si lo hace por favor díganme y los empiezo a cortar. **

**Bueno, aquí pasan bastantes cosas. Como en esta historia no hay Sinsajo necesitaba alguien que fuera el catalizador de la rebelión y Johanna pobrecita tuvo el papel... Finnick pobre no lo soportó y bueno, Peeta pagó por ello xD (eso le pasa por ser tan bueno y meterse ¬¬). Y Prim. Esa niña es siniestra, desde ya lo digo xD Apareció bastante en el capítulo, es mi principal aliada para hacer que esos dos cabezas duras se junten :)**

**Desde ya miles de gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows. No me canso de decirlo, igual que los marcianitos de Toy Story (nos has salvado estamos agradecidos (?) Por favor cualquier opinión que tengan acerca del capítulo, sea buena o mala, pueden dejar un comentario :)**

**Sin más, nos leemos la semana que viene :)**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo siete

Las noticias de lo sucedido en el hospital corrieron como polvo, y eso que ella consideraba a los habitantes del distrito trece bastante discretos y disciplinados. Por la noche todos comentaban lo sucedido tanto o más que las transmisiones sobre Johanna Mason. Por suerte el nombre de Peeta no aparecía en los rumores, al menos no específicamente. Sí se nombraba a un chico que había intentado detener al descarriado vencedor, pero para fortuna de Peeta su nombre no estaba entre los rumores.

Por eso Katniss no se sorprende cuando ve a Gale avanzar hacia ella con una mirada de determinación en el rostro. Pocas veces le ha visto esa expresión, pero está segura que, para cuando finalice la cena, ella le habrá contado todo lo sucedido con pelos y señales. Su adusta expresión no admite otra cosa.

A su lado Prim charla animadamente con su madre, ajena totalmente a los hechos. No le dijo nada cuando Katniss volvió del hospital apenas unos minutos antes de la hora de la cena, pero Katniss está bastante molesta con ella. Está completamente segura de que su pequeña hermana exageró bastante la condición de Peeta, que ahora duerme tranquilamente en su habitación. Un moretón y un leve dolor de cabeza han sido las únicas consecuencias del suceso acaecido durante la tarde.

— Todo el mundo habla de lo sucedido con Finnick Odair. — Gale va directo al grano, como siempre. — Nadie menciona al hijo del panadero, pero su habitación está justo al lado. ¿Tú sabes realmente qué pasó?

Katniss no responde inmediatamente. Se toma tiempo para coger una cucharada de la sopa asquerosa que están cenando y llevársela a la boca con deliberada lentitud. Luego echa un vistazo a los ciudadanos del trece, recriminándoles por su indiscreción, que podría causarle problemas a Peeta. Menea la cabeza, disgustada. A ella no deberían importarle los supuestos problemas de Peeta por más conocidos que sean.

— Tengo entendido que Odair estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria, y Peeta quiso detenerlo antes de que lleguen los soldados. Si quieres más detalles pregúntale a Prim, ella estaba allí cuando sucedió.

No añade nada más, y vuelve su atención a la sopa, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda. Ni en un millón de años se atrevería a mencionarle a su mejor amigo que prácticamente salió corriendo al hospital en cuanto se enteró, y que se quedó allí hasta algunos minutos atrás. Tampoco va a mencionarle que Peeta quedó inconsciente después del golpe que le dio Finnick; no quiere hacerlo parecer débil. Peeta ya odia bastante sentirse débil con lo de su pierna.

Se obliga a terminar la sopa, más que nada para no volver a tocar el tema con su mejor amigo. Cada cucharada le revuelve un poco más el estómago, pero sigue comiendo. No está acostumbrada a desperdiciar comida, por muy asquerosa que ésta sea. Ella sabe de primera mano lo que es sufrir hambre y no tener nada que comer.

En cuanto termina su plato levanta la vista y nota un curioso objeto en la muñeca de su amigo. Parece un reloj de muñeca, aunque no está segura, porque no ha visto ninguno en persona. A veces en los anuncios el presidente Snow lleva alguno, o quizás alguien en la televisión. No es algo muy usual en el distrito doce.

— ¿Un reloj? — Le pregunta a Gale sintiéndose curiosa.

— Es un brazalector. — Su amigo intenta ser modesto, pero nota un poco de orgullo en su voz cuando le explica para qué sirve. — Sirve para recibir mensajes. Me lo dieron luego de que llegamos. A ti también te hubieran dado uno si no te hubieras escondido entre la gente y fingido ser invisible.

Katniss resopla y pone los ojos en blanco. Otra vez la misma discusión de siempre, otra vez los mismos reclamos. No entiende por qué a Gale le molesta tanto que ella no haya asumido su participación en el rescate del doce. En su lugar debería estar contento por tener todo el crédito para él solo.

Como no está precisamente de buen humor no puede reprimir la respuesta ácida.

— Sinceramente prefiero no formar parte de esta guerra, de ninguno de los dos bandos. No después de ver en el almuerzo como televisaban la tortura de Johanna Mason.

— La gente necesita saber de lo que es capaz el Capitolio. — Responde Gale enfadado. — Eso ayudará a que todos colaboren para derrocar a Snow.

— ¿Mostrar cómo torturan a una chica y no hacer nada para rescatarla? — Sisea Katniss furiosa. — Me suena bastante familiar, algo así como enviar a veinticuatro chicos a una arena para que se maten entre sí.

Se levanta furiosa con la bandeja de su cena en los brazos, sin importarle que la gente la esté mirando. Avanza a zancadas hasta la salida sin dirigirle ni una mirada a su amigo. O al que solía ser su amigo, mejor dicho. Desde que están en el distrito trece cada vez siente que conoce menos a Gale, hasta a veces le da la impresión de que le han lavado el cerebro para que colabore con la causa.

¿Hubiera terminado ella así también de haber asumido su participación en el rescate? Quién sabe, quizás ahora ella también tendría un cacharro en la muñeca y se sentiría más cerca de la victoria al ver a Johanna Mason en una pantalla. La sola idea le repugna.

.

Tiempo después Prim y su madre entran en el compartimiento. La encuentran acostada mirando el techo, ya que no puede dormirse. Buttercup, acostado en la cama que comparten Prim y su madre, no ha dejado de maullar en ningún momento, probablemente sólo para molestarla. En momentos como ese Katniss hubiera deseado que Prim no lo hubiera encontrado y sacado del doce antes del bombardeo. Estúpido gato.

Su madre la mira con el disgusto plasmado en su rostro, pero no le dice nada. Hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, hubiera tenido excusa para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Sabe que no está siendo racional y que, aunque no se lleve muy bien con su madre, no debería descargar su ira en ella. Por suerte su progenitora no intenta regañarla, simplemente se acuesta en su cama mirando hacia el otro lado. Es obvio que reprueba su actitud en el comedor, porque ni siquiera le ha dado las buenas noches.

Por otro lado Prim, que siempre duerme en la misma cama que su madre, parece haber cambiado de opinión. No le pide permiso, pero se desliza suavemente a su lado, y se acomoda para dormir. Le recuerda a su vida en su casa en La Veta. Siempre que Prim tenía alguna pesadilla se acercaba a dormir con ella, en lugar de dormir con su madre. Al día siguiente se quejaba de que Katniss se movía mucho, o que hablaba en sueños, pero cada vez que sentía miedo buscaba apretujarse entre las sábanas con su hermana.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Le pregunta Prim en susurros cuando está segura que su madre duerme.

— No en realidad patito. — Katniss involuntariamente sonríe. — Lo único que me preocupa es la cantidad de gente que escuchó nuestra discusión.

— No creo que nadie haya escuchado. Ambos se veían bastante molestos, susurrándose cosas uno al otro. Creo que la gente los miraba porque pensaba que eran una pareja rompiendo o algo así.

Agradece profundamente que estén a oscuras, porque inmediatamente siente su rostro ruborizarse. No es que no esté acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, la mayoría de la gente en el doce pensaba que Gale y ella eran pareja o que si no lo eran lo serían en algún momento. Sin embargo ella nunca quiso ni quiere tener hijos, así que está fuera de discusión. Y por si quedara otra duda, considera a Gale un hermano, nunca lo ha visto de otra forma. Simplemente le da rabia que parezca que lo hayan cambiado por otra persona.

— Que la gente del trece piense lo que le dé la gana. — Susurra. — No me gusta este lugar, ojalá pudiéramos volver al doce.

— Solo que ya no hay doce Katniss. — Le responde Prim que de pronto parece cien años mayor con un suspiro.

.

Al día siguiente cuando se levanta todavía está enfadada. Con Gale y con el resto del mundo, especialmente la población del Distrito Trece. Se plantea seriamente la posibilidad de no salir del compartimiento en todo el día, ni siquiera a desayunar. Finalmente, después de sentir varias veces los sonidos que hace su estómago hambriento se une a la catarata de personas que se dirigen al comedor.

Se sienta lejos de su mesa habitual, lejos de su madre, su hermana y sobre todo de Gale. No está segura si irá a desayunar, ya que a veces sus tareas de soldado comienzan muy temprano pero por las dudas mantiene la atención en el desayuno. No presta atención a los murmullos de los ciudadanos del trece, simplemente engulle su comida y se retira con pasos apresurados, sin mirar atrás.

Mata el tiempo en su compartimiento, esperando que sea la hora para ir a buscar a Peeta al hospital. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de salir de allí, pero no podría dejarlo plantado. Si hay alguien que la pasa peor que ella en ese lugar ese sin lugar a dudas es Peeta, encerrado todo el día en la misma habitación.

Faltan diez minutos cuando finalmente sale del compartimiento y empieza a caminar rumbo al hospital. Por los pasillos se cruza a algunas personas, todas caminan apresuradamente para cumplir lo siguiente que dicte su horario. No les presta mucha atención, así como ellos tampoco se la prestan a ella. En el trece todos son muy estrictos con los horarios, no se andan con distracciones.

Sin embargo ella se distrae, y se sobresalta, cuando una mano se apoya en su hombro. Ya sabe quién es. No hay nadie en el mundo más silencioso que Gale, así que debe haber estado siguiéndola un buen trecho, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Eso le pasa por ir pensando en las musarañas.

Se gira y lo mira con toda la rabia que es capaz de reunir; todavía está muy enfadada con él.

— ¿Qué quieres? – Le suelta.

— Ven conmigo a la sala de mando. — Ordena más que pide Gale. — Estoy seguro que te ayudará a entender.

Katniss retrocede unos pasos y observa a su mejor amigo, que claramente todavía está enfadado con ella. Es impropio de Gale pedir disculpas, menos si considera que él tiene la razón. No está disculpándose, está tratando de lavarle el cerebro igual que hicieron con él.

— No. — Se niega rotundamente. — Tengo que estar en el hospital en minutos y aunque no tuviera nada que hacer la respuesta sigue siendo no. No me interesa esta guerra Gale, no mientras los míos estén a salvo.

— ¿Y quiénes son los tuyos Katniss? — Le pregunta Gale irónicamente. Parece un gigante enfadado. — Además, ¿desde cuándo es tan importante ayudar al hijo del panadero? ¡Esto es importante! ¡Estamos peleando por nuestra libertad, la de todo Panem!

— ¿Te estás escuchando Gale? — Grita ella furiosa. — ¿Quiénes estamos peleando? ¿Los mismos que nos dejaron vivir setenta y cinco años de Juegos del Hambre sin hacer nada por evitarlo? ¿Ellos son nuestro bando? No voy a seguir esta discusión sin sentido, ya estoy llegando tarde.

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar a zancadas, más furiosa que antes. Gale no intenta detenerla ni decirle nada, simplemente se va en la dirección contraria murmurando cosas, furioso. ¿En qué clase de amigos se convirtieron? ¿Es que ya no van a poder hablar nunca sin discutir? No sabe que sentimiento gana, si la furia o la decepción.

No sabe qué va a pasar con ella y su mejor amigo.

.

Peeta está esperando en la puerta de su habitación, apoyado en el bastón plateado que usa desde algunas semanas atrás. Mueve la pierna derecha, la sana, con impaciencia, repiqueteando el pie en el piso una y otra vez. No está seguro, pero probablemente ya pasaron quince minutos sin que Katniss de señales de vida. No quiere parecer patético, cosa en la que considera está fallando, pero ella nunca se retrasa.

Se sorprende un poco cuando la puerta a su derecha se abre y sale Haymitch Abernathy, el vencedor de su distrito. No recuerda haberlo visto desde que llegó, aunque sabe por sus gritos que vive al lado suyo. La abstinencia es un camino duro para él, evidentemente.

El vencedor se apoya casualmente en la puerta y lo mira acusadoramente, enarcando una ceja. Casi podría jurar que una pequeña sonrisa burlona se instala en su rostro, aunque inmediatamente la borra. Peeta lo mira con curiosidad un instante, pero luego vuelve su mirada al largo pasillo por el que se supone ya tendría que haber aparecido la chica de la trenza. Haymitch carraspea.

— Oye chico. — Le dice mientras se acerca a él. — Me enteré de que ayer quisiste ayudar a Finnick.

— Hmm.

— No debiste haberte metido, pero gracias a la distracción que montaste le ahorraste algunos problemas a Finnick. Así que… gracias.

— No fue nada — Responde Peeta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedan en silencio, Peeta reflexionando las palabras del vencedor. El mismo vencedor que no salió de su habitación hasta ese momento, ni siquiera habiendo escuchado el alboroto que causó su compañero. No lo justifica, pero acepta su agradecimiento. Haymitch Abernathy siempre fue una persona solitaria, recluido en su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, salvo cuando salía a conseguir más alcohol. Sin familia ni amigos, el vencedor solitario.

— No hace falta que me compadezcas chico. — Le dice el viejo como si leyera su mente. — Así como yo tampoco lo hago contigo. Es la vida que nos tocó. Mira, allí viene preciosa, y parece realmente enfadada, mejor prepárate. — Y con eso se vuelve a su habitación cerrado con un sonoro portazo.

Peeta constata, con sorpresa y algo de alivio, que efectivamente Katniss se acerca hacia él y que parece muy enfadada.

Por los dioses, que no sea con él.

Luego cae en la cuenta de que Haymitch la llamó preciosa y, aunque esté de acuerdo con él, no entiende por qué.

.

Mientras hacen los ejercicios, en silencio obviamente, Katniss mantiene los labios fruncidos, al igual que su ceño. Peeta la observa, pero no dice ninguna palabra respecto a ello. Está enfadada, más de lo que la ha visto hasta ahora, pero no sabe por qué. Tampoco está seguro de sí debería preguntar o no, después de todo no cree que ella tan fácilmente se lo cuente.

Después de algunos minutos se da cuenta que no solamente está enfadada. Luce triste. Lo nota en sus ojos grises que se ven un poco apagados y en la forma en que frunce los labios, probablemente esforzándose para no gritar. No es que la conozca demasiado, es que se ha pasado años observándola a la distancia, probablemente pareciendo un acosador.

Lo que daría por saber qué le sucede…

El silencio se torna algo incómodo mientras Peeta se esfuerza por caminar con normalidad. Cada vez le cuesta menos, y en pocos días la encargada del hospital revisará sus progresos. Después de eso probablemente le den el alta y deje de ver a Katniss todos los días. No está preparado para ello. No sin que ella lo considere siquiera su amigo.

— ¿Sucedió algo Katniss? — Pregunta dubitativamente después de decidir que tiene que conseguir su amistad en los pocos días que quedan.

La chica niega con la cabeza, pero destila enfado por cada poro de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente no está enfadada con él, si no ya le hubiera tirado el bastón por la cabeza. Le pide que continúe caminando con voz apagada y distante, cosa que alarma más a Peeta.

— Bien, empecemos con algo más básico. — Le dice, decidido a no rendirse. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Katniss lo mira como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y después frunce el ceño, aunque sus ojos brillan divertidos. Peeta esboza una pequeña sonrisa que sabe a victoria. Está claro que no va a conseguir saber qué le preocupa, pero al menos puede intentar distraerla un poco.

— Verde. — Responde. Luego de un silencio largo, en el que parece estar debatiéndose algo dentro de su mente añade. — ¿El tuyo?

— Naranja.

— ¿Cómo la peluca de Effie Trinket en los juegos de este año?

— No. — Peeta se ríe suavemente, imaginando la gama de colores en su cabeza. Si tuviera un pincel sería más fácil mostrárselo. — Naranja más suave, como el atardecer.

Y se siente realmente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Katniss deja de fruncir el ceño por unos instantes y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, antes de instarlo a que continúe caminando sin el bastón.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que es más temprano de lo usual, pero hoy empiezo la universidad y por las tardes no voy a estar, así que no me queda otra que actualizar más temprano. No se qué hora será en sus países, pero bueno, es lo que hay (?**

**En este capítulo no hubo mucho de Peeta y Katniss, salvo el final. No quise copiar textualmente el diálogo del libro sobre los colores favoritos, pero como es una de mis partes favoritas la quería incluir de alguna forma, así que la adapté un poco, y puse el diálogo más o menos como lo recordaba. Como no es mi intención copiar partes textuales del libro si aparecen otros diálogos o escenas del libro van a ser así, adaptadas y sin las palabras exactas. De todas formas me gustó el resultado, aunque ustedes dirán xD **

**Por otro lado las cosas con Gale van cada vez peor. Todavía no aparece mucho el nombre de Peeta, pero cada vez empeoran. Creo que realmente disfruto haciéndolos pelear xD Prefiero eso a que Katniss ande confundida como en los libros xD **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. No puedo creer la cantidad que hay. Cuando empecé la historia no imaginé llegar a esto :) (Por cierto, gracias Yesi/Guest - creo que son la misma persona xD-)**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! :) Espero que no tarde tanto en editar el capítulo como tardé con este (no sé si es mi computadora o ff, pero me costó un montón)**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo ocho

Es lunes por la mañana. El cielo luce radiante, como un mar azul interminable apenas esponjado por unas cuantas nubes blancas que más que buscar taparlo parecen tener la intención de adornarlo, haciéndolo más atractivo para la chica de ojos grises. Un suspiro se le escapa involuntariamente de los labios mientras se recuesta en el suelo. A su lado, el chico de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo también suspira.

— Voy a extrañar venir aquí. — Le dice a Katniss mientras ambos reposan en el césped, que probablemente esté cubierto de nieve en muy poco tiempo. — Es demasiado tranquilo, demasiado relajante. ¿Así era también el bosque en el doce?

— Incluso mejor. Allí el bosque realmente está vivo, como un gran gigante verde. No es que aquí no esté vivo es que… es diferente. — Concluye con un nuevo suspiro. — Voy a extrañar ver la luz del sol.

— Creo que eso será lo peor. — Le responde Peeta rogando para que ella no note su mentira. — Vivir encerrados, sin nada de aire puro.

Katniss asiente, desanimada. Ya no pueden retrasar lo inevitable y mañana Peeta finalmente será dado de alta. Ya camina casi normalmente, quizás un poco más lento que lo normal, pero se nota a lo lejos que ya se adaptó a la prótesis que lleva donde antes se encontraba su pierna izquierda. Le asignarán un compartimiento y seguramente algún trabajo. Y terminarán sus excursiones al bosque.

Todo eso le provoca sentimientos encontrados. No es que no se alegre por la pronta recuperación del chico, es solo que tiene demasiadas otras cosas para entristecerse. No van a volver a salir, lo que significa pasar todos los días encerrada en aquellos túneles que tanta claustrofobia le provocan. Ya no va a tener algo que le interese hacer como parte de su horario, incluso probablemente le asignen un trabajo aburrido. Y ya no va a tener motivos para ver al chico del pan.

Ya no tiene sentido engañarse a sí misma. Se ha acostumbrado a su presencia constante todos los días, a sus bromas sin malas intenciones, a su sonrisa contagiosa e incluso a los silencios algo incómodos que suelen compartir. Ella siempre se mostró bastante renuente a entablar relaciones con nadie, de hecho nunca fue para nada amistosa. Sus dos únicas amistades fueron Gale y Madge, la hija del alcalde. Y bueno, ahora Peeta.

Sin embargo las cosas con Peeta son diferentes. Probablemente sea por la deuda que todavía no le agradeció, lo que hace que se sienta bastante incómoda en su presencia. No es que no disfrute de su compañía, pero por lo general su presencia lejos de resultarle reconfortante la pone de los nervios. Al mismo tiempo también logra tranquilizarla, y muchas veces sacarla de su mal humor habitual. Un montón de sensaciones contradictorias la rodean cada vez que se encuentra con él. Debe ser que todavía no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle su ayuda años atrás. No puede dejar de verlo sin agradecerle.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando te den el alta? — Le pregunta desinteresadamente, aunque por dentro muere de intriga.

— No estoy seguro. Ya que seguramente me asignen un trabajo quizás solicite ayudar en las cocinas. ¿Tú vas a seguir saltándote las clases?

Katniss se ríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza, arrancándole una sonrisa a Peeta también. Ella no tiene idea del efecto que causa en él…

— No quiero ser soldado. No quiero participar en esta guerra. — Declara. — Ya has visto a Johanna Mason, mira lo bien que le ha ido estando con el trece. Si pudiera irme de aquí lo haría.

— Supongo que yo también, si tuviera a dónde ir.

No le responde, pero es evidente que ambos piensan lo mismo. En el Distrito Doce, que ya no existe más. Ya no tienen hogar, ya no tienen a dónde regresar. Su hogar, por lo poco que sabe Katniss, ha sido reducido a cenizas. Lo único que les queda es aceptar la hospitalidad del distrito trece y rogar para que la guerra termine. Mientras tanto están encerrados en aquellos túneles subterráneos.

— Deberías buscar un trabajo. — Le dice Peeta seriamente. — Aquí no vas a encontrar algo que te guste hacer, pero si no lo haces tendrás problemas.

— No hay algo en lo que sea buena. — Admite Katniss con algo de pesimismo. — Salvo cazar, pero no serviría de nada teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que vive aquí. Todavía recuerdo el estrés que pasé esos tres días en el bosque…

— Fuiste bastante buena ayudándome. — Bromea él, aunque en el fondo lo dice en serio. — Quizás tuvimos problemas al principio, pero mírame, camino casi normalmente. Podrías pedir un trabajo en el hospital. Simplemente como ayudante, o aprendiz.

— Eso fue diferente. — Responde la chica cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? — La pregunta escapa de los labios de Peeta al instante. Sus mejillas también lucen un poco coloradas, y sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca.

— Pues… Porque… — Empieza a tartamudear. — Yo… ¡Tenemos que irnos! Ya se nos pasó la hora, lo mejor es regresar antes de que nos regañen.

Katniss se pone de pie de un salto ignorando los latidos alocados de su corazón. Respira hondo varias veces hasta calmarse mientras Peeta se levanta despacio, con una pequeña sonrisa todavía bailando en su rostro. Por dentro el chico siente que más que mariposas hay una estampida de elefantes bailando en su estómago. No es que haya logrado mucho, pero ha puesto nerviosa a la aparentemente inquebrantable Katniss Everdeen. Eso debería contar.

Para él cuenta. Demasiado.

.

Al día siguiente cuando la encargada del hospital efectivamente le da el alta a Peeta, Prim por poco da saltitos de felicidad. Toma la mano de Peeta con firmeza mientras la mujer firma los papeles que finalmente sacarán al chico del hospital para habituarse a la vida del distrito trece y sonríe como si le estuvieran dando todo el oro del mundo.

Un poco más atrás Katniss los mira con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, aumentada al ver la felicidad de su hermana. Prim es una niña muy alegre, eso es innegable, pero no es frecuente verla tan feliz. Evidentemente en poco tiempo se ha vuelto muy cercana a Peeta, algo natural, ya que además de ser parecidos físicamente sus personalidades también son similares.

La chica añade otra cosa a la lista de cosas para agradecerle a Peeta Mellark: hacer sonreír así a su hermana. La lista poco a poco va volviéndose interminable.

La reunión dura casi una hora completa. Primero la encargada hace caminar a Peeta por toda la habitación mientras evalúa cosas como la postura, el movimiento de la prótesis y también el de la otra pierna. Luego lo tiene parado unos cuantos minutos solamente para ver si no le supone ningún dolor. Luego lo hace hacer algunos pequeños ejercicios, que el chico realiza a la perfección. Katniss recibe una mirada de aprobación por parte de la mujer a causa de ello.

Lo que más tiempo lleva es el papeleo. Además de rellenar todas las formas que lo autorizan a salir del hospital Peeta también tiene que firmar unos cuantos papeles para poder mudarse al compartimiento que le asignaron. A juzgar por el número no está muy lejos del compartimiento de las Everdeen, y al parecer tendrá un compañero. No está tan mal, a decir verdad.

Finalmente la encargada se despide del chico con una amable sonrisa, después de hacerle prometer que irá a verla si siente alguna clase de dolor. Peeta le agradece por su ayuda y se encamina junto a Prim a la salida, sosteniendo con una mano a la niña y con la otra un pequeño bolso con la ropa que le dieron al llegar, toda gris. Antes de salir se gira y le guiña un ojo a Katniss, que no comprende el gesto, pero que de todas formas sonríe levemente en respuesta.

Cuando ella también empieza a caminar hacia la salida, siguiendo a Peeta y a su hermana, la voz de la encargada la detiene.

— Everdeen, espera un momento. Ven aquí. — La mujer señala la silla para visitantes de la habitación, indicándole que se siente. — Escucha. Me enteré que no tienes un trabajo permanente. — La chica asiente. — Bien. Entonces no tendrás problema en seguir viniendo al hospital, para ayudarme con otros pacientes. Será necesario que hagas unos cursos básicos, nada complicado realmente. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho. — Añade a modo de despedida con un tono que no admite réplicas.

Katniss se para dispuesta a irse, sin tomar en serio la propuesta, y luego parece pensarlo mejor, porque vuelve y se sienta frente a la encargada nuevamente. No está muy segura de qué decir, de hecho la situación la sorprendió completamente. ¡Ella enfermera! ¡Ella que no tolera siquiera ver sangre! ¡Ella que no tolera el dolor!

— Escuche. — Empieza con todo cansino. — Yo realmente agradezco la propuesta, pero no soy la persona apta para esto.

— ¿Por qué no? Te ha ido bien con Mellark, tu madre y tu hermana eran sanadoras en tu distrito.

— Si pero yo no…

— Ya sé que no toleras ver sangre, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta que cazabas animales ilegalmente en el doce, chica. Tu hermana me lo dijo. — Añade al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Katniss. — No se te pedirá nada del otro mundo Everdeen. Es esto o ser soldado. El distrito no tendrá más consideraciones contigo. Mañana a las ocho.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza, completamente enmudecida y se dirige a la salida con una maraña de pensamientos en su mente. Había creído que una vez que le dieran el alta a Peeta ella regresaría a su rutina de esconderse en armarios de útiles escolares. No es que la idea le agrade mucho, pero no había pensado en tener una ocupación fija.

La idea en si no le resulta tan repulsiva, aunque siente miedo de todas las expectativas puestas en ella. La encargada dijo que conocía sus limitaciones, así que en teoría no debería preocuparse demasiado por ello. Resulta raro, porque ni siquiera había considerado en la lista de posibles ocupaciones estar en el hospital. Ese es terreno de Prim y de su madre.

Acordándose de Prim empieza a apurar el paso para alcanzar a los dos rubios, que la esperan en la salida del hospital. Cuando llega a ellos los mira a ambos con el ceño fruncido, a sabiendas de que ambos son responsables de lo que ha pasado. Ellos se miran, cómplices, y sueltan una carcajada que suena como música en la mente de Katniss. No puede enojarse.

— Ya nos lo agradecerás. — Asegura Prim con una sonrisa. — Ahora vamos, quiero conocer el compartimiento nuevo de Peeta.

.

Peeta se siente bastante satisfecho mientras camina bromeando con Prim por los pasillos del trece. Como había estado encerrado en el hospital desde que llegó no había tenido oportunidad de ver el distrito, así que se sorprende un poco al ver lo disciplinados que son los habitantes. Apenas cruzan personas por los pasillos, y todas tienen aspecto de estar realizando sus trabajos. Hasta sus posturas y sus formas de caminar son organizadas.

En el doce todo era diferente. La mayoría de los ciudadanos vivían el día a día tratando de conseguir comida suficiente para llenar sus estómagos y los de sus familias, pero todavía les quedaba espacio para mostrarse alegres. Había excepciones, claro, y épocas en las que todo parecía más sombrío, como cada año cuando la cosecha se acercaba. Sin embargo Peeta recuerda a los habitantes del doce como personas alegres, dentro de sus limitaciones. No puede evitar compararlos en su mente con los ciudadanos del trece, que parecen demasiado formales e incluso aburridos.

Ya están llegando a su compartimiento, a juzgar por los números, cuando ven acercarse de frente a un joven soldado. Peeta se sorprende, porque en la distancia Gale Hawthorne parece tan disciplinado como cualquier otro ciudadano del distrito trece. Camina erguido, lo que lo hace parecer mucho más alto y con la vista siempre al frente. Da pasos cortos pero precisos, igual que vio que hacen los ciudadanos nativos del trece. La expresión mortalmente seria en su rostro también parece haberla copiado de los ciudadanos del lugar. No se parece en nada al chico que intercambiaba ardillas con su padre.

Prim y él se detienen cuando él los alcanza, pero el soldado apenas da señales de haberlos visto. Peeta nunca ha hablado con él, así que es natural que lo ignore, pero se supone que Prim sí lo conoce. La niña se queda con el saludo en la boca porque Gale pasa de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Ambos rubios se giran y notan el claro objetivo del soldado Hawthorne: Katniss.

Katniss también se detuvo, y lo mira con una mezcla de emociones plasmadas en su rostro. Se debate entre la tristeza y la ira. El rostro de Gale al mirarla parece dulcificarse un poco, sólo un poco, ya que sigue manteniendo la boca en una línea tensa.

Peeta no quiere mirar, pero no puede evitar hacerlo. Toda la emoción por haber sido dado de alta se evapora en un instante, mientras ve como el soldado se detiene frente a Katniss. Es tan grande que la tapa por completo, así que no puede ver el rostro de la chica de la trenza. Tampoco está completamente seguro de querer ver su rostro.

Cuando Gale abraza a Katniss como si se le fuera la vida en ello y nota que los delgados brazos de Katniss le devuelven el abrazo Peeta decide que preferiría volver a perder la pierna, o perder la otra, que soportar el dolor que le provoca verlos así. Suelta la mano de Prim y sigue caminando en dirección a su nuevo compartimiento, con la imagen de Katniss abrazada a Gale todavía viva en su retina. Cada paso que da para alejarse le provoca más dolor, y aún así sabe que no puede reprocharle nada a Katniss. Después de todo apenas son amigos.

Está seguro que esa noche nuevamente tendrá pesadillas.

* * *

**Hola! En mi defensa en Argentina todavía es miércoles, así que estoy a tiempo por poco xD Ho****y tuve un día larguísimo, que si les contara esto terminaría siendo un testamento.**

**Bueno, paso al capítulo, todo rápidamente xD Peeta finalmente fue dado de alta y con eso concluye la introducción de esta historia. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más... No sé que palabra usar, si intensas, o complicadas o no sé T_T Bueno, ya comprobaron por sí mismos que las cosas van a cambiar con el final del capítulo (Katniss por qué? ¬¬) De todas formas Katniss va a seguir en el hospital, sin Peeta, y por ahora se terminaron las excursiones al bosque. (Y yo que adoraba imaginarlos entre hojas secas y todo eso T_T)**

**AVISO SUPER ARCHI MEGA IMPORTANTE: Como hay dos opciones para seguir actualizando los miércoles: o hacerlo super temprano (lo que me demanda levantarme más temprano y sacrificar tiempo de estudio) o hacerlo muy muy tarde cuando regreso (lo que me parece injusto para ustedes) decidí cambiar los días de actualización a los LUNES. Es principio de semana, sí, todos están ocupados, pero es mi único día libre, así que de esa forma voy a poder actualizar a la hora que solía hacerlo antes. **

**Repito: Ahora voy actualizar los lunes. Chau miércoles T_T Así que ya el siguiente lunes (13/4) va a estar el siguiente capítulo (que todavía no terminé pero tiene sorpresa :O)**

**Bueno, con eso las dejo :) Espero sus opiniones del capítulo (ojalá lleguemos a los 50 reviews *-*)**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows :)**

**Hasta el lunes! :D**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo nueve

Katniss no entiende del todo lo que está pasando, pero se siente sumamente molesta. Para qué negarlo, también se siente bastante desanimada.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empezó a trabajar en el hospital. No es el trabajo más agradable del mundo, pero al menos tiene algo en qué mantener la mente ocupada. Se pasa las horas llenando aburridos formularios o acompañando a la encargada a ver a los diferentes pacientes. Ha aprendido algunas cosas, pero todavía no se acerca demasiado a las personas.

El problema es que el hospital entero ahora le recuerda a Peeta.

Peeta lleva dos semanas exactas evitándola. Se dio cuenta que estaba evitándola cuando fue a buscarlo a las cocinas para ver cómo le iba en su nuevo trabajo y él le contestó con voz ausente que estaba demasiado ocupado, que luego la buscaría. Katniss se fue de las cocinas levemente molesta y desilusionada. La desilusión creció cuando pasaron los días y Peeta no la buscó en ningún momento.

¿No se suponía que eran algo así como amigos? ¿Entonces por qué de repente Peeta pasaba de ella como si no existiera? ¿Es que solamente le había hablado porque ella lo ayudaba con su recuperación? Una parte de ella se rehúsa a creer que Peeta solamente actuó por interés, pero conforme pasan los días se va convenciendo cada vez más de que el chico simplemente la utilizó.

Está realmente enfadada por ello. Pero también está dolida. Nunca fue una persona de confiar en los demás y hacer amigos, y ahora que había logrado superar toda su desconfianza y ser amiga del chico del pan todo se desmorona en tan poco tiempo. Debe recordar en el futuro no volver a intentar tener otro amigo.

Lo peor es que no puede culparlo del todo, porque ella hizo lo mismo al principio. Se aprovechó de él para lograr ir al bosque, y cuando lo logró pasó totalmente de él durante días enteros. Realmente se siente mal un trago de su propia medicina. Es irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ella ahora trabaja en un hospital.

Los días pasan despacio, como si disfrutaran torturarla. Varias veces caminó hasta el compartimiento de Peeta dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones, pero todas las veces se dio por vencida antes de llegar a la puerta y regresó a su compartimiento sintiéndose frustrada. Está demasiado dolida y es demasiado orgullosa como para acercarse primero.

Sin embargo hoy siente que ya no puede más. El enfado se ha ido desvaneciendo con el paso de los días y ahora solo queda la tristeza y una extraña sensación de añoranza. En su mente le cuesta trabajo relacionar al chico del pan que creía conocer con aquel que ahora la ignora deliberadamente, que actúa como si ella no existiera.

En la hora de reflexión decide ir a buscarlo. Se pasa toda la mañana distraída, pensando las cosas que va a gritarle cuando lo tenga en frente. Va a pedir, no, mejor dicho, va a exigir explicaciones. Va a descubrir la verdad, si es que él simplemente la utilizó mientras estaba en el hospital.

Y si realmente fue así, no está segura de cómo va a lidiar con la tristeza.

.

Es la hora de reflexión, así que se cruza con bastante gente mientras se dirige al compartimiento que asignaron a Peeta. No les presta mucha atención, pero siente que algunos la miran con cierta curiosidad, seguramente por su andar presuroso. No es que le importe demasiado, pero siente que llama demasiado la atención con el uniforme blanco que usa el personal del hospital. En un principio se había negado a usarlo, ya que ella ni siquiera era una enfermera, pero Dora, la encargada, terminó por convencerla de utilizarlo.

Ahora se siente como un cartel luminoso en la frente que dice mírenme.

Como todas las veces anteriores se detiene frente a la puerta del compartimiento y la mira como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Respira hondo una, dos, tres veces intentando calmar los latidos de su alocado corazón y se acomoda la trenza que cuelga en su hombro. No es más que un intento de serenarse, algo en lo que falla estrepitosamente.

No puede retroceder, no va a hacerlo. Ya pasaron dos semanas, no va a dejar que el tiempo siga pasando sin que él le diga siquiera qué hizo mal, en qué se equivocó. Toma aire y alza la mano para tocar la puerta, pero se detiene a medio camino. Si él está ahí, y es seguro que lo está porque es la hora de reflexión, hora que casi todos los ciudadanos tienen libre, es probable que no le abra. Después de todo ha estado evitándola por dos semanas.

En un acto de puro arrojo y valentía abre la puerta de un tirón y entra al compartimiento. No se paró a pensar que quizás pudiera encontrarlo durmiendo, o en alguna situación incómoda.

Un sonrojo furioso se extiende por su rostro y su cuello al darse cuenta que quien está en frente suyo no es Peeta.

.

Peeta sale de las cocinas cuando la hora de reflexión está llegando a su fin. El día de hoy hubo mucho trabajo, así que recién ahora le están dando un pequeño descanso antes de ayudar a preparar la cena. Se siente cansado y la pierna le molesta un poco, así que internamente lo agradece.

Camina hacia su compartimiento despacio, intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor que se extienden en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su pierna izquierda. Hace días le duele, pero como no es un dolor abrumador lo ha dejado pasar. Además es normal que duela después de haber pasado casi todo el día parado trabajando. O al menos de eso intenta convencerse.

Lo cierto es que no está en ninguno de sus planes ir al hospital a que le den algo para el dolor. No tiene ninguna intención de cruzarse con Katniss, así que evita cualquier lugar en el que ella pueda estar. El hospital es el primero en la lista, teniendo en cuenta que la chica de la trenza trabaja allí.

No sabe bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Hay una parte de él que le dice que está siendo bastante irracional. Él estaba celoso de Gale prácticamente desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, y se siente un poco injusto no hablarle a Katniss por algo que ni siquiera está seguro qué significó.

Por otro parte está dolido. Siente que ha estado esforzándose por lograr algo prácticamente desde que llegaron al trece y a ella nunca le importó demasiado. ¿Para qué va a seguir esforzándose? Gale es mejor para ella. Está completo, no ha perdido a toda su familia y se perfila como una persona importante en la guerra. Él puede darle a Katniss mucho más de lo que él nunca logrará. Y además es su mejor amigo.

¿Realmente es tan malo rendirse?

— ¡Peeta! — Lo llama una voz aguda desde atrás. Cuando se gira descubre a Prim corriendo hacia él con las trenzas balanceándose sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Prim! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, recién me dejan salir del hospital. — La niña hace un gesto de cansancio. — ¿Tú? No te he visto en semanas… — Se queja.

— Supongo que bien… Adaptándome al ritmo de vida en el trece. — Le responde tratando de eludir el hecho de que ha estado evitándola tanto como a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Eso incluye evitar a Katniss como si tuviera la peste? — Le suelta Prim ácidamente. Cruza los brazos, enojada. — Estás haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua, Peeta. No es justo ni para ella, ni para ti, ni para mí. Creí que éramos amigos. — Añade en tono suplicante.

— Lo somos Prim. — Le responde él sintiéndose mal por su actitud con Prim que, después de todo, no tiene la culpa de nada. — Lo siento, no debí involucrarte en esto.

Prim se acerca hacia él y lo envuelve con sus pequeños brazos. Peeta no tarda en devolverle el abrazo, dejando de lado por un momento todos los pensamientos negativos que ha estado teniendo las últimas dos semanas. Se siente reconfortante saber que ella sigue creyendo en él, incluso cuando él se equivoque y haga todas las cosas mal. No se ha sentido así desde los últimos momentos que pasó con su padre antes del bombardeo.

— No vas a rendirte tan fácilmente ¿verdad? — Insiste Prim.

— Tu hermana debe odiarme. — Peeta suelta una risa amarga. — Yo lo haría si fuera ella.

— No te odia. Con eso no quiero decir que no esté enfadada contigo. De hecho está bastante enfadada. — La niña suelta una risita. — Pero yo creo que pueden arreglar las cosas si hablan.

— Gracias Prim.

— No es nada. — Prim le guiña un ojo. — ¡No sé qué sería de ustedes dos sin mí!

— Tienes razón. — Responde Peeta mientras le acaricia el cabello, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por seguir creyendo en él.

No puede defraudarla.

.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunta Katniss acusadoramente. Sus mejillas siguen rosadas, pero por suerte el chico, pues no debe tener más de quince años, se ha puesto una camiseta gris encima.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, no todos los días una loca entra sin permiso a mi compartimiento. — Le responde el chico con acidez. Luego sonríe. — Soy Andrew, el compañero de Peeta. Supongo que es a quien buscabas y que tú eres Katniss Everdeen. — Katniss se vuelve a sonrojar. — Sí, definitivamente eres Katniss.

La chica lo mira con desconfianza, insegura de qué pensar sobre el chico que tiene en frente. Había olvidado por completo que Peeta compartiría el compartimiento con alguien, y al no tener familia sería algún extraño. Al menos es alguien joven, la vida con alguien mayor sin duda sería demasiado aburrida. En cierto modo se parece a Peeta, aunque su cabello no es tan rubio como el del chico del pan. Y sus ojos son marrones, llenos de vida. Probablemente sea un joven problemático e irreflexivo.

— ¿Dónde está Peeta? — Le pregunta a Andrew sin rodeos. El chico se limita a sonreír, lo que la pone de mal humor.

— No sé. Podría decirte o podría no decirte. — Canturrea con una sonrisa burlona. Katniss da dos pasos hacia él, realmente enfadada. — ¡Bueno, no te enojes! De todas formas, ¿por qué pareces tan molesta?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Responde Katniss seriamente. — Si no vas a decirme dónde está no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

— Definitivamente eres la Katniss de la que Peeta me habló.

— ¿Peeta te habló de mí? — Balbucea Katniss olvidándose de la irritación que siente por el chico.

— Claro. — Responde Andrew sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Podría decirte o podría no decirte. — Repite para molestia de Katniss. — Mira, ahí viene, mejor que te lo diga él. ¡Hasta luego!

Katniss se gira un poco sorprendida cuando el chico pasa por su lado saliendo de la habitación con pasos apresurados, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa burlona.

En frente suyo, mirándola con algo de sorpresa, se encuentra Peeta.

.

Ambos se miran por algo así como cinco minutos, indecisos sobre qué decir. A Katniss parecen habérsele olvidado todos los reproches que había tenido en mente las dos últimas semanas, y la voz parece haberla abandonado también. Le gustaría preguntarle por qué se alejó de ella, pero teme que la respuesta no le agrade en lo más mínimo y termine saliendo lastimada.

¿Tanto le importa? Se cuestiona internamente. En el fondo sabe la respuesta.

Sí, lo hace. No tiene claro por qué, ni cuándo empezó, ni de qué forma, pero el chico frente a ella le importa. Reconocerlo hace que se sienta un poco mejor, aunque también aumenta el miedo a su rechazo. ¿Qué va a pasar si ella no es importante para él? Realmente no está segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Frente a ella Peeta la mira con culpabilidad. Se siente mal por haberla dejado de lado, por haber pensado en sus propios sentimientos sin pararse a considerar que quizás habría una ínfima posibilidad de estarla lastimando. Ahora, viendo su mirada entre enojada y triste, se da cuenta que efectivamente la hirió sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué clase de amigo resultó ser para ella?

Probablemente el problema sea que él no quiere ser sólo su amigo, aunque sabe que ella no va a ofrecerle nada más. No debería doler tanto, teniendo en cuenta que antes era peor, ya que ni se hablaban, pero lo hace. Debería haberse hecho a la idea hace mucho de que ella sentía algo por Gale, y quizás no debería haber intentado ganarse su amistad. Ella es egoísta, pero él también lo fue en cierto modo. Fue egoísta al subestimar su relación con Gale y luego al alejarse de ella para evitar sentir dolor.

Pero, ¿va a poder aguantar por más tiempo así? La necesita tanto o más que el aire que respira. Pasó toda la vida enamorado de ella, y ahora se da cuenta que todo fue una tonta ilusión, porque ahora que la conoce siente algo mucho más intenso, algo que sabe que va a ser duradero. ¿Tiene sentido alejarse? Ahora que realmente conoce algo de ella no va a poder olvidar todos los sentimientos que tiene; ahora está enamorado de algo real.

La respuesta está frente a él, mirándolo con algo de rabia y tristeza. No. No puede alejarse. Ella es como un imán, como la luz que atrae a las polillas. Sabe que probablemente saldrá lastimado, pero no puede evitarlo. Hacerlo se siente como el infierno, ya lo ha probado en estas dos semanas. Además en un lugar tan pequeño como el distrito trece se hace difícil evitarla, incluso cuando ella no lo busque.

— Yo… — Toma aire y se prepara mentalmente para decirle todo. Que lo siente, que es un desagradecido y un egoísta, pero que no puede mantenerse alejado de ella. Porque la quiere. No. Porque la ama, desde los cinco años.

Sin embargo ella se adelanta.

— ¡Eres un idiota Peeta Mellark! ¡Un idiota!

Se acerca hacia él con todas las intenciones de darle una cachetada, de golpearlo tan fuerte para que sienta en carne propia cuan dolida estuvo ella en estas dos semanas. A último momento sus planes fallan, y se descubre a sí misma abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Es la primera vez que ambos se encuentran tan cerca uno del otro. Es la primera vez que Katniss se siente en casa desde que llegó al distrito trece. Se permite disfrutar por unos segundos de los brazos del chico del pan rodeándola con fuerza, pero con ternura. Se siente tan correcto, tan natural, que ella no va a ser la primera en separarse.

Entonces las sirenas empiezan a sonar.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Yo con una relación de amor - odio conmigo misma xD Por un lado me amo (que poco modesta no?) por hacer que finalmente Katniss se de cuenta que le importa y se abrazaran después de nueve capítulos considerando a Peeta un conocido (vaya tonta) y por otro lado me odio por interrumpirlos así (sé que ustedes también lo hacen xD)**

**Bueno, la sorpresa era Andrew *-* No me pude resistir y creé un OC porque sentía que los personajes que habían no me satisfacían del todo para lo que pretendo crear xD Y se escribió él solito prácticamente xD En un momento estaba escribiendo una escena y al siguiente tenía a Andrew incordiando a Katniss por todos lados... Ojalá les guste porque yo ya lo considero un hijo y lo amo (?**

**Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir. Por suerte las cosas malas duraron un capítulo nomás. Qué va, no los puedo hacer sufrir mucho... **

**Por cierto, ¿cómo creen que va a seguir con eso de las sirenas? Quiero teorías jaja**

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows (siempre digo lo mismo, pero se los agradezco mucho)**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo diez

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunta Katniss alarmada al tiempo que rompe el abrazo.

— No lo sé. Lo mejor será que salgamos.

En los pasillos la gente empieza a afluir desde todas partes. Todos se mueven sincronizados hacia el mismo sitio, apenas susurrando cosas entre ellos. Nadie parece alarmado, nadie grita, a nadie parece incomodarle el estridente sonido de las sirenas que parecen resonar en todo el distrito.

Excepto a Katniss.

El sonido logra ponerla nerviosa hasta límites insospechados, y una extraña ansiedad se apodera de su cuerpo. Tiene ganas de llorar y de gritar furiosa al mismo tiempo. Tiene ganas de salir corriendo y comprobar que su madre y Prim se encuentran a salvo.

Es que se parece demasiado a las sirenas del doce, las que únicamente sonaban cuando algo había pasado en las minas. Katniss puede recordar con exactitud el momento en que sonaron anunciando el accidente en que murieron su padre y el de Gale. El sonido está grabado a fuego en su memoria, muchas veces sueña con ello.

Ella estaba en la escuela. Cuando escuchó las sirenas se sintió aterrorizada, pero logró poner sus prioridades en orden y primero buscar a Prim. En el fondo confiaba en que nada grave había pasado, quizás había sido un error, o quizás su papá había salido antes de las minas. Se engañaba a sí misma, pero tan solo era una niña de once años.

Juntas corrieron directamente a las minas, donde encontraron un gran grupo de gente aglomerada, esperando que sus seres queridos salieran de los ascensores. Su madre estaba en primera fila, aferrada a la soga que les impedía bajar a buscarlos por su cuenta. Sin embargo ella no dio señales de haberlas visto, parecía haberse olvidado de sus dos hijas, igual que lo hizo tiempo después.

Su padre nunca salió de las minas, ni siquiera les dieron un cuerpo para enterrar. Ahora Katniss teme no salir nunca del distrito trece, al menos no respirando.

.

Se sobresalta al sentir la mano de Peeta sobre la suya, tironeando levemente de ella. Para qué negarlo, su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, alborotado.

— Tenemos que movernos. — Le dice Peeta que parece tan nervioso como ella. — Hay que seguirlos.

Las sirenas se cortan durante unos segundos para anunciar que se está llevando a cabo un simulacro de emergencia de nivel cinco, y que todos los ciudadanos deben dejar sus actividades y dirigirse inmediatamente al búnker. También les recomiendan a todos actuar con tranquilidad y disciplina, para evitar conflictos.

Katniss separa su mano de la de Peeta, simplemente para tranquilizar a su alocado corazón, y empiezan a seguir a los ciudadanos en dirección al búnker. Nadie parece realmente preocupado, aunque las sirenas resuenan con potencia en todo el distrito. Empiezan a bajar escaleras y escaleras, todos siguen movimientos sincronizados, nadie parece desesperarse. Finalmente llegan al destino: un gran salón con aspecto de caverna, aunque adaptado para que los habitantes pudieran vivir allí.

Siguiendo el protocolo realizan la fila y se instalan en sus compartimientos, que no están muy separados uno del otro. Mientras tanto la gente sigue llegando, y cada vez oyen más cuchicheos acerca de que en realidad no es un simulacro, que algo grave está pasando.

— ¿Crees que pasa algo realmente grave? — Pregunta Katniss preocupada mientras ambos están sentados en el suelo de su espacio designado, esperando a que lleguen Prim y su madre.

— Es raro. — Reconoce Peeta. — Nunca habían hecho algo así desde que llegamos.

Lo cierto es que sí habían hecho dos simulacros, pero ninguno de los dos había participado en ellos. El primero fue poco tiempo después de haber llegado al distrito. Peeta se encontraba en el hospital, así que no se vio involucrado, mientras que Katniss se limitó a esconderse en un armario hasta que la rutina pasara. El segundo fue exactamente lo mismo.

Conforme pasa el tiempo la preocupación crece. Casi todos los ciudadanos ya se han instalado en sus sectores, pero ni Prim ni su madre llegan. Katniss se siente tan nerviosa que tiene ganas de que Peeta nuevamente tome su mano y la reconforte, pero no dice nada. Pasado un rato se para y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro por el reducido cuadrado que les asignaron.

— Tranquila. — Le dice Peeta. — Seguramente se retrasaron en el hospital. Mira, ahí viene tu madre.

Katniss suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver a su progenitora caminando en dirección hacia ellos. Sin embargo al instante nota que algo está mal, porque su madre recorre con la vista el espacio con inquietud. Cuando llega hacia ellos la chica de la trenza la aborda.

— ¿Dónde está Prim? — Le pregunta alarmada.

— Ya debería estar aquí, salió del hospital antes que yo.

Intenta serenarse, pero le cuesta. Tiene un mal presentimiento, no cree que esto sea un simple y estúpido simulacro. Intenta ver a su hermana en su mente, pensar qué es lo que pudo haber hecho para no seguir a los demás. Dónde puede estar…

— ¡El gato! — Grita sin importarle llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor. — ¡Ha ido por el gato!

Sale corriendo y Peeta sale detrás de ella. Ambos saben que está en lo cierto. Prim nunca dejaría atrás a Buttercup, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando bombardearon el doce. Corren hacia la salida, pero las persianas ya comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. En cuestión de un minuto van a estar encerrados en el búnker.

— ¡Esperen! — Les grita Katniss a los soldados encargados de bajar las persianas. — ¡No la cierren!

Los trabajadores no hacen caso, y las persianas ya están cada vez más cerca del suelo. Es entonces cuando ven unos pies pequeños acompañados de unos más grandes acercándose corriendo hacia las puertas. Como pueden, Peeta y Katniss toman de un extremo cada uno las persianas y tratan de detener su descenso, al menos para darle un poco de tiempo a Prim. Los trabajadores protestan, pero no intentan sacarlos de allí.

Finalmente Prim sosteniendo a Buttercup, acompañada por Gale, logran ingresar al búnker segundos antes de que las persianas toquen el piso.

— ¡Prim! — Grita Katniss aliviada. Luego recuerda que lo que hizo está mal. — ¡Estás loca! ¡Podrías haberte quedado fuera! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

— No podía dejarlo. — Responde Prim con una sonrisa culpable. — No sabía lo que pasaba pero no podría dejarlo solo.

Katniss toma al gato por el pellejo y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, para luego tirarlo al piso. El gato protesta, pero se levanta y se aleja con dignidad, haciendo que la chica suelte un bufido.

— Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. — Reconoce.

Luego se acerca a Prim y la abraza maternalmente. Peeta sonríe levemente al verlas juntas, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas. Puede que no sean muy parecidas físicamente, que incluso sus personalidades sean bastante opuestas, pero hay algo en ellas, en ambas, que hace que sean especiales. No está seguro de qué es, pero está allí, latente.

— Fue un susto. — Dice Katniss sonriendo al tiempo que se separa de Prim. Luego se acerca a Peeta y colocando una mano en su hombro le dice. — No lo habrían logrado sin tu ayuda. Gracias.

— No fue nada. — Responde él con una sonrisa. Al ver a Gale observándolos se da cuenta que probablemente está sobrando. — Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a mi espacio designado. Nos vemos luego.

Detrás suyo Prim los mira con una sonrisa embelesada y, a su lado, Gale los observa con una mirada inquisidora, como si los estuviese viendo por primera vez. No se ve nada contento con lo que observa.

Entonces la voz de la presidenta se empieza a escuchar por los altavoces anunciando que no se trata de un simulacro, que gracias a información suministrada en una entrevista por Johanna Mason sospechan que se trata de un ataque del Capitolio al trece. La gente empieza a murmurar, alborotada, pero nadie se mueve de su sitio.

Unos minutos después cae el primer misil y todo el búnker se tambalea.

.

— No pasa nada pequeño, no pasa nada. — Canturrea Prim mientras arropa a Buttercup, que parece bastante asustado. Es un gato muy inteligente y astuto, sin embargo su único temor han sido siempre los truenos. Katniss, sentada en el suelo, suelta un bufido.

— Definitivamente estás loca. — Sentencia Katniss todavía con enojo.

— No estoy loca. — Prim cruza los brazos. — Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mis seres queridos. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por alguien muy querido?

Katniss no responde, porque probablemente la respuesta sea obvia. Si Prim no aparecía en ese preciso instante hubiera salido a buscarla, sin importarle nada. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, incluso presentarse como voluntaria en caso de que saliese en la cosecha. Sin embargo eso no le da excusas a su hermana para arriesgar su vida por un estúpido gato.

— ¿Ves? — Le dice Prim con una sonrisita sabiendo que ha ganado. — No quise preocuparlos, ni a ti, ni a Peeta, ni a Gale. Lo siento.

— Ya está. Duerme patito.

Cuando las luces se apagan Prim ya está instalada, junto al gato, en una de las literas y su madre en la de arriba. Katniss, como sabe que no va a poder dormir, se queda en el suelo, donde acomoda el fino colchón que le dieron cuando llegó. Se acuesta y cierra los ojos, pero es casi como dormir en el suelo. En realidad sabe que no va a poder dormir, estar encerrada en el búnker mientras bombardean el distrito la ha alterado demasiado. Demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdos.

Internamente no deja de preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si el distrito doce hubiera tenido un lugar así donde refugiarse. Piensa en Madge, en el alcalde y su esposa, en la familia de Peeta y en las miles de personas sin nombre que murieron por la crueldad del Capitolio. Ojalá hubieran podido salvar a todos, ojalá hubieran podido tener un lugar donde esconderse como ahora… Aquí tienen todo, incluso un lugar donde esconderse, pero nunca movieron un dedo por los demás distritos. Es indignante.

Intenta alejar esos pensamientos, pero la noche le está resultando aterradora y necesita usar la rabia para canalizar el miedo que siente. Nunca se sintió tan indefensa, tan solitaria en aquel lugar.

Se levanta de un salto, aunque intenta no hacer ruido. Todo el lugar está en silencio, aunque está bastante segura que hay muchos que como ella hoy no podrán conciliar el sueño. Espera, aunque suene egoísta, que Peeta sea uno de ellos. El espacio que le han asignado está a poca distancia del suyo, así que empieza a caminar sigilosamente por el estrecho pasillo que han dejado entre espacio y espacio, tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando nota una luz prendida proveniente de uno de los espacios, le toma unos segundos poder mirar al halo de luz sin pestañear. Se supone que ya todos debían apagar las luces, que incluso habría soldados vigilando que lo hicieran, pero evidentemente las reglas se aplican a todos, excepto a los vencedores. Frente a ella, Finnick Odair se encuentra sentado en el suelo, alumbrado por la pequeña luz de emergencia, con un trozo de cuerda en las manos.

Katniss, algo curiosa por su comportamiento, lo observa un momento. Parece excesivamente concentrado en atar la cuerda de una forma que ella no conoce, pero que debió haber aprendido en el distrito cuatro. Sus ojos recorren el material de un extremo al otro mientras sus manos, todas hinchadas e incluso ensangrentadas, tratan de manipular el pedacito de cuerda. Es tan pequeño que incluso resultaría difícil hacer un nudo común y corriente, pero con esfuerzo él lo logra. Mantiene el ceño fruncido, aunque incluso a distancia Katniss puede ver lo destrozado que está.

Es curioso, porque cuando se enteró de cómo había golpeado a Peeta lo odió bastante. Le recriminó a Peeta por no haberse mantenido alejado, y repitió excesivamente que los vencedores son peligrosos, que no debía acercarse a ellos.

Pero ahora, viendo el estado destrozado en que permanece el joven vencedor del distrito cuatro se da cuenta que quizás estaba equivocada. Finnick evidentemente no está en su mejor momento, pero parece mucho más humano que todas las veces que lo vio en la televisión. Incluso así como está, concentrado en su tarea, puede notar el sufrimiento que está cargando, como si la máscara que llevaba se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

Siente algo de pena de él, y bastante vergüenza por sus pensamientos anteriores. Él nunca lo sabrá, claro que ni la conoce, pero ella siente como si hubiera estado prejuzgando a una persona erróneamente, de la misma forma en que algunos en el doce solían hacer con la gente de La Veta. Se equivocó, alguien como Finnick Odair, que parece haber sufrido tanto, no puede ser tan peligroso. No del modo en que ella pensaba.

Se reprende mentalmente por sus pensamientos y por haberse desviado de su camino. Es entonces cuando siente algo detrás de ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde para esconderse.

\- Katniss. – Susurra una voz haciendo que se sobresalte.

Evidentemente no es su día de suerte.

* * *

**Hola! No puedo creer que esto ya llegó a los diez capítulos, me parece que fue ayer cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto y empecé a escribir los primeros capítulos sabiendo cómo quería que fueran el principio y el final de la historia, pero sin tener mucha idea de qué pasaría en el medio, salvo por algunas escenas que mi mente había creado... Y lo peor es que ahora me pasa siempre lo mismo, planifico dos o tres capítulos en mi cabeza y cuando me pongo a escribir salen escenas de la nada que hacen que todo se extienda xD**

**Bueno, sí, las sirenas eran por el bombardeo en el doce. Prim fue a buscar al maldito gato xD Y Gale vio por primera vez a Katniss y a Peeta juntos, aunque no está muy seguro de qué pensar... También volvió a aparecer Finnick (para quienes lo pedían) y aunque no habló, Katniss se dio cuenta de que lo juzgó erróneamente. Habrá que ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante con ello...**

**Por cierto, ¿quién creen que encontró a Katniss mirando a Finnick? No me pude resistir a dejarlos con la intriga (muajaja)**

**Gracias por los reviews, hay varios anónimos, así que los voy a contestar acá :p**

**MdC: **Gracias por el review! Que suerte que estás de vacaciones, yo apenas tengo tiempo para respirar ._. También me pasa que quiero que lleguen los domingos para ver Game of Thrones xD Que buena encontrar otra fan :) Saludos!

**Yessi: **Acá está la continuación :) Gracias por pasarte!

**GirlOnFire: **Ojalá pudiera actualizar diariamente, incluso escribir diariamente, pero ni mi tiempo ni mis musas lo soportarían xD Escribo cuando tengo tiempo (ahora no tengo mucho precisamente xD) y cuando las musas se concentran lo suficiente xD Me alegro que te guste la historia :) Saludos!

**Los demás reviews ya los contesté por MP como suelo hacer :) Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un comentario, o darle favoritos o follow a la historia :)**

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene!**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo once

— No deberías estar aquí. — Le dice Andrew con cierto tono de burla al tiempo que alumbra su rostro con una linterna. Katniss parpadea varias veces, sus ojos molestos por la repentina luz.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — Le pregunta acusadoramente, aunque el chico ni siquiera se inmuta.

— Estoy de guardia, ¿qué no es obvio?

— ¿Eres un soldado? — Pregunta Katniss con incredulidad.

— A juzgar por mi ropa, sí. Y a juzgar por la hora tú deberías estar en tu espacio designado y no aquí observando a Finnick Odair. Supongo que no has podido resistirte ¿no? — Andrew se carcajea abiertamente mientras su linterna alumbra a una Katniss completamente enojada y sonrojada. — Anda, vete a tu espacio.

— En realidad yo iba a ver a… — Empieza Katniss con algo de vergüenza. El chico rubio no le agrada en lo más mínimo, pero no quiere regresar a su espacio designado. — Buscaba a Peeta.

Andrew la mira con una sonrisa pícara, pero no dice nada. Parece disfrutar molestándola, a pesar de que no la conoce. No parece nada educado, ni siquiera amable, al menos con ella. Es solamente un chiquillo, pues apenas es un poco más grande que Prim, insolente. Y aun así tiene el suficiente poder para enviarla de vuelta a su espacio. Es frustrante.

— Haré de cuenta que no te he visto, como un favor a Peeta. — Anuncia el chico con pomposidad. — Tienes suerte que te haya encontrado yo y no otro soldado. ¡Ahora vete rápido!

Katniss resopla y continúa su camino, aunque la verdad es que el chiquillo tiene razón. Si la hubiera encontrado otro soldado probablemente además de enviarla de vuelta con su madre y su hermana le hubieran puesto alguna clase de castigo. Luego se pregunta si Gale también estará patrullando en el búnker. Le da la impresión que si su amigo la hubiese encontrado no se hubiese mostrado tan indulgente con ella, últimamente las cosas entre ellos están demasiado tensas. ¿Sería capaz ella de decirle que estaba buscando a Peeta?

A duras penas encuentra el número del espacio de Peeta, y cuando entra encuentra al chico del pan sentado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos. Apenas puede verlo en la oscuridad, pero cuando se acerca Peeta prende la luz de emergencia y la esconde bajo una manta, para que la luz no sea tan evidente. Es suficiente para que Katniss pueda verlo sonreír. Tiene aspecto cansado. Bajo sus ojos se extienden los mismos círculos morados que tiene Katniss, evidencia de que tampoco ha podido descansar.

— No podía dormir. — Es toda la explicación que ofrece la chica de la trenza. Peeta asiente sin decir nada, porque él tampoco podía hacerlo.

Las bombas dejaron de estallar poco tiempo antes de que apagaran las luces, pero probablemente manden otras mañana. La mente de Peeta no deja de recrear el bombardeo en el doce, el momento en que perdió a toda su familia. Tampoco ayuda el leve escozor que siente donde antes se encontraba su pierna, como si quisiera recordarle que también la perdió a causa de las bombas. Es evidente que no va a poder dormir.

La visita de Katniss le resulta inesperada y agradable a partes iguales. Haber logrado tener la confianza suficiente como para que ella lo busque en un momento así es un gran logro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas si se conocen. Bueno, técnicamente, hace poco que ella le conoce a él, pero él lleva tiempo pendiente de la chica de la trenza. Toda una vida.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Le pregunta a Katniss, que ya se sentó sobre el fino colchón a su lado. Ella bosteza antes de responder.

— Nada, sólo quédate conmigo. — Responde ella, agradecida de que la poca luz no permita ver su incipiente sonrojo.

— Siempre. — Murmura Peeta demasiado bajito para que ella no lo escuche.

Ninguno de los duerme. Simplemente permanecen sentados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, tratando de acompañarse mutuamente, tratando de no sucumbir al sueño, que están seguros les traerá pesadillas. Eventualmente sus manos se mueven hasta quedar una al lado de la otra. No se tocan. Pero sienten que están ahí, demasiado cerca, y eso les reconforta. Por ahora, es suficiente.

Horas después, antes de que las luces se prendan, Katniss regresa de puntillas a su espacio. No se dio cuenta que para ir y venir, tuvo que pasar por el espacio de los Hawthorne.

.

Durante el día siguiente no ve al chico del pan. Supone que debe estar en las cocinas, un lugar un poco más pequeño que el anterior pero que de todas formas sirve para alimentar a la población del trece. De todas formas ella tiene sus propias tareas, como seguir a Dora, la encargada del hospital, a todas partes revisando que los pacientes del hospital se encuentren bien.

Los misiles siguen cayendo, pero de forma espaciada. Parecen diseñados especialmente para minar las esperanzas de las personas, porque cuando todos (ella incluida) piensan finalmente podrán salir del búnker, cae otro que hace resonar todas las paredes del lugar. Es un poco frustrante, además de aterrorizante. No quiere ni pensar en qué va a pasar si no se detienen, en que tendrán pasar lo que les quede de vida en aquel lugar.

La mañana se pasa lenta, aunque hay mucho para hacer. Vislumbra a lo lejos a su madre y a Prim en la zona que montaron para los heridos, junto a otros doctores. Se alegra de no tener que ayudar allí, no se siente preparada para ello. En su lugar, ayuda a Dora con cosas simples, como alcanzarle cosas, verificar que todos los que se pueden mover por sí mismos estén en sus sitios y básicamente no hacer nada. Es bastante aburrido, aunque reconoce que sería peor estar sentada sin hacer nada mientras el Capitolio bombardea el distrito.

Por la tarde se queda con Prim y Buttercup, que se ve bastante aburrido encerrado allí. No es que antes tuviera mucho para hacer, pero ahora ni siquiera puede salir del reducido espacio, por miedo a contagiar alguna enfermedad a los ciudadanos del trece. En realidad, el hecho de que siga vivo y que esté allí, probablemente sea una deferencia de Gale. Algún día se lo va a preguntar, si es que vuelven a hablar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué has hecho hoy Prim? — Le pregunta a su hermana en un intento de distraerse. La niña acaricia al gato con parsimonia, pero le sonríe antes de responder.

— Nada especial. No hay mucho que hacer mientras todo el distrito está encerrado aquí. Nos ocupamos de algunas heridas leves, pero no hay mucho trabajo. Por eso me dejaron venir aquí más temprano.

— Es realmente horrible esto. — Masculla Katniss dejando salir un poco del desánimo que carga desde que están encerrados. — Me he estado quejando de este lugar desde que llegamos, pero el búnker es cien veces peor.

— Ya saldremos de aquí, ya verás — Le asegura Prim.

— ¿Tú crees patito? — Pregunta Katniss. Luego sonríe. — A veces parece como si tú fueras la hermana mayor.

Prim suelta unas carcajadas y mira a Katniss con cariño. Es agradable pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor y ver cómo poco a poco empieza a tratarla como una igual. Katniss siempre la ha protegido de todo, siempre ha insistido en ser la fuerte, la guerrera. Sin embargo desde que llegaron al trece su lado inseguro ha ido aflorando cada vez más, y a Prim le agrada estar ahí para cuando su hermana la necesita. En el fondo está segura de que todo se debe a Peeta, aunque no puede decírselo a ella. Katniss tiene que darse cuenta ella misma.

— Ya que soy la hermana mayor por un día. — Anuncia con una sonrisa malvada. — Decreto que tienes que acariciar a Buttercup toda la tarde, hasta que ambos sean los mejores amigos del mundo.

Katniss finge horrorizarse, pero no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Ambas ríen a carcajadas mientras Katniss intenta acariciar al gato, que parece querer escaparse a toda costa del regazo de Prim. Luego de un rato lo dejan, seguras de que ha sido suficiente tortura para el pobre animal (y para Katniss, según ella misma) por un día.

Se acuestan juntas en la litera y aunque no se duermen, pues no están lo suficientemente cansadas para ello, sienten un poco menos de preocupación por los misiles.

Prim tiene a Katniss para cuidar de ella. Y Katniss, cuando reconoce que todavía necesita a alguien que la cuide, sabe que tiene a Prim.

Con ello es suficiente.

.

Peeta sale de las cocinas agotado. Alimentar a toda la población del distrito trece ya es agotador en condiciones normales, y ahora que disponen de menos espacio físico para cocinar para la misma cantidad de gente la tarea es más ardua. Todos deben colaborar y racionar la comida que tenían almacenada en las bodegas, porque hasta que el Capitolio no deje de bombardearlos no van a poder subir a las granjas a buscar provisiones, ni hablar de recibirlas furtivamente desde otros distritos.

Sin embargo el cansancio no consigue disminuir su sensación de bienestar. Es un poco contradictorio sentirse bien en una situación así, pero no puede evitarlo. Ni en sus más locas imaginaciones se hubiera visto estando en un búnker subterráneo con Katniss Everdeen toda una noche, apoyándose mutuamente, haciéndose compañía. Es mucho más de lo que hubiese podido esperar tras años y años de observarla desde lejos.

Llega a su espacio designado un tiempo antes de que apaguen las luces. Encuentra a Andrew recostado en su litera, con el uniforme de los soldados puesto. Lo cierto es que el chico apenas está en fase de entrenamiento, pero para él es un orgullo que le hayan dado el uniforme también. Es un chico muy extraño. Viene del distrito tres, donde todos se especializan en crear tecnología para el Capitolio pero, según le dijo, desde que supo de la rebelión supo que quería pelear en el frente. En su opinión es demasiado joven.

v ¿Todavía no tienes guardia? v Le pregunta despreocupadamente mientras se recuesta en su litera.

v Hoy me han dejado descansar. v Responde Andrew reprimiendo un bostezo. v Pero si quieres puedo ir al espacio de algún compañero, ya sabes, por si ella decide venir de nuevo.

Peeta no dice nada, pero le sonríe en agradecimiento. Andrew a veces es muy molesto, pero no es una mala persona. Es muy joven, pero ha resultado ser un buen compañero. Siempre está haciendo chistes tontos, pero lo apoyó (a su manera) durante el tiempo que estuvo evitando a Katniss. Nunca cuestionó nada, a pesar de que Peeta no le contó mucho sobre ella. Suele hacer bromas, pero no es del todo desagradable. Nunca habla de su familia, si es que tiene una, y Peeta no se siente con derecho a preguntar.

— Por cierto, hoy pasé por el sector de los heridos y alcancé a ver a la Everdeen menor. — Comenta Andrew después de un rato como quien no quiere la cosa. — No se parece en nada a tu chica ¿verdad?

— Se parecen más de lo que tú crees. — Le responde Peeta arqueando una ceja. — No creo que a Katniss le agrade mucho enterarse de que andas mirando a su hermana menor, suele sobreprotegerla.

— No dije que estuve mirándola. — Se defiende Andrew aunque sonríe pícaramente. — En todo caso siempre estás tú para distraer a la mayor. Mejor me voy. No me vendrán mal unas horas de sueño y no quiero estar para cuando llegue tu chica.

Le golpea el hombro cuando baja de la litera a modo de saludo y se va con su andar despreocupado y risueño. Peeta no se quiere imaginar lo qué diría, o haría, Katniss de saber que un chico está observando a su hermana menor.

No le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Andrew.

.

Katniss espera a que pase una hora desde que las luces se apagaron para salir de su espacio. Su madre, Prim y el gato duermen profundamente, así que está segura de que no van a enterarse de su desaparición. De hecho casi todo el distrito parece dormir profundamente, aprovechando que no han dejado caer más bombas. Hay unas cuantas excepciones. Como ella y Peeta.

Camina más despacio y silenciosamente de lo normal, ya que sus ojos apenas ven lo que tiene delante. Esta vez no se detiene a observar a Finnick Odair, que sigue perdido en su mundo haciendo nudos con el pequeño trozo de cuerda. Se mantiene lo más alejada posible de la luz que emana de su espacio, y entrecierra los ojos para no parpadear demasiado.

Está un poco nerviosa. No sabe si es porque teme que alguien la encuentre o por la perspectiva de pasar otra noche en compañía de Peeta Mellark. La noche anterior su presencia le resultó reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo abrumadora. Hay un montón de sensaciones que parece no poder controlar y que no entiende qué significan, pero están ahí cada vez que se encuentra con Peeta.

De todas formas no pudo evitar salir de nuevo a su encuentro, segura al menos de que prefiere soportar todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones a tener pesadillas de nuevo. El chico del pan se ha convertido en una extraña constante en su vida en muy poco tiempo. Algunas veces le resulta tan extraño que le da la sensación como si siempre hubiera estado allí, cerca.

Sacude la cabeza en un intento de desprenderse del extraño rumbo que están tomando sus pensamientos. Ya casi ha llegado, apenas puede ver en la penumbra, pero está segura. Entonces siente una mano posarse en su hombro. Rueda los ojos y se gira.

— Andrew ¿otra vez piensas…

Sin embargo las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta cuando se da cuenta que no ha sido Andrew quien la descubrió esta noche, sino Gale Hawthorne.

Su mejor amigo.

Quien la mira con una mezcla de enfado y dolor en su rostro. Como si lo hubiera traicionado.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora sí, para todas las que dijeron que era Gale bueno, estuvieron un capítulo adelantadas xD Lo siento Karaso, pero Buttercup sigue durmiendo feliz y contento, no va a arriesgar sus preciadas horas de sueño por seguir a Katniss (?**

**Bueno, ahora es el momento en que nos preparamos para lo que sea que vaya a pasar entre estos dos (todavía ni yo sé que va a pasar porque no escribí nada del siguiente capítulo ._.). Quizás y hasta hagan explotar el distrito desde adentro xD **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son geniales y las adoro :3 Por cierto:**

**GirlOnFire: **Gracias por el review! No era Gale pero al final si fue Gale. No sé si se entiende xD Saludos! :)

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Tengo que volver a estudiar y no tengo ningunas ganas de hacerlo xD Gracias nuevamente por leer la historia :)**

**Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo doce

Se miran por unos instantes, buscando en el otro a la persona que solía ser su mejor amigo. La mirada de Katniss es algo insegura, no sabe qué esperar de su amigo Gale, aunque da por sentado que no será algo bueno. Gale luce imponente, más alto incluso, en su traje de soldado, pero su mirada furiosa lo delata; sigue siendo un chico irreflexivo y sobre todas las cosas impulsivo.

— Vas a ver al hijo del panadero ¿verdad? — Le pregunta con una mirada furibunda al tiempo que señala el espacio de Peeta, que se encuentra apenas unos metros más adelante.

Katniss no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero de todas formas el comentario la pone furiosa. Sobre todo su tono posesivo, que da por sentado que ella es su propiedad y que no tiene derecho a ser amiga de otra persona.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? — Pregunta fingiendo una calma que no siente.

— No sabía que eran _tan _amigos. — Puntualiza Gale. — Evidentemente deben serlo, ya que te dedicas a hacerle compañía durante las noches.

Las palabras de Gale logran ponerla realmente furiosa, y sin pensarlo se lanza hacia él, con la intención de hacerle tanto daño como sea posible. La insinuación de que ella y Peeta hicieron otra cosa que no sea hablar, y de hecho prácticamente ni hablaron, le molesta en sobremanera, sobre todo por la hipocresía de Gale. Todo el mundo en el doce sabía que él llevaba a cuanta chica pasara por en frente a La Escombrera, y ella nunca le reclamó nada. Se supone que eran amigos, no tenía ni tiene ningún derecho a reclamarle nada.

La mano de Gale se cierra en torno a su muñeca antes de que logre tocarlo siquiera, y usa toda su fuerza para acercarla hasta que apenas unos centímetros separan sus rostros. Katniss, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, a causa de la furia, empieza a sisear.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar cosas? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, no un desconocido juzgando erróneamente las cosas.

— ¿Te estoy juzgando erróneamente, Catnip? — Pregunta Gale todavía furioso, aunque un poco más aliviado. — ¿O es que acaso no ibas a ver a Mellark?

— Te pregunto nuevamente, ¿cuál es el problema con ello? Que yo sepa ser tu amiga no es una condición excluyente para ser amiga de alguien más. — Dice con vehemencia.

— Hay muchos problemas Katniss. El primero de ellos es que se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en tu espacio en vez de vagando por el búnker, saltándote las reglas como te has dedicado a hacer desde que has llegado aquí.

Katniss rueda los ojos, cansada de la misma discusión de siempre. No importa que estén discutiendo por otra cosa, Gale nunca pierde la ocasión de reclamarle por su falta de interés en las actividades del distrito, o en la guerra. Casi preferiría que volviera a cuestionar su extraña amistad con Peeta. Casi.

— Es mi problema. — Se defiende. — Nadie te pidió que me cuidaras.

— ¿No se supone que eso hacíamos? — Pregunta Gale, algo dolido. — Cuidarnos las espaldas. Pero desde que llegamos aquí y empezaste a juntarte con el hijo del panadero pareces haberlo olvidado.

— No necesito que me cuides las espaldas. — Murmura Katniss aunque las palabras de Gale lograron remover una fibra interior y que se sienta un poco culpable. — Eres mi mejor amigo, no mi niñera.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras. — Sentencia Gale mirando hacia otra parte y soltando su mano como si quemara. — Pero esto no se va a quedar así. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.

El soldado se va en dirección a su compartimiento con pasos cortos y precisos. Katniss se queda mirándolo por unos segundos, preguntándose si se refería a su amistad que pende de un hilo, a su opinión sobre la guerra, o a algo más que ella desconoce. Sacude la cabeza, desconcertada. No está muy segura de querer saber de qué hablaba.

Reanuda los pasos hacia el espacio de Peeta con una sensación de culpa en el estómago, como si estuviera traicionando a Gale, a su mejor amigo, con cada paso que da.

Sin embargo, cuando llega y ve la sonrisa tímida del chico del pan, decide que no le importa demasiado.

.

Tres días después ya se encuentran instalados en sus nuevos compartimientos, ubicados en pisos inferiores a los que estaban antes. Tal parece que la parte superior del distrito ha quedado destruida, aunque no en su totalidad. El Capitolio pretende hacerse con el distrito trece después de ganar la guerra, no va a desperdiciar el tiempo destruyéndolo, luego tendría que reconstruirlo nuevamente. Al menos esas son las palabras que utiliza la presidenta, Alma Coin, para tranquilizar a su pueblo.

A Katniss no le gusta mucho aquella mujer. Apenas la vio de lejos un par de veces, cuando se acercó a la población a dar algún discurso alentándolos para ganar la guerra. De lejos se ve calmada y fría, y sus palabras siempre son demasiado impersonales. No parece verdaderamente involucrada con la causa, a pesar de ser la dirigente de la rebelión. Es simplemente su impresión, pero la mujer no le agrada mucho. Tampoco es como si a alguien fuera a interesarle ese hecho, simplemente son pensamientos mientras la ve anunciar lacónicamente que van a rescatar a Johanna Mason y a los demás capturados por el Capitolio.

El día pactado para el rescate, algunos días después del anuncio de Coin, el hospital sufre un revuelo terrible. Todas las enfermeras, Katniss incluida, ayudan a sostener a Finnick Odair para que lo seden, después de que entre en una crisis nerviosa al enterarse de que el rescate se efectuará hoy. La chica no puede evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver al vencedor, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, caer inconsciente sobre la cama en cualquier ángulo. Se queda a un lado mientras las otras enfermeras lo acomodan, observando su rostro, que aun perdido en la bruma de los sueños, luce atormentado.

Las horas pasan lentas, tortuosas. Katniss no puede dejar de sentirse culpable cuando Prim se acerca y en secreto le cuenta que Gale fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse voluntario para el rescate. No lo ha vuelto a ver desde que pelearon en el búnker, y por unos momentos teme no tener la oportunidad de recomponer su amistad nunca más.

Se pasa la tarde sentada en una habitación vacía, recordando. Apenas eran unos críos cuando se conocieron. Gale era alto y escuálido, tenía aspecto de haber pegado el estirón hacia poco tiempo, así que lucía algo desgarbado. De todas formas algo en su mirada denotaba que era un luchador, igual que ella intentaba serlo día a día. Tenía catorce, pero se veía mucho mayor.

Les tomó mucho tiempo dejar de lado la desconfianza y comenzar a compartir primero secretos de caza, y luego las presas, entre ellos. Es que solamente eran dos niños maltratados por la vida, sin padres, y con el enorme peso encima de mantener a sus familias y no dejarlas morir de hambre. ¿Fue eso lo que verdaderamente los unió? ¿Habrían terminado de otra forma de no haber tenido la necesidad de convertirse en compañeros de caza, aliados, amigos?

No quiere perderlo, lo necesita en su vida. Es su mejor amigo, siempre lo fue. Siempre pensó que podrían haber sido hermanos, que todo lo compartían como tales. Prim es su hermana, a la que debe proteger de todo, pero Gale de ser su hermano hubiera sido aquel en él que ella podría apoyarse, con el que se cuidarían mutuamente. ¿Es tan difícil que él entienda eso con lo enojado que está?

El reloj avanza despacio, torturándola con la espera. Si tuviera la certeza de que Gale va a volver, de que va a poder disculparse por ser tan mala amiga, quizás no estaría tan nerviosa. El caso es que lo está, así que decide buscar al único que sabe que puede tranquilizarla.

Peeta.

.

Las cocinas son un lugar grande, aunque no lo parecen a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas y de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se asoma tímidamente y, aunque las personas con delantales blancos que corren de un lugar a otro la hacen sentir fuera de lugar, busca con la mirada al chico del pan. Cuando lo encuentra y se cerciora de que nadie nota su presencia se mete.

Se mantiene en un costado temiendo que la echen, pero nadie parece notar su presencia. Se acerca sigilosamente al chico del pan, que está concentrado picando vegetales. Es una lástima que el trece no cuente con el tipo de harina adecuado para hacer pan, porque entonces quizás Peeta podría ocuparse en algo más interesante, en algo que sepa hacer, piensa. Recuerda los panes que se exhibían en la panadería, los que intercambiaba por ardillas con el panadero y siente nostalgia.

— Peeta. — Susurra cuando llega detrás suyo. Inmediatamente el chico se sobresalta.

— ¡Katniss! — Exclama. Luego se da cuenta y baja la voz. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vuelve la encargada y te encuentra tendrás problemas.

— No podía quedarme esperando. — Se sincera. Peeta inmediatamente lo entiende; todo el distrito está hablando de la misión de rescate. Una pequeña parte de él se siente molesta porque ella lo busque en esas circunstancias. — ¿Quieres que te ayude? Necesito hacer algo.

— Está bien. — Termina cediendo. — Pero si llega la encargada tú le vas a explicar qué haces aquí.

— Siempre puedo decir que soy voluntaria. No creo que se enfaden por eso aquí.

Peeta no dice nada, pero le sonríe y le indica que se lave las manos así lo ayuda con los vegetales. Los demás cocineros si encuentran extraña la situación no dicen nada. No les viene nada mal un par de manos extra, en general no hay muchos voluntarios para ayudar en las cocinas.

Al cabo de un rato Katniss siente la extraña necesidad de explicarle a Peeta lo que ha pasado unas noches atrás. Después de discutir con Gale estaba de tan mal humor que cuando finalmente llegó al espacio de Peeta no le dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse a su lado y dejar que las horas pasasen. Si el chico del pan se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba ella no tiene idea.

— Gale y yo discutimos. — Dice de la nada. — Venimos discutiendo cada vez que nos vemos prácticamente desde que llegamos aquí.

— Hmn. — Peeta no está seguro qué contestarle, así que continua picando vegetales con parsimonia, aunque por dentro está atento a cada palabra de la chica de la trenza.

— Él quiere que entrene para ser soldado ¿sabes? Vive reclamándome por no haber tomado mi parte del crédito cuando llegamos aquí.

— Tiene razón en parte, ¿no crees?. — Peeta la silencia antes de que empiece a replicar. — Debió ser difícil para él afrontar todo este cambio solo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú nos ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí.

Katniss medita en silencio sus palabras, sintiéndose más culpable que antes. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, aunque pensándolo un poco tiene razón. Ella dejó solo a Gale frente a una situación desconocida, ella fue la primera en abandonarlo a su suerte. También estaría bastante enfadada si hubiera sido al revés. Se supone que eran compañeros, amigos.

Y ahora no está segura si su amigo volverá.

— De todas formas es entendible que no quieras tomar parte en la guerra. — Dice de pronto Peeta temiendo haberse puesto demasiado del lado de Gale, de quien siempre tuvo celos por ser amigo de Katniss. — Es tu decisión.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — Medita Katniss. — No sé como lo haces, pero logras poner en palabras todo. Yo no puedo hacerlo. — Se lamenta.

Peeta sonríe levemente, antes de enfocarse nuevamente en su tarea. Podría poner en palabras cualquier cosa, es bueno en ello, siempre lo ha sido.

Excepto sus sentimientos por Katniss.

Si ella supiera…

* * *

**Hola! Primero mil perdones por la tardanza. Estoy usando todo mi tiempo para estudiar (los exámenes empiezan la semana que viene) y prácticamente no tengo tiempo para otra cosa. De hecho el capítulo estuvo listo porque nos dejaron salir temprano de clases, así que llegué y me puse a terminarlo y publicar para no sentirme más culpable.**

**Bueno, dejando de lado de las excusas, en este capítulo Gale finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo pasa entre Katniss y Peeta y estalló :p Katniss se enfadó mucho pero ya se le está pasando, y ahora se siente culpable. Y Peeta, que es más bueno que el pan xD en vez de aprovechar la situación la ayuda a ver que está un po equivocada (solo un poco xD)**

**Mil gracias por los reviews :) Espero que les guste este capítulo, yo todavía no estoy muy segura sobre él xD **

**Por cierto, no creo poder actualizar hasta pasado el 19, fecha en que terminar mis exámenes. Voy a tratar de escribir en mis tiempos libres,pero lo cierto es que debería ocupar todo el tiempo en estudiar xD Así que esperen un capítulo para la semana siguiente del 19 probablemente :| Les pido millones de disculpas, pero en estos momentos debo priorizar la facultad :(**

**Respondo rápido los reviews así termino por hoy :)**

**GirlOnFire: **No hubo discusión entre el triángulo amoroso, pero espero no te haya decepcionado xD No imagino a Peeta metiéndose a pelear con Gale por la chica xD Él no está para esas cosas... xD Saludos!

**Guest: **wtf? xD

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia :) Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo! :D**

**Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo trece

Ya es bien entrada la noche y todavía no tienen noticias del grupo de rescate. El distrito entero está sumido en la inquietud y sobre todo Katniss, que camina de un lado a otro en una habitación del hospital, pensando qué habrá sucedido con su amigo. Hace algunas horas dejó la cocina luego de que la encargada la regañase por inmiscuirse, a pesar de que estuvo ayudando.

Aunque intenta recordar las palabras tranquilizadoras de Peeta siente que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ya tendrían que haber vuelto, si es que lo lograron. El viaje al Capitolio no es muy largo cuando se va en aerodeslizador, o al menos eso le dijo Dora con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

Lucha por mantener las esperanzas, pero con cada minuto que pasa éstas disminuyen un poco más. Podría perder a su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de disculparse con él.

— ¡Han vuelto! — Anuncia Dora entrando como un torbellino en la habitación. Katniss inmediatamente se encamina hacia la puerta, dispuesta a buscar a Gale. Sin embargo Dora tiene otras intenciones. — Necesitamos ayuda con Johanna Mason, Everdeen. Sígueme.

Intenta replicar, aunque lo cierto es que no se esfuerza mucho ya que no quiere explicarle la delicada situación a una desconocida. La sigue decepcionada, aunque con la expectativa de obtener información sobre su amigo.

— ¿Han regresado todos? — Pregunta con algo de miedo.

— Sí, hay algunos heridos, pero están todos bien. Lograron sacar a Johanna Mason y a Annie Cresta, aunque les costó lo suyo al parecer.

Katniss suelta un suspiro de alivio, y de repente se siente más ligera. Gale está bien, está vivo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, pronto podrá verlo y hablar con él, recomponer las cosas. Incluso se permite sonreír un poco, porque todo podría haber salido mal y no lo hizo.

Llegan hasta una sala, en donde las enfermeras ya depositaron a Johanna en una camilla. Le gustaría mirar para otro lado, o poder irse, porque la chica está en deplorables condiciones. Lo que vieron en la televisión tiempo atrás no es nada comparado con el estado de la vencedora. Todo su cuerpo está golpeado, cortado y quemado, y las partes que no están heridas están repletas de cicatrices de heridas anteriores. La han rapado, así que casi no tiene cabello, y su cabeza también está llena de heridas.

Sin embargo lo que da verdadero pavor es su expresión. Incluso sedada como está luce destruida. En el Capitolio se encargaron de ello, de destruir su personalidad por completo. Probablemente sería mejor para ella haber muerto.

Dora le pasa una esponja, y entre las dos se encargan de lavarla. A Katniss, que siempre le ha provocado una sensación de incomodidad la desnudez, en este momento no lo hace, porque el cuerpo frente a ella parece de todo menos humano. Tiene que apretar fuerte los dientes para mitigar la sensación de repulsión que le ocasiona, la pena que siente por lo que le han hecho a la chica.

Limpian sus heridas con mucho cuidado, aunque ella no pueda sentir nada. Katniss la toca como si fuera de cristal, teme romperla en mil pedazos si ejerce un poco más de presión. No tiene mucho sentido, ya que otros ya se encargaron de romperla antes.

Les toma un poco más de una hora dejarla presentable, suturar las heridas recientes, cortar algunos mechones de cabello que en el Capitolio olvidaron cortar, o los dejaron a propósito para usarlos en su contra.

— Es todo. — Anuncia Dora secándose el sudor de la frente. Se la ve demacrada, más vieja que antes, o esa es su impresión.

— Bien yo… me voy. Tengo que ver a alguien. — Anuncia Katniss sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

Guarda las cosas, tira toallas sucias que ya no podrán volver a utilizar y, cuando se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, encuentra en la puerta a la presidenta, Alma Coin, la mujer que lidera el trece, en la puerta, escoltada por un hombre alto de tez oscura. Mira a Dora, que se encuentra tan desconcertada como ella.

— Vengo a saber sobre el estado de Johanna Mason. — Anuncia la mujer de cabello gris lacónicamente. — Espero detalles sobre su condición.

Dora la mira brevemente con disgusto, pero inmediatamente adopta una expresión profesional e invita a la líder a sentarse en la desvencijada silla. Katniss permanece a su lado mientras la encargada del hospital explica herida a herida, cicatriz por cicatriz, todo lo que han hecho a la vencedora del distrito siete. De vez en cuando aporta algún comentario, aunque prefiere permanecer en silencio. En la puerta el hombre mantiene la compostura, pero a juzgar por su expresión no le gusta lo que está escuchando.

Hacen un diagnóstico detallado, hasta podría decirse que morboso. La mujer las escucha pacientemente, sin variar la expresión en su rostro. En ningún momento voltea a ver a Johanna.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo podrá estar operativa? — Pregunta cuando terminan.

Katniss la mira con incredulidad, aunque la presidenta no se da por enterada. Dora le explica que pasará algún tiempo, que probablemente tendrá secuelas psicológicas, que puede que nunca sea la misma.

— Eso no importa. — Contesta fríamente. — Necesito una fecha estimada para que salga del hospital.

— Quizás dos semanas, quizás más. — Responde Dora dubitativamente. — Todavía no podemos determinar el alcance de lo que le han hecho, no lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

— Esperaré noticias en cuanto despierte. No podemos esperar tanto tiempo.

Es entonces cuando Katniss estalla.

— ¡La han torturado! — Exclama. — No puede esperar que esté como si nada. ¡Es una persona! ¡No una máquina!

La mirada gris ceniza de Alma Coin se centra en ella, quien instantáneamente se ruboriza. Sin embargo no baja la mirada, desafiando en silencio a la presidenta a que siga mostrando su crueldad. No se arrepiente de haber hablado, simplemente no podía seguir escuchando como aquella mujer hablaba de la vencedora como si fuera una máquina que se descompuso.

Alma la mira unos minutos, hasta que el hombre apostado en la puerta carraspea, llamando su atención.

— Presidenta debíamos estar en la sala de mando hace diez minutos.

— Bien. Esperaré noticias. — Le dice a Dora antes de salir. El hombre desde la puerta lanza una mirada de advertencia que a Katniss no le pasa desapercibida; él la ha salvado.

Cuando ambos ya están afuera Dora suelta un bufido y se desploma en la silla. No dice nada, pero le da una breve sonrisa que denota que está de acuerdo con lo que hizo.

— ¿No tenías que ver a alguien Everdeen?

Cierto. Gale.

No espera a que se lo diga dos veces y sale corriendo en busca de su amigo.

.

Lo encuentra sentado sobre la cama, con aspecto de incomodidad, rodeado por su familia. Aunque intentan ser silenciosos no lo logran, pues desde el pasillo Katniss escucha la voz de Posy chillando, feliz de que su hermano esté de vuelta. Se queda parada en el marco de la puerta, observando cómo Gale responde a las preguntas de su familia.

Luce adolorido y cansado. A simple vista no parece estar herido, pero seguramente algún golpe se habrá llevado. Según dicen el rescate ha sido inusitadamente fácil, mucho más fácil de lo que esperaban. No hubo más que heridos leves, y casi no encontraron resistencia en el centro de entrenamiento de los tributos, donde estaban confinados los prisioneros.

— Katniss. — La chica da un respingo cuando Hazelle le habla, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda por estar espiándolos. — Pasa, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos.

— No hace falta. — Responde avergonzada. — Puedo pasar en otro momento, igual tenía trabajo que hacer…

— Vamos chicos.

Hazelle hace omiso a las protestas de la chica y se lleva a sus hijos, no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo. Katniss todavía incómoda, algo que nunca le había pasado con la familia de Gale, se lo devuelve y se adentra en la habitación con pasos inseguros, preguntándose por primera vez qué piensa decirle a su mejor amigo.

Decide empezar con algo sencillo.

— ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunta señalando su brazo derecho, que tiene aspecto de estar magullado.

— He tenido tiempos mejores. — Responde Gale con sequedad. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Katniss?

— Vine a ver como estabas. — Toma aire. — Lamento lo del otro día Gale. Nosotros somos amigos y de verdad siento…

— Yo no quiero ser tu amigo Catnip. — Replica Gale con intensidad, al tiempo que se levanta y sujeta su brazo con la mano lastimada. Su agarre es firme, incluso estando herido.

Es entonces que finalmente Katniss lo entiende. El enojo de Gale al ver que iba a buscar a Peeta, sus reproches todo este tiempo por no acompañarlo en la guerra, todo. Mucha gente en el distrito solía decir que ellos dos terminarían juntos algún día, pero para Katniss solo eran ideas locas. Ella tenía muy claro que nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos.

Sin embargo Gale no lo tenía claro.

— Yo… — Siente como su rostro se transforma en un tomate maduro y se odia por ello. — No puedo ofrecerte más Gale. Eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano. Además sabes que no quiero casarme ni tener hijos.

Se queda en silencio un momento, temiendo la reacción de Gale, que aun la sostiene. A su mente viene la imagen de Peeta, y hace que la situación se torne más incómoda y molesta. ¿Por qué tiene que acordarse de él en un momento así? Todo se siente incorrecto, extraño.

Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con los ojos grises de Gale, tan parecidos a los suyos, mirándola intensamente. Lo ha herido. Vino a disculparse y ha terminado lastimando más de la cuenta a su ya machacado mejor amigo. Sin embargo tenía que explicarle, no podía dejar que se hiciese de una idea equivocada sobre su relación.

— Lo siento. — Le dice sintiéndose tonta, porque nunca supo cómo tratar los temas del corazón. — Será mejor que me vaya.

Gale la deja irse en silencio, todavía herido por sus palabras. Pensó que las cosas eran diferentes entre Katniss y él, que eran el uno para el otro. Secretamente esperaba que el hecho de estar en el distrito trece hubiera cambiado su opinión de no formar una familia, que se sentiría más segura. Nada parece haber cambiado, excepto ella.

No deja de cuestionarse qué le hubiera respondido ella de haberse sacado a colación el asunto del hijo del panadero.

Está seguro que es por su culpa que Katniss ya no es la misma de siempre.

.

De vuelta en su trabajo Katniss no deja de pensar en las palabras de Gale. No deja de pensar en todos los sentimientos que su declaración no provocó en ella, en todas las cosas que no sintió. No deja de pensar en cuánto han cambiado las cosas sin que ella se diese cuenta. ¿Cuándo comenzó su amigo a sentir cosas por ella? ¿Debería haberse dado cuenta antes?

Se siente desanimada. No puede corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo, pues para ella es simplemente eso, y no está segura de si podrán recuperar lo que tenían antes de llegar al distrito trece. Con Gale siempre se sintió segura para ser ella misma, pero nunca pasó de eso. ¿Será capaz de entenderlo él? Con Gale no hay sensaciones contradictorias, no hay nervios ni ansiedad. Simplemente eran ellos dos.

Dora la saca de sus cavilaciones cuando entra en la pequeña sala de espera que tienen dando un portazo.

— La presidenta ha enviado órdenes de despertar a Mason mañana a primera hora. — Resopla. — Si la chica no despierta por sí misma vamos a tener que aplicarle algún estimulante para que lo haga porque su presencia es requerida en la Sala de Mando lo antes posible.

— Esa mujer está loca. — Masculla Katniss poniéndose de mal humor.

— No lo digas en voz alta Everdeen. — Le responde Dora. — Las paredes escuchan aquí.

Ambas regresan al trabajo sin decir ni una palabra más, aunque todo queda implícito entre ellas. Lo lamentan por Johanna Mason, que acaba de salir de una tortura para hundirse en una que quizás sea peor.

Afuera la guerra sigue, y para eso necesitan a su vencedora.

No importa cuán alto sea el costo.

* * *

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Ya estaba extrañando escribir y ni que se diga actualizar :( Por suerte los exámenes ya acabaron (por ahora -_-) y me pude hacer un tiempo para escribir :) Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus palabras de apoyo :) **

**Bueno, en este capítulo no aparece Peeta pero hay un poco de todo. Primero Johanna rescatada, Coin que es una (inserte el insulto que quiera aquí), luego Gale siendo enviado definitivamente a la friendzone (ay como me divertí con ello... a mi parecer es lo que Katniss debió hacer desde un principio para evitar confusiones ¬¬) y luego Coin de nuevo. Ya vamos a ver qué va a pasar con Johanna, y obvio con Peeta y Katniss :p**

**Infinitas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows, en serio :) Me hace muy feliz que sigan la historia, es algo que hago con mucho cariño y con mucho gusto :) **

**GirlOnFire: **Gracias como siempre por tu review! :) Creo que una de las cosas que más me llaman la atención y por las que me gusta escribir sobre Peeta es el hecho de que es muy buena persona, demasiado amable. Tampoco es que sea un tonto, pero siempre tiene las palabras justas y siempre actúa con buenas intenciones :p Bueno, nuevamente gracias :)

**Actualizo hoy porque ya tenía terminado el capítulo y no quería hacerlas esperar más. Nos leemos el lunes que viene :) Por cierto, si quieren/pueden/desean (? pásense por _Memorias de papel, _un pequeño relato que empecé por un reto del foro El Diente de León (también pueden pasarse por allí, está lleno de cosas interesantes). **

**Terminadas las publicidades nos leemos la semana que viene :) Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzzane Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo catorce

La encuentra saliendo del hospital, antes de que se le ocurra una buena excusa para estar allí. Ella parece sorprendida, pero de todas formas le sonríe levemente, como si genuinamente se alegrara de verlo. El corazón de él martillea algo alocado, mientras el chico trata de conectar dos ideas e inventar un motivo para estar entrando al hospital. Afortunadamente Katniss sin darse cuenta lo ayuda. La mayoría de las veces es demasiado ingenua, aunque no se da cuenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le pregunta preocupada. — ¿Te duele la pierna?

— Algo. — Murmura más apenado por el hecho de mentir que por el inexistente dolor en la pierna. — Creo que es la humedad.

— Ven, te daré unos analgésicos.

Katniss vuelve sobre sus pasos y se adentra en el hospital, con Peeta siguiéndola en silencio. Está segura que no habrá problema con darle algunos analgésicos, además no es nada demasiado grave. Debe dolerle demasiado, porque Peeta habitualmente es un buen conversador y hoy está muy callado. Le vendrán bien los analgésicos.

Peeta mientras tanto se siente un poco culpable, aunque es fácil olvidarlo cuando ve la cara de preocupación de Katniss Everdeen. Preocupación por él. Vaya. Si se lo hubieran dicho años atrás se hubiera reído de esa persona, porque estaba seguro que Katniss no notaría nunca su presencia. Y allí está, casi corriendo a buscar unos analgésicos solo porque él no es lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que quería verla.

— Oye… — Murmura sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido. — Tampoco es que me duela demasiado. — No se atreve a decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quiere mentirle así. — Podemos volver después, es la hora del almuerzo.

— No hay problema. — Responde Katniss decidida. — Mira, ya llegamos, pasa.

Lo guía hasta una pequeña salita, donde solamente hay armarios repletos de medicamentos. Peeta se sorprende de la cantidad de cosas que hay para ser que el hospital del trece es relativamente pequeño. En el doce no había nada ni lejanamente parecido. Si necesitabas algún remedio debías pagar una pequeña fortuna y eso si tenías suerte, porque si necesitabas un remedio demasiado caro o extraño no podía conseguirse. Sin embargo en el trece están ahí, en el hospital, al alcance de todos los ciudadanos.

— Espera un segundo. — Murmura Katniss abstraída tecleando cosas en una pantalla. — Tengo que registrar lo que estoy sacando y para quién es, aquí llevan un estricto registro de todo.

Cinco minutos después ambos están saliendo del hospital, Peeta con un pequeño frasquito con analgésicos guardado en el bolsillo. Deja pasar el momento, pensando que probablemente los necesite en algún momento. No es como si la prótesis fuera lo más cómodo del mundo.

Se dirigen juntos al comedor, que ya está abarrotado de gente. Sin embargo, como en el distrito trece todo está perfectamente organizado, se aseguraron que haya suficientes lugares para todos, así que nadie se queda sin mesa y mucho menos sin comida. Encuentran una mesa de cuatro personas vacía, así que apoyan sus bandejas de comida allí y se disponen a comer.

— No puedo creer que ayudes a cocinar esto. — Le dice Katniss mientras mira su plato de comida y lo revuelve con una cuchara, indecisa sobre si comer o no.

— Es lo que la encargada dicta. — Responde Peeta algo divertido por su expresión. — Creo que si sigo insistiendo en dos años me dejará encargarme de hacer el pan.

Katniss se ríe y empieza a comer el puré de, en realidad no sabe de qué es, para mitigar la sensación de incomodidad que sintió cuando Peeta mencionó el pan. Su mente regresa otra vez a ese día lluvioso, cuando pensaba que moriría de hambre, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida, rindiéndose a las garras de la muerte. El chico frente a ella no tiene la menor idea de que es gracias a él que las Everdeen siguen vivas. Nunca pudo agradecerle. Quizás sea un buen momento para hacerlo.

— Peeta, gracias por lo del pan. — Suelta de repente, sin meditarlo mucho. Peeta la mira interrogante. — De aquella vez, cuando éramos niños.

Él lo recuerda a la perfección. Recuerda la lluvia que caía sin piedad. Recuerda que su madre ya estaba de mal humor desde el inicio del día porque con la lluvia no tendrían muchos clientes, nadie se arriesgaría a salir de su casa con aquel aguacero. Recuerda las palabras hirientes que usó cuando entró repentinamente a la cocina, vociferando que la mocosa de las Everdeen estaba husmeando en su basura, que sentiría más lástima por un perro que por ella.

Sólo tenía once años, pero estaba furioso. Nunca le había pasado. Había crecido soportando la falta de cariño con que su madre lo trataba, soportando sus continuos desprecios, creyendo que probablemente él había hecho algo para merecerlos. Sin embargo al escucharla quejarse los chicos de La Veta, y específicamente de Katniss se dio cuenta que su madre no cambiaría, y que ninguno merecía eso. Ni Katniss ni él.

Quemó los panes a propósito, a sabiendas de que su madre se enfadaría con él. No obstante por primera vez no sintió miedo por ello. Se sintió más vivo que nunca sabiendo que estaba desafiando a su madre, y que por primera vez podía hacer algo por la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hacia tanto tiempo.

No va a olvidar nunca la imagen de Katniss dispuesta a morir en su manzano, ni los golpes que su madre le dio por quemar el pan. Ese fue el momento en que dejó de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo mal, por qué su madre no lo quería. Ese fue el momento en que dejó de importarle.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada Katniss. — Murmura cuando consigue salir de los recuerdos, temiendo que ella se haya acercado a él todo este tiempo solamente porque siente que le debe algo.

— Nos salvaste. — Responde Katniss olvidando su renuencia a hablar de ese tema. Quiere decirle que la salvó a ella, que sin saberlo le dio fuerzas para continuar, pero las palabras no salen. — Habríamos muerto si no fuera por el diente de león.

La mira con curiosidad. No sabe qué significa el diente de león, pero la mirada de Katniss es tan intensa que se permite perderse por unos segundos en aquellos ojos grises con los que soñó desde que era pequeño. Sin pensarlo si quiera estira su mano por la mesa, con la intención de tomar la de ella. Quisiera poder transmitirle todo lo que siente, pero esta vez no encuentra palabras para hacerlo. Está demasiado cerca, y está seguro de que ella lo nota, aunque no retira su mano. El comedor está repleto de gente, pero a ninguno de los dos les importa, perdidos en su propia burbuja personal.

Entonces…

— ¿Están ocupados esos asientos? — Pregunta alegremente Finnick Odair, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten.

.

Finnick se presenta alegremente, igual que a _su _Annie. Pide disculpas a Peeta por haberlo golpeado aunque no entra en más detalles, mientras la chica de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y mirada perdida se entretiene jugando con la comida de su plato. Saluda a Katniss con una sonrisa, no obteniendo otra cosa de su parte más que una mirada desconfiada.

— Espero que en algún momento mejoren la comida. — Comenta como si no le importase el ambiente incómodo que hay entre ellos.

En realidad Finnick Odair se da cuenta de muchas cosas, y es plenamente consciente de que acaba de interrumpir algo realmente importante. No es como si le importara mucho, pero está seguro que hay mejores lugares para declarársele a la chica que te gusta que un comedor atestado de gente. Algún día el chico se lo agradecerá seguramente.

Katniss lo mira, repentinamente de mal humor, y por unos momentos su mirada se desvía hacia Annie Cresta. Parece frágil, incluso encerrada en su propio mundo, uno en el que nadie podría dañarla. Verla le recuerda a Johanna Mason yaciendo en una cama en el hospital. Ambas son completamente diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo parecidas. Fueron los Juegos del Hambre los responsables de ello.

Se pregunta qué habría pasado con ella de haber sido cosechada. O qué habría pasado con Peeta.

A su lado Peeta come tranquilamente, e intercambia palabras con el vencedor del cuatro como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aunque Katniss no odia del todo a Finnick, no después de haberlo visto tan roto mientras bombardeaban el distrito, una parte de ella no puede dejar de sentir cierto desagrado hacia él. Y todo es porque él golpeó a Peeta, y ella está segura que de haber querido o podido podría haberlo lastimado aún más.

Se abstrae del mundo mientras se pregunta a sí misma por qué es que le importa tanto. Por lo que sabe él participaba en los torneos de lucha en la escuela, y probablemente haya recibido muchos golpes allí. Su madre incluso, el día que el arrojó esos panes que salvaron su vida, se había encargado de dejarle el ojo morado y seguramente unos cuantos moretones.

¿Por qué es tan grave entonces que Finnick lo haya golpeado?

Lo mira de reojo, mientras él continua conversando. El cabello rubio está más largo que cuando llegaron, los rizos caen sobre su frente. Conserva una sonrisa cortes en el rostro, y tal como ha constatado aquella vez que se quedó dormido en el bosque, sus pestañas son tan largas que no entiende cómo no se enredan entre sí al parpadear. Sus ojos azules se ven inocentes, aunque si te fijas bien puedes ver el dolor que ha tenido que atravesar. Su familia, su pierna, el distrito. Todo lo que le importaba reducido a cenizas.

¿Por qué le importa tanto que Finnick lo haya golpeado? ¿Es por qué ha sufrido demasiado? No es por auto - compadecerse, pero ella también ha sufrido bastante toda su vida. Todos lo han hecho de alguna manera. Incluso Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, sobre todo en estos últimos tiempos. ¿Entonces por qué lo hace?

— Katniss. — La voz de Peeta es lo que la devuelve a la realidad, lo que es irónico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que por su culpa se había alejado de ella. — Tengo que regresar a las cocinas. Nos vemos luego.

El chico del pan saluda a Finnick y a Annie como si fueran viejos conocidos y se aleja, dejándola a ella entre medio de dos desconocidos. Nunca fue buena interactuando con las personas. Además ahora Finnick la está mirando suspicazmente y le da la impresión que es por su distracción anterior. Se concentra en su plato, que ya está frío, tratando de ignorarlos. No obtiene buenos resultados.

— Es un buen chico Peeta ¿verdad? — Le pregunta Finnick como quien no quiere la cosa. Katniss se sonroja, pero asiente, siempre manteniendo la vista fija en su plato. — ¿Se conocen hace mucho?

— Hace un tiempo. — Responde esquiva. No va a hablar de ello con extraños.

— Parece buena persona. — Agrega Annie hablando por primera vez, como si no hubiera estado perdida en su propio mundo. Katniss la mira con curiosidad, quizás demasiada, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Finnick. Probablemente todo el mundo la mire con curiosidad, como si se tratase de un bicho raro. No es que lo haya hecho a propósito, pero aun así nota que ha conseguido incomodar a la chica de ojos verdes.

— Yo… em… debo irme. — Se las arregla para decir a pesar de la incomodidad.

Se apresura a escapar con su bandeja de comida sin terminar y no se detiene hasta estar en un pasillo vacío, a medio camino hacia el hospital. Cuando alguien pone una mano en su hombro suelta un pequeño grito y se lleva una mano hacia el pecho. Se gira y se encuentra con la mirada verde mar de Finnick Odair, esta vez sin ninguna Annie a su lado.

— Mira, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. — Empieza el vencedor con tono disgustado. — Ya me disculpé con Peeta por haberlo golpeado, y realmente no necesito que Annie se sienta más incómoda alrededor de la gente. Entiendo que tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad por lo que pasó y que ni siquiera nos conoces, pero no voy a dejar que nadie la mire como si fuera un extraño fenómeno sacado de un circo. No hace falta que culpes a Annie por lo que yo hice.

_¿Por qué le importa tanto que Finnick lo haya golpeado?_

Mira los ojos verde mar del vencedor del distrito cuatro y en ellos encuentra una respuesta. Él le dio la respuesta, yendo a reclamarle por haber hecho sentir mal (inconscientemente) a _su _Annie. Se aleja unos pasos, asustada. No del vencedor, o quizás sí.

— Lo siento. —Murmura apenada, aunque inmersa en su mundo. — Yo lo siento Finnick.

Luego sale corriendo dejando al vencedor pasmado, sin entender nada. No se detiene hasta encontrar un armario repleto de útiles escolares, donde se esconde del mundo en medio de las cajas.

No puede esconderse de su propia mente.

_¿Por qué le importa tanto que Finnick lo haya golpeado?_

Por la misma razón que a Finnick le importa tanto que ella sin querer haya podido herir a Annie.

Porque _él _le importa.

Y la respuesta la aterroriza tanto que le gustaría quedarse encerrada en el armario para siempre, hasta poder lograr olvidar todo.

Especialmente a Peeta.

* * *

**Hola! Al fin, después de catorce capítulos,incontables evidencias y miles de situaciones incómodas (? Katniss se dio cuenta de la verdad. Creo que hasta un caracol hubiera sido más rápido que ella, pero que se le va a hacer :p Demos gracias a Finnick que, enojado por la actitud poco sociable de Katniss con su Annie, la ayudó a darse cuenta finalmente. ¿Qué piensan que va a hacer ahora? No parece muy feliz por su descubrimiento :p **

**Esta vez les pido disculpas, porque no voy a poder contestar los reviews. Estoy sin internet desde el martes (todavía no pude ver Game of Thrones T_T) y para actualizar a tiempo estoy usando mi celular como puerto wifi (no se imaginan lo lento que es esto). No quería dejarlas sin actualización después de las semanas que no pude actualizar anteriormente, pero no se preocupen que en cuanto tenga internet de nuevo voy a responder todos los reviews como suelo hacer :) Les agradezco infinitamente por el apoyo que brindan a esta historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo cuando falta el tiempo o la inspiración :) **

**Por cierto, ya estamos en 91 (me parece increíble). ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 100? :p Harían demasiado feliz a esta chica :)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, en serio :) Espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia.**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo quince

— ¿Te sientes mal Katniss? — Pregunta Prim cuando entra a su compartimiento y la encuentra acostada, enterrada bajo todas las mantas.

Con cuidado se acerca a su hermana y se sienta al costado, quitando las mantas que cubren su rostro. Katniss permanece con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas, y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Le pone una mano en la frente y comprueba que tiene un poco de temperatura. No está ardiendo, pero su temperatura no es la habitual. Le sonríe con ternura, aunque ella no pueda verla.

— ¿Por eso no fuiste a cenar? — Le pregunta suavemente, en voz baja, con temor a molestarla.

— Si. — Murmura Katniss al tiempo que vuelve a taparse con las mantas. Prim entiende que no va a decirle nada más, así que sube a su litera. Su madre sigue en el hospital, esta noche tenía guardia.

Permanece con los ojos firmemente cerrados, mientras reza porque el dolor de cabeza disminuya y que su corazón deje de latir alocado, como si quisiera salirse de su lugar, en su pecho. Se aferra al borde de las mantas con fuerza, mientras intenta reprimir las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos. Siente frío, seguramente debe tener algo de fiebre.

Sin embargo eso no importa.

Toda una vida de temores se le ha venido encima, como una avalancha. No importa cuánto se haya esforzado por construir un muro de hielo a su alrededor, cuántas veces se haya dicho a sí misma, se haya prometido a sí misma que ella no correría con el mismo destino que muchos ciudadanos del doce, que sus padres. Todo eso se ha derrumbado con la misma facilidad que un castillo de naipes.

Si pudiera inyectarse algo para no sentir lo haría. Si pudiera hacer algo para dejar de sentir ese revoltijo de cosas absurdas lo haría sin dudarlo, pagaría cualquier precio para volver a su vida de antes. No se atreve a ponerle un nombre a todas esas sensaciones que se arremolinan dentro de ellas, aunque está segura que el nombre es demasiado evidente. Decirlo, o pensarlo siquiera, solamente va a hacer que se convierta en algo más real, en algo más vívido.

Sabe que las sensaciones no van a irse tan fácilmente, pero ella no va a dejar que la dominen por completo, que acaben con todos sus principios, con la forma en que ella solía ver la vida. Tiene que poder olvidarlas antes de que causen un daño irreversible, como sucedió con su madre.

¿Es por eso que tiene tanto miedo?

A mitad de la noche, y con algunos grados de fiebre, Katniss Everdeen se jura a sí misma que no se va a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Ya observó de primera mano la capacidad destructiva que tienen. No va a ponerles nombre siquiera. No va a hablar de ellos. Va a intentar olvidar todo lo que siente, va a seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo lo primero que ve cuando los tentáculos del sueño empiezan a llevarla hacia su mundo son unos brillantes ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo, que parecen decirle que haga lo que haga no va a poder olvidarlos.

.

Al día siguiente no sale de la cama. Prim toma su temperatura y le dice que lo mejor va a ser que haga reposo por un día, porque no tiene buen aspecto. Le promete avisarle a Dora para que no tenga problemas y volver a la hora del almuerzo para revisar su estado. Katniss la deja hacer porque quedarse en cama para siempre le parece una buena solución para sus problemas. Además la cabeza le duele aun más y no tiene fuerzas para levantarse.

Las horas pasan lentas, y su cuerpo silenciosamente le reclama por estar quieto tanto tiempo. Sin embargo Katniss no se mueve, aunque siente las extremidades entumecidas. Cada tanto, cuando siente que el aire empieza a faltarle, saca la cabeza de debajo de las mantas para respirar un poco. Luego vuelve a enterrarse bajo todas las mantas, como si ellas la protegieran de todo, cuando en realidad de lo que deberían protegerla es de sí misma y de sus sentimientos.

Prim regresa junto a su madre a la hora del almuerzo y entre las dos la revisan y le toman la temperatura. La mirada de Prim se tiñe de preocupación cuando nota el estado de su hermana. Se ve decaída, y ella nunca la había visto así. La única vez que la vio enferma fue cuando Katniss tenía quince años, y ella once. Hacía frío, pero ella estaba empeñada en seguir yendo al bosque. El resultado fue una gripe que le duró una semana. Su hermana se veía débil en ese entonces, pero no tanto como ahora.

En algún momento de la tarde se duerme. Tiene sueños extraños, inconexos entre sí. Sueña con su padre, muriendo en las minas, con sus momentos en el bosque, con su madre rindiéndose a la muerte. Sueña con Prim muriendo de hambre, con la madre de Peeta gritándole y con el diente de león que encontró en la escuela al día siguiente, cuando él le arrojó los panes. Sueña con Gale y ella cazando en los bosques, riendo mientras compartían las presas. Sueña verde y amarillo. Sueña naranja y azul.

Sobre todo azul.

.

Peeta sale de las cocinas extrañado de que Prim haya ido a buscarlo. No falta mucho para la hora de la cena, así que cuando supo que la niña lo buscaba se dio la libertad de terminar su trabajo unos minutos antes. La cena prácticamente está lista, así que no va a tener problemas por ello.

— ¿Cómo estás Prim? — Le pregunta a la niña, que se limita a caminar a su lado hacia el comedor.

— Yo bien… Es Katniss quien me preocupa. — Decide ir directo al grano,

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Pregunta con más interés del que debiera, preocupado de que algo malo le pase. Prim le sonríe, y se apresura a hablar.

— No es nada grave realmente, deben ser imaginaciones mías. Estuvo en cama todo el día, despertó con algo de fiebre. — Le explica. — Pero… no sabría decirlo. Está rara. Nunca estuvo tan decaída mientras estaba enferma, me pareció verla triste, aunque casi ni abrió los ojos hoy.

— Ayer estaba bien. —Apunta Peeta, presa de la preocupación. — ¿Te molesta si voy a verla?

— Claro que no. Yo iré a cenar con mamá. — Prim le dedica una sonrisa esperanzada.

Se separan en la puerta del comedor, pues Peeta insiste en acompañar a la niña. Prim le da un beso en la mejilla y le desea suerte, esperanzada de que su hermana se sienta un poco mejor gracias a la presencia de Peeta. El chico prácticamente sale corriendo en dirección al compartimiento de las Everdeen, preocupado.

La encuentra acostada, tapándose el rostro con unas mantas. Quizás se haya quedado dormida, así que con cuidado para no despertarla, le descubre el rostro. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Respira profundamente, aunque su rostro luce turbado.

Con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla toma una silla y la acerca a la cama. Se sienta sin quitar los ojos de encima de Katniss, que parece dormir profundamente. Se ve mal, incluso podría decir que se ve triste, aunque quizás sea producto de la fiebre. O quizás esté teniendo pesadillas, al igual que suele sucederle a él desde que llegaron al distrito trece.

Se queda observándola un buen tiempo. Se permite ser intrusivo y la mira como no había podido hacer nunca antes, porque sabe que ella nunca se lo permitiría. Cualquiera que lo vea pensaría que es un acosador, pero no le importa. Prim y la madre de Katniss todavía no regresarán, así que se da el lujo por primera vez de mirar de cerca a la chica que ha amado toda la vida, sin ningún reproche de por medio. Memoriza cada facción de su rostro, incluso las mejillas rosadas y los mechones de pelo escapando de su trenza para poder dibujarla en algún momento. Quien sabe cuándo podrá tenerla así de cerca de nuevo sin que ella pueda decir nada.

Movido por esa necesidad imperiosa que suele sentir cuando está cerca de ella alarga su mano y corre los mechones de cabello oscuro de su rostro. Intenta que sus manos sean lo más delicadas posibles, para no despertarla, y con cuidado acomoda las hebras junto a su trenza. Su cabello es suave, tanto que siente deseos de hundir el rostro en él. Se pregunta cómo será suelto, ya que siempre ha visto a Katniss con una trenza, o dos cuando era más pequeña.

A veces se pregunta cómo es posible amar tanto a una persona. A veces se pregunta si lo que siente es real, o si sólo es producto de su imaginación, o una constante en su vida que no está dispuesto a dejar ir. A veces se pregunta si realmente está enamorado de Katniss, o si simplemente ya se acostumbró a pensar en ella, a creerse enamorado.

Ahora tiene la confirmación. Su imaginación no podría recrear nunca tales sentimientos, no podría nunca inventarlos de la nada. Con ella tan cerca parecen más reales que nunca, y se siente estúpido por alguna vez haber dudado de ellos. Es casi como una ofensa a todo aquello que siente y que ha guardado por años dentro de sí mismo.

Armándose de un valor que no creía hasta el momento poseer se acerca a Katniss, y con cuidado deposita un beso sobre su frente. No es más que un ligero roce, pero sabe infinitamente a gloria. De haber estado despierta ella nunca se lo hubiera permitido, pero no se siente mal por haber robado ese pequeño beso. De hecho, abandona el compartimiento de las Everdeen con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, y una estampida en su pecho.

Es suficiente, se dice.

Por ahora.

.

No abre los ojos hasta que pasan unos minutos desde que la puerta de su compartimiento se cerró. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentada e, inconscientemente, se lleva una mano a la frente, la misma en donde unos minutos atrás los labios de Peeta se posaron casi como un susurro. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y de lo idiota que debe verse, mete la mano de nuevo bajo la manta, cerrada en un puño.

No sabe cómo, pero está segura de que era él. Lo delata el aroma a canela y a pan recién hecho que, no sabe cómo porque ya no hay panadería donde trabaje, siempre tiene. Es ese aroma característico que hace que recuerde cuando intercambiaba ardillas con su padre, que hace que recuerde los panes bajo la lluvia, el diente de león al día siguiente.

Suelta un suspiro, frustrada, aunque no vuelve a enterrarse bajo las mantas. Necesita un poco de aire, siente que su rostro va a explotar de tanto calor que hace. Su corazón también parece querer salirse de su sitio, así que respira hondo algunas veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

_Vete._

_Sal de aquí._

_Vete._

Ojalá hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para pronunciar esas palabras, y alejarlo definitivamente de ella. En su lugar se limitó a mantener los ojos cerrados y dejar que él jugara con su cabello hasta cansarse. En su lugar se limitó a aguantar las caricias, y todos los sentimientos encontrados que traían consigo.

Odia sentirse así. Es como una eterna contradicción, y su mente parece estar perdiendo el juego. ¿Por qué no puede alejarlo como hizo con Gale? ¿Por qué no puede sacar de su mente todas las sensaciones, todos esos pensamientos que antes le parecían impensables? ¿Por qué no puede olvidarse del chico del pan y continuar con su vida tal y como era antes?

Su madre y Prim regresan, justo a tiempo para evitar que su mente siga maquinando y de una respuesta inevitable a esa pregunta. En el fondo Katniss Everdeen conoce la respuesta, pero es tan abrumadora que está segura que prefiere enterrarla en el lugar más profundo, antes de que acabe con ella igual que lo hizo con su madre tiempo atrás.

No puede dejar que eso le pase a ella también.

* * *

***Hace una extraña danza* Superamos los 100 reviews! Infinitas gracias a todos! :) Sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible esta historia, y el apoyo que me dan para seguir escribiendo es increíble. De verdad se los agradezco muchísimo, porque esos pequeños comentarios son la mejor recompensa que pueden dejar :)**

**Bueno, no quería dejar pasar la ocasión xD Sé que quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, como Gale, Johanna, Andrew, Haymitch etc etc etc pero quise darle un poco de protagonismo a los chicos, especialmente a Katniss que no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con lo que siente. Es un poco difícil destruir toda una vida de negación, por eso le afecta tanto xD En cuanto a Peeta... Ustedes me dirán sus impresiones. Yo solo diré que amé escribir este capítulo :)**

**Nuevamente miles de gracias por todos los reviews, favorites y follows. Prometo dejar de hacer danzas extrañas si siguen dejando reviews xD Muchas gracias :3**

**Guest: **Espero que este capítulo responda un poco a tus dudas, aunque ya veremos qué va a pasar. El capítulo de la semana de GoT fue fantástico y el de esta semana también. Casi me arranco los pelos en varias partes xD Muchas gracias por pasarte :)

**GirlOnFire: **Todavía no hubo confesiones cursis xD Apenas si está procesando las cosas Katniss. Solo espero que no tarde otros 15 capítulos en procesar todo xD Muchas gracias por pasarte :)

**Guest2: **Muchas gracias por pasarte! Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**Creo que ya no tengo mucho más que decir :p GRACIAS! **

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene :)**

**Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo dieciséis

— ¿Qué tan extraña dices? — Le pregunta Andrew durante la hora de reflexión, mientras cada uno yace acostado en su litera, sin hacer nada en particular.

— Bastante. — Responde Peeta preocupado. — Se la pasa en el hospital trabajando, no sale a almorzar, y cuando termina su turno se esconde en algún armario vacío durante lo que quede de la tarde.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto? — Le pregunta el menor con una sonrisa pícara, sólo para molestarlo.

— Creo que es demasiado obvio. — Le responde agriamente el chico de ojos azules, que no está de muy buen humor.

Katniss está comportándose de manera extraña desde hace días. No sabe si son imaginaciones suyas, pero ha estado rara desde ese día que estuvo enferma y que él pasó por su compartimiento durante la hora de la cena. Desde entonces prácticamente no la ha visto, porque ella se está escabullendo todo el tiempo.

Primero pensó que tendría algún problema con él, pero luego Prim se acercó preocupada a hablarle. La niña de las dos trenzas rubias estaba afligida, pensando que quizás Katniss estaría enojada con ella. Durante el día no se le veía ni el pelo, y no sabía cómo, pero en las noches se las arreglaba para encontrarse ya dormida (o quizás fingiendo estarlo, según Prim) cuando ella y su madre llegaban al compartimiento.

Así que dedicó algunas horas al día a seguirla. Así fue como descubrió su extraño hábito de meterse en diversos armarios vacíos y pasar toda la tarde allí. Intenta siempre cambiar su ubicación, como si temiese ser descubierta. Varias veces Peeta se vio tentado de interceptarla y preguntarle si estaba bien, porque cada vez que la vio la notó asustada, y sobre todo triste.

— ¿Quizás se haya peleado con el comandante Hawthorne? — Aventura Andrew. — Según dicen él se fue al distrito dos hecho una furia, y tú me comentaste que eran amigos…

— Puede ser. — Admite Peeta de mala gana. — Pero no sé que puede ser tan malo como para que tampoco le hable a Prim. Su hermana es lo más importante para ella. Es por eso que es tan extraña la situación.

— Por cierto, nunca me contaste… ¿cómo es que te enamoraste de ella? — Pregunta con curiosidad. — No te ofendas, pero la verdad es que es una chica fuera de lo común.

Peeta se ríe levemente antes de contestarle.

— No creo que sea malo que sea fuera de lo común. Fue en el primer día de escuela. Yo estaba muy asustado, no quería quedarme solo. ¡Oye, sólo tenía cinco años! — Grita ahogando las risas del otro joven. Una vez que Andrew se calla continúa hablando. — Mi padre para distraerme me señaló a un hombre que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña con un vestido a cuadros y dos trenzas. Él me dijo: _¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero._

— Vaya. — Murmura Andrew al tiempo que baja de su cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, para escuchar mejor la historia.

— Yo le respondí: _¿un minero? ¿Para qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? _En mi mente de cinco años no podía comprender por qué alguien no hubiera elegido a mi papá, que era el mejor hombre del mundo. Y él pareció mucho más viejo y sabio cuando me contestó: _porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar._

Entré a mi clase contrariado, sin entender del todo lo que me había dicho mi papá y por qué de repente se sentía tan triste. Incluso llegué a culpar a la niña de trenzas, porque me había dado cuenta que había logrado entristecer a papá. La culpaba porque seguramente su mamá era maravillosa, y porque seguramente era su culpa que mamá nos tratara mal a todos nosotros.

Llegó la clase de música y todavía permanecía enfurruñado. Entonces la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle y ella automáticamente levantó la mano. La maestra la subió a un pequeño taburete y cuando ella comenzó a cantar todos los pájaros hicieron silencio, sólo para escucharla. Repentinamente olvidé porqué estaba enojado y entendí por qué su madre había huido con un minero, incluso si él cantaba una décima parte de como ella lo hacía.

— Wow. — Andrew no se siente capaz de burlarse. — ¿Nunca te gustó otra chica desde entonces?

— No. — Niega rotundamente Peeta. — Y no porque no lo intentara. Hubo una época en la que deseaba fervientemente poder sacármela de la cabeza, así que intenté salir con cuanta chica se cruzara en frente mío. No funcionó por mucho que lo intenté.

— ¿No era más fácil decírselo?

— ¿Y qué me clavara una flecha en la cabeza antes de terminar de hablar? No conoces a Katniss. — Ambos ríen por la ocurrencia, sobre todo porque es algo totalmente factible.

— De todas formas yo creo que tienes esperanza. — Le asegura Andrew. — Estás loco, porque esa chica está loca, pero he visto cómo te mira.

— No eres el primero que dice que estoy loco. Mis hermanos solían decírmelo todo el tiempo. — Recuerda Peeta con nostalgia. — Y tú, ¿alguna historia para contar? — Le pregunta cuando nota una sensación de tristeza en el pecho al recordar a su familia.

Andrew cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se echa hacia atrás, quedando acostado en el suelo, con pose relajada. Apenas es un niño, y no parece tomarse la vida muy en serio.

— Nada tan interesante como un amor de toda la vida. — Le dice entre risas. — Creo que nada interesante de hecho.

Y se apresura a desviar el tema hacia terrenos más seguros, como sus trabajos, o cuánto tiempo falta para la hora de la cena. No es que no le agrade Peeta, de hecho, le parece que es una gran persona, una de las mejores que ha conocido.

Sin embargo no está listo para hablar con alguien sobre él. Prefiere mantener las cosas escondidas en un lugar donde nadie pueda llegar fácilmente, ni siquiera él. Prefiere vivir olvidando los horrores del pasado, la vida que dejó atrás. Prefiere vivir secretamente aferrándose a ello cuando siente que la cordura lo abandona.

Andrew aparenta ser un muchacho alegre. Con ello está bien.

.

Katniss no está teniendo un día particularmente bueno. De hecho, últimamente sus días no son nada buenos. Está un poco cansada de huir de todos durante el día, y de no dormir por la noche a causa de las pesadillas. Su única esperanza es que las horas pasen rápido, termine su turno en el hospital y pueda buscar algún armario donde quizás pueda dormir algunas horas. Si es que su mente la deja.

Para colmo las cosas no le están saliendo bien. Dora la envió a clasificar unos medicamentos, ya que seguramente notó que no está de buen humor para andar con pacientes, y ni siquiera eso puede hacer. Su mente simplemente decidió darse a la fuga, y no deja de equivocarse en las cosas más tontas.

Cuando termina una tarea que en condiciones normales debió llevarle menos de una hora, después de dos horas de arduo trabajo y frustraciones, lo único que quiere es escapar del bendito hospital lo más rápido posible. Siente que su cabeza va a estallar, y los párpados ya le pesan. Lo único bueno de todo es que cuando consiga acomodarse en algún armario olvidado seguramente va a poder dormir tranquilamente; su cuerpo no aguanta más.

— Veo que terminaste. — Le dice Dora asomándose a la puerta del almacén. — Que bueno, porque tengo una junta y mientras tanto no hay nadie que vigile a Mason. ¡Apresúrate niña!

Refunfuña un poco y se va con paso lento en dirección a la habitación de Johanna. Hasta ahora nunca le había tocado cuidar de ella, y es algo que realmente agradece. No la conoce en persona, pero las enfermeras comentan que es imposible lidiar con ella. Seguramente Dora la está enviando como castigo, por haber estado en la luna todos los últimos días.

— Toda tuya. — Le dice con una sonrisa una enfermera que permanecía apostada en la puerta, seguramente esperándola. Katniss le responde con un gruñido, y se prepara mentalmente para encontrar un desastre.

No hay nada fuera de lo normal. La habitación luce ordenada, y Johanna se encuentra sentada en su cama con una mano en frente de su rostro, mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Luce un poco ida, y se sobresalta un poco cuando Katniss se sienta en la única silla de la habitación. Sin embargo no le presta atención, y sigue en su mundo. Katniss, bastante aliviada por la situación, se queda en silencio, sin estorbar a la vencedora. Ya bastantes historias ha escuchado acerca de su mal comportamiento.

Lleva causando problemas desde que despertó. No ha querido reunirse con la presidenta desde entonces, alegando sentirse demasiado mal para hacer nada. Incluso se ha negado a recibirla cuando ésta se apareció de improviso un día, acompañada de algunos guardias. Armó tal escándalo que tuvieron que sedarla, y a Alma Coin no le quedó otra opción más que irse sin ningún resultado. Katniss la admira secretamente por ello.

Sin embargo el tiempo se le está agotando. Durante el almuerzo y la cena pasan propos de la rebelión en los diferentes distritos, y anuncian la pronta recuperación de la imagen de la rebelión. Todos están expectantes a que Johanna Mason aparezca en las pantallas, esta vez del lado del distrito trece. Todos esperan la aparición de su símbolo para seguir luchando.

Su símbolo está ocupado fingiendo demencia en una cama de hospital. Quizás esté un poco demente, después de todo lo que le han hecho.

— Hey. — La llame Johanna cuando ya llevan más de una hora sin hacer nada. — ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Eres descerebrada o qué?

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Le pregunta Katniss con el tono más cortés que puede. No es que no la haya escuchado desde el principio, pero las enfermeras ya le advirtieron sobre cómo se pone cuando quiere morfina.

— No me estoy sintiendo bien aquí ¿sabes? — Empieza con fingida inocencia la vencedora. — Me duele mucho el cuerpo. ¿Podrías darme algo de morfina? Estoy segura que me vendrán bien un par de horas de sueño.

Y ahí está. Probablemente así consiguió ganar Los Juegos del Hambre años atrás. Incluso con el cabello rapado y las múltiples cicatrices su aire de niña inocente es demasiado creíble. Lo único que la delata es su mirada ansiosa. Desde que despertó lo único que quiere es más morfina. Lo último que necesita. Volverse más adicta a ella.

— Lo siento. — Le responde con voz monocorde. — Hasta que llegue la encargada no puedo suministrarte nada.

— Pero tú eres una enfermera… — Prosigue con una sonrisa cómplice la chica del siete. — Estoy segura que a la encargada no le molestará si me ayudas, y la verdad es que me duele demasiado…

— Tendrás que esperar. — Sentencia Katniss, que poco a poco está perdiendo su escasa paciencia.

— Mira descerebrada… — Sisea Johhana levantándose de la cama. — No creo que estés entendiendo la situación… Yo soy Johanna Mason, el rostro de esta jodida rebelión. Sobreviví a dos Juegos del Hambre, y no tendría ningún problema en matarte incluso con esta estúpida jeringa.

— No me importa. Quédate dónde estás. — Le advierte cuando la vencedora empieza a caminar hacia ella. — Y mi nombre es Katniss, no descerebrada. — Le suelta con furia.

— ¿Crees que importa eso? — Le grita Johanna abalanzándose sobre ella. — ¡QUIERO MI JODIDA MORFINA Y SI NO ME LA DAS HABRÁ CONSECUENCIAS!

Katniss intenta detenerla, pero Johanna pone todo su peso, que no es mucho, y se abalanza sobre ella. No sabe cómo tiene fuerza, pero empieza a jalar su cabello con fuerza, y en algún momento decide que no es suficiente, así que utiliza lo que le queda de uñas para arañarle el rostro. Ambas gritan y, aunque Katniss no quiere lastimarla, termina descargando la frustración de todos los días anteriores sobre la vencedora del siete, que no deja de moverse encima suyo.

No están en igualdad de condiciones. Johanna está delgada, demasiado, y Katniss no entiende de dónde saca tanta fuerza. Realmente debe querer la morfina, porque no deja de golpearla mientras grita a los cuatro vientos que los va a matar a todos. Aunque Katniss solía estar bastante en forma por todo el ejercicio que hacía en el bosque ahora no lo está tanto, así que termina en desventaja, siendo bastante golpeada por la vencedora.

Pasan algunos minutos entre golpes, arañazos, y jalones de cabello hacia Katniss, hasta que Johanna pierde el aire, y se deja caer en el suelo. Ambas lucen magulladas, y el rostro de Katniss está lleno de arañazos. Respiran hondo una, dos, tres veces, hasta tranquilizarse. Contrario a lo que pudiera esperar Katniss se siente más tranquila que hace días. Johanna inesperadamente rompe a reír a carcajadas.

— No eres tan mala, descerebrada. — Le dice mientras ríe. — Las otras enfermeras huían en cuanto me ponía de pie.

— Tú tampoco eres mala. — Le responde Katniss, luego de reírse un rato también. — Aunque estás bastante deteriorada.

— En condiciones normales no hubieras durado ni cinco minutos. — Se jacta la vencedora.

— Eso quisieras.

Cuando ambas se incorporan se encuentran a Dora parada en la puerta de la habitación, con una mueca de enojo plasmada en su rostro. Es un poco más que enojo; furia probablemente. Katniss no la había visto así nunca, así que supone que están en problemas. Dora lo confirma segundos después.

— Mason, de vuelta a tu cama. Sin morfina. — Declara resuelta. — Everdeen, suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Largo de aquí!

Su día no puede ser peor, piensa.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada perdón por el día de retraso, ayer fue un día de locos, lo pasé corriendo de un lado hacia otro casi todo el día, y cuando pude sentarme estudiando ._. Fuera de las excusas, acá está el capítulo :)**

**Por un lado volvió Andrew, que no es tan risueño como parece... Y apareció Johanna, que consiguió sacar de quicio a Katniss. Siempre imaginé que ambas se llevarían mucho mejor si Katniss no hubiera sido el Sinsajo, porque son parecidas en cierta manera. Quizás ambas puedan ayudarse mutuamente. De hecho Johanna ayudó en cierto modo a Katniss con la paliza que le dio xD Ella está demasiado confundida.**

**Y ahora tengo que apelar nuevamente a su paciencia. Estoy con parciales nuevamente y prefiero decirles la verdad a tenerlas esperando por una actualización que quizás no llegue. Así que como probablemente no pueda volver a escribir en algunas semanas, voy a actualizar nuevamente el 6 de julio. Son dos semanas, pero la verdad es que tengo montones para estudiar, y prefiero darles una fecha exacta a tenerlas en ascuas.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias como siempre por los reviews :) Y por la paciencia :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo diecisiete

Dos días después Katniss está de vuelta en su hospital, esta vez asignada como la "enfermera personal" de Johanna Mason. Seguramente a Dora no se le ocurrió otra sanción mejor, y si la vencedora pasaba otro día sola en el hospital terminaría por desquiciar a todas las enfermeras. Claro que de poder hubiese hecho otra cosa, como poner una bomba en el recinto.

No es que la tarea le resulte de lo más agradable a la chica de ojos grises, pero es preferible a los dos días que pasara sin ninguna ocupación más que dormitar en algún armario olvidado. Fue casi como volver al momento en que habían llegado al distrito trece, cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su distrito reducido a cenizas y todos los recuerdos de su vida desaparecidos. Excepto por la parte de los miles de sentimientos arremolinados en medio de su pecho, a los que ella no tiene intenciones de dar lugar.

De modo que cuando se levanta temprano para regresar a su trabajo lo hace casi de buen humor. No es para tirar flores por todos lados, pero al menos se siente contenta de tener algo en qué gastar sus horas diarias. Incluso le da vueltas a la posibilidad de conseguir un permiso para que Johanna pueda andar libremente por el distrito, bajo su supervisión, ya que de todas formas la vencedora no está incapacitada físicamente para hacerlo.

En el hospital la espera Dora, con un sermón de media hora sobre cómo no piensa dejar pasar otra situación como la anterior, sobre que tiene una gran responsabilidad a cargo ahora, y sobre que es momento para que demuestre lo aprendido. La encargada le miente bastante bien, pues le asegura que cree que ella es la persona más idónea para lidiar con el feroz comportamiento de la vencedora del siete. Claro, como si no fuera una especie de castigo para ella…

Katniss asiente, pone buena cara, y se resigna. Al menos ha logrado conseguir el permiso para que Mason pueda salir del hospital, lo que les evitará a ambas estar encerradas en una pequeña habitación que la tensión entre ellas puede hacer que se sienta muy asfixiante. Acuerdan que, si en un lapso de dos semanas, la vencedora no causa problemas de ningún tipo, quizás puedan darle el alta.

Cuando se lo dice a Johanna le da la impresión de que la vencedora se alegra. No sonríe ni dice nada, simplemente suelta un bufido y un sarcástico _"genial"_, pero desde entonces Katniss nota como la trata un poco mejor. No se ha librado del apodo de descerebrada, y a ella no termina de simpatizarle del todo la chica del siete, pero empiezan a llevarse mejor.

A la hora del almuerzo deciden dirigirse al comedor como cualquier ciudadano normal, aunque Katniss le asegura varias veces que no se haga ilusiones, porque la comida es prácticamente la misma que en el hospital, lo que significa que también es horrible. Tienen una pequeña discusión porque Johanna, aunque quiere salir, se rehúsa a hacerlo con la ropa del hospital, y todo termina con Katniss saliendo a hurtadillas del hospital para buscar su uniforme común, el que usaba antes de ser parte del personal del hospital.

— A que son todos demasiado serios, ¿verdad? — Comenta Johanna mientras recorren los pasillos, donde los ciudadanos caminan con prisa, sin apenas mirarlas. No es normal ver al símbolo de la rebelión recorriendo los pasillos como si nada, pero si hay algo por lo que se caracterizan los ciudadanos del distrito trece es por no ser chismosos. — Casi extraño al Capitolio, donde todos besaban el suelo por donde caminaba…

La chica de ojos grises no le responde, porque en realidad no tiene idea de qué decir, salvo que cree que miente, y que no hay duda alguna de que no volverá a extrañar el Capitolio en su vida. Como si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho… Sin embargo, si Johanna prefiere mantener esa fachada de chica ruda para no derrumbarse ante todo lo que sucedió, ella no va a ser quién la detenga.

Toman las bandejas y se colocan en la fila, a la espera de una porción de algún horroroso puré. Según dicen la comida espantosa durará hasta que puedan llegar suministros de otros distritos, especialmente carne del diez y vegetales del once, cuando el Capitolio deje de cortar las vías de ferrocarril. Al parecer los rebeldes están esforzándose por sacarlos de allí y, siendo sinceros, todos esperan que ocurra pronto.

La fila avanza despacio, pero lo hace. Johanna, que al parecer es impaciente en todos los aspectos de su vida, no deja de quejarse sobre ello, pero llega un momento en que Katniss ya no la escucha. Su mirada se pierde en la puerta que da a las cocinas, que se encuentra abierta. A unos centímetros de ella, del lado de afuera, se encuentra Peeta, conversando con quien ella cree es Delly Cartwright. Sí, debe ser ella, recuerda su pelo corto amarillo lleno de rizos, en otros tiempos más largo, aunque siempre dentro de los estándares de un cabello corto.

Su corazón late con violencia, y no puede desviar la mirada de ellos dos. Desde su desafortunado descubrimiento ha estado evitando a Peeta por todos los medios, y eso puede declararse como una misión exitosa. Incluso ha estado evitando lo más posible a Prim, porque ella solía hablar de él bastante seguido. Estaba convencida de que si pasaba un tiempo sin verlo se acostumbraría, y todas esas sensaciones incómodas se evaporarían, como si nunca hubiesen existido en primer lugar.

Evidentemente no lo ha logrado porque, a sabiendas de que debería largarse del comedor de una buena vez antes de que el chico note su presencia, no puede moverse del lugar ni dejar de observarlos. Al menos hasta que recibe un empujón por parte de Johanna.

— ¡Hey! ¡Descerebrada! — La vencedora pasa una mano por su frente, llamando su atención. — Estás haciendo que la fila se estanque, ¿qué estás mirando?

Los ojos café de Johanna buscan ávidos en dirección a las cocinas, hasta dar con la pareja de rubios que continúan charlando amenamente. Luego regresa su vista a Katniss, que los contempla con expresión de terror, y el rostro rojo como un tomate. Suelta una risa despectiva y tomando del hombro a la chica de la trenza la hace avanzar, antes de que la gente se siga quejando.

— Deja de mirarlo, o se va a dar cuenta. — Le dice divertida.

— ¿Qué? Yo no estaba mirando a nadie… — Se defiende Katniss, aunque las risas de Johanna no hacen otra cosa que aumentar. — No sé por qué dices que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mirabas a aquellos dos rubios? — Le pregunta burlonamente. — Hacen una bonita pareja, seguramente en algún futuro tengan unos niños rubiecitos preciosos, corriendo por ahí…

— ¡Claro que no! — Estalla Katniss, algo enfadada. — ¡Delly no ha ido a ver a Peeta ni una vez desde que llegamos aquí! Supongo que es bueno que se hablen de nuevo, solían ser amigos… — Termina no muy convencida, todavía molesta por el interrogatorio de Johanna, o por haber soltado toda esa información sin ningún aliciente real para hacerlo.

— Ah… ¿así que Peeta? ¿Eh?— Johanna le tiende la bandeja y se sale un poco de la fila para observarlos de nuevo. — Bueno, supongo que si como dices no está con Delly, no le va a importar compartir a su amigo, después de todo desde aquí se ve muy bien… De hecho no está nada mal…

— Cállate. — Sisea Katniss enojada. — ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

— Pero podría conocerlo muy bien… — Añade sugestivamente la chica del siete. Luego abre los ojos inusitadamente y suelta una risa. — No, espera. ¡Tú lo quieres! ¡Es eso!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Vocifera Katniss haciendo que varias personas se volteen a verlas, con una mirada de censura en sus rostros. — Déjate de tonterías. — Añade en un tono más bajo devolviéndole la bandeja a Johanna y dando por zanjado el tema, o al menos esperando hacerlo.

Evita escrupulosamente volver la mirada a los dos rubios, que al parecer no han notado su presencia a pesar de la escena que armó Johanna. Se sienta junto a la vencedora en la mesa lo más alejada de ellos que encuentra, y espera no muy pacientemente a que la chica termine su comida. A ella de repente se le ha quitado el hambre. Tal vez sea el puré verde nada apetitosamente que les han servido, acompañado de algunas solitarias arvejas. Tal vez sea el pan, que se mucho mejor que antes, más parecido a los que solía haber en la panadería del distrito doce.

O tal vez sean las palabras de Johanna, y sus ojos divertidos, que parecen querer recordarle todo el tiempo sus palabras anteriores.

_Tú lo quieres._

_Lo quieres._

No. No podía ser. No debía ser. No lo dejaría ser.

.

El tiempo pasa rápido, al menos cuando tienes una rutina que seguir. Al menos eso piensa Peeta cuando, exhausto, se deja caer sobre su cama, después de haber estado trabajando casi todo el día. Se rumorea que Finnick Odair quiere casarse con Annie Cresta, así que su jefa los ha puesto a trabajar horas extras desde que se enteró, para que la fecha no los tome desprevenidos. El distrito todavía no está enterado, pero la verdad es que es una realidad inminente, porque desde que el vencedor del cuatro recuperó a su chica se lo ve más feliz que nunca.

Le han encargado hacer el pastel, aunque todavía no ha empezado. Cuando anuncien la fecha podrá ponerse a trabajar en ello, y la verdad es que tiene algunas ideas que cree son bastantes buenas. Sin embargo no puede dejar de sentirse un poco desanimado, porque recuerda con una claridad escalofriante cuál fue el último pastel que horneó, la mañana previa al bombardeo. Era un lago repleto de saetas, camufladas entre otras flores acuáticas más comunes para que su madre no las reconociera y se enojara.

Pensar en ello lo lleva hacia Katniss, y su comportamiento totalmente extraño. Parecen estar en un punto muerto, algo sin dudas peor que en el inicio. Ya ni siquiera la ve, y está seguro que es porque ella no lo desea. Tampoco él se ha molestado en seguirla más, porque después de todo es su decisión.

Mentiría si dijera que no está algo enojado por ello, y dolido, y es por ello que está prácticamente resuelto a no buscarla. Hay una parte de él que se muere por ir tras ella y exigirle explicaciones, aunque sea sobre su comportamiento con Prim. Lo que sea con tal de verla y escucharla de nuevo. Hay otra parte, la más orgullosa, que planea sentarse y esperar que ella lo busque, porque después de todo se suponía que eran amigos, o algo así. De esa clase de amigos que has amado toda la vida…

¿Es que acaso todo lo que sucedió entre ellos desde que llegaron al trece no es _real_? ¿No cuentan para Katniss los momentos que pasaron juntos?

Las luces se apagan y él sigue pensando en lo mismo, incluso cuando Andrew regresa con aspecto cansado de su entrenamiento. No puede dormir. Su mente, maldita traicionera, no deja de preguntarse qué hizo mal esta vez, en qué falló. No deja de imaginar posibles escenarios en los que no ve nunca más a la chica de ojos grises, no deja de imaginar su vida sin ella presente. Y duele. Duele tanto que siente que se asfixia, que el techo no es lo suficientemente alto y que las paredes son cada vez más estrechas.

Por primera vez, desde que llegó al distrito trece, siente que le falta el aire.

En algún momento logra dormirse, aunque no profundamente como desearía. Tiene pesadillas, se despierta varias veces paralizado, sin poder moverse para escapar de aquello que lo perseguía. Así sucede varias veces, aunque no es capaz de recordar qué estaba soñando. No hay más que imágenes borrosas sin ningún sentido, aunque en algún punto resultan aterradoras, porque no está seguro qué son.

La última vez que se despierta no recuerda nada, pero la voz de su padre da vueltas en su cabeza. Suena cansado, pero de todas formas es amable. Suena tal como lo recuerda, un hombre que no tuvo la vida que hubiese deseado, pero que de todas formas no perdió nunca la sonrisa. Siempre admiró a su padre por ello, porque nunca lo vio quejarse de nada, incluso cuando supo la verdad y entendió que su padre se casó con su madre porque no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo siempre sintió algo de pena por él también. Su padre era tan bueno, tan amable… Su único error había sido dar las cosas por sentadas y no pelear por aquello que quería.

_¿Vas a dejar todo así Peeta? ¿No piensas hacer nada? _

Y de repente es como si se viera a sí mismo viviendo en el distrito doce si no lo hubieran destruido, casado con la hija de algún comerciante, tal y como su madre deseaba. Se ve dirigiendo la panadería, o algún otro negocio, teniendo hijos, rogando porque ellos no fueran cosechados. Se ve a sí mismo admirando a la distancia a una mujer de ojos grises, la misma que admiró a la distancia desde que era un niño. Se ve igual que su padre, sonriendo, contentándose con una vida que no le pertenece del todo, con una vida de la que él no es parte completamente. Se ve con una desconocida, deseando lo que otro ha conseguido.

_¿Vas a dejar que la historia se repita Peeta?_

Apenas son las cuatro de la madrugada, pero siguiendo una corazonada se encamina por los pasillos desiertos hacia el compartimiento de las Everdeen. Si está en lo cierto Katniss va a ser la primera en salir en algunas horas, probablemente evitando a todos como ha estado haciendo últimamente.

No va a dejarla seguir haciéndolo.

Efectivamente, cuando Katniss algunas horas después, un tiempo antes de la hora del desayuno, sale del compartimiento, se encuentra a Peeta apostado en el pasillo, taladrándola con la mirada. Mira hacia los costados, como una de sus presas, buscando un lugar para huir, pero no lo encuentra. De todas formas, antes de que pueda siquiera dar un paso, tiene a Peeta en frente suyo, con una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola. Y no es que su fuerza pueda detenerla, es que sus pies parecen haberse anclado al suelo, y hay algo que no le permite moverse y salir corriendo, aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Dice seriamente. Y Katniss lo odia, porque lo que menos quisiera en este momento es hablar.

No con su corazón latiendo desbocado. No con sus ojos azules que cada vez que la miran parecen ver en lo profundo de su alma.

No con todos los sentimientos contradictorios que él le genera.

* * *

**Hola! No tienen una idea lo mucho que extrañaba hacer esto! Siento como si hubieran pasado mil años desde la última vez que actualicé :( Perdón por la tardanza extra, resulta que pasaron una fecha de un examen al martes, así que estuve estudiando más tiempo del previsto... Y todavía me falta francés, que adelantaron el examen a este sábado! * entra en pánico* Pero les debía la actualización...**

**Bueno, ustedes dirán qué les parece... El siguiente capítulo va a ser una bomba! (aunque todavía no lo haya escrito jajaj)**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible!**

**Nos leemos el lunes ya retomando a la normalidad (espero :p)**

**Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo dieciocho

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta fingiendo demencia. O al menos lo intenta, porque la voz le sale demasiado temblorosa para pretender que está tranquila, y que la presencia del chico del pan no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Cuando Peeta frunce el ceño y se acerca más a ella se da cuenta que su estrategia no va a servir, y que no va a poder escapar esta vez.

— Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti ¿no crees? — Le responde fríamente. Luego toma su mano con algo de brusquedad y empieza a tirar de ella en dirección contraria al hospital. — Vamos. Esta vez no te vas a escapar.

Katniss protesta, pero termina siguiéndolo, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que tiene al sentir sus manos unidas. Constantemente mira hacia todos lados, buscando algún recoveco por el cual echarse a correr, alguna vía de escape. En realidad sabe que no va a hacerlo, mitad porque no puede y mitad porque en realidad no lo desea. Es como cuando volvía a salir el sol después de varias semanas de días grises y lluvias, en los que había estado encerrada en su casa sin poder salir a cazar. Es la misma sensación de libertad, como si volviese a respirar después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Peeta se detiene cuando llega a su compartimiento, y abre la puerta invitándola a entrar. No es que pueda negarse en realidad. Busca con la mirada a Andrew, aquel chico molesto que en este momento sería su única salvación, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. A Peeta no le pasa desapercibido el gesto, pero intenta ignorarlo. También intenta ignorar el hecho de que por primera vez esta solo en su compartimiento con Katniss Everdeen. Sobre todo intenta ignorar eso último…

— Bien… — Duda sobre cómo empezar cuando ella se sienta bruscamente en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Luego se recuerda a sí mismo que se supone que está enojado. — ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa últimamente? ¿O vamos a seguir jugando a que no nos conocemos?

Intenta no sonar demasiado herido, pero está seguro que falla estrepitosamente. Es realmente vergonzoso, pero realmente la ha extrañado como nunca. Ella no tiene idea el efecto que tiene sobre él, como una mirada, un roce suyo lo afecta. Hay momentos, como este, en los que le gustaría que no fuera así.

— No sé a qué te refieres. — Le responde ella secamente. Es lo mejor. Alejarse lo más posible de él y tratar de seguir con su vida tal y cómo era antes, aunque el panorama le parezca de lo más desolador. Después de todo ha sobrevivido sin su preciado bosque, puede hacerlo sin él. O al menos eso quiere creer.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Consideras que todo esto normal? ¿Consideras que es normal pasar todo tu tiempo en el trabajo y cuando no estás ahí esconderte en los armarios, escondiéndote de todos? ¿Consideras normal que Prim haya estado llorando porque ya ni siquiera le hablas, porque cada vez que ella llega finges estar dormida?

Katniss recibe sus palabras como si fueran una bofetada. Se pone de pie, furiosa, dispuesta a gritarle por entrometerse en su vida, pero luego la realidad de sus palabras la golpea, y piensa en su hermana pequeña. Su ser más preciado. Aquella que se pasó la vida cuidando y protegiendo de todos, intentando que nadie le hiciera daño.

¿Hace cuánto que no habla con ella? Probablemente desde que empezó a evitarla porque cada vez que veía sus ojos en cierta forma le recordaban a los de Peeta. ¿Realmente hizo eso? Suena como una estupidez. ¡Es Prim! Su comportamiento es inaceptable, es como actuó su madre cuando su padre murió… Y es justo lo que pretendía evitar. Dejar que sus sentimientos la convirtieran en alguien como su madre.

— No sé qué está pasando o si tiene que ver conmigo. — Empieza Peeta al verla de pie como ida, meditando en sus palabras. Está seguro que ahora va a escucharlo, en este momento mencionar a Prim es la única forma que tiene de llegar a ella . — Pero no puedes hacerle esto a Prim. Es tu hermana. Te quiere más que nadie y no entiende lo que sucede, y eso le afecta demasiado.

— ¿Crees que no me importa? — Le espeta de vuelta furiosa. Sus emociones son un torbellino, y cambian de un momento a otro. Suben y bajan. Suben y bajan. Y vuelven a subir. Y al final, el único responsable es el chico frente a ella. — ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Prim es lo más importante para mí! ¡Y todo esto es tú culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa? Explica eso.

— Yo… No… No quise… No importa. — Termina por rendirse después de tartamudear algunos segundos, a sabiendas de que Peeta no lo va a dejar pasar así como así.

— A mí sí me importa Katniss. — Replica seriamente Peeta. Katniss alza la vista y se encuentra con sus ojos azules mirándola algo dolidos, y se odia por ello. No quiere lastimarlo, pero a la vez le aterra la posibilidad de que él la lastime de tal forma que nunca pueda repararse. Tal y como le pasó a su madre cuando su padre murió.

— Olvídalo. No debí decir eso. Gracias por la ayuda, voy a arreglar las cosas con Prim.

Se dirige hacia la puerta, decidida a irse por cualquier medio. Está siendo una cobarde, pero no puede afrontar todas las cosas de golpe. No es justo para Peeta, que se preocupa por ella, pero simplemente no puede lidiar con todas las cosas que él le genera. Es egoísta. Una persona por ella ni siquiera debería permitirse tener sentimientos por alguien como Peeta, porque no lo merece.

Cuando está por llegar a la bendita puerta él se coloca en frente suyo, bloqueándole el paso. Está tan cerca que prácticamente están pegados, lo cual no le facilita las cosas. Peeta no es particularmente alto, pero aun así Katniss debe levantar la vista para mirarlo, lo que la hace sentirse todavía más indefensa. Está a su merced, por mucho que pelee contra ello.

— No. No te vas a escapar de nuevo. ¿Por qué es mi culpa? ¿Acaso hice algo que no debí? — Le pregunta con algo de miedo, porque por más enojado que esté con ella no se permitiría lastimarla.

Katniss lo mira a los ojos, y por un momento se permite perderse en ellos. Le gustaría poder golpearlo, hasta que él reaccione y le grite que es un ser horrendo en lugar de preocuparse por sí hizo algo malo. Le gustaría golpearlo hasta quitarle todo aquello que tiene de especial, hasta quitarle todo aquello que hace que ella sienta tantas cosas.

Le gustaría que él se fuera de su vida, y que ello no la afectara. Pero sabe que es imposible. Es demasiado tarde.

— Yo… - Empieza dubitativa. Las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte, pero por una vez intenta poner en ellas todas las cosas que le pasan. Es lo menos que puede hacer por él. — Contigo siento todas estas cosas que no puedo explicar… Yo no puedo ¿entiendes? ¡No puedo!

Peeta la mira a los ojos, sin creer del todo lo que está sucediendo. No puede haber escuchado mal, pero parece como si Katniss le dijera… No, no escuchó mal. Ella le dijo que siente cosas por él. ¡Lo dijo! La mira a los ojos y ve que es verdad, y que ella está asustada. Y así como si nada todo el enojo que sintió durante las últimas semanas se evapora, para ser sustituido por una imperiosa necesidad de hacerle entender que todo va a estar bien, que no la va a lastimar, que puede confiar en él.

Con cuidado, como si ella fuera la cosa más frágil en el universo, coloca su mano en su mejilla. Se mueve despacio, intentando no sobresaltarla, porque teme que de un momento a otro ella se asuste y se aleje, como ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Katniss cierra los ojos y luce atormentada, aunque no se mueve ni un centímetro.

— ¿A qué le temes tanto, Katniss? — Le pregunta en un susurro mientras deja que su mano acaricie su mejilla. Sorprendentemente la chica lo permite, y poco a poco su expresión se relaja, aunque mantiene los ojos cerrados.

— A todo. — Admite con pesar. — No quiero terminar como mi madre. No quiero casarme ni tener hijos. No quiero que tengan que pasar por la cosecha. No quiero temer por nadie como lo hago por Prim. No quiero ser más débil.

Aunque ella no pueda verlo, sonríe. Sonríe no porque crea que sus temores sean infundados, si no porque ella literalmente _no tiene idea. _No tiene idea de que él lo último que haría sería lastimarla. No tiene idea que la ama desde siempre. No tiene idea de cuánto ansía protegerla, de todas las cosas que siente cuando la ve. Y si lo que ella siente por él es tan sólo una ínfima parte de lo que él siente por ella entonces todo ha valido la pena, porque es algo que nunca creyó posible.

— Katniss, abre los ojos por favor.

Ella lo hace a regañadientes, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Peeta mirándola con una emoción que no sabe describir. Lo único que sabe es que su mirada es intensa, y que él nunca la había visto de esa forma. Esto último no ayuda demasiado a su corazón, y tampoco a sus piernas, que no dejan de temblar. Tampoco el hecho de que su mano siga en su mejilla, paralizada en una caricia que secretamente desearía que nunca termine.

— La última vez que hablamos me agradeciste por los panes. — Empieza Peeta sin dudar. Esta vez está seguro de todo lo que quiere decirle. Es el momento. — No me dejaste responderte, contarte por qué lo hice. No te atrevas a decir que fue por lástima. — La interrumpe. — Te estabas muriendo, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. No cuando llevo queriéndote desde los cinco años, desde ese primer día de escuela en que cantaste la canción del valle. Te quiero ¿sabes? Siempre lo hice.

Katniss abre la boca, asombrada, y rebusca en su memoria, hasta llegar al primer día de clases. Recuerda que su papá la llevó a la escuela, recuerda que usó un vestido rojo a cuadros que luego heredó Prim. Y recuerda que en la clase de música la maestra preguntó si alguien se sabía la canción del valle y que ella fue la primera en levantar la mano. Su vida estaba llena de música en ese tiempo, canciones en todas partes, sobre todo con su padre. Cuando él murió se llevó la música consigo, y ella nunca volvió a cantar.

— Yo no… — En realidad no sabe qué contestar. En una situación normal debería alegrarse de que Peeta sienta algo por ella, de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Pero ella no deseaba tener estos sentimientos, y tampoco que él los tuviera por ella.

— ¿A qué le temes tanto, Katniss? — Le pregunta de nuevo Peeta. — Yo nunca te haré daño. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Con sumo cuidado, consciente de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, se acerca a ella. Teme que en cualquier momento lo rechace, aunque Katniss simplemente vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Su expresión asustada lo atormenta, aunque sabe que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer para que ella no tenga miedo. Si pudiera lograr que ella confíe en él, que le dé una oportunidad…

Sus labios rozan los de ella despacio, dándole la chance de que se separe. La sensación es indescriptible, y lo único que puede pensar Peeta en ese momento es que está completamente a su merced, más que nunca. Espera a que ella lo rechace, a que se separe de él diciendo que es una locura, pero ella nunca lo hace.

Y el paraíso se abre ante él cuando ella, tímidamente, comienza a corresponder a su beso. Pasa las manos por su cuello y entierra los dedos en su cabello, acercándose más a él. Peeta hace lo propio, y se permite abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Recuerda vagamente a sus hermanos hace años, burlándose de él por no tener el valor de hablarle. Recuerda todas las veces que se llamó a sí mismo cobarde, por no tener las agallas para hablarle. Recuerda todas las veces en que estuvo a punto de hacerlo y se arrepintió a último momento. Recuerda todas las veces que la miró, y desvió la mirada cuando ella lo descubría. ¿Y si después de todo no era el momento apropiado? Antes no hubiera podido decirlo, pero ahora está completamente seguro que la espera ha valido la pena. Y de haber tenido que hacerlo hubiera esperado cien años más, porque el momento es perfecto.

Katniss se siente flotar. Su corazón, que antes latía alocadamente, queriendo salirse de su sitio, ahora parece haberse tranquilizado. No así el resto de sus nervios. La sensación es embriagadora. No tiene nada con qué compararla, ya que es su primer beso, pero está segura de que no hay nada que se asemeje. Es una mezcla de paz y tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo es como un torbellino. ¿Es posible sentir tantas emociones contradictorias? ¿Está bien dejarse llevar? Durante algunos segundos se permite creer que sí, y se deja absorber por los brazos del chico del pan.

Cuando se separan por falta de aire, regresa a la realidad. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos de él mirándola con ternura, aunque también con miedo. Apenas un espejo del miedo que ella sentía hasta ahora, del miedo que está comenzando a sentir y que amenaza con expandirse por todos lados. ¿Dónde los deja esto? No está bien. No debió dejarlo llegar tan lejos.

— Lo siento. — Murmura apesadumbrada. — Esto no debió pasar. Realmente lo siento.

No le da tiempo a contestar y se cuela por debajo de su brazo, para salir corriendo del compartimiento. Corre como nunca lo hizo en su vida, esquivando gente y doblando en cada pasillo, sin pararse a pensar en un destino. No se detiene a mirar atrás en ningún momento. No está segura de que él la siga, pero sabe que no está preparada para ver su rostro después de esto.

En su cabeza no deja de resonar su pregunta.

_¿A qué le temes tanto, Katniss?_

Ahora está segura de la respuesta.

* * *

**Te odio Katniss. **

**Hola! Antes de empezar a hablar quería decir eso que tengo atrapado desde que escribí la última escena xD Presiento que ustedes van a compartir el sentimiento conmigo... Si es que no me tiran tomatazos por haber terminado así xD**

**No tengo mucho para decir sobre el capítulo, excepto que quizás es demasiado cursi, no lo sé xD Intento mantener sus personalidades lo más apegadas al canon, pero a veces siento que me sale todo muy dramático. Me costó bastante este capítulo, varias veces escribí y borré frases hasta que llegué a un resultado que no sé a ustedes, pero a pesar del drama y todo, a mi me gusta. Odio a Katniss pero amo que sienta tantas cosas xD Es contradictorio xD**

**Bueno, como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y todo el apoyo :) **

**Guest 1: **Gracias por el apoyo! Por suerte todo salió bien en mi examen y ya estoy de vacaciones :)

**Guest 2: **Tengo la sensación de que me vas a odiar por haberlo dejado así xD

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene! Espero que no me odien tanto! **

**Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo diecinueve

No regresa a su compartimiento hasta que apagan las luces. Lo hace despacio, a tientas, valiéndose únicamente de las luces de emergencia, que poco alumbran. Se toma su tiempo y camina despacio por los pasillos, con pasos silenciosos. Intenta imaginar que está en el bosque, huyendo de una manada de perros salvajes. Su instinto le dice que corra hasta alejarse lo más posible de ellos, pero sabe que si va despacio y es lo suficientemente silenciosa va a lograr mejores resultados. La única diferencia es que los perros solamente pueden infringirle daño físico.

Las luces de su compartimiento también están apagadas. Por un momento duda sobre si entrar o irse, pero luego se acuerda de Prim. No puede seguir haciéndole esto, y al mismo tiempo no puede seguir haciéndose esto a sí misma. Aunque una parte de ella espera encontrarla dormida y postergar la conversación para otro momento en que no esté tan emocionalmente inestable hay otra que realmente desea hablar con su hermana, porque ella es de lo único que está segura en medio de tanta confusión.

Sin prender las luces se sienta junto a su cama, y con una sonrisa comprueba que está durmiendo con el horroroso gato. Es una criatura odiosa que siempre la ha odiado, pero con Prim parece tener una conexión especial. La protege. Es por eso que le gruñe e intenta arañarla cuando lo toma del pescuezo para sacarlo del camino. En realidad es porque ambos se han odiado desde siempre, muy a pesar de los intentos de Prim de amigarlos.

El gato maúlla indignado desde el suelo, lo que termina por despertar a su hermana. Se incorpora confundida y mira hacia todos lados, hasta encontrar el rostro de Katniss. Entonces sonríe y, como la niña que es, se tira a sus brazos. Katniss la abraza con fuerza, y respira hondo para contener las lágrimas. Una vez que siente que puede hablar sin echarse a llorar, le pregunta con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo patito?

— Claro. — Responde Prim después de soltar unas risitas. — Mamá tiene guardia hoy, así que Buttercup puede dormir en su litera si así lo desea.

Se acomodan juntas como solían hacer cuando vivían en el doce. Es una de las cosas que más extraña Katniss. En su casa apenas había dos camas. Una, que solían compartir sus padres y la otra, en que dormían ellas dos. Al menos fue así hasta que su padre murió. Entonces Katniss comenzó a tener pesadillas en las que no dejaba de moverse, y Prim comenzó a dormir con su madre, en un vano intento de mantenerla con ellas. Sin embargo, esporádicamente, Prim regresaba y dormía con ella. Sobre todo cuando tenía pesadillas.

Los minutos pasan y sus respiraciones se ralentizan. Katniss sabe que no va a poder dormir, pero espera que su pequeña hermana lo haga. Se siente relajada estando así. Es una sensación familiar que necesitaba sentir para recordar que no todo ha cambiado. Quizás ella lo haya hecho, pero hay algunas cosas que nunca va a poder cambiar. Como el amor que siente por Prim.

— ¿Estás dormida? — Le pregunta tiempo después. Prim niega con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo has estado Prim? Lamento mucho lo de estos últimos días. Sé que he estado algo ausente, pero he estado ocupada…

— No te preocupes. — Le responde Prim con dulzura. — Yo he estado bien, ¿y tú? Te he notado triste.

— No es nada patito. — Le responde mientras acaricia su cabello. Su respuesta suena forzada, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer. — Ya va a pasar.

— Es por Peeta ¿verdad?

Incluso con las luces apagadas Katniss siente como se sonroja furiosamente. Ahoga un sonido de frustración. Sabía que no podría eludir el tema por mucho tiempo con su hermana, pero esperaba que le preguntara al respecto cuando ella estuviese más calmada, sin tantos sentimientos encontrados.

— Podrías decirme, ya sabes. Soy buena guardando secretos. Incluso de mamá.

Katniss suspira, sintiendo algo de melancolía. Prim ya no es la niña que era antes. Ya no es la niña que le pedía ayuda en todo, la niña a la que protegía de todo. Probablemente dejó de ser esa niña el día de su primera cosecha, pero ella no lo notó. Tan ocupada estaba tratando de protegerla de todo lo que estuviera en sus manos que no notó como ella se alejaba cada vez más, como la edad la llevaba cada vez más lejos. Y ahora es lo suficientemente grande incluso para darle consejos.

— He lastimado a Peeta. — Le dice apesadumbrada, asumiendo por primera vez las consecuencias de sus acciones. — Dudo que quiera saber algo de mí nuevamente.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclama Prim. — Peeta nunca se alejaría. Lo conozco. ¿Tan malo es lo que has hecho?

Se plantea por un segundo cómo reaccionaría su hermana de contarle toda la historia. No va a hacerlo. Es demasiado bochornoso y teme que Prim se enoje con ella también. Sería demasiado para ella. Nuevamente decide volver a ser egoísta y no contarle la verdad completa a su hermana. Sin embargo hay una parte que sí puede contarle.

— Cuando papá murió y mamá nos dejó muriendo de hambre intenté no perder las esperanzas en ningún momento. — Prim la escucha con atención, después de todo nunca habían hablado de ese tiempo. — Día a día cuando me levantaba me prometía a mí misma que haría todo lo posible para conseguir algo de alimento, que no me rendiría. Pasaba las horas intentando idear alguna manera, pensando qué hacer para que no muriéramos de hambre. Llegaban las noches y a pesar del hambre, a pesar de todo, me prometía que seguiría intentándolo. Y la veía a mamá. La veía a mamá y la odiaba. La odiaba porque se había rendido tan fácil, porque te estaba dejando morir. Te veía suplicarle que regresara y la odiaba mucho más. A pesar de todo la extrañaba, la necesitaba, y por eso la odiaba aún más.

Prim la abraza y se larga a llorar como si fuera un bebé. Solo entonces Katniss descubre la humedad en sus ojos, y nota las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo caer libremente por sus mejillas. Esconde su rostro en el cabello de su hermana menor, y llora. Llora como nunca pudo llorar por la muerte de su padre. Llora por tantos años odiando a su madre. Llora por toda la carga que tuvo que llevar a tan corta edad.

— Me juré a mí misma que si sobrevivíamos nunca me permitiría terminar así. Él salvó nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo dejarlo acercarse más. Si lo hago corro el riesgo de terminar como mamá. Y juré no hacerlo.

Prim asiente y le acaricia el cabello, reconfortándola. Ambas lloran en silencio un rato más. Prim probablemente porque nunca había escuchado a su hermana hablar así de su madre. Katniss porque tanto tiempo manteniéndose fuerte ha terminado pasándole factura, y ahora siente que no puede parar. Sin embargo ha encontrado un extraño tipo de alivio hablando con su hermana menor.

— Katniss. — Susurra Prim tiempo después, antes de quedarse dormida definitivamente. No espera a que su hermana le conteste; sabe que está despierta. — Yo no creo que tú vayas a terminar como mamá. Tú eres fuerte, puedes lidiar con ello. Y Peeta no te lastimará nunca, creo que eso lo sabes.

Le toma apenas unos minutos quedarse dormida. Katniss sonríe con ternura, y se acomoda para intentar dormir ella también. Una pregunta no deja de resonar en su mente.

_¿Cuándo has crecido tanto patito?_

Quizás, solo quizás, ella tenga algo de razón.

.

Los siguientes días pasan muy despacio, como si fuera a propósito. A pesar de haber encontrado un poco de paz hablando con Prim sobre el tema Katniss aun se siente frustrada, sobre todo porque los roles se han invertido.

Peeta la evita. Lo sabe porque ha estado siguiéndolo en todos sus momentos libres, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta. Durante los almuerzos si ella se encuentra en el comedor nunca sale de las cocinas, pero las veces que fingió quedarse en el hospital y luego pasó a husmear por allí lo encontró almorzando normalmente, sentado junto a Delly, Finnick y Annie. Lo sabe también por los comentarios esquivos de Prim, que le dan a entender que ella sí ha visto al chico del pan.

En realidad él está en todo su derecho a evitarla. Lo entiende, y quizás hasta lo aprueba. Eso no hace que duela menos, sino todo lo contrario. La sensación de desazón que se extiende por todo su cuerpo no disminuye por mucho que lo intente, y ni siquiera los comentarios irónicos de Johanna logran sacarle una sonrisa. En realidad no logran sacarle nada, porque ni siquiera puede enojarse con la chica del siete. No tiene ánimos para ello.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me rindo! — Grita Johanna frustrada después de haber lanzado todos los insultos que sabía, e incluso de haber inventado algunos. — ¡Deberías ir y hablar con ese chico porque ya no te soporto más, descerebrada! ¡Eres una especie de zombie insoportable!

Algunos minutos después se entera de que los zombies eran una especie de muertos vivientes que estaban de moda tiempo atrás; mucho antes de que Panem se fundara. Había muchas películas sobre ellos, incluso series de televisión. Al Capitolio no debían de agradarles demasiado, porque nunca sacaron el tema. ¿Qué podía ser más entretenido que Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Muertos que no están muertos tratando de destruir a la población? ¡Ni hablar!

Sale del hospital dejando a Johanna totalmente frustrada, porque encima Coin no deja de presionarla para que se una a la revolución. La chica del siete es consciente de que no puede seguir aplazándola, aunque le confió a Katniss que si fuera por ella nunca volvería a ponerse frente a una cámara ni a salir al campo de batalla. Sin embargo sabe que se lo debe al pueblo, por mucho que le pese.

Sus pasos la terminan llevando a las cocinas, donde se encuentra a una gran cantidad de gente aglomerada en la puerta. Se abre paso como puede, en realidad sin saber bien qué es lo que está buscando. No quiere hablar con Peeta; no sabe qué decirle, cómo explicarle que entre ellos no puede haber nada y que es completamente su culpa. Al mismo tiempo desea verlo; necesita verlo. Si unas semanas atrás llamaba contradictorios a sus sentimientos es porque no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima.

En murmullos una chica le cuenta que finalmente se ha confirmado la fecha del casamiento de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, y que hoy han comenzado a trabajar en el pastel para la ceremonia.

No necesita saber más. En cuanto se acerca lo suficiente como para ver y al mismo tiempo quedar entre medio de la gente se da cuenta, maravillada, que tenía que ser él. Se pone en puntillas para poder apreciar mejor el inicio de lo que sin dudas es una de las cosas más bellas que se va a ver en el distrito trece. En el bizcochuelo gigante, dividido en varias capas, apenas empiezan a florecer algunas olas del mar, pero poco a poco la magia de Peeta se va a expandir por todos lados.

Recuerda cuando Prim la arrastraba a la panadería, después de la escuela, a observar los pasteles. La mayoría de las veces la seguía enfurruñada, a sabiendas de que nunca en la vida podría comprarle uno a su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban a la vitrina, el enojo se le pasaba para dar lugar a la admiración, porque al menos en los límites de la alambrada no había nada más bello que aquellos pasteles.

Siempre se preguntó quién los hacía. En realidad lo que se preguntaba era si los hacía aquel chico que le había salvado la vida a costas de los golpes de su madre. Siempre se preguntaba si el mismo chico que le había arrojado aquellos panes en un día de lluvia era capaz de crear algo tan bello. Intuía que era él, aunque nunca pudo confirmarlo.

Ahora que tiene la confirmación se mueve un poco al costado, hasta lograr verlo trabajar. Tiene las mangas de la camisa gris de su uniforme arremangadas, y en sus brazos hay restos de glasé. No parece importarle, perdido como está en otro mundo, mientras sus manos hacen magia en el pastel. Cada pocos minutos se pasa el antebrazo por el rostro, quitando los rizos rubios que le obstruyen la visión. Nuevamente comprueba lo largas que son sus pestañas.

Pasa minutos enteros mirándolo fijamente, centrándose en su mirada de concentración. Pocas veces lo ha visto con esa expresión tan intensa, esa que deja entrever que hay todo un universo escondido tras aquellos ojos azules. La última vez ella misma se vio perdida en aquella mirada mientras él le confesaba que la quería. Tan solo de recordar el momento previo a que sus labios se encontraran hace que sienta un calor extendiéndose por todo su rostro, lo que la lleva a abanicarse con la mano.

A su alrededor escucha los murmullos de los ciudadanos, entusiasmados de poder observar la creación de algo tan bello y magnífico. No puede hacer más que estar de acuerdo con ellos, hasta que escucha a unas niñas de la edad de Prim, o quizás un poco más grandes, comentar sobre lo apuesto que es el chico que decora el pastel. Aunque no tiene ningún derecho repentinamente se siente molesta. ¡Por supuesto que es apuesto! ¡Es mucho más que eso! Es inteligente, es dulce, es gracioso sin llegar a ser hiriente, es…

Cuando nota el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y siente que su cara va a explotar, se mete a empujones entre la pequeña multitud con camino a la salida. Algunos protestan, pero a ella no le importa. Necesita salir de allí antes de que los sentimientos la agobien.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, y los días siguientes a ese, en cuanto logra escaparse del hospital, vuelve a encontrarse entre la multitud, observando al chico del pan.

* * *

**Hola! En Argentina todavía quedan diez minutos del lunes, así que todavía estoy cumpliendo xD Solo para que sepan, no actualicé antes porque estuve todo el día en cama, enferma, y cada vez que fijaba la vista en la computadora me mareaba de nuevo. Ahora por suerte ya estoy un poco mejor :)**

**Bueno, pueden seguir odiando a Katniss en paz. Es dura como una roca, pero poco a poco está cediendo. Peeta por una vez en la vida no va a salir corriendo a buscarla (y con mucha razón), así que ahora todo depende de ella. **

**Por cierto, ¿extrañan a Gale? ¿Cómo que no? Jajajaja**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews :D Respondo a los anónimos :)**

**Nat: **Gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho que te gusta la historia, y que me digas que leer a Peeta es como leer al del libro es el mejor halago que pudiste darme :3 Saludos!

**johanna.M: **Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Creo que Katniss no es tan fuerte como ella piensa xD Saludos!

**Bueno, mil gracias de nuevo :) En serio. Es un poco repetitivo, pero les agradezco por todo.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Saludos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veinte

Conforme la tarta parece cobrar vida la desazón de Katniss no hace otra cosa más que aumentar. No es que la tarta sea fea, más bien todo lo contrario. Es una belleza, una obra de arte cubierta por las olas del mar, acompañadas por toda clase de objetos marinos. Hay cofres, estrellas de mar y plantas que ella no ha visto nunca. Está segura que Peeta tampoco, así que es un misterio como se las ha arreglado para decorar aquella maravilla. En el distrito doce no había nada ni remotamente parecido al mar, salvo por el pequeño lago que su padre descubrió en una de sus excursiones de caza, y que Peeta visitó tan solo una vez junto con el grupo de refugiados. Sin embargo puede asegurar sin ningún tipo de duda que cada parte del glaseado se ve absolutamente real.

Se aleja de las cocinas lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Ya está casi terminada. Y ella no puede compartir el entusiasmo con los demás ciudadanos del trece, porque el hecho de que la tarta esté terminada significa que ya no tiene excusas para escaparse todos los días una hora de su trabajo y, peor aún, para ver aunque sea un pequeño rato al chico del pan.

Le ha costado lo suyo, pero finalmente ha aceptado que por mucho que ella quiera los sentimientos no se van a ir. También ha aceptado que es muy probable, por no decir que es una realidad innegable, que ella no quiera que esos sentimientos desaparezcan, porque eso significaría eliminar por completo de su vida al chico que le dio esperanzas cuando ella esperaba morir.

Seguramente ese sea el punto de la cuestión. Él no sólo salvó su vida y la de su familia, sino que también le dio lo que ella necesitaba todavía más que comida: esperanza. El diente de león le recordó que no todo estaba perdido, y que todavía había una forma de sobrevivir. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora si no hubiera sido por él?

Quizás hubiera muerto, o quizás hubiera sobrevivido. Quizás algún otro comerciante hubiera tenido piedad de ver a una niña de La Veta muriendo de hambre, o quizás hubiera encontrado sobras para que su familia sobreviviera otro día más. Pero sin el diente de león del día siguiente, ¿a dónde habría ido a parar su vida? ¿Hubiera recordado por su cuenta el libro de plantas con los conocimientos de su padre plasmados en él? ¿Hubiera tenido el valor para adentrarse en los bosques a conseguir alimento?

Pensar en las posibilidades es demasiado complicado, porque cada mínima elección pudo haber alterado su futuro irreparablemente, guiándolo en direcciones completamente diferentes. De todas formas lo hace, porque sigue necesitando una respuesta a todo lo que está sintiendo y no puede explicar. ¿Siempre es tan complicado? ¿O es sólo ella la que tiene tantos problemas?

Imagina su vida si el distrito doce no hubiera sido bombardeado. Imagina su vida si las cosas siguieran su curso, si nunca se hubiera cruzado con Peeta. Lo único que ve es su vida como debía ser, cazando en los bosques, manteniendo a su familia. Quizás hubiese cedido a los sentimientos de Gale y se hubieran casado. Quizás en algún momento hubiera olvidado su renuencia a tener hijos, a pesar del temor de que ellos fuesen cosechados, aunque esto es último no es demasiado probable. Quizás hubiesen huido, como varias veces su mejor amigo sugirió hacer.

_Quizás_ no implica certeza. Es simplemente una palabra que le muestra lo que pudo haber sido, pero que nunca va a ser.

Porque de lo que sí está segura es que, aunque su vida hubiese seguido con absoluta normalidad, hubiera estado vacía. Vacía de dientes de león, vacía de amarillo, vacía de esperanza.

Es entonces cuando toma la determinación.

No puede dejarlo ir. No _quiere_ dejarlo ir.

.

Los días que siguen a aquella decisión no son fáciles para Katniss. Ella no es una persona dada a los sentimientos ni mucho menos a los sentimentalismos, así que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar. Tampoco es como si hubiese una guía sobre qué hacer al respecto, pero la chica está más que desorientada.

Sabe que sus acciones lastimaron al chico del pan, pero no tiene idea sobre cómo remediarlas. Se muestra reacia a simplemente dejarse caer por su compartimiento y pedirle disculpas, porque las cosas entre ellos son mucho más complejas. Sabe que debería hablarle de sus sentimientos, que también debería expresar sus temores de una forma mucho más profunda que como lo hizo anteriormente. Sin embargo, tal y como escuchó decir a su madre varias veces, _del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho._

Las inseguridades tampoco ayudan. Ella misma reconoce que odia cuando las cosas escapan de su control, así que todos los miedos que está sintiendo no son para nada agradables. Peeta podría haber decidido que aunque la quiere no quiere saber nada más de ella nunca más, o podría haber encontrado otra joven en el trece que no se muestre tan reacia a demostrar sus sentimientos. Quizás, tal y como dijo Johanna en aquella ocasión en el comedor, haya hecho las paces definitivamente con Delly y en un futuro ellos podrían…

Se golpea la cabeza, frustrada, intentando detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se siente temblorosa, tan tambaleante como una hoja amarilla a punto de caer de un árbol en otoño, ceñida a la rama por quién sabe qué… Odia esa sensación de temor, de saber que en cualquier momento podría caer y no volver a recuperarse.

¿En qué momento se volvió tan endeble?

.

Finalmente la tarta está terminada.

Peeta camina unos pasos hacia atrás para observar su obra completa, tal y como lo haría un artista con uno de sus preciados cuadros. El resultado le satisface. En el doce nunca había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con un pastel tan grande, ya que nadie, excepto tal vez el alcalde, hubiera podido pagar su precio. Los pasteles que vendían en la panadería eran más pequeños, y también más modestos, lo cual no quiere decir que él no pusiese toda su dedicación al decorarlos.

Espera que al menos a los novios les guste. Tuvieron que poner a su disposición algunos libros para que pudiera figurarse qué era exactamente lo que querían, y pasó varias noches estudiando detenidamente las imágenes, ya que en el distrito doce no había nada ni remotamente parecido. No obstante, el resultado en general es bueno, y el muchacho tiene bastantes motivos para sentirse satisfecho.

Como recompensa, además de estar invitado a la boda, le han dado un par de días libres de su trabajo en las cocinas. Peeta le agradeció cortésmente a su jefa, pero le dijo que prefería trabajar. Quizás, más adelante, tomaría los días libres, pero en aquel momento lo que menos necesitaba era distracciones. La mujer aceptó, sin dejar de considerar que el chico era extraño. Sin embargo, como tenían mucho trabajo que hacer no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Así que Peeta sigue estrictamente su rutina. Se levanta a horario, desayuna, pasa el día trabajando y en la hora de reflexión intenta distraerse con cualquier cosa banal que tenga Andrew para contarle. Ocasionalmente visita a Delly y su hermano pequeño John.

Poco a poco con Delly están recomponiendo la vieja amistad que tenían antes. Es complicado. Ambos están cargados de recuerdos dolorosos sobre el distrito y sus familias, y sus vidas ya no son lo que eran antes. Delly, aunque sigue sonriendo, ya no es la misma chica risueña y alegre que decía que Peeta era su hermano. Sonríe como forma de afrontar la vida en un lugar completamente desconocido, aunque la mayoría de las veces la alegría no llega a sus ojos. Está más delgada, y su cabello rubio rizado está algo más largo, aunque ahora pasa la mayoría del tiempo amarrado en una coleta. Ha asumido el rol de madre de John, que es el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa verdadera.

Aun así Delly se alegra cuando Peeta le cuenta lo acontecido desde que llegaron con Katniss Everdeen. Peeta omite algunos detalles que considera demasiado íntimos como para decírselos, pero le cuenta a la única amiga que le queda de su infancia lo que sucedió. Le cuenta también que ya no se hablan, aunque omite relatar en detalle lo sucedido en su compartimiento. Se lo cuenta porque necesita descargarse con alguien, porque todo lo que está sintiendo parece estar matándolo poco a poco.

Ha tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras ella. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, está molesto con ella, pero una parte de él ansía buscarla y pedirle explicaciones. La otra parte, que es más rencorosa y que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, está sentada esperando a que la chica regrese, y opina que sería una buena idea darle un poco de su propia medicina cuando lo haga. Si es que lo hace.

Delly se pone contenta cuando termina su relato, y no duda ni por un segundo en expresarle sus buenos deseos y asegurarle que todo va a salir bien. Después de todo Peeta lleva años suspirando por la chica de ojos grises. Por un momento ambos no son extraños refugiados en otro distrito, y vuelven a ser los amigos que eran antes.

.

Johanna no dice nada cuando le llega un sobre blanco, sencillo, con una tarjeta adentro. Lo lee con la misma expresión aburrida que ha mantenido desde que Katniss llegó, y luego se lo pasa a la enfermera para que lo vea. Katniss lo observa con una discreta sonrisa, sin saber que otro sobre igual espera por ella en el compartimiento que comparte con su familia.

— ¿No te alegras por ellos? — Le pregunta a la vencedora del siete con curiosidad un rato después.

Johanna duda antes de responder.

— Claro que me alegro. — Dice algo enfurruñada. — Odair es insoportable, así que no me figuro como alguien tan dulce como Annie lo aguanta. La chica está loca, pero ¿qué más da? Van a ser felices juntos, o al menos todo lo feliz que se puede ser en este jodido mundo.

— ¿Entonces? — La empuja la chica de ojos grises intuyendo que hay algo más. No es que sea una entrometida, pero la reacción de Johanna le genera curiosidad y le permite por un momento olvidarse de sus propios problemas personales.

La chica del siete se levanta y se sienta en el piso, al costado de la silla de Katniss. Cierra los ojos y por unos momentos se permite trasladarse a otra realidad, una que vive sólo en sus recuerdos. Por momentos le parece incluso poder oler el aroma de los pinos tan característicos de su hogar. Todavía no se ha sentido con fuerzas suficientes para regresar al siete, aunque varias veces se lo han ofrecido. Quieren llevarla para que se motive y empiece a colaborar activamente con la causa, pero ella no se siente preparada. No todavía, cuando por las noches las pesadillas son tan vívidas que no está segura de que todo lo que vive durante el día es un sueño, y que en cualquier momento va a despertar para encontrarse en su celda en el Capitolio.

— Nunca había pensado en casarme. — Musita todavía perdida en su mundo de recuerdos. — Sabía que probablemente era algo que terminaría haciendo, pero a los dieciséis años nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad. Era demasiado chica, demasiado gruñona, y Dave siempre decía que con mi carácter nunca iba a conseguir novio.

Katniss no se atreve a preguntar quién es Dave, así que deja que la chica continúe sin interrupciones.

— Resulta que sí encontré a alguien. Fue algunos meses antes de la cosecha, después de la escuela. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, pero ese chico se empeñó en seguirme sin importar las veces que amenacé con golpearlo. Finalmente lo dejé estar, porque tenía trabajo que hacer en casa. Había un tronco que tenía que terminar de cortar antes de que llegara papá. Me había ofrecido a cortarlo sólo porque Dave no dejaba de burlarse de mí. Siempre decía que era una enclenque, llorona y lo peor de todo, gruñona. — Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Katniss se sorprende al saber lo que sucedió después. El chico, a pesar de la reticencia de Johanna y sus malos tratos, no dejó de seguirla en ningún momento, y un tiempo después ambos se consideraban mutuamente amigos. Johanna no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente, así que fue un ensayo de prueba y error. A veces discutían, a veces ella lo mandaba al diablo y le ordenaba que dejara de seguirla. Él siempre regresaba.

Le cuesta trabajo, pero al escuchar las palabras de Johanna se da cuenta que la vencedora estaba enamorada del joven. Ella no lo afirma en ningún momento, pero basta con ver la sonrisa triste que se ha instalado en su rostro, y notar que su voz se escucha mucho más suave cuando habla de él.

— Cuando me cosecharon todavía no estaba segura de qué éramos. — Confiesa la vencedora del siete. — Es decir, éramos amigos, pero yo estaba segura que ambos queríamos algo más. Le hice prometer que sin importar lo que viera en la pantalla me esperaría. Y él lo hizo.

De modo que cuando Johanna regresó de aquel viaje mortal para veintitrés chicos, cargada de malos recuerdos y pesadillas suficientes para más de una vida, él estaba allí esperándola. Sonreía como solía hacerlo antes, como si no le importara estar en frente de una asesina, de una mentirosa.

— Sabía que lo que había hecho para sobrevivir era horrible. — Murmura Johanna. — Pero en ese momento no me importó. No me importaron las pesadillas porque a pesar de todo ese tiempo sus brazos estaban ahí para confortarme.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y las heridas poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse. Las pesadillas no desaparecerían nunca, pero al menos Johanna era capaz de mantenerlas a raya. Tenía el apoyo incondicional de su familia, aunque mucha gente en el distrito la odiaba por lo que había hecho. Los ignoraba; ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que era estar en su lugar. Si ellos querían pensar que había disfrutado fingiéndose débil para matar a todos esos niños era su problema.

Sin embargo la felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

— Conocí a Finnick Odair en la Gira de la victoria. — Esta vez la voz de Johanna está teñida por un matiz amargo. — Pensé que era un idiota sin cerebro que flirteaba con cada persona que veía. En realidad lo habían enviado a explicarme. Pero pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, así que le dije donde podía meterse sus palabras y me enfoqué en pasar la gira. Después, en el Capitolio, el hijo de puta de Snow me confirmó que Odair no me había mentido. Pero me negué. No iba a dejar que vendiera como si fuera una cosa, un objeto vendido al mejor postor. ¡Yo había ganado! ¿Con qué derecho quería disponer él de mí?

Katniss no quiere imaginarse su vida si hubiese salido cosechada. En la televisión muestran que los vencedores tienen una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, sin ninguna preocupación más que conservar su fama. Los muestran felices y agradecidos con el Capitolio y, algunos, como Finnick Odair, parecen disfrutar de todas las atenciones.

Lo peor de todo es que ellos lo creen, y terminan pensado que son personas vacías, asesinos a los que simplemente les gusta la fama. En realidad su único crimen ha sido ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir, no rendirse. ¿No es un poco lo mismo que hizo ella aquella tarde lluviosa mientras revisaba los contenedores de basura en busca de alimento?

— Cuando volví a casa estaban todos muertos. — La voz de Johanna logra sobresaltar a Katniss, que por un momento se perdió en sus propias cavilaciones. — Snow no hizo conmigo lo mismo que hacía con Finnick y con otros, pero el precio a pagar fue todos los que amaba. Si hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. — Hace una pausa para recuperarse, y cuando vuelve a hablar su voz no suena tan rota. — Me alegro por Finnick y Annie, claro que lo hago. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido tan soberbia como para creer que por haber ganado los juegos estaría a salvo. Quién sabe… Quizás ahora sería yo la que se estaría casando.

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio, ambas asimilando las cosas. Johanna se siente un poco más ligera, después de todo nunca había hablado con nadie sobre esto. Ni siquiera con Finnick. No hay mucho que él pueda decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y tampoco que ella pueda decirle. Tampoco hay rencores. Él intentó advertirle, ella simplemente no lo escuchó. Hablarlo con alguien neutral, alguien totalmente ajeno a los hechos, como la descerebrada, es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Katniss, mientras tanto, permanece en silencio, sin saber qué decirle a Johanna. Nada de lo que ella diga o haga va a hacerla sentirse mejor, ni mucho menos borrar todo lo que le ha pasado. Por eso elige permanecer en silencio, pero mientras tanto hace una silenciosa promesa, comprendiendo por primera vez la magnitud de lo que le está sucediendo.

No va a dejar que le arrebaten aquello que más quiere. No va a seguir desperdiciando tiempo porque si hay algo que le ha enseñado Johanna con su historia es que el tiempo no es eterno. Al contrario. El tiempo es algo subjetivo, efímero, pasajero. Puede ser muchas cosas, puede durar mucho o escurrirse entre las manos como la arena de un reloj.

— Bien. — Johanna se despereza y se levanta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. — Espero que esto te haya enseñado algo descerebrada y vayas detrás del rubio porque en cualquier momento puedo decidir quitártelo.

Katniss le sonríe también. De repente Johanna le cae infinitamente mejor.

— Ni en un millón de años. — Responde, confiada. — Ni en un millón de años te dejaría hacerlo.

— Es lo que quería oír, descerebrada.

Después de eso su relación mejora bastante. Lo suficiente para que Katniss secretamente considere a Johanna una buena amiga.

* * *

**Hola! Bienvenidas al capítulo más largo del fic :D Igual no se ilusionen, no hay promesa de que los siguientes sean igual de largos xD **

**En este capítulo hay de todo. Pero lo que más quiero rescatar es que Katniss (alias la cabezota) finalmente ha aceptado sus sentimientos definitivamente, y Johanna tuvo mucho que ver (por no decir todo, porque eso sería desacreditar a Prim que también ayudó). No era mi idea explayarme tanto en la historia de Johanna, pero simplemente salió así.**

**¿Qué creen que va a hacer Katniss ahora? Se abren las apuestas!**

**Bueno, como siempre, miles de gracias por los reviews :) Respondo los anónimos: **

**johanna.M: **Gracias por el review :3 Ahora que tiene la certeza hay que ver como va a hacer para confesarse. Encima las palabras no son su fuerte... Ya veremos xD Saludos!

**jessi mellark: **Jajajaja, no soy la única que piensa que Katniss es cabezota. A veces pienso que Haymitch debería decirle así en lugar de preciosa xD

**Nat: **Hoy vemos otra faceta de Johanna, un poco más alejada de los insultos xD Espero que te guste...

**Nos leemos el lunes que viene! **

**Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintiuno

A Katniss no le agrada el distrito trece, para nada. Tiene varios motivos. El primero, y más importante quizás, es que está ubicado en un subsuelo, y todo aquello que está por debajo de la tierra le trae amargos recuerdos. No puede evitar relacionar el lugar con las minas del distrito doce, aquellas en las que su padre se veía obligado a trabajar seis días a la semana, aquellas que le quitaron la vida a él y a muchos otros en un trágico accidente.

Tampoco le agrada que los pasillos se crucen entre sí, como si estuviera en un laberinto gigante del que no hay escapatoria posible. Le hace recordar a una edición de Los Juegos del Hambre de algunos años atrás, cuando la arena consistió en un enorme laberinto sin salida posible. La cornucopia estaba ubicada en el centro, repleta de alimentos y armas. Pero los organizadores consideraron aburrido colocar a los tributos en el centro, así que los ubicaron en diferentes puntos del laberinto, con apenas una mochila y un arma para sobrevivir.

Sólo unos pocos, un grupo de profesionales, consiguieron llegar al centro. La mayoría murió a causa de los mutos que también se encontraban distribuidos por todo el lugar, y otros pocos por la falta de alimentos. En el Capitolio, aquellos juegos fueron un éxito, ya que estaban basados en un libro muy famoso en el lugar. En los distritos se los consideró una de las ediciones más sádicas y monstruosas, porque ver a los niños tratando de encontrar una salida, progresivamente quedándose sin alimento, y tratando de escapar de las mutaciones fue algo horrible, más siniestro de lo habitual.

Por último, a Katniss no le agrada el distrito trece porque todos los pasillos de aquel intrincado laberinto son iguales, y odia reconocerlo, pero está perdida. Su cabeza gira en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar un punto de referencia, algo que le diga que ya había estado en aquel lugar, pero no encuentra nada que le resulte familiar. Suelta un suspiro, frustrada, e intenta volver sobre sus pasos, pero no está segura de donde está.

Si de algo podía jactarse en los bosques era de conocerlos como la palma de su mano. Sabía los lugares donde había madrigueras con las mejores presas, sabía dónde se encontraban los arbustos con las mejores bayas y, sobre todo, sabía llegar a ellos sin necesidad de seguir un sendero. Sabía que había lugares peligrosos a los que no debía acercarse, y sabía por dónde podía caminar sin ninguna amenaza. Habían sido años enteros de ensayos, de adentrarse en el bosque sin saber lo qué le depararía, si volvería o no a su casa con alimento para su familia.

Ahora, perdida en un lugar que no conoce del todo, no puede dejar de cuestionarse a dónde se fue su sentido común.

Cambia de dirección en un intento de regresar al punto de partida, el hospital, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado. Por lo general en el camino al hospital siempre hay movimiento de gente, pero hasta ahora no se ha cruzado a nadie. Debe estar uno o dos pisos más abajo, supone por las escaleras que bajó. A veces solía bajar varios pisos hasta encontrar un armario vacío en el cual esconderse. Nunca antes se había perdido.

El horario pintado en su brazo con tinta morada indica que es la hora de reflexión, lo que significa menos chances de cruzarse con alguien que le indique el camino. La mayoría de la gente normal aprovecha esa hora de descanso para pasar algún tiempo con su familia en su compartimiento, no para andar recorriendo pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo en particular.

En realidad no tenía ningún rumbo fijo cuando decidió salir a caminar. Simplemente necesitaba realizar un poco de ejercicio, mover un poco las piernas. No está acostumbrada a permanecer tanto tiempo quieta, en el bosque realizaba demasiado ejercicio yendo de un lugar a otro. Pasar todo el día en el hospital la pone nerviosa, y a veces sienta que necesita moverse un poco más.

Todavía sigue dándole vueltas en su cabeza al asunto de Peeta. Así es como lo llama en su fuero interno. Suena bien, como si no tuviese implicaciones sentimentales. Es práctico y corto. Hasta quizás podría abreviarlo, y sería ADP.

En realidad suena como una idiota.

Desde que habló con Johanna pasaron tres días, y aún no se decide a ir a buscar al chico del pan. _Cobarde. _Eso es lo que es. Durante sus descansos y a la hora del almuerzo deambula por los pasillos sola, con la esperanza de encontrárselo por casualidad. Camina por los alrededores de su compartimiento o de las cocinas, pero hasta ahora nunca lo ha visto. Sin embargo es lo suficientemente cobarde como para resistirse a la idea de aparecer en su compartimiento en la hora de reflexión, cuando es seguro que él se encuentre allí.

Inconscientemente sabe que en realidad está esperando a que él la busque, aunque también sabe que no lo hará. Por mucho que se lo niegue a sí misma sabe que es verdad. Además de cobarde es egoísta. Todavía le cuesta creer las palabras del chico del pan. ¿Cómo él que es tan bueno puede querer a alguien como ella? Casi parece un chiste de mal gusto. Ella es desconfiada, hosca, gruñona y sin lugar a dudas poco adepta a las demostraciones de afecto.

Peeta es todo lo opuesto a ella. Es amable con todos, siempre parece saber qué decir, como si tuviera un don con las palabras. Y podría seguir enumerando cualidades del chico del pan hasta cansarse, pero se está distrayendo demasiado y su prioridad tiene que ser encontrar el camino de regreso a su compartimiento o en su defecto al hospital.

Pero puede permitirse perderse en sus pensamientos cinco minutos más, ¿verdad? Así lo hace, hasta que una mano en su hombro hace que se sobresalte y pegue un grito. Cuando se gira se encuentra con los ojos grises de Gale mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

— Casi me matas del susto. — Farfulla mientras intenta que sus mejillas no se pongan demasiado rojas.

— Hola a ti también Catnip. — Le responde sarcásticamente el chico. — Veo que me extrañaste demasiado durante mi estadía en el distrito dos.

Katniss le sonríe y le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo, intentando no sentirse demasiado culpable. Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien entre ellos luego de que ella aclarara las cosas con él, así que no fue a despedirlo cuando partió hacia el distrito dos. Luego, con todo eso de sus sentimientos descubiertos, su negación hacia ellos y su posterior aceptación ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para acordarse de su mejor amigo, que estaba en un distrito controlado por el Capitolio arriesgando su vida.

— ¿Llegaste hace mucho? — Le pregunta tratando de distraerlo. —¿Estás herido?

Gale le sonríe despectivamente antes de contestar.

— Algunas horas. No, simplemente cansado. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Estás a dos pisos del sector de armamento especial y este lugar ya es de acceso restringido.

— ¿En serio? Supongo que me perdí. Salí del hospital y quise caminar un rato, pero me distraje y terminé aquí sin saber cómo regresar. — Katniss se siente tonta al decirlo, pero no tiene una excusa mejor para explicar su presencia en aquel lugar.

— Entonces es una suerte que te haya encontrado. — Declara Gale. — Voy a ver a Beetee, ¿quieres venir? No le va a molestar que te lleve, y puedes ver los arcos que ha estado diseñando.

— Gale, sabes que no quiero inmiscuirme en esto… — Empieza a decir hastiada, temiendo otra vez la misma discusión de siempre. Sin embargo Gale la interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

— Ya. Ya lo sé Catnip. — Masculla algo enojado. — De todas formas puedes venir y verlos, además me necesitas para regresar y te castigarían si te encontraran aquí sola.

Levanta los brazos en señal de rendición y Gale sonríe satisfecho. No se siente demasiado cómoda estando sola con Gale, pero reconoce que extraña a su mejor amigo. Desde que llegaron al distrito trece las cosas entre ellos no fueron como siempre pese a que lo intentaron, y sabe que la mayor parte de ello es su culpa. Su culpa por no aclarar las cosas con Gale antes y dejarlo que se hiciera falsas esperanzas. También hay una parte que le corresponde a él, como el hecho de insistir tanto en que participara en la guerra.

Sin embargo, mientras descienden juntos los dos pisos que faltan hasta llegar a la sección de armas, consiguen hablar como personas civilizadas, como dos personas que en otros tiempos solían ser mejores amigos.

Katniss se sorprende cuando Gale coloca su brazalector en la puerta y esta se abre. Luego se inclina sobre un escáner para que este analice su mirada. Lo hace dos veces más antes de que la puerta final se abra. Le parece un poco excesivo hasta que la puerta de metal se abre por completo. Estantes con cientos y cientos de armas aparecen frente a sus ojos. Un rápido vistazo le sirve para comprobar que la mayoría son armas de fuego y explosivos, aunque no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo se usarían. Gale la guía por un pasillo hacia la derecha y se encuentra con la mayor colección de cuchillos que haya visto en su vida. Las armas de los profesionales durante Los Juegos del Hambre que vio tantos años en la televisión parecen juguetes en comparación con estas.

Gale sonríe con petulancia ante su expresión de asombro y camina hasta el centro del lugar, donde un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas trabaja frente a una computadora. Continuamente se acomoda las gafas que se resbalan hacia adelante, mientras teclea frenéticamente. No deja de hacerlo hasta que Gale carraspea dos veces.

— Beetee, ¿cómo estás? — Saluda cordialmente su amigo. — Traje a Katniss. Te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas?

Cuando el hombre despega la vista de la computadora y los mira Katniss lo reconoce. Es otro vencedor. Estuvo en el vasallaje, y él fue quien tuvo la idea de electrificar la arena. No es fuerte, pero sin dudas era el tributo más inteligente de todos los cosechados.

— Ah sí, claro. — Responde el hombre nervioso. — Sí, lo recuerdo. La chica del arco ¿no? Será mejor que no digas nada sobre que estuviste aquí niña.

Katniss se sorprende, pero asiente con la cabeza. Luego mira a Gale interrogante. Él simplemente le sonríe y se cruza de brazos, aunque desvía la mirada algo sonrojado. Evidentemente intentó involucrarla en la guerra a pesar de que ella claramente le dijo que no quería saber nada. ¿Por qué iba a saber sino Beetee que ella sabe manejar un arco?

— No es nada importante. — Masculla Gale al notar su mirada enfadada. — Beetee diseñó la mayoría de las armas, así que le pedí que te hiciera un arco especial, por si en algún momento cambiabas de opinión.

— Puedes probarlo. — Aporta el vencedor ganándose una mirada gélida de la chica de ojos grises.

— Anda, pruébalo Catnip. — La alienta Gale. — Sin compromisos. Sé que mueres por hacerlo.

Beetee se pierde en los pasillos con su silla de ruedas mientras Katniss sigue mirando disgustada a Gale. No tiene remedio. Lo peor es que ahora siente curiosidad, y quiere aunque sea ver el arco que Beetee diseñó. No debió haberlo acompañado, se reprocha mentalmente.

A los pocos minutos Beetee regresa con una caja negra en su regazo. Se acerca a Katniss y se la tiende, todavía con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. Posteriormente ella se daría cuenta que siempre es así, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Lo acepta con renuencia, y él parece notarlo, porque le sonríe afablemente.

— Gale me dijo que tenía una amiga que hacía maravillas con el arco, pero que no quería participar de la guerra. Éste es el más especial de todos los que hice. Puedes probarlo si quieres, de todas formas es un prototipo.

Abre la caja con cuidado y, para qué negarlo, con algo de emoción. El arco con el que se encuentra es sencillo, pero elegante. Es completamente negro y se ve miles de veces más resistente que aquellos que usaba en el bosque para cazar, fabricados por su padre. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con uno, pero cuando llegaron al trece todas las armas que poseían fueron confiscadas. Quizás después le pregunte a Gale qué sucedió con el viejo arco de su padre, uno de los que consideraba más preciados.

Se cuelga el carcaj en el hombro, y sigue a Gale hasta llegar a un sector repleto de dianas. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo qué está haciendo ya se ha colocado en posición y está apuntando con el arco a una de ellas. Cuando estira la mano hacia atrás para escoger una flecha Gale la detiene, colocando una mano en su hombro.

— No utilices las de los extremos. — Le explica. — Las del centro son normales, las otras son explosivas e incendiarias.

— De acuerdo. — Murmura sorprendida antes de tomar una de las flechas normales.

No se sorprende demasiado cuando la flecha no impacta en el centro de la diana. Lleva meses sin disparar. Lo intenta un par de veces más hasta que finalmente lo logra. Se une a las risas de Gale cuando lo logra. Su mejor amigo se ha posicionado a su lado, con un arco similar al suyo en la mano, listo para disparar.

— Como en los viejos tiempos. — Le dice y Katniss asiente.

Pasan toda una hora jugando con los arcos. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Katniss se siente tan bien que cree que va a salir flotando en cualquier momento. No es lo mismo que estar en el bosque, pero el arco se siente familiar en sus manos. Su cuerpo se siente más familiar cada vez que se posiciona y tensa la cuerda para disparar. Estar con Gale disparando se siente familiar. Solamente faltan los árboles y podría ser una escena de un día cualquiera de sus vidas.

Cuando le devuelve a Beetee el arco lo hace con pesar, a sabiendas de que no va a volver a utilizarlo. No se lo dice, por supuesto, pero por mucho que extrañe utilizarlo no es aliciente suficiente para empezar a entrenarse como soldado. Se pregunta cómo se sentiría si tuviese que disparar a una persona y siente rechazo.

Gale la acompaña a las cocinas, ya que casi es la hora de la cena. Conversan sobre todo, aunque evitan los temas escabrosos. Katniss evita decirle que lo del arco no sirvió para convencerla y Gale evita hablarle de sus sentimientos nuevamente. No obstante hablan de sus familias, de la vida en el distrito trece y del trabajo de Katniss con Johanna Mason. Ella le cuenta que la vencedora tiene un carácter difícil, pero que poco a poco han logrado entenderse. Gale le confía que la presidenta no está muy contenta con Johanna, y mucho menos con Finnick, aunque planea grabar una propo sobre su boda. A la que él también ha sido invitado.

— ¿Vas a ir? — Le pregunta casualmente cuando ella le dice que también está en la lista de invitados.

— Supongo. — Responde Katniss sintiéndose incómoda.

Para ese entonces ya han llegado al comedor y Katniss, fiel a su costumbre, ya está escaneando el lugar en busca de la cabeza rubia del chico del pan. Lo hace todos los días, aunque sabe que si ella está allí no lo va a encontrar. Probablemente no lo haga muy sutilmente, porque Gale lo nota.

— Ya. — Responde molesto. — Ni hace falta preguntar con quién irás.

A ella le gustaría responder algo que no lastime a su mejor amigo, pero no tiene nada que pueda decir sin herirlo. En realidad no se planteó en ningún momento invitar a Peeta. Primero, cuando la invitación llegó, dijo que no iría. Luego cambió de opinión. Luego lo hizo de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta que seguramente él iba a ir, ya que no tiene forma de saber que ella está invitada también, se dijo a sí misma que iría. Y luego cambió de opinión. Así de constante es su vida.

— Lo siento Gale. — Murmura mirando a su amigo con algo de pena, provocando que este desvíe la mirada, más molesto aún. — No puedo.

Luego, dejando a Gale visiblemente molesto y herido, y lamentándose por ello, sale corriendo en dirección al compartimiento de Peeta.

No puede seguir mintiéndose a sí misma y postergando el momento.

.

Se detiene frente a la puerta cerrada y espera a que su respiración se normalice. Una parte de ella odia ser tan impulsiva, porque sabe que ahora que llegó hasta allí no va a irse sin verlo. Es la misma parte que espera que él no se encuentre allí, aunque sabe que es poco probable. No estaba en el comedor y su turno en las cocinas terminó hace un rato. Salvo que la haya imitado y adoptado la extraña costumbre de esconderse en armarios repletos de útiles es obvio que el chico del pan debe estar en su compartimiento.

Respira hondo y armándose de valor golpea la puerta. Espera un minuto, conteniendo la respiración e intentando que el revoltijo de sensaciones en su estómago no se descontrole _más. _De más está decir que falla estrepitosamente. Las manos empiezan a sudarle y se plantea irse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero sus pies no responden. En realidad ninguna parte de su cuerpo se siente como suya propiamente. Así que golpea de nuevo, es lo único que puede hacer.

Golpea dos, tres, cuatro veces. Los minutos pasan y empieza a sentirse desanimada. A juzgar por lo que ve las luces están apagadas. Peeta y su compañero podrían estar durmiendo, aunque no es probable teniendo en cuenta el ruido que ella está haciendo. Quizás después de todo sí adoptó su costumbre de esconderse por ahí. O quizás cambió su horario en las cocinas solamente para no cruzarse con ella. La posibilidad la desalienta.

Después de diez minutos se cansa de golpear la estúpida puerta. Se queda parada frente a ella, sintiéndose tonta y rogando porque nadie pase por allí para verla. El sentimiento de desazón se expande por todo su cuerpo, y no puede evitar bajar la mirada, sintiéndose un poco derrotada. Cuando los ojos empiezan a picarle piensa que no puede ser más patética, y se trata de convencer de regresar a su compartimiento y volver en otro momento. El arranque de valor que había tenido poco a poco va cediendo, pero sus pies siguen sin querer moverse.

_¿Ahora qué, Katniss? _Se pregunta a sí misma. _¿Vas a pasar la noche mirando la puerta, rogando que aparezca?_

Cuando toma la resolución de quedarse allí, ya que después de todo en algún momento Peeta va a tener que salir, la puerta se abre, y se encuentra frente a ella a los ojos azules que tantos problemas le han causado desde que llegó al trece.

Al parecer sí estaba durmiendo, a juzgar por el cabello despeinado y la mirada cansada que tiene. No puede dejar de notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Tampoco el hecho de que lleva solamente un pantalón gris. Intenta no sonrojarse demasiado, pero no lo logra.

Katniss inspira profundamente, ante la mirada sorprendida del chico del pan, y se prepara para hablar. Pero como siempre que está nerviosa las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, y termina sin decir nada. Lo mira a los ojos, más azules que el mismo cielo y decide que quizás no importa, porque ella nunca fue buena con las palabras. Ese es él. Ella en cambio es más buena con las acciones, con los impulsos.

Así que simplemente acorta la distancia entre ellos y sin importarle que quizás él pudiera rechazarla, une sus labios con los suyos.

Luego, si tiene algo de suerte, tendrán tiempo para hablar.

* * *

**ALELUYA! *suenan campanas celestiales* **

**Probablemente esperaban que Katniss fuera corriendo a buscarlo, pero oh vamos, es Katniss. Se tardó pero finalmente lo hizo. Gracias Gale por la ayuda! xD **

**Mucho más no hay para decir. El capítulo es más largo que el anterior (esto se me está haciendo habitual). La primera parte, en la que Katniss habla de unos juegos con un laberinto está inspirada en Maze Runner. Si no leyeron esa saga les recomiendo que lo hagan, es muy buena. Mi imaginación voló bastante cuando pensé en unos juegos así, en mi mente veía a los tributos escapando de los penitentes, pero ya era explayarse demasiado xD La parte de los arcos fue divertida de escribir. **

**Por cierto, alguna vez practicaron tiro con arco y flecha? Yo lo hice este verano y me encantó, me sentí taaaan Katniss xD**

**Todavía no empecé el siguiente capítulo, pero tengo una idea bastante acertada de cómo va a ser. Estoy con dos ideas nuevas en mi cabeza para dos nuevas historias. Una la empecé (solamente escribí dos hojas jajaja) y la otra sería un mini fic pero todavía no empecé a escribirlo. De repente mi mente explotó y empezó a maquinar nuevas cosas. Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos le quedan a Cambiar de Aire, pero llegamos a un punto sin retorno *intenta no llorar***

**Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows :) **

**Anónimos:**

**tita: **Gracias! :D

**johanna.M: **Es cierto, ojalá Johanna encuentre a alguien, aunque lo veo medio difícil. Una por su historia y dos por su carácter xD Saludos!

**DaianaV: **Muchas gracias por el review! Es una alegría para mi que te guste la historia :) No te preocupes por Prim, no está en mi mira xD Saludos!

**Nat: **Gracias por el review! :) Aquí tienes lo que ha hecho Katniss xD

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Gracias por todo!**

**Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintidós

Aunque no tiene mucha experiencia en la materia Katniss puede afirmar sin ninguna duda que este beso es completamente diferente al anterior que ambos habían compartido. No es solamente por el hecho de que ha sido ella quien ha tomado la iniciativa. Hay algo, que no puede definir con exactitud, que hace que todo se sienta más intenso, más _real._

Quizás sean sus manos enterradas en los rizos rubios de Peeta, tratando de aferrarse a algo mientras todo lo demás parece desvanecerse. Quizás sean las manos de Peeta que, primero dubitativamente, se posaron en su cintura para luego afianzar su agarre. Quizás sea la forma en que ambos mueven sus labios en contra de los del otro, como si intentaran reconocerse mutuamente, como dos partes de un todo que finalmente se encuentran después de tanto tiempo separadas.

Katniss es la primera en reconocer que siempre le cuesta expresar sus emociones, así que intenta transmitir todo lo que no es capaz de poner en palabras con ese beso. Intenta decirle al chico del pan que esta vez no va a irse a ningún lado, que ha descubierto que ella también siente cosas por él. Intenta decirle que el miedo no va a irse de un día para el otro, pero que si él está dispuesto a ayudarla quizás juntos puedan combatirlo. Intenta decir tantas cosas que es frustrante, porque al final de todo en realidad no está diciendo nada en concreto. Al menos no de la forma que él merece.

Se separan algunos minutos después, debido a la falta de aire. Aunque la chica de la trenza se siente terriblemente sofocada también siente una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía. Es una especie de tranquilidad que siempre asoció a estar en los bosques, donde podía ser ella misma sin tener que pretender ante los demás. También es una especie de tranquilidad que ahora sabe que asocia a Peeta.

Sus manos en ningún momento abandonan el cabello del chico del pan, incluso cuando él la suelta repentinamente. Katniss se alarma, pero se niega a dejarlo ir. En realidad sabía que era probable que él la rechazara, mas nunca se había parado a pensar en qué haría ella si lo hacía. Por un momento la desesperación se adueña de ella, al tiempo que busca los ojos del chico del pan.

Probablemente sus ojos reflejen un poco el miedo que está sintiendo, porque la mirada inquisitiva de Peeta se suaviza. De todas formas no es la expresión que su rostro suele tener. Está pidiéndole respuestas, y ella sabe que está en todo su derecho, pero eso no hace las cosas más fáciles. Se aclara la garganta, mientras se devana los sesos pensando qué decir. Sin embargo su mente está completamente en blanco.

— No sé por dónde empezar. — Murmura sintiéndose algo tonta. Sin embargo lo mejor es ser sincera, y en realidad no hay otra cosa que pueda decir.

— Podrías empezar por el principio. — Sugiere Peeta. Una sonrisa se ha formado en su rostro, y el chico lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no convertirla en una mueca burlona. Después de todo no todos los días se puede ver a la cazadora Katniss Everdeen tan avergonzada y tímida.

Katniss, frustrada por su evidente de falta de dotes comunicativas, y por la sonrisa divertida de Peeta que hace que se distraiga más, quita las manos de su cabello y se aleja dos pasos. Necesita un poco de espacio para poder pensar con claridad, y él no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles. No es que esperaba que todo fuera tan sencillo como besarlo y ya… En realidad una parte de ella si esperaba que fuera tan sencillo.

— Lo siento.

No es hasta que nota que la mirada de Peeta se transforma en una expresión de dolor que se da cuenta que son las mismas palabras que le dijo antes, cuando se besaron por primera vez. Vaya suerte. Esta vez quiere decirle algo completamente opuesto, pero termina eligiendo las mismas palabras. Sintiéndose más idiota si es posible suelta una risa nerviosa.

— ¡No es por lo que crees! — Se apresura a corregirse. — Yo… Lo siento por haber huido así la otra vez. Lo siento por haberte dejado sin decir nada. Lo siento por estos últimos días. — Concluye apesadumbrada. — Tenía miedo.

Sabe que es la excusa más tonta que pudo haber dicho, pero la realidad es que no tiene otra, porque esa es la pura verdad. Quizás en otras circunstancias, en otro universo, aquello la hiciera sonar como una chica que simplemente no sabe afrontar lo que siente, pero cuando has vivido toda tu vida viendo a veintitrés chicos siendo asesinados cada año a sabiendas de que tú o tus seres queridos pueden ser los siguientes, tener miedo es algo completamente normal. Cuando has estado a punto de morir de hambre, cuando tu ser más preciado ha estado a punto de morir de hambre, tener miedo es natural. De todas formas debe explicárselo a Peeta, porque es su modo de ver el mundo, y porque a pesar de que ambos vivían en el mismo distrito él vivía en un realidad diferente a la suya.

— No es por ti. Sé que soy yo el problema. — Murmura. — Yo siempre tuve una idea preconcebida de cómo sería mi vida, y de repente me encuentro afrontando otra realidad completamente diferente. Y siento miedo, porque eso me hace vulnerable.

— Katniss. — La voz de Peeta suena cansada. — No eres la única afrontando nuevas realidades ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Peeta ha perdido a toda su familia, una pierna y también debió adaptarse a vivir en un lugar completamente diferente a su distrito. Sin embargo eso no le da derecho a juzgarla.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Exclama enfadada. — Yo lo siento ¿vale? No soy buena con las palabras como tú, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo posible. Entiendo si tú has cambiado de opinión. Simplemente vine a decirte que aunque tengo miedo sigo sintiendo cosas por ti. Y me ha costado aceptarlo, pero así es. Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así. Lo siento.

Cuando empieza a sentir un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empiezan a picarle Katniss siente que es momento de emprender la retirada. Probablemente se ponga a llorar en cualquier momento, y lo que menos desea es que Peeta la escuche haciendo esos horribles sonidos que suele hacer cuando llora, o que la vea roja como un tomate mientras las lágrimas salen a borbotones de los ojos. Sería patético realmente. Si va a hacerlo prefiere que sea en la soledad de su compartimiento, preferentemente escondida bajo miles de mantas.

Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba aunque ¿qué esperaba en realidad? ¿Qué Peeta corriera a sus brazos olvidando todo lo sucedido?

— Katniss espera. — Peeta toma su mano. — ¿Realmente vas a irte así? Pensé que eras una luchadora.

Antes de que Katniss siquiera responda Peeta toma su mano y la coloca alrededor suyo, acercándola. Le sonríe con algo de burla, aunque sus ojos brillantes reflejan otra cosa. Algo más intenso, algo que solamente vio en algunas ocasiones, y que le indica que tras aquellos ojos azules se esconde todo un universo. Un universo que ella desearía llegar a conocer.

Un universo por el que vale la pena superar los miedos.

— _Quédate conmigo._ — Le pide en un desesperado intento de retenerlo, tal y como hizo aquella vez durante el bombardeo. Aunque esta vez implica algo más, algo más duradero. Sólo espera que él lo entienda.

— Siempre preciosa. — Murmura Peeta al tiempo que se acerca a ella y la envuelve en sus brazos. — _Siempre._

Esta vez, cuando sus labios se encuentran nuevamente, ninguno de los dos está nervioso. Ambos sienten la tranquilidad de que el otro va a permanecer allí, sin importar lo que suceda.

.

Cuando se dan cuenta ya ha pasado al menos una hora, y se supone que ambos deben estar durmiendo. En algún momento terminaron ambos sentados contra la pared del compartimiento, uno al lado de otro, sus manos entrelazadas. Por momentos hablaron, por momentos permanecieron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus meditaciones, por momentos se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando Katniss suelta un bostezo y Peeta automáticamente la imita, se dan cuenta que es tarde para permanecer allí. De hecho tienen suerte de que no haya pasado algún guardia. En el trece los horarios son muy estrictos, y durante no la noche solamente puede permanecer fuera de su compartimiento el personal autorizado.

— Creo que voy a volver a mi compartimiento. — Susurra Katniss mientras se despereza. — Tendré suerte si Prim no ha despertado. De lo contrario no voy a dormir a causa de su interrogatorio.

Peeta se ríe.

— Dale un poco de crédito. Desde que sabe lo que siento por ti ha estado muy pendiente del asunto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo sabe desde hace mucho? — Le pregunta Katniss. — ¿Por qué fui yo la última en enterarme?

Peeta se levanta y le tiende la mano para ayudarla. Una vez que Katniss lo hace la retiene unos segundos en sus brazos.

— Porque tú no querías enterarte. — Puntualiza el chico del pan. Katniss desvía la mirada, aunque no dice nada.

En cierto modo es verdad, aunque también contribuye el hecho de que ella nunca le prestó atención a esas cosas, así que ni en un millón de años se hubiera dado cuenta por sí misma. Hizo falta la intervención de varias personas para que ella finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos.

— Bueno, ¿vamos? — Dice Peeta jalando de su mano para que camine.

Katniss alza una ceja y lo mira, sintiendo como su rostro se ruboriza. Sin embargo se mantiene estoica, mirándolo escéptica.

— ¿Vas a ir así? Si te ve mi madre te va a poner una orden de alejamiento…

Peeta entra corriendo a su compartimiento, completamente ruborizado. Cuando sale completamente vestido encuentra a Katniss riendo alegremente, algo que no sucede todos los días.

Pero que él se va a encargar de que suceda más seguido.

.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible señor Mellark.

Peeta resopla mientras su jefa sigue enumerando las razones por las que hoy no puede tomarse el día libre. En realidad hay una sola razón de peso entre todas las que ella dice. La boda de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta es en una semana y si bien su principal labor, que era el pastel de boda, está terminada, todavía requieren su presencia para ayudar con toda la comida que deben preparar y guardar.

— Además sabes perfectamente que hoy finalmente llegará el cargamento con carne del distrito diez, necesitaremos personal más que nunca Mellark. — Le dice la mujer en tono duro. — Estamos en momentos difíciles, ¿no puede ser después de la boda?

— ¡Pero se me habían prometido dos días libres! — Exclama Peeta con algo de desesperación tiñendo su voz. — Si pudiera tomar uno hoy el otro lo dejaría para después de la boda… O ni siquiera lo reclamaría…

— ¿Es tan importante que sea hoy? — Pregunta la mujer con aspereza. — Es decir, son las seis de la mañana Mellark. Falta una hora para que comience tu horario y estás aquí con aspecto de no haber dormido nada… ¿Estás bien, chico?

Peeta asiente con la cabeza, aunque se reserva para sí los comentarios. No va a decirle a su jefa, pero a pesar de que prácticamente no durmió en toda la noche se siente mejor que nunca. Se siente fresco, despierto, incluso quizás un poco ansioso. Como si hubiese tomado litros y litros de café. Aunque lo cierto es que una sola vez en su vida probó el café, y la sensación no le hace justicia a todo lo que siente en este momento.

— Mira, hoy es imposible. — Repite la encargada de las cocinas. — Vuelve en una hora cuando empiece el horario. Hoy hay mucho que hacer.

El chico se marcha sin disimular su enojo. Le habían prometido dos días libres después de decorar aquel pastel y ahora resulta que no puede disponer de ellos. Ahora su idea de buscar a Katniss y pasar el día con ella resulta imposible. Cuando lo pensó en su compartimiento le pareció una idea genial.

Sin embargo el enojo dura poco. ¿Se puede estar enojado y al mismo tiempo en el estado de alegría en que él se encuentra? Realmente lo duda. En realidad duda de todo, y por momentos se halló a sí mismo preguntándose si lo que había pasado anoche había sido real, no un producto de sus más alocadas imaginaciones.

Es que ni siquiera en ellas se había planteado una situación así. Claro que su imaginación nunca podría recrear el carácter tempestuoso e impulsivo de Katniss Everdeen. Ella nunca actúa cómo él espera y francamente esa es una de las cosas que más le gustan de la chica de la trenza. _Su chica, _piensa mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Si sus hermanos lo vieran seguramente se burlarían. Ambos sabían de su enamoramiento por la cazadora, aunque ninguno conocía la historia completa. Lo hubieran llamado loco mínimamente al enterarse de que estaba enamorado de la misma chica desde los cinco años. Su padre era el único que conocía la historia completa. Él sería el primero en alegrarse genuinamente por él, y sin duda su mayor apoyo cuando se lo contara a su madre. Muchas veces había imaginado posibles escenarios en los que él lograba conquistar a la mayor de las hermanas Everdeen y cómo su madre reaccionaría cuando se lo dijera. Algunos eran bastante surrealistas, pero de chico quizás era bastante soñador.

Siente un sabor agridulce al pensar en su familia, que ya nunca sabrá que finalmente logró hacerse un lugar en el corazón de la cazadora. No obstante eso no logra opacar la sensación de alegría. Más que eso. Es algo que ni siquiera es capaz de poner en palabras, pero que hace que se mantenga en un estado de completa satisfacción.

Sin pensarlo si quiera sus pasos se dirigen al compartimiento de las Everdeen. Es temprano, y probablemente las tres estén durmiendo, pero en realidad no importa demasiado. Puede esperar hasta que Katniss salga para su turno en el hospital. Aunque no haya podido conseguir su día libre al menos puede acompañarla hasta allí.

Apenas están prendiendo las luces cuando llega allí. Su horario indica que en media hora tiene que estar en las cocinas. Verlo solamente le recuerda su pequeña discusión con su jefa, haciendo que la molestia regrese. En el trece son demasiado estrictos, demasiado organizados. En cierto aspecto le recuerdan a su madre, que solía enojarse mucho cuando su padre le daba algún momento de descanso fuera de lo estipulado.

Su molestia se disipa cuando Katniss sale del compartimiento, vistiendo su uniforme del hospital, todavía repeinando su trenza. Murmura para sí misma mientras sus dedos se mueven de un lado a otro, tratando de meter mechones de pelo en su peinado. Luce cansada y, por ende, algo molesta. Verla de esa forma lo hace instantáneamente sonreír.

— ¿No has tenido una buena noche? — Le pregunta casualmente, haciendo notar su presencia. Katniss se sobresalta, y le dirige una mirada airada al encontrarlo apostado frente a la puerta de su compartimiento. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes, una sonrisa discreta aparece en su rostro.

— Llego tarde el trabajo. — Farfulla mientras sigue con las manos en la trenza.

Peeta se acerca hacia ella, y toma sus manos entre las suyas. Las sostiene unos instantes, y luego las deja para acomodar con una mano un mechón detrás de su oreja. El gesto no le pasa desapercibido a Katniss, que siente como se sonroja. No está acostumbrada y tampoco es muy adepta a las demostraciones de afecto, así que no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo al chico del pan no parece importarle, porque le sonríe afablemente.

— Tienes un horario diferente al mío. — Dice mientras verifica en la muñeca de Katniss la tinta morada que indica que a las 6:30 debe estar en el hospital. — Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Katniss lo mira con desconcierto, y se dispone a preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero él no la deja. La atrae hacia él y coloca su brazo alrededor de su propio cuello. Ella no se queja, sino que lo rodea con su otro brazo torpemente, como si no supiese bien qué hacer. El solo pensamiento hace que el chico del pan quiera reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Pregunta con evidente molestia.

— Tú. — Responde Peeta con sinceridad. — Siempre tienes esa expresión que intimida a cualquiera que intente acercarse, pero mírate ahora… Por poco y tiemblas como una hoja.

— Podría irme, ¿sabes? — Replica Katniss con enojo. Sin embargo no se mueve de su sitio.

— Podrías. Pero no pareces tener muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Después de eso, y a sabiendas de que está tentando su suerte al molestar de esa forma a la chica de la trenza, Peeta termina de acercarse a ella y la besa. La besa lento y pausado, todavía sin creer del todo su suerte. Cuando ella le corresponde pierde la cabeza, y cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener se esfuma con la misma facilidad que las volutas de polvo en el aire. ¿Siempre será así? ¿En algún momento se sentirá satisfecho, sentirá que tuvo suficiente de ella? Parece poco probable, por no decir imposible.

Justo cuando el pensamiento de faltar al trabajo y secuestrar a Katniss durante todo el día cruza su mente, la puerta del compartimiento de las Everdeen se abre y un gritito agudo hace que ambos se separen, sobresaltados.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Exclama Prim emocionada. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Aunque basta echar sólo un vistazo a la madre de Katniss para darse cuenta que quizás ella no esté tan contenta.

A su lado, Katniss está tan roja que hace palidecer a los tomates.

* * *

**Everllark everywhere...**

**No se dan una idea lo que me costó sacar este capítulo xD Estoy más acostumbrada a los dramas y las tragedias que a los momentos felices xD **

**Finalmente salió, ya ustedes me dirán qué les parece. ¿Creen que la madre de Katniss se va a atrever a decir algo? **

**Hoy no me explayo mucho, muchísimas gracias como siempre por los reviews, favorites y follows. Sin ustedes no habría historia :) Gracias!**

**Anónimos:**

**johanna.M: **Tú crees que Peeta podría rechazarla? Creo que no existe universo en el que pueda hacerlo xD Muchas gracias por pasarte :)

**Nat: **No fui tan mala, no iba a hacer que Gale la confundiera ahora que ella tiene claro lo que siente. Espero te guste el capítulo :)

**Miles de gracias nuevamente y nos leemos la semana que viene :) Próximamente (no se cuando todavía) la boda de Finnick y Annie :D**

**Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintitrés

— Vamos. — Murmura Katniss avergonzada antes de tirar de la mano del chico del pan, ignorando las protestas de su hermana pequeña y la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

Caminan en silencio, todavía apenados por la situación. Peeta se siente un poco culpable, ya que siente que él debía haber previsto que algo así pasaría. No quiere forzar las cosas con Katniss, pero siente que con lo sucedido ya está haciéndolo. Quería que ella le contara a su familia cuando ella lo sintiera, pero ahora por su ansiedad y estupidez ella se ve obligada a hacerlo. El solo pensamiento de estar obligándola a algo que ella quizás no quiere hace que se sienta terriblemente mal.

— Oye, Katniss, yo realmente lo siento. — Le dice apesadumbrado cuando ya se han alejado lo suficiente del compartimiento de las Everdeen. — No debí haberme aparecido así… Tendría que haber esperado… Debí…

— Peeta. — Katniss lo interrumpe exasperada, pero él no le hace mucho caso. — Peeta. ¡Es suficiente! No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, no hiciste nada malo.

El chico levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Katniss mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y una mirada de ternura. Es una de las miradas más dulces que ha visto de Katniss, y automáticamente se olvida de cualquier sensación de culpa que pudiera sentir.

— Luego hablaré con Prim. — Musita Katniss avergonzándose. — No es nada. Puedes dejar de mirarme así.

— ¿Así cómo? — Pregunta Peeta fingiéndose inocente.

— Como si fuera un maldito oso de peluche o algo así. Ahora vamos, que llego tarde al trabajo.

Peeta suelta una carcajada por su extraña comparación, pero cuando ella le suelta una mirada gélida deja de mirarla. O al menos intenta ser más discreto, ya que durante todo el camino al hospital no puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia ella, que camina algo ofuscada todavía por su evidente escrutinio.

Es que Katniss Everdeen podrá ser muchas cosas. Podrá ser una gran cazadora, podrá manejar el arco como nadie, podrá luchar contra cualquier cosa que amenace con hacer daño a sus seres queridos, pero no es una chica romántica. Quizás sea eso lo que más le llama la atención sobre ella, la forma en que reacciona a cosas que para otras chicas serían perfectamente normales. Es completamente impredecible y, aunque le ha dado muchos problemas por ello, francamente le encanta.

Es por eso que no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando al llegar a la puerta del hospital la chica se pone de puntillas y le da un beso rápido, pero que ofusca cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener acerca de su falta de romanticismo. Luego se va sin decir una palabra, apurada porque ya lleva quince minutos de retraso.

A Peeta no le importa. Después de todo es Katniss.

.

— Tú estás loca. — Sentencia Katniss mientras mira a Johanna moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera demasiado ansiosa para quedarse quieta.

— Claro que no. — Le responde la vencedora con gesto desdeñoso. — Es una zona segura, ya lo sabes.

Al llegar al hospital Katniss se encontró a Johanna completamente cambiada y esperándola impacientemente. Después de soportar unos cuantos minutos de insultos mezclados con reproches por su tardanza la vencedora le comunicó que tenían planificada para la mañana una salida, nada más y nada menos que al distrito siete. El principal motivo: conseguir un vestido para que Annie no tenga que casarse con el uniforme gris del distrito trece.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres descerebrada. — Le dice Johanna en tono desinteresado. — Pero mis futuros traumas pesarán en tu consciencia entonces.

Eso es jugar sucio, y Johanna indudablemente lo sabe. Katniss le echa una mirada furibunda y la vencedora sonríe complacida consigo misma. Desde que le contó a Katniss su historia personal sabe que la enfermera siente cierta compasión por ella y, aunque no le resulta particularmente agradable este hecho, ha decidido utilizarlo a su favor. La realidad también es que no se siente lista para realizar este viaje sola.

— Serán solamente unas horas, luego podrás volver con tu chico de las cocinas. Después de que me cuentes todo claro. — Le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Iré solamente si me dejas en paz. — Farfulla la cazadora con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Trato hecho.

Minutos después se encuentran frente a un aerodeslizador, similar al que llevó a lo que quedaba de la población del doce al distrito trece. Katniss no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando recuerda el momento en que llegaron a rescatarlos. El miedo, la incertidumbre, la desconfianza son cosas que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente para ella, a pesar de que está agradecida porque les hayan dado cobijo.

A su no tan improvisada excursión se une Annie Cresta, quien tiene aspecto de no saber muy bien en dónde se encuentra. La escolta Boggs, el mismo hombre que salvó a Katniss de meterse en problemas cuando osó contestarle a Coin. El hombre luce aburrido, en contraste con Johanna, que se sumamente ansiosa. No feliz, pero si inquieta por regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

— ¿Finnick no viene? — Le pregunta Katniss a la vencedora del distrito cuatro. Es Boggs quien responde.

— Odair tiene asuntos por resolver en la sala de mando.

— Quizás encontremos algún vestido para él, no te preocupes Annie. — Johanna da por zanjado el tema haciendo reír a la chica.

El viaje no es particularmente largo, pero si algo incómodo. Katniss no es una gran habladora, así que permanece la mayor parte del tiempo callada, contemplando como surcan los cielos en aquel extraño aparato. Es la segunda vez que sube a un aerodeslizador, y su conclusión es que si todos son así no son demasiado cómodos. Quizás en el Capitolio sean más lujosos; no se imagina a los capitolinos viajando sentados en el suelo rodeados de cajas como ellos.

Por otro lado, mientras más se acercan a su destino, la mirada de Johanna se torna cada vez más melancólica, lo que hace que Katniss apruebe su decisión de acompañarla. Aunque la vencedora cada tanto intercambia algún comentario con Annie su mirada es cada vez más sombría, y sus comentarios más sarcásticos. Eso es un claro indicador de que no está del todo bien. Annie, quien se ríe en momentos extraños de la conversación o deja frases inconclusas, no parece darse cuenta de esto.

Después de dos horas de viaje aterrizan en medio de un bosque de pinos, tan altos que ocultan la luz del sol. Boggs les explica que aunque el distrito siete está completamente controlado por los rebeldes sería una imprudencia pasear a Johanna por todos lados expuesta a la vista de todos. Aunque confían en su gente no descartan la posibilidad de que haya algún espía del Capitolio.

Johanna rueda los ojos cuando Boggs le dice que su seguridad es la prioridad.

Llegar a la casa de la vencedora les toma una hora de caminata por el bosque. Aunque no es _su _bosque, Katniss se familiariza rápidamente, y aprovecha para respirar todo el aire fresco que pueda. Todo el lugar se encuentra impregnado con el aroma a pino, que la hace sentir relajada, olvidando dónde se encuentra realmente. Lo único que piensa es en la suerte que tuvo Johanna, de crecer rodeada por este lugar, sin tener que atravesar ilegalmente una valla para poder acceder a él.

El rostro de Johanna es una perfecta máscara de indiferencia cuando los hace entrar a su casa, que aparentemente es tan grande que entrarían tres casas completas de Katniss en una sola de las habitaciones. Aunque se nota que la decoración es magnífica por todos lados encuentran cosas destrozadas, y algo le da la impresión a Katniss que no han sido extraños quienes han dejado todo en ese estado. Aun así no dice nada y se limita a seguirla junto con los demás, mientras sus pies esquivan los restos de jarrones, cuadros, e incluso muebles.

El primer piso no es muy diferente a la planta baja, por todos lados hay cosas desperdigadas. Johanna va pateando diferentes objetos mientras camina, aunque se detiene y toma una manta verde del suelo. Katniss la mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada. Apenas consigue ahogar una exclamación cuando entran a la habitación, que es tan grande como su casa entera.

— Elige lo que quieras Annie. — Le dice la vencedora mientras le señala el armario, que es ridículamente grande y está repleto de ropa. Hay ropa de todos los colores y texturas, completamente alejado de los uniformes grises que todos se ven obligados a llevar en el trece.

Mientras Annie husmea en busca de un vestido Johanna se deja caer en la cama. Boggs le dice que puede llevarse lo que desee de la casa, pero ella lo rechaza con un gesto desdeñoso. Luego el soldado se retira, alegando que esas son cosas de mujeres, así que no tiene nada que hacer allí. Katniss se sienta en un borde de la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Odio este lugar. — Masculla Johanna un rato después. Su voz suena rasposa, como si estuviera conteniéndose de gritar o llorar. — El hijo de puta de Snow me obligó a vivir aquí, a dormir en esta habitación incluso después de encontrarlos a todos muertos aquí. Y me preguntan si quiero llevarme algo…

— ¿No quieres venganza? — La pregunta sale de los labios de Katniss antes de incluso pensarlo. Lo único que ve en su mente es lo que ella le haría a Snow si éste se atreviese a tocar a alguno de los suyos.

— Es lo único que deseo. — Le responde la vencedora en un susurro triste.

— Entonces ¿qué haces en el hospital todavía?

La respuesta de Johanna le hiela la sangre, sobre todo porque sabe que tras esa fachada de mujer fuerte se esconde alguien verdaderamente vulnerable.

—_ Finjo ser débil hasta conseguir lo que quiero._

.

El vestido que Annie escoge es sencillo, un vestido color verde agua de seda con tirantes que llega hasta los tobillos. Johanna la obliga a probárselo, y la verdad es que le queda perfecto. Luego rebusca en un cajón hasta encontrar unas sandalias plateadas no demasiado altas que quedan bien con el vestido.

— ¡Esperen! — Exclama cuando Katniss y Annie se encaminan hacia la puerta, dispuestas a irse.

Se mete de cabeza en el armario y empieza a sacar prendas sin preocuparse hacia dónde las tiran. Finalmente sale con varios vestidos en los brazos, todos de aspecto fino y delicado. Le tiende uno gris plateado a Katniss, que la mira con confusión.

— Este es perfecto para ti, descerebrada.

Katniss lo mira con horror no disimulado.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Todo el mundo asistirá con su uniforme, no voy a ir de vestido. — Protesta la chica, a pesar de la mirada furibunda de Johanna. — No voy a ser la única haciendo el ridículo.

— Claro que no serás la única. — Replica Johanna. — Separé un vestido para mí y otro para tu hermana pequeña. Además, ahora que lo pienso, podría llevarlos todos, así las mujeres no tendrán que ir en esos horribles trajes grises.

A pesar de las protestas de Katniss, que luego pasan a ser súplicas, abandonan la casa de la vencedora con una bolsa repleta de vestidos. Boggs enarca una ceja cuando ve a Johanna cargando la enorme bolsa, pero no dice nada.

El viaje de regreso se pasa rápido. Johanna luce un poco más tranquila, aunque sus manos nunca dejan de aferrar la manta verde que tomó cuando subieron al primer piso. Cuando suben al aerodeslizador les dedica una mirada nostálgica a los pinos, tan altos que parecen llegar al cielo. Katniss también les dedica una mirada nostálgica, ya que está segura que no volverá a ver la luz del sol, ni ningún árbol, en algún tiempo. Le hubiera gustado que Peeta los viese también, él y su mirada azul que ve al mundo de una forma completamente distinta, que a ella le resulta fascinante.

Llegan al distrito trece en medio de la tarde, pero aún así Katniss es dispensada de sus labores. Aunque se debate entre ir a buscar a Peeta a las cocinas o ir a su compartimiento a descansar un rato termina decantándose por la última opción. Peeta tiene trabajo, y de todas formas no falta tanto para la hora de reflexión.

Al llegar a su compartimiento se arrepiente completamente de su decisión, porque encuentra a su madre sola, mirándola con algo cercano al reproche en sus ojos azules.

— La próxima vez aunque sea avísame antes de hacer algo así Katniss. — Le dice su progenitora con tono severo. Es una de las pocas veces en las que le habla así.

— ¿Avisarte antes de qué? — Le pregunta Katniss molesta. — ¿Cómo tú les avisaste a tus padres que te ibas a fugar con mi padre?

Para su sorpresa su madre se echa a reír, y la mira con algo parecido a la ternura. Katniss la mira con confusión, sobre todo porque ella y su madre nunca tuvieron una relación muy estrecha, ni siquiera cuando su padre estaba vivo. Probablemente la última vez que haya escuchado a su madre reír así haya sido hace siglos.

— No me refería a tu noviazgo con Peeta, Katniss. — La chica tose cuando escucha la palabra _noviazgo._— Hoy me enteré por casualidad que te habías ido al distrito siete. Podría haber sido peligroso, debiste avisarnos aunque sea.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. No sabe por qué, pero una parte de ella pensó que su madre quizás no aprobara lo suyo con Peeta. Al parecer estaba equivocada. Y bastante, porque su madre incluso se atrevió a denominarlo _noviazgo. _La sola idea la pone nerviosa, porque es todo a lo que se estuvo negando desde siempre.

Y sin embargo, aunque en ningún momento hablaron acerca de ponerle un título a lo que tenían, ahora que lo piensa no es tan descabellado. De todas formas le causa miedo, lo que termina siendo irónico, porque apenas un día atrás tenía miedo de que él la rechazara.

Sale del compartimiento después de tranquilizar a su madre, y de prometerle que no va a volver a pasar. Le explica la situación, y aunque su madre no está del todo contenta, al menos se queda tranquila al saber que no corrieron peligro alguno.

Si lo piensa un poco la relación entre ambas ha mejorado bastante desde que llegaron al distrito trece.

Cuando finalmente encuentra a Peeta saliendo de las cocinas y él la recibe con una sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos se da cuenta que todo lo que le ha pasado en este tiempo, de alguna u otra forma, e_s debido a él._

Y quizás, después de todo, siempre haya sido él.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muriendo de sueño...**

**Había muchas cosas que quería decir sobre este capítulo pero murieron en mi mente xD Lo más importante, la madre de Katniss no tiene derecho a reclamar nada, así que si esperaban un drama lamento desilusionarlas xD Quizás también las desilusioné porque en este capítulo no hay mucho Everlark, pero tengan por seguro que si habrá en el siguiente (cofcofbodacofcof)**

**Infinitas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows :) Estamos cerca de los 200! ¿Creen que lleguemos?**

**Anónimos:**

**johanna.M: **Peeta no se pudo resistir xD Creo que en el fondo ama convertir a Katniss en un tomate andante xD Saludos!

**DaianaV: **Me dejaste pensando en eso del arco, lo tendré en cuenta :) Saludos!

**Por cierto, quiero comentarles algo que me pone mitad feliz y mitad triste. El viernes (creo que fue ese día xD) escribí el capítulo final de Cambiar de Aire *llora desconsolada*. Todavía no sé si es la versión definitiva o le agregaré más cosas, pero estamos en la recta final. **

**Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Saludos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veinticuatro

El día de la boda llega, y Peeta siente que no ha dormido en días. Tal y como predijera su jefa, aunque el pastel estaba listo desde hacía tiempo había miles de cosas que realizar, y tuvo a todos los empleados de las cocinas corriendo de un lado a otro. No importaba que la celebración fuese pequeña, nada en comparación con las ostentosas fiestas del Capitolio, de todas formas todos estaban demasiado atareados.

Lo más sorprendente quizás fue ver a los ciudadanos del trece realmente emocionados. Todos parecían querer colaborar con algo. Por ejemplo, cuando solicitaron niños para cantar una canción tradicional del distrito cuatro, prácticamente todos los niños del distrito se presentaron. En las cocinas, la gente se esmera por preparar los mejores platos, y el insípido puré de nabos que todos odiaban tanto parece haber sido dejado atrás.

Aunque a él le gustaría compartir un poco el entusiasmo con la gente del trece el cansancio se lo está impidiendo. Ha horneado toneladas de pan, sobre todo desde que empezaron a recibir harina de trigo, un par de días atrás. Ha enseñado también a otros trabajadores a hacer pan, en un improvisado sector de la cocina que se convirtió en una panadería pequeña. Y todo ello le trajo infinidad de recuerdos de su familia.

Recuerdos buenos. Recuerdos malos. Todos retazos de una vida que no era la mejor, pero que le fue injustamente arrebatada tan solo hace unos meses atrás.

Sin embargo todos los recuerdos desaparecen cuando cada día encuentra a Katniss en la puerta de las cocinas, esperándolo al finalizar su jornada de trabajo. El primer día que la encontró allí le pareció extraño, pero ahora ya se ha vuelto una costumbre en toda regla.

A veces caminan por los pasillos desiertos, siempre escabulléndose de los guardias que podrían castigarlos por desobedecer las reglas, especialmente la del toque de queda. A veces se encierran en algún armario olvidado. A veces se besan como si no hubiera un mañana. A veces hablan de cualquier cosa. A veces ni siquiera hablan; se quedan en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cualquiera de las opciones le resulta infinitamente agradable.

Así es como descubre que la Katniss de la que estuvo enamorado toda su vida es apenas la corteza, una coraza que protege todo el mundo que guarda en su interior.

Aunque Katniss no habla demasiado, cada vez que lo hace es para dejarle ver un pedacito de aquel mundo. Así se entera de que el lago en el que estuvieron cuando el distrito fue bombardeado es un lugar que solamente ella y su padre conocían, un lugar sumamente especial para ella. Katniss le deja ver pequeños retazos de su vida cada vez que hablan, retazos que nunca había imaginado que existieran.

Él también le cuenta cosas, a veces cosas que nunca había contado a nadie. Le habla de sus padres, de la panadería, de sus hermanos. A veces siente que las cosas que tiene para contar no son nada en comparación con las de Katniss, que parece conocer el mundo de otra forma.

¿Cómo es que alguien como ella puede quererlo a él? Suele preguntarse algunas veces, en las que estar con ella le parece idílico.

Quizás nunca encuentre la respuesta, pero tratándose de ella, es suficiente para él.

.

La señora Everdeen lo recibe con una sonrisa apacible cuando golpea la puerta del compartimiento, invitándolo a pasar. Peeta acepta, todavía sintiéndose algo apenado por el momento bochornoso que le hizo pasar a Katniss días atrás. Afortunadamente el asunto quedó en el olvido, y según le dijo Katniss, su madre no le reclamó nada.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! — Exclama Prim cuando lo ve, mientras sigue revoloteando por la habitación como si fuera un pequeño pájaro amarillo. Lo que ciertamente parece, ya que lleva un vestido amarillo de tirantes que le llega a las rodillas.

— Que lindo vestido, te queda muy bien. — La halaga el chico del pan ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la niña.

—Mamá lo ha adaptado un poco, ya que era un poco grande para mí. Katniss me lo trajo el día que fue al distrito siete.

Peeta asiente, porque ya conoce la historia. Debe reconocer que no le agradó demasiado enterarse que Katniss se había ido sin decir nada, aunque de haberlo sabido no está muy seguro de haber podido dejarla ir. Al parecer la señora Everdeen también tuvo sus mismas preocupaciones.

Pero Katniss es como un huracán, intempestiva e impredecible, y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer contra ello.

— Por cierto, ¿y Katniss?

— Oh, se fue hace un rato al hospital. Creo que dijo que Johanna Mason la había obligado a ir a cambiarse allí. Creo que, aunque Katniss se la pasa quejándose, ellas dos se llevan bien. — Le dice Prim en tono confidencial. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

Después de recibir algunas recomendaciones de la señora Everdeen, que tiene guardia en el hospital y por ello no podrá asistir a la boda, ambos parten a buscar a Katniss. Prim se enfurruña un poco cuando su madre le dice que debe volver antes de las doce, pero se le pasa bastante pronto, cuando se da cuenta que es similar a un viejo cuento de hadas, en el que la noche mágica de la princesa duraba hasta medianoche.

Se pasan el camino charlando. Prim le cuenta sobre sus clases para ser doctora. Ha conseguido que la pasen a una clase avanzada, y está aprendiendo a un ritmo exorbitante. Aunque reconoce que a veces hay cosas que le resultan complicadas, y que son difíciles de imaginar teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaban en el doce, está sumamente complacida con sus estudios.

— Cuando termine la guerra dicen que podremos trasladarnos al distrito cuatro, allí tienen pensado construir un hospital en el que podremos realizar prácticas. ¿No es genial?

Peeta no le contesta, ya que inmediatamente Prim continúa hablando sobre otro tema, como suele hacer cuando está demasiado entusiasmada con algo. Sin embargo un pensamiento ensombrece su mente por unos segundos. Si Prim quiere ir al distrito cuatro Katniss sin dudas querrá seguirla.

¿Y dónde queda él en esa ecuación?

Cuando llegan al hospital deshecha el pensamiento, decidido a no dejar que le amargue la noche. De todas formas no es como si hubiese podido mantenerlo por mucho tiempo más, porque cuando Katniss aparece con un vestido gris vaporoso ciñéndose a sus caderas cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiese podido tener se esfuma.

De hecho todo se esfuma. Solamente queda ella, parada frente a él con el rostro avergonzado.

— Estás preciosa. — Le dice con sinceridad, haciendo que la chica se ruborice más si es posible. Se acerca a ella, con todas las intenciones de abrazarla y besarla hasta que les falte el aire, pero la risita de Prim lo detiene.

Katniss, que estaba sumida en su propia burbuja personal, también parece salir de un trance al escuchar la voz de su hermana, lo que provoca nuevas risas en Prim.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? — Murmura la chica de ojos grises, avergonzada.

— ¿Y Johanna? — Pregunta Prim en cuanto puede dejar de reír.

— Se fue hace cinco minutos más o menos. Iba a ver cómo está Annie.

Caminan hasta el comedor, dónde se llevará a cabo la boda, escuchando la plática de Prim. Katniss sonríe de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de su hermana, y Peeta se pasa prácticamente todo el camino mirándola. En algún momento del camino Katniss, que camina junto a él, lo toma de la mano. Peeta la mira sorprendido, pero descubre que la chica sigue atenta a la conversación de su hermana, que esta vez versa sobre Buttercup. Al parecer desde que llegaron al trece el gato ha engordado, principalmente por la falta de ejercicio.

Prim suelta una exclamación cuando llegan.

El comedor donde la población del trece pasa al menos dos horas por día está totalmente cambiado. Han quitado las mesas y las han sustituido por unas más pequeñas colocadas en los costados, dejando el centro libre. Desde ese centro, hasta la pared del fondo, hay una alfombra que desemboca en una especie de pequeño prado. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que han sido vistas en el trece, o al menos una de las más llenas de vida.

Se ubican en sus lugares y, exactamente a la hora estipulada, la boda da inicio.

.

Katniss no ha asistido nunca a una boda, ni siquiera en el distrito doce, pero puede afirmar que ésta está siendo un rotundo éxito. Los novios, ambos vestidos con ropa prestada, lucen absolutamente radiantes y, aunque la ceremonia le resulta algo extraña, no por eso deja de ser hermosa a su manera.

Johanna, sentada una hilera más adelante, mezclada entre medio de la gente, tiene que mirar hacia otro lado para disimular su emoción cuando los novios dicen los votos, mientras una red tejida con largas hierbas los cubre. Hay otros toques característicos del distrito cuatro, como que los novios mojen los labios del otro con agua salada y la canción nupcial, que compara el matrimonio con un viaje por el mar.

Después del beso que sella la unión, los vítores y un brindis con sidra de manzana, el violinista toca una melodía que hace que todos los del doce lo miren. Poco a poco, y al principio con algo de recelo, la gente se coloca en fila y empieza a bailar. Minutos después todos han olvidado cualquier tipo de recelo, y un círculo se forma alrededor de los novios.

Peeta, a sabiendas de que su prótesis no le va a permitir girar en círculos como todos lo hacen, insta a Katniss a que baile con su hermana. La chica, más por su insistencia que por otra cosa, termina cediendo.

Bailan hasta que los pies les duelen, y aún así siguen haciéndolo. Les enseñan los pasos a los ciudadanos del trece y, por un momento, todos parecen un pueblo unido. No importa que los novios sean del distrito cuatro, que el baile sea del distrito doce, o que la mayoría de los invitados sean del distrito trece. Por un momento todos son uno solo.

Peeta, sentado en un costado, a algunos metros del violinista que está causando toda la magia, no puede despegar la mirada de Katniss, que por un momento parece haberse olvidado de su habitual recato y gira y ríe junto a Prim. Pocas veces recuerda haberla visto así, y sin duda todas ellas fueron cuando era una niña, antes de que su padre muriera.

Cómo le gustaría tener una libreta aunque sea para dibujarla de esa forma…

Se sorprende cuando Katniss se inclina sobre Prim y, luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, sale del círculo de bailarines. La mira con el ceño fruncido mientras la chica de ojos grises se acerca hasta donde está él sentado. Ella simplemente ignora su mirada, y se deja caer en el asiento a su lado.

— Deberías seguir bailando. — Le reprocha, aunque por dentro le agrada que ella busque su compañía. — Estabas pasando un buen rato con Prim.

— Lo estaba. — Responde Katniss con desinterés. — Pero ahora estoy aquí.

— Ve a bailar Katniss. — Le pide con cansancio. — Sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo, si no estaría allí.

Katniss lo mira con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos y finalmente se para, acomodando la falda de su vestido en el proceso. Definitivamente odia usar vestidos. Y sobre todo odia los zapatos que, aunque la hacen verse un par de centímetros más alta, son tremendamente incómodos. Si hay un calzado ideal para ella sin duda no serían esos zapatos, ni los zapatos usados que le dieron al llegar al distrito trece. Serían las viejas botas de caza de su padre. Pero por mucho que se haya quejado la verdad es que son lindos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunta Peeta con sorpresa cuando ella toma su mano y tironea de ella para que se levante.

— Lo que me dijiste. Bailar.

Cuando Peeta se pone de pie Katniss se abraza a él y esconde el rostro en su pecho, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que siente por lo que está por hacer. Espera hasta que Peeta dubitativamente le devuelve el abrazo y solo entonces empieza a moverse lentamente, ignorando completamente la música alegre que resuena en todo el lugar.

Peeta sonríe y la hace levantar la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Con cariño coloca un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su trenza detrás de su oreja. Katniss sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, y vuelve a su lugar seguro, refugiada en el pecho de su chico del pan.

Se mueven lentamente en círculos, despacio, al compás de una música completamente imaginaria, quizás un vals. Están tan sumidos en su propia burbuja personal que por fortuna no se dan cuenta que la gente ha empezado a mirarlos, a pesar de que se encuentran en un rincón.

Permanecen abrazados por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Katniss, pensando en la pierna de Peeta, lo lleva de vuelta a las sillas. El chico se deja llevar sin decir nada, así que ella tampoco lo hace. No obstante, después de unos minutos, no se aguanta y le dice con una sonrisa.

— ¿Has visto? Si podías bailar.

Peeta se acerca y le da un beso antes de responder.

— Sólo si es contigo.

.

Cuando el pastel gigante hace acto de aparición todos se acercan sorprendidos a mirarlo. Los novios cortan juntos la primera rebanada ante la atenta mirada de los invitados, que probablemente se sientan algo culpables por tener que cortar algo tan bello y magnífico. Prim, en primera fila, observa con algo de adoración el glaseado.

— Siempre me arrastraba a la panadería a mirar los pasteles. — Confiesa Katniss mientras desde lejos observa a su pequeña hermana maravillarse al recibir una porción. — Nunca se lo dije, pero estaba segura que eras tú el que hacía los pasteles.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? — Le pregunta Peeta con un deje de diversión. — Nunca habíamos hablado, y de haberlo hecho no creo que me hubiese presentado diciendo "Hola soy Peeta, y hago los pasteles de la panadería."

— Solamente lo sabía. — Replica Katniss después de reírse un poco. — Tú eras el único capaz de crear algo tan delicado en nuestro distrito. Y también aquí, supongo. Todos los días había un grupito de niñas suspirando mientras glaseabas. — Añade con tono molesto.

— Es un cumplido bastante extraño, ¿no cree señorita Everdeen? ¡Espera! ¿Acaso ibas a verme mientras glaseaba?

Katniss se ruboriza, y niega con la cabeza rápidamente. Luego, si es posible, se ruboriza todavía más.

— Algunas veces. — Dice en un tono quizás demasiado agudo. Peeta la mira y levanta una ceja, mientras lucha por contener una carcajada. — De acuerdo. Sí, iba a verte. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Ninguno. — Peeta pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. — Absolutamente ninguno.

Permanecen abrazados por prácticamente el resto de la celebración, ambos ignorando la mirada furibunda que cierto soldado les dedica a unos metros de distancia, sintiéndose herido y traicionado.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Vieron esos días en que uno está super apurado y el mundo no colabora? Bueno, hoy ese es mi día. Había editado casi por completo el capítulo y sin querer cerré la ventana T_T Así que acá estoy por segunda vez (y se me va a hacer tardeee)**

**Bueno, primero (por segunda vez) quiero pedirles disculpas porque los reviews que no son anónimos los voy a contestar mañana en la mañana, y no antes de publicar el capítulo como suelo hacer. Si antes estaba apurada ahora estoy mil veces más xD Ni siquiera me cambié y en media hora tengo que salir -_-**

**Segundo, sobre el capítulo. Finalmente Annie y Finnick se casaron. Felicidades a ellos :) Y Peeta y Katniss al parecer pasaron una buena velada. Confieso que moría de ternura mientras escribía la escena del baile *.* A ustedes qué les pareció? A Gale definitivamente no le gustó xD **

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, favorites y follows. Estamos a poquito de los 200 (200! Es increíble!) Espero que aporten su granito de arena para llegar, me harían infinitamente feliz. Así que si siempre leen y les da pereza/vergüenza/otra opción comentar las invito a que lo hagan y me dejen su opinión sobre la historia :) Son ustedes quienes alimentan en cierto modo la historia, con sus comentarios y opiniones :)**

**Ahora sí, los anónimos y salgo corriendo.**

**Claudia: **Muchas gracias por leer y hacerte el tiempo para comentar :) Me alegro que te guste la historia!

**johanna.M: **Gracias por pasarte :) Yo también pienso que va a ser gracioso cuando esos dos se conozcan, y quizás bochornoso para Katniss xD

**jessi Mellark: **Gracias por tu review en esta historia y en las demás xD No te preocupes que ya tengo planeadas otras historias xD

**Nat: **Gracias por el review :) El capítulo final no sé todavía si es el definitivo. Seguramente le agregue cosas en el proceso. Planeo escribir otra historia, pero no una continuación de esta. Cambiar de Aire lamentablemente está llegando a su fin :( Por cierto, tengo otras historias de Johanna en mi perfil, si quieres pásate por ellas!

**Bueno, ahora sí salgo corriendo. **

**AVISO: El siguiente capítulo va a estar el jueves que viene, o sea el 3/9. Ahora los jueves son mi único día libre, así que nuevamente les pido paciencia porque cambio el día de actualización para no terminar corriendo como hoy.**

**Mañana SI O SI contesto los demás reviews :)**

**Saludos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veinticinco

— ¡Hey descerebrada! ¡Katniss! — Grita Johanna cuando nota que Katniss no le está poniendo la más mínima atención. — Tienes que venir y ver esto. ¡Es importante!

Katniss, de mala gana, suelta un frasco de medicamentos que estaba rotulando y lo deja a un costado, junto a una caja repleta de frascos iguales. Su trabajo de la mañana consiste en rotular todos los nuevos medicamentos que llegaron, y de los que parece haber interminables cajas. Intenta explicarle eso a la vencedora mientras la sigue camino a su habitación, pero Johanna insiste en que hay algo que debe ver. Al parecer la vencedora no entiende el significado de la frase "tendrás que realizar horas extra si no terminas tu trabajo".

Una vez que ambas están en la habitación de Johanna, la chica toma el mando de la televisión, y le dice a Katniss con un toque de ironía.

— Creo que lo mejor será que te sientes.

Katniss no le hace caso, insistiendo en que tiene que regresar al trabajo. Sus reproches aumentan cuando Johanna prende la televisión y se encuentra con la propo que grabaron de la boda de Finnick y Annie, y que al parecer ya han comenzado a emitir. No es como si tuviera tiempo para estar mirando el video de su boda; si no termina de rotular todos los medicamentos en el día no va a poder salir temprano, y si no puede salir temprano no va a poder esperar a Peeta en la puerta de las cocinas como siempre suele hacer.

Sin embargo dos segundos después sus reproches se quedan en el aire y su cara se pone completamente roja. No está segura si de vergüenza o de indignación.

Allí, en la pantalla, aparecen ella y Peeta bailando. Apenas son unos momentos, pero allí están ellos, girando lentamente a un costado de la pista de baile, sin prestarle atención al alegre baile del que son parte los demás invitados.

— ¿Cómo? — Intenta articular una pregunta, pero no le salen las palabras. Johanna no ayuda mucho mientras se descostilla de risa a un costado. — ¡Por qué mierda aparecemos allí! — Exclama más que pregunta. — ¡Es la boda de Finnick Odair! ¿No tenían nada más interesante que grabar?

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que Johanna deja de reírse a carcajadas. Katniss la fulmina con la mirada, pero la vencedora no se da por aludida.

— Desde anoche que la están pasando en el Capitolio. Dicen que fue un gran éxito y, sorprendentemente, ustedes gustaron mucho. Mucha gente en el Capitolio habla acerca de algo así como "el amor en tiempos de guerra" y todas esas cursilerías. Plutarch está contento porque cree que con eso conseguirá más adeptos en el Capitolio. Snow evidentemente trató de sacar la propo del aire, pero todos estaban muy interesados siendo la boda de Odair.

— ¿Qué? ¡Están locos! ¿En qué clase de mundo yo querría aparecer en la televisión en el Capitolio?

— Eso fue lo que dije. — Apunta Johanna con algo de orgullo. — Les dije que eras pésima actuando, y que si intentaban grabar una propo usándote a ti matarían la revolución.

Katniss no se ríe, pero internamente agradece la ayuda de Johanna. Su último deseo sería aparecer frente a las cámaras, y mucho menos hacer pública su relación con Peeta. Ya es bastante desagradable saber que todos en el distrito trece verán la propo. Más que desagradable es vergonzoso, como si viendo esa propo tuvieran acceso a cierto aspecto de su relación con Peeta.

— Por cierto, quién tampoco parecía muy contento es el soldado Hawthorne. — Apunta Johanna con desinterés. — Creo que alguien está metida en un lío amoroso ¿no?

— Cállate. — Sisea Katnis con enojo.

No obstante, pensar en su mejor amigo, con quien no habla desde hace tiempo, la hace sentirse un poco culpable. Sobre todo si recuerda una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron, en la que ella le dejó claro que no quería casarse ni tener hijos.

No dijo más que la verdad, y en realidad esto sigue siendo una realidad, pero de todas formas se siente como si le hubiera mentido. Quizás en ese momento no fuese consciente plenamente de sus sentimientos hacia Peeta, pero algo estaba fraguando y ella quizás debió hacérselo entender.

Pero ¿cómo podía poner en palabras sentimientos que ni ella sabía que existía?

— Quizás deberías hablar con él. — La voz de Johanna la sobresalta. — ¿Es tu amigo no?

Katniss la mira sorprendida, pues no recuerda haber mencionada nada del tema a Johanna. Sin embargo, como siempre, al parecer la vencedora tiene un lector de mentes o algún espía, porque siempre parece estar enterada de todo sin que le hayan contado. Es bastante entrometida, pero en general suele dar buenos consejos.

— Era mi mejor amigo. — Le responde la chica de ojos grises con cansancio. — Debe odiarme ahora.

— Quizás. Pero aun así deberías hacer el intento. Yo te odio también, y mira, estamos hablando.

— Que amable. — Katniss rueda los ojos y Johanna se ríe. — Tú odias a todo el mundo.

— Y todo el mundo me odia a mí. — Es la respuesta seca de Johanna. — Por cierto, ¿no tenías trabajo qué hacer para salir temprano y poder ver a tu rubio?

La chica de ojos grises regresa al almacén donde guardan los medicamentos refunfuñando, intentando ignorar la desazón que le han dejado las palabras de Johanna. La mayoría de las veces le resulta difícil comprender la forma en que ve el mundo la vencedora, sobre todo después de haber pasado por tanto dolor. Y aunque le gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla con el paso del tiempo ha comprendido que lo mejor es darle su espacio, y pretender como ella que no está tan herida. Johanna no necesita la lástima de nadie, y es seguro que realmente la odiaría si ella sintiera algo así.

Así que deshecha esos pensamientos e intenta concentrarse en su trabajo. Es inútil, porque sus pensamientos terminan volando hacia su mejor amigo, y la culpa hace acto de aparición. Por mucho que piensa en qué podría decirle no se le ocurre nada, lo cual resulta frustrante.

¿Por qué tiene todo que ser tan difícil?

.

Cuando Peeta sale de las cocinas encuentra a Katniss apoyada en la misma columna de siempre, con su uniforme blanco que denota que trabaja en el hospital y su habitual trenza colgando en su hombro, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que a él le encanta acomodar. Sin embargo allí terminan las coincidencias, pues la chica no posee el ceño fruncido o la sonrisa tranquila que son habituales en ella (incluso siendo ambas tan diferentes), sino una mirada perdida y un tanto confusa.

Quizás sean imaginaciones suyas, pero hasta puede ver cierto deje de tristeza en aquellos ojos grises.

Se da cuenta que algo está realmente mal cuando se acerca a ella y ella ni siquiera se percata. Katniss siempre que lo espera mira para otro lado, como si estuviese parada allí por mera casualidad, y sin embargo siempre sabe cuando él se acerca. Según ella es porque sus pasos son demasiado ruidosos, así que nunca logra sorprenderla. Así que el hecho de que se sobresalte cuando él le pone una mano en el hombro es algo extraño.

— ¿Estás bien? — La pregunta escapa de sus labios después de que ambos recorrieran los pasillos rumbo a un armario olvidado en completo silencio. No el silencio habitual, incluso cómodo, que suelen compartir en ocasiones, sino uno tenso, o al menos eso le parece.

¿Se estará volviendo demasiado paranoico?

No lo cree, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la chica le responde con un escueto sí y continúa caminando como si nada sucediese, perdida en sus pensamientos. Camina más despacio con la intención de quedar detrás de ella y nota sus hombros caídos, y cómo arrastra los pies al caminar, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeña, después de que su padre muriera.

— Katniss. — La detiene tomándola del brazo y, aunque la chica tironea con todas las intenciones de continuar su camino él no la deja. — ¡Katniss! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Katniss no quiere girarse; la súplica en la voz de Peeta la hace sentirse más culpable. Si le cuenta lo que sucede va a lastimarlo, y es lo que menos desea. ¿Por qué de una u otra forma tiene que terminar lastimando a alguno de ellos? Ambos son personas importantes para ella, y sin embargo a ambos de alguna manera los termina hiriendo.

Quizás esté siendo demasiado melodramática, pero siente que el problema es ella misma.

— Nada. — Le responde cabizbaja, sin tener el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. — No me siento bien, creo que lo mejor será volver a mi compartimiento y descansar.

— Bien. Te acompaño.

Pese a las negativas de la chica él insiste y termina acompañándola, más que nada porque está demasiado preocupado por su actitud. Quizás realmente se sienta mal, pero la verdad es que él siente que le está ocultando algo, y que no es algo precisamente bueno. Sabe que no va conseguir hacerla hablar así que lo deja estar, intentando no enfadarse.

Cuando llegan al compartimiento de las Everdeen y encuentran a Gale mirándolos con enfado se da cuenta de lo que está mal. Mira a Katniss, que luce una mirada tremendamente culpable y repentinamente todas las piezas del rompecabezas terminan de encajar.

Y de alguna forma, él es quien está sobrando en aquel rompecabezas.

— Nos vemos luego. — Le dice a su chica ignorando su mirada de súplica.

Mientras se aleja de ellos se dice a sí mismo que quizás esté exagerando las cosas, aunque su intuición insiste en que no.

Sin embargo la mirada confundida de Katniss se grava en su retina y es difícil de olvidar.

.

— ¿Estás con el hijo del panadero?

Gale, como siempre es directo, y su pregunta suena más a una acusación. Katniss tiene que evitar caer en la tentación de bufar, porque él ha dejado bien en claro su opinión al respecto al llamar a Peeta "el hijo del panadero". Como si todavía estuvieran en el distrito doce, como si todavía el mundo se dividiera en comerciantes y gente de La Veta. Como si ser el hijo del panadero fuera algo terriblemente malo, y estar con él fuera algo todavía peor.

Evidentemente su amigo aún no se ha podido desprender de los viejos prejuicios que conllevaba la vida en el doce.

— Se llama Peeta. — Responde un poco a la defensiva. Su respuesta natural hubiera sido un gran sí, pero no quiere seguir hurgando y lastimarlo más. Si tan solo pudieran hablar tranquilos y quedar en buenos términos…

— Estás con él. — Ésta vez afirma Gale.

Cuando Katniss asiente tímidamente con la cabeza le da la impresión de que la amistad entre ambos termina de resquebrajarse, y que todo aquello que los unió cuando eran chicos ya no existe, o que ha dejado de tener importancia para Gale. Lo ve en su mirada llena de reproche, y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

Probablemente, si el distrito doce no hubiera sido bombardeado, si el curso de sus vidas hubiera seguido sin alteraciones, el cauce natural para ellos habría sido terminar casándose, o quizás huyendo juntos, tal y como Gale sugirió varias veces.

Probablemente hubieran sido felices, o al menos todo lo felices que hubieran podido en aquella vida.

Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, y ella no tiene nada más para ofrecerle que su amistad.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Gale en un susurro, sintiéndose derrotado al ver a la chica de ojos grises que siempre creyó que le pertenecía frente a él, tan distante.

¿Por qué, si ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro?

La respuesta de Katniss sale en un susurro, pero Gale se da cuenta que es verdad por el tono seguro en su voz. Un tono de voz que solamente utilizaba cuando hablaba de Prim. Entonces se da cuenta que no hay ninguna chance.

— _Lo quiero._

Katniss siempre ha visto a Gale en cierto modo como un depredador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la efectividad de sus trampas.

Ahora, por primera vez, lo ve como un animal herido.

.

Katniss golpea la puerta del compartimiento varias veces, cada vez con más urgencia que la anterior. Siente la necesidad de soltar un alarido, frustrada, cuando ésta no se abre. Se contiene. Ahogar su furia con la puerta no va a llevarla a ningún lado, y realmente necesita que Peeta le abra.

Sabe que está allí. Lo ha buscado por todos lados. Incluso ha vuelto al armario en el que suelen pasar varias tardes, con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí y explicarle la situación.

En ningún momento quiso darle una idea equivocada, pero indudablemente lo ha hecho. Siempre le pasa lo mismo con Peeta. Un acierto y tres errores.

Cuando la puerta se abre suspira aliviada, solo para encontrar a Andrew en pijama, mirándola con reprobación.

— Peeta está durmiendo. — Le dice el chico con voz enojada, antes de que ella pregunte algo siquiera. — Lo mejor será que te vayas.

— No me voy a ir hasta que hable con él. — Insiste Katniss, testaruda. No duda que las intenciones del compañero de Peeta son buenas, pero en este momento, como en otros, le resulta irritante.

— No hay remedio. — Andrew suspira. — No le digas que te dejé entrar, dile que me obligaste o algo así. Voy a ver qué hago mientras…

Andrew se va refunfuñando en dirección a las duchas, y Katniss entra al compartimiento sintiéndose algo cohibida. El compartimiento es prácticamente igual al suyo, con la diferencia que en vez de tres camas solamente hay dos. No hay nada personal, nada que delate que Peeta duerme allí. Excepto claro, por la presencia de Peeta acostado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared.

Katniss sabe que no está dormido, no puede estarlo después de su encuentro con Andrew en la puerta. Ambos levantaron la voz, si bien no terminaron a los gritos. Sin embargo el chico del pan no se mueve, e intenta respirar acompasadamente.

— Peeta. — Susurra acercándose a él hasta terminar sentándose en el borde de su cama. Como el chico no responde sigue insistiendo. — Peeta. Vamos, no me hagas esto más difícil.

— ¿Qué quieres Katniss? — Pregunta el chico con cansancio en la voz.

— Disculparme por lo de hoy. — Responde ella con total honestidad. — No debí descargar mi mal humor contigo y lamento lo sucedido después.

Peeta no dice nada, pero sabe que ella se refiere a Gale. Una parte de él se muere por preguntarle qué sucedió entre ellos, aunque siendo sincero teme por la respuesta. Teme que Katniss haya cambiado de opinión y que las últimas semanas no hayan significado para ella más que una confusión, o algo pasajero.

Para él han sido las mejores semanas de su vida.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Le pregunta Katniss cuando ve que no reacciona. Intenta no frustrarse, pero el hecho de que Peeta ni siquiera la mire le resulta bastante molesto.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Le responde Peeta con sarcasmo. — Katniss, tú eres libre para hacer tus propias elecciones y yo francamente…

— ¡Te elegí a ti! — Grita Katniss perdiendo los estribos. — Te elegí a ti desde el momento en que Finnick me hizo darme cuenta que tú me importabas, quizás incluso antes. Quizás te haya elegido sin saberlo cuando me diste esperanza, arrojándome aquellos panes bajo la lluvia. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Peeta se gira y la mira sorprendido por el torrente de palabras que la chica está soltando sin siquiera darse cuenta. Katniss se detiene, exaltada, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar a causa del enojo. Sin pensarlo mucho, toma aire antes de decirle:

— Te elegí antes y lo sigo haciendo Peeta. _Te quiero._

Pasan unos segundos en los que ambos se miran. Katniss lo mira esperando una respuesta y Peeta sin creerse del todo que ella le haya dicho que lo quiere. Porque lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Poco a poco una sonrisa empieza a formarse en su rostro, hasta que ya no aguanta y termina soltando una carcajada. Katniss lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? — Grita. — No veo lo gracioso, es más…

Sin embargo Peeta no la deja terminar, porque la abraza y termina tumbándola en la cama, a su lado. Katniss protesta pero se deja llevar, y cuando la calidez del chico del pan la rodea siente que finalmente todo está bien entre ellos.

— Yo también te quiero. — Le dice Peeta mirándola como si fuera la cosa más especial del mundo, antes de besarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

Es que quizás no haya un mañana, porque aunque ellos no lo saben el final de la guerra se acerca, y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué puede pasar.

Mientras tanto, en el compartimiento de Peeta, el tiempo parece haberse detenido para aquella pareja.

Al menos hasta que Andrew regresa…

* * *

**Hola! Tal y como prometí, aunque un poco tarde acá está el capítulo :)**

**Y probablemente todas odiaron a Katniss durante casi todo el capítulo, aunque al final se redimió. **

**No tengo mucho que hablar sobre el capítulo esta vez, excepto por decir que poco a poco las cosas empiezan a cerrarse... Estimo 5 capítulos más como mucho (voy a llorar T_T) **

**Como siempre miles de gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows. Estamos en los 200! Muchísimas gracias de verdad :´)**

**Anónimos:**

**johanna.M: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Si, demasiado tranquilo sin drama xD Finalmente Gale apareció... Gracias :)

**tita: **Gracias por el review! Amo esta historia y me gusta cumplir con ustedes, ya que sin ustedes no habría historia :)

**jessi Mellark: **Gracias y perdón por la demora xD

**Miles de gracias a todos, en serio :)**

**En estos días voy a estar subiendo un oneshot sobre Finnick y a lo largo del mes una mini historia de Peeta (tengo la idea pero no el tiempo para escribir -_-). Si gustan pueden pasarse :) **

**Terminadas las publicidades nos leemos el jueves que viene.**

**Saludos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintiséis

Tres semanas después el distrito entero parece haber olvidado toda la algarabía causada por la boda, centrándose en la expectación por el final de la guerra. Las propos lo vienen anunciando desde hace días; ahora que los trece distritos están unidos contra el Capitolio finalmente están en condiciones de alzarse con la victoria.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cuándo, pero todos entienden que el destino final es el Capitolio.

Katniss mientras tanto, se debate entre hacer lo que es correcto y hacer lo que es más fácil.

Hace dos días que empezó el reclutamiento de enfermeras, y la mayoría de sus compañeras ya se anotaron para viajar. La gran mayoría lo hizo por decisión propia, ya que es prioridad ayudar a los soldados en todo lo que se pueda. Otras cedieron a la presión de la encargada, y se anotaron para no perder su empleo.

Ella no sabe qué hacer. Si no quería involucrarse como soldado menos lo quiere hacer como enfermera. Ir al Capitolio figura como la última de sus prioridades. Sin embargo teme que si ella se rehúsa a ir se lleven a Prim, y eso sí que no lo permitiría. Ha estado hablando con su madre y ella le confirmó que, salvo las personas mayores que trabajan en el hospital, todos los demás están en edad de reclutamiento, no importa si son aprendices o no.

La posibilidad le aterra. Es como si estuvieran siendo sometidos a la cosecha de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, en vez de tener una urna con sus nombres metidos adentro, ellos mismos tienen que llenar los formularios que los van a llevar directo a la arena. Y es como si el trece los hubiera traicionado. Se les prometió que estarían a salvo con ellos, pero ahora resulta que no lo están tanto, porque pueden ser enviados directamente al campo de batalla sin su consentimiento.

Imaginarse a Prim, a quien el uniforme blanco todavía parece quedarle un poco grande, metida entre medio de los soldados heridos, con riesgo de que la ataquen, le revuelve el estómago. Más que eso, la hace sentirse aterrorizada hasta el punto de que siente que las paredes se mueven y le falta el aire.

Puede verla con total claridad metiéndose en problemas, problemas que quizás no tengan ninguna solución.

Así que, cuando Dora le extiende el formulario de reclutamiento, le hace prometer a la encargada que ella irá, pero que a cambio su hermana bajo ningún concepto debe acercarse siquiera al aerodeslizador que los llevará al Capitolio. La encargada, aunque no parece muy convencida, termina aceptando sus condiciones. La presión que están ejerciendo los altos mandos sobre ellos es mucha, si fuera por la presidenta queda claro que desplazaría el hospital entero al Capitolio y dejaría al resto de la población a su merced.

Sin embargo, cuando llega al final del formulario y tiene que firmar, siente un peso en el estómago.

¿Cómo va a decírselo a Peeta?

.

Suelta la bomba tres días después, mientras están cenando. Se asegura de hacerlo en ese momento que están rodeados de gente, donde Peeta no puede usar ninguna de sus tácticas para hacerla desistir. O donde al menos no van a terminar a los gritos, ocasionando un escándalo.

— Voy a ir al Capitolio. — Suelta sin más interrumpiendo la charla del chico sobre Andrew, quien ahora pasa prácticamente todo el día entrenando.

Pasan varios segundos en los que Peeta la mira fijamente, como si no entendiese sus palabras. O quizás realmente las entiende, pero se niega a aceptarlas. Finalmente, cuando al parecer termina de procesar lo que Katniss está diciendo, en sus ojos asoma un deje de acusación y, por qué no, de traición.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y el miedo hace acto de aparición.

— ¿Qué? — Termina exclamando, mientras sus ojos buscan desesperados una explicación en los de Katniss. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

El torrente de preguntas exalta a la chica de ojos grises, aunque intenta serenarse antes de contestarle. No quiere terminar peleando, pero la decisión está tomada.

— No tenía otra opción. — Admite apesadumbrada. — Si no voy yo van a intentar llevarse a Prim, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. No puedo dejarla ir aunque ella quiera…

Se sorprende un poco cuando Peeta toma su mano a través de la mesa y la aprieta, en señal de apoyo. La mandíbula apretada en una mueca de preocupación le hace entender que su chico no aprueba la decisión, aunque si la acepta. Peeta sabe que por Prim haría cualquier cosa, que llegaría lo más lejos posible tratando de protegerla.

— ¿Estás segura que no van a llevársela? — Le pregunta Peeta minutos después. Katniss asiente dudosa.

— Dora lo prometió.

— No puedo detenerte. — Le dice el chico del pan con pesar. — Sobre todo porque yo haría lo mismo.

Pasan el resto de la cena tranquilos, aunque el ambiente distendido que había entre ellos ha quedado en el olvido. Peeta luce preocupado, lo que termina haciendo sentir mal a Katniss. No puede arrepentirse de su decisión; de hecho no lo hace. Ojalá hubiera una forma para mantener a salvo a Prim sin tener que arriesgarse ella. Ojalá hubiera una forma de no matar de preocupación a Peeta.

Después de la cena, como de costumbre, Peeta la acompaña a su compartimiento. La deja en la puerta y se despide de ella como siempre, aunque el halo de tristeza y preocupación entre ambos es innegable.

Sin embargo, en vez de regresar a su compartimiento a descansar, se va en dirección contraria, a donde sabe está el compartimiento de los Hawthorne.

Una cosa es segura: si no puede detener a Katniss no va a dejarla irse sola.

.

Ignorando la mirada glacial de Gale que indica que claramente no es de su agrado, expone la situación, desde el inicio hasta el final. Lo hace intentando no hacer caso de la sensación creciente de molestia, porque el cazador nunca fue una persona de su agrado. Claramente él tampoco es del agrado de Gale Hawthorne.

— Espera. — El soldado lo detiene cuando se da cuenta de cómo termina todo. — Lo que me estás pidiendo es que te deje ir al Capitolio sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo, sin preparación como soldado, y más importante ¿sin la autorización de Katniss?

— Exacto. — Le responde Peeta intentando no rodar los ojos. Si no fuera porque está hablando con Gale el comentario incluso le parecería gracioso, pero con él todo es personal.

— Es imposible. — Sentencia Gale con su tono habitual de comandante. — Llevamos meses preparando a nuestros soldados, entrenándolos para el campo de batalla. No puedo lanzarte allí solamente porque tienes miedo de dejar a Katniss sola.

Con todo el gusto del mundo Peeta lo golpearía, pero duda que ello ayude a cumplir su cometido.

— Escucha Gale... — Le dice intentando mantener la calma. — No te estoy pidiendo que me cedas tu rango y me metas en el escuadrón principal. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me pongas en la nómina de entrenamiento y que me dejes intentarlo. Necesitan a toda la gente que puedan, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

— ¿Renunciarás a tu trabajo en las cocinas? — Pregunta el soldado escéptico — No tienes experiencia como soldado, ni al parecer la disciplina necesaria para serlo.

— Tú tampoco tenías experiencia como soldado hasta hace algunos meses. — Le recuerda Peeta.

Está intentando no caer en su juego, pero Gale no se la está poniendo fácil. Si él cede sólo son necesarios dos minutos para que ambos terminen a los golpes. Se dice a sí mismo varias veces que a Katniss no le agradaría nada que lo hicieran.

— Mira, sé que soy la última persona a la que le harías un favor, pero realmente necesito esto. No voy a dejar que Katniss se exponga sola, tú más que nadie tienes en claro lo peligroso que es estar en el Capitolio, incluso si ella no está en el frente de batalla. Y sabes que Katniss tiene tendencia a meterse en problemas.

El rostro de piedra de Gale se suaviza un poco, mientras deja que las palabras del panadero calen en su interior. Quisiera negarlo, pero el panadero tiene un punto. Catnip es un imán para los problemas. Generalmente intenta ser muy cauta, pero los problemas terminan encontrándola. A veces le resulta sorprendente que no haya sido cosechada.

Peeta Mellark no le agrada para nada, pero la resolución en su rostro es más que evidente. Una parte de él quisiera decirle que no, solamente para ver qué hace. Sus ojos le dicen que aunque él se niegue, el chico va a encontrar una manera de terminar en el Capitolio. Y eso es respetable.

Aunque después de todo Katniss se ocupó de dejarle bien en claro cuán importante para ella es el hijo del panadero…

— Mañana a las siete en punto preséntate en la clase de York. Yo le explicaré la situación — Termina diciéndole de mala gana. — Se estima que en más o menos un mes vamos a partir al Capitolio. Formarás parte del grupo de entrenamiento intensivo. Si no pasas los exámenes no hay garantía de que seas elegido para ir al Capitolio. Y aunque seas elegido, sabes que es poco probable que termines en el mismo campamento que Katniss ¿verdad?

Peeta asiente con la cabeza. Ya encontrará alguna forma de lidiar con eso. Por ahora su prioridad número uno es conseguir llegar hasta allí.

— Bien. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ahora vete, necesito dormir.

— Gracias. — Le dice Peeta con sinceridad. Probablemente ambos sigan sin agradarse mutuamente por largo tiempo, pero él no va a olvidar su ayuda.

— No te estoy haciendo un favor, panadero. Podrías morir en el campo de batalla, ¿lo entiendes?

— Me arriesgaré. — Es toda la respuesta que obtiene de Peeta antes de que él se marche, dejándolo algo molesto y confundido.

Porque, aunque sabe que es una persona horrible por pensar eso, una parte de él desearía que el panadero muriese. Sabe que eso no cambiaría en nada los sentimientos de Katniss, que las cosas entre ambos no resultarían diferentes.

Y eso lo hace todavía peor, porque se da cuenta que el panadero no es una mala persona.

.

Al día siguiente Katniss se extraña cuando Peeta no pasa a buscarla para ir a desayunar juntos. Ha sido una costumbre implícita desde que empezaron su relación, o lo que sea que sean ellos, y hasta ahora nunca había pasado. Intenta no pensar mucho en ello, pero cuando pasa su mirada por el comedor no encuentra al chico por ninguna parte.

Finalmente, se marcha al hospital algo desilusionada, preguntándose dónde estará Peeta.

El día laboral se pasa lento, incluso aburrido. Aunque Johanna sigue viviendo en el hospital ya prácticamente no se pasa por allí. Días atrás ha empezado a entrenar; está determinada a ir al Capitolio. Más que eso, está determinada a matar a Snow. Sigue teniendo problemas psicológicos, como esa especia de fobia al agua que ha desarrollado y una potencial adicción a la morfina, pero ha insistido tanto que la han dejado aunque sea entrenar.

En el fondo, según ella, la presidente Coin está complacida, porque al menos puede grabarla mientras tanto y editar propos en las que su símbolo está completamente recuperada, y lista para apoyar la causa.

Según ella también, no se va del hospital porque no tiene ganas de rellenar un montón de papelerío insoportable para que le asignen un compartimiento.

Según Katniss, es porque todavía le da algo de miedo quedarse sola.

El punto es que sin Johanna pululando por ahí con el único propósito de molestarla el día se hace un poco largo.

En el almuerzo tampoco ve a Peeta, lo que hace que sus sospechas empiecen a crecer. Algo extraño está pasando. No puede haber desaparecido así como así. Si estuviera enfermo ya habría acudido al hospital. ¿Tanto trabajo habrá en las cocinas hoy?

Cuando termina su día laboral prácticamente sale corriendo a las cocinas. Se apoya en la columna de siempre. Ha llegado más temprano de lo usual, así que intenta no impacientarse mientras espera a que el turno de Peeta termine y finalmente él salga con su sonrisa habitual.

Sin embargo se da cuenta que algo extraño pasa cuando llega la hora del cambio de turno y todos los empleados empiezan a salir, excepto Peeta. A algunos los conoce de vista, así que asiente con la cabeza cuando la saludan. Es bastante común para ellos verla allí.

Cinco minutos después han salido todos, menos Peeta. Se pone de puntillas para ver mejor el interior de las cocinas, pero no distingue la cabellera rubia del chico del pan. Es entonces que empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de que él no haya ido a trabajar.

¿Dónde está, entonces?

Se le pasa por la cabeza preguntarle a la encargada de las cocinas, pero luego recuerda que no es una mujer precisamente agradable. ¡Incluso le debe días libres a Peeta! Descarta la idea de preguntarle totalmente porque es probable que termine reclamándole por ello.

Recorre la distancia entre las cocinas y el compartimiento de Peeta con pasos rápidos. Intenta no parecer muy desesperada, pero es probable que falle estrepitosamente. ¿Dónde quedó aquella Katniss seria y poco demostrativa, a la que no le importaba nada?

Se cansa de golpear la puerta, incluso de intentar abrirla, hasta que se resigna a que no hay nadie allí. De Andrew es normal; Peeta le dijo que pasa casi todo el día entrenando, así que vuelve muy tarde. Y Peeta… Ya ni siquiera quiere pensar, porque la preocupación la está matando.

¿Dónde puede estar? El distrito no es muy grande ni tampoco hay muchas cosas para hacer.

Finalmente termina sentándose frente a la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Cada dos segundos voltea la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, esperando ver aparecer al chico del pan con alguna buena explicación que darle. Después de una hora empieza a hacerlo con menos frecuencia.

Cuando ya perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó esperando el ruido de pasos la sobresalta, y se encuentra con Peeta y Andrew caminando tranquilamente en dirección al compartimiento. Lucen cansados. Peeta se ve extraño. Sin embargo, tarda algunos segundos en notarlo.

Peeta lleva el mismo uniforme que Andrew.

El mismo que usan todos los soldados.

— Creo que los voy a dejar solos para que hablen. — Le dice Andrew a Peeta con tono divertido, ignorando la mirada algo horrorizada del chico.

Katniss espera hasta que el chico cierra la puerta del compartimiento para levantarse del suelo y mirar a Peeta.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Peeta no le responde, pero con su mirada le dice todo. Y Katniss no puede ignorar el deje de súplica en sus ojos azules, pidiéndole que no se enfade con él. No puede ignorarlo, pero no puede dejar de estar furiosa.

— ¡No tenías que hacerlo! — Le grita. — ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

— Ya lo sé, pero no podía dejarte ir sola Katniss. — Intenta razonar con ella el chico del pan.

Claramente no funciona.

— Es que no lo entiendes. — Katniss lo rechaza cuando él intenta abrazarla. Ya siente las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos. — ¡No necesito que cuides de mí! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Le da una última mirada enfadada antes de alejarse de allí, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Porque arriesgarse ella por Prim es una cosa. Es algo que comprende, que siente, y que haría mil millones de veces sin dudarlo. Pero arrastrar a Peeta con ella es otra.

No puede siquiera pensar en perderlo. No lo soportaría. No soporta la idea de que él esté también en peligro, y todo por su causa.

Es que quizás ahora comprenda un poco mejor a su madre, y a aquella cosa llamada amor.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada mil millones de disculpas. Esta vez no voy a dar demasiadas explicaciones, simplemente sepan que estoy teniendo problemas con mi tiempo en todos los aspectos de mi vida xD**

**Sobre el capítulo, pasaron muchas cosas. La más importante, nuestra pareja va a conocer el Capitolio y no precisamente en una luna de miel. ¿Quieren apostar qué pasará? Yo todavía no lo sé :p Por otro lado, lo que creo que todos esperábamos, Gale y Peeta teniendo una conversación :O Pensaron qué se matarían mutuamente? Yo en un momento sí...**

**Como siempre gracias y miles de gracias por los reviews, porque a pesar de todo, de que a veces me retraso, de que a veces no publico porque esto con parciales siempre hay gente siguiendo la historia :) **

**Anónimos:**

**johanna.M: **Katniss saca lo mejor y lo peor de sí en situaciones extremas. Después de este capítulo queda más que claro no? Gracias por pasarte :)

**jessi mellark: **Ya sé que no es jueves T_T pero acá traigo el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review en la mini-historia :)

**Ah, tal y como había dicho, ya subí el primer capítulo del mini fic sobre Peeta. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, aunque por las dudas se llama Cuando los Sinsajos se detienen a escuchar. Pásense que está hecho con cariño :3**

**Espero que nos leamos el jueves, aunque la verdad es que a ciencia cierta no tengo una fecha. Voy a tratar de hacerme un tiempo, pero sepan que entre el jueves y el lunes sí o sí va a estar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintisiete

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Katniss lo mira con el ceño fruncido, intentando hacer caso omiso al hecho de que la voz le ha salido más aguda de lo usual. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme con un gesto que denota nerviosismo, mientras se pregunta si las ojeras en sus ojos son demasiado evidentes. Las que hay bajo los ojos azules de Peeta sí lo son, lo que hace que se sienta terriblemente culpable.

No recibe ninguna respuesta, al menos no verbal. Peeta, negándose a mirarla a los ojos le tiende una hoja en un gesto que se le antoja tan impersonal como doloroso. Parecen dos extraños, un soldado cualquiera con una enfermera cualquiera encontrándose en el hospital.

Revisa la hoja varias veces mientras se traga las lágrimas y todas las palabras que amenazan con salir. Tiene que recordarse varias veces que si llevan días sin hablarse no es por su culpa, si no por la de Peeta.

Pero, ¿cuál es realmente su culpa? ¿Negarse a dejarla marchar?

Se mueve por la habitación nerviosa mientras busca los analgésicos que le han recetado a Peeta. Se muere por decirle "te lo dije", pero no está dispuesta a ser quien rompa el silencio. Es un error que él entrene. No está en condiciones de hacerlo; es demasiado duro para él. Pero decírselo es como admitir que no confía en sus capacidades y si hay algo en lo que realmente cree es que el chico del pan es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El problema es el precio que pague por hacerlo.

Le tiende el frasco de analgésicos negándose a mirarlo, intentando ignorar el deje de súplica en la mirada del chico del pan. Peeta está enfadado con ella; lo sabe, por eso no dirá nada. Pero así como no dirá nada él tampoco puede soportar el silencio aplastante entre los dos.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Le pregunta con un deje de molestia filtrándose en la voz. Peeta no responde, pero asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar a la puerta.

Sin embargo, a último momento parece dudar y, moviéndose con toda la rapidez de la que es capaz, se vuelve y acorrala a Katniss contra la pared del oscuro almacén. Katniss deja escapar un jadeo, sorprendida. Peeta no es particularmente rápido, pero ella estaba tan distraída que no lo vio venir. Y lo único que es capaz de hacer, incluso sabiendo que debería apartarlo porque está enfadada con él, es perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, intentando transmitirle sin palabras que ella solamente se preocupa por él.

Ninguno dice nada por un tiempo. Katniss, empezando a impacientarse y a ponerse demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía, intenta moverse, pero los brazos de Peeta se lo impiden. Encerrada por los brazos del chico del pan se siente pequeña, como una niña atrapada. Además, la mirada azul de Peeta la hace sentirse incómoda, sobre todo porque hay algo glacial en ella, algo a lo que no está acostumbrada.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunta con un hilo de voz. Su fachada de chica fuerte se ha ido por el caño. — Suéltame, tengo que…

Entonces, cuando Peeta la besa de una forma que nunca había sentido antes, se da cuenta que lo qué había en su mirada segundos antes no era algo frío, glacial, si no todo lo contrario; fuego. El mismo fuego que empieza a sentir extenderse por cada parte de su cuerpo cuando finalmente se rinde y le corresponde el beso con la misma pasión.

No están reconciliándose. Ambos siguen enfadados por las decisiones tomadas por el otro, y eso es algo que no va a cambiar. Pero al mismo tiempo ambos son conscientes de que no pueden seguir así, que prácticamente no pueden respirar sin la presencia del otro en sus vidas.

Se separan cuando les falta el aire y Katniss, jadeando, se lleva una mano al pecho intentando apaciguar a su alocado corazón. Por todos los medios intenta evitar la mirada de Peeta, quien poco a poco deja caer sus brazos al costado de la chica, resignándose a que entre ellos, al menos por el momento, las cosas no van a cambiar.

Cuando la mirada de Katniss vaga hasta la puerta se da cuenta de la presencia de Johanna apostada en la puerta, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro. Los colores se le suben al rostro, lo que termina arrancando una sonora carcajada de la vencedora.

— Vaya. — Dice entre risas ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Peeta. — Si tú no lo quieres descerebrada, yo podría quedármelo sin ningún problema.

Katniss pasa por al lado de ella como un torbellino, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, demasiado enfadada o avergonzada con ambos. Johanna arquea una ceja, pero la sonrisa no abandona su rostro. Cuando la chica ya está bastante alejada y no puede escucharla, le dice a Peeta como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque solamente se hablan desde hace un par de días, porque coinciden en el entrenamiento.

— No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. La estás volviendo loca, sigue así.

Y después de soltar una carcajada se marcha contoneando sus caderas, dejando a Peeta desconcertado con el frasco de analgésicos en la mano.

Es que entre la actitud de Katniss, las rarezas de Johanna y el entrenamiento intensivo, él que va a terminar volviéndose loco es él.

.

Cuando termina su turno Katniss se marcha, todavía furiosa, de vuelta a su compartimiento. Últimamente sus días se reducen a eso; trabajar, comer algo (aunque no mucho) y encerrarse en su compartimiento hasta que el nuevo día llegue. Apenas si intercambia algunas palabras con su madre y con Prim, sobre todo porque su hermana no está segura de qué lado ponerse, y siempre termina intentando convencerla de arreglar las cosas con Peeta.

Y eso la irrita.

Cuando Prim llega, un rato después, por primera vez en días no le dice nada, simplemente se limita a cambiarse y tirarse en su litera con un grueso libro que abre y empieza a leer ávidamente. Es un libro grande, quizás demasiado, con aspecto de ser una reliquia. Prim pasa cada página con sumo cuidado, intentando que no se rompa. Aunque lo cierto es que varias páginas están sueltas seguramente por el reiterado uso.

Katniss la observa con algo de curiosidad, desde la silla desvencijada en la que está sentada. Es probablemente el primer día que Prim llega y no le dice nada y, aunque le duela un poco, una parte de ella no puede dejar de sentirse aliviada. Pero no del todo.

¿Por qué no puede dejar de sentir una creciente inquietud, como si todos se estuvieran alejando de ella?

Una voz para nada agradable le responde. _Tú los estás alejando. Primero tu madre, luego Gale, y ahora Peeta y Prim._

Tratando de ignorar la verdad en sus pensamientos, intenta hablarle a su hermana menor.

— ¿Sobre qué es el libro? — Le pregunta esperando que Prim se muestre como siempre que algo le entusiasma, y que le cuente con lujo de detalles lo que ha hecho en su día.

Craso error.

— Medicina. — Responde su hermana con voz trémula.

— ¿Tienes algún examen pronto? — Vuelve a intentarlo.

— Sí.

Suelta un suspiro e intenta tragarse la frustración cuando se da cuenta que efectivamente Prim no va a hablarle. ¡Es tan injusto! Ella lo único que hizo fue intentar protegerla, y si las cosas salieron mal no fue por su causa. ¡Y es a ella a quien trata como a una paria! Lo único que ha hecho desde que tiene memoria es tratar de protegerla de todo, de cuidarla, de que sufriera lo menos posible. Lo único que ha hecho en toda su vida es intentar que fuera feliz con lo poco que podía brindarle.

Se va del compartimiento dando un sonoro portazo, y en cuanto sale empieza a correr sin un rumbo definido en mente. Prim, desde su litera, suelta un suspiro e intenta concentrarse en su lectura. Es doloroso ignorar de esa forma a Katniss, pero si es lo necesario para hacerla entrar en razón lo hará.

.

No sabe a ciencia cierta el momento en que las lágrimas empiezan a caer, pero de todas formas sigue corriendo hasta que llega a un armario olvidado, en el sector de la escuela. Está lleno de cajas de tizas, que intenta apartar cuidadosamente para sentarse. Sin embargo las manos le tiemblan tanto que termina haciendo un desastre. Suelta un alarido desesperado y decide que poco importan las tizas o lo que quede de ellas, y las aparta de un manotazo.

Es de esos días en que nada sale bien. Últimamente todos los días son así.

Pero como todas las personas, Katniss tiene un límite, así que escondida en aquel armario que seguramente nadie va a revisar hasta el día siguiente se permite llorar y ahogar todas sus frustraciones. Nunca ha sido demasiado adepta a llorar, pero tiene tanto acumulado que siente que no aguanta más.

Pasan varias horas hasta que finalmente se calma, y la tranquilidad que la inunda se siente en cierto modo liberadora. No ha resuelto ninguno de sus problemas, pero descargar todo lo que llevaba adentro la hace sentir un poco mejor.

Cuando se decide a salir del armario el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresalta.

Es Peeta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Le pregunta con voz cautelosa. Katniss asiente con la cabeza y se corre a un costado, haciéndole algo de espacio, mientras piensa en lo beneficioso que es el tamaño de los armarios en el trece.

Peeta se sienta a su lado, aunque dejando algo de distancia entre ellos. No va a decírselo, pero lleva bastante tiempo fuera, escuchándola llorar desesperadamente. Desde que la vio entrar allí prácticamente estuvo conteniéndose para no entrar a buscarla.

Sabe que es en parte su culpa que Katniss la esté pasando tan mal. Sabe que Prim está enfadada con ella, hasta el punto de estar desesperada y no saber qué hacer para que su hermana mayor recapacite. Sabe que eso debe hacer sentir terriblemente mal a Katniss.

Pero también sabe que esta vez él no va a ceder.

Así que espera a que ella sea la primera que hable.

— Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión ¿verdad? — Le pregunta la chica amargamente, casi con resignación.

— Pensé que te había quedado claro cuando iniciamos esto Katniss. — Le responde intentando no sonar demasiado duro. — Yo te voy a seguir a donde quiera que vayas. No tengo elección.

— Claro que la tienes. — Responde Katniss fastidiada, pero Peeta no deja que termine de hablar.

— Katniss, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo cinco años, ¿crees que elegiría otra cosa que no sea acompañarte? Sobre todo si es algo peligroso.

Katniss resopla, algo enternecida por sus palabras. Cada vez que Peeta habla de sus sentimientos algo cálido se remueve dentro de ella, algo que la hace sentirse más viva. Y no es sólo por el hecho de que Peeta sea bueno con las palabras, y siempre parezca saber exactamente qué decir. Es porque cuando habla sobre ella es… diferente.

— Lo único que intento es proteger a los que amo. — Le responde, poniendo cuidado para que él entienda. — Y tú vas y te expones innecesariamente, yendo a un lugar en donde no puedo alcanzarte. ¿No crees que sea frustrante?

Y quizás Peeta lo creería, de no ser porque se ha quedado procesando las palabras de Katniss, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Porque, si no ha entendido mal, ella le ha dicho que lo ama.

No ha entendido mal, ¿no?

Katniss resopla cuando una sonrisa gigante se abre paso en el rostro del chico del pan, y cuando éste finalmente toma su mano. Internamente está tratando de no echarse a reír a carcajadas. Probablemente parezca bipolar, pero no le importa demasiado.

— Es frustrante. — Reconoce Peeta. — Pero no vas a estar sola.

— Lo sé. — Responde Katniss antes de juntar sus labios en un beso en el que intenta prometerle que, aunque no pueda protegerlo de todo como acostumbra hacer con su hermana, al menos van a estar juntos pase lo que pase.

Porque después de todo de eso se trata, de superar las cosas juntos.

.

— No se lo merece. — Sentencia Katniss enfurruñada mientras camina de vuelta a su compartimiento, sin soltar la mano de Peeta.

Sin darse cuenta quizás esté apretando más de la cuenta, y quizás la mano de Peeta esté poniéndose morada. El chico intenta no prestarle demasiada atención a ello.

— Solamente estaba intentando ayudar Katniss. — Vuelve a decirle con algo de cansancio. Luego sonríe. — Te apuesto a que no duras ni cinco minutos manteniéndote enfadada con ella.

— Yo apuesto a que sí duro. — Le responde ella enfurruñándose todavía más. — ¡Es una ingrata! ¡Todo lo hago por ella!

Peeta la deja seguir quejándose, algo divertido por su reacción. Sobre todo cuando Katniss empieza a quejarse de que Prim quiere más al gato, que es un inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que cazar ratones.

Llegan al compartimiento de la chica minutos antes de que suene el toque de queda y las luces se apaguen. Antes de que puedan reaccionar siquiera, la puerta del compartimiento se abre y Prim sale corriendo como un torbellino en dirección a ellos.

Riendo y llorando a la vez los abraza a ambos. Le pide disculpas a Katniss alrededor de diez veces, y ambas hermanas se unen en un abrazo lleno de risas y lágrimas a la vez, mientras Peeta se aparta para observarlas con cariño. Todas las quejas de Katniss han quedado en el olvido, excepto tal vez por las dirigidas a Buttercup.

Cuando se separan, ya finalmente reconciliadas, Prim saca un papel del bolsillo de su uniforme y se lo tiende a Katniss con una mirada apenada. Las lágrimas amenazan por salir de sus ojos.

Es un comunicado oficial. Se da cuenta por el sello del distrito trece impreso en la parte superior del papel. Katniss lo lee y se lo pasa a Peeta, intentando mantener una expresión neutra en su rostro. Cuando él regrese a su compartimiento seguramente va a encontrar uno igual.

Les quedan tres días.

En tres días estarán camino al Capitolio.

* * *

**Y así termina la calma antes de la tormenta.**

**¿Cómo están? Perdón por la espera, pero recién pude terminar el capítulo. Si hay dedazos (aunque ya lo revisé varias veces seguramente algo quedó) sepan disculpar. Soy solo una persona estresada T_T **

**El capítulo es corto, pero es la transición antes del desenlace de la historia. Finalmente van a ser 30 capítulos, así que sepan que estamos a nada nada del final *llora desconsoladamente* No hay mucho que comentar, excepto que... Notaron que conveniente no solo en mi historia, sino también en Sinsajo los armarios de útiles escolares son demasiado grandes? xD Estuve riéndome un buen rato cuando me di cuenta y no pude resistirme xD**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los reviews :) **

**Anónimos:**

**johanna.M: **No sé qué responderte sin spoilearte xD Haces que me sienta mal xD Espero te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar siempre :)

**jessi Mellark: **Lento pero actualizo xD Gracias por pasarte :)

**Guest: **Que bueno que no soy la única que piensa que Katniss es irracionalmente egoísta xD Pobre Peeta...

**Bueno, ahora sí el anuncio que todos saben que llega y nadie quiere leer -_- Recién voy a poder actualizar después del 5 de octubre. Realmente este último tiempo la facultad me lo está haciendo muy difícil, y ahora que es época de parciales es peor. Así que después del 5 de octubre que termina la primera tanda voy a estar un poco más tranquila, y recién ahí voy a poder ponerme a escribir como se debe. **

**Sí voy a estar actualizando esta semana la mini historia sobre Peeta porque el reto es de septiembre y tengo que terminarla antes de que termine el mes. Así que si quieren pásense por ahí :)**

**Una vez más apelo a su comprensión y paciencia. Gracias por todo como siempre :) **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintiocho

Efectivamente, cuando Peeta regresa a su cuarto se encuentra con Andrew y dos papeles iguales al que Prim entregó a Katniss minutos atrás. Los dos dicen lo mismo, aunque el suyo hace la salvedad de lo que ya a estas alturas es evidente; después de algunas semanas de entrenamiento lo han tenido que aceptar en el ejército. Lo único positivo, si es que hay algo positivo en el asunto, es que se ha salvado de hacer el simulacro en lo que ellos llaman La Manzana.

Tal parece que en el Trece están bastante ansiosos por partir…

— Adelantaron la fecha. — Le dice a Andrew recalcando lo obvio. — ¿Tienes idea por qué lo hicieron?

El chico niega con la cabeza y suspira antes de responder.

— Nadie nos ha dicho nada, pero circulan rumores de que por algún motivo en el Capitolio se enteraron de la fecha designada.

— Tiene sentido. — Reconoce Peeta. — Tienen miedo de no poder tomar por sorpresa al Capitolio así que nos lanzan a la batalla como sacos de patatas antes de que ellos se den cuenta ¿no?

— Decir eso no va a hacer que las cosas cambien. — Le responde Andrew con tono severo. Luego, en un tono más bajo añade. — Además sabes que aquí las paredes escuchan.

— Ya pareces Katniss. — Peeta bufa. — De todos modos tienes razón, hablar de ello no va a cambiar las cosas. Lo mejor es rezar que todo termine pronto y podamos regresar a casa.

Andrew no le contesta por unos minutos, simplemente se queda mirando fijo la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cuando habla lo hace con voz baja, queda y monótona, como si estuviera dando el informe del clima.

— Me pregunto qué haremos los que no tenemos a dónde regresar.

Peeta, que se alarma un poco por haber metido la pata, al principio no sabe qué responder. En realidad es porque no sabe mucho sobre su compañero de cuarto, excepto que es un buen chico, aunque algo bromista. Es demasiado chico para estar en una guerra, aunque quizás ellos también lo sean.

— Puedes venir con nosotros. — Le ofrece con una sonrisa. — En realidad no sé a dónde iremos. Nuestro distrito ha quedado reducido a cenizas. Si fuera por mí regresaría allí, pero quizás Katniss tenga otros planes.

— Vas a seguirla a dónde sea que ella vaya, ¿verdad? — Le pregunta Andrew con escepticismo, aunque una leve sonrisa hace acto de aparición en su rostro.

— Claro. No me pasé todos estos años siguiéndola en silencio para que ahora que finalmente ella me corresponde dejarla ir así como así. — Le responde Peeta con determinación. — De todas formas hablo en serio, Andrew. Una vez que lo decidamos, a donde sea que vayamos, puedes venir con nosotros.

— Quizás lo haga. Simplemente para ver la cara de Katniss cuando se lo digas.

Se duermen después de un rato, entre medio de pullas y risas, como si fuera un día cualquiera. En realidad quizás lo sea, aunque el peso de lo que pasará en algunos días es inminente. El futuro es incierto.

Andrew no se lo dice, pero espera que, si sobreviven, realmente tenga la oportunidad de irse con ellos. Y, por primera vez, tener un hogar.

.

Los tres días siguientes pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un frenesí por tener todos los preparativos listos.

Katniss prácticamente no duerme, en parte porque de repente se encuentra muy nerviosa y en parte porque debido al adelanto de la partida le están exigiendo demasiadas cosas en el trabajo. Y no es la única. De repente todo el distrito está sumido en un frenesí que ni siquiera la expectativa por la boda de Finnick había conseguido lograr.

Es como si todos comprendieran que han llegado a un punto crucial de la partida, y que pase lo que pase ya no hay retorno.

Incluso Johanna, que todavía mira algo escéptica cómo todos van de un lado a otro preparando cosas, parece notarlo.

— Si perdemos tendremos una edición memorable de Los Juegos del Hambre. — Masculla la vencedora con resentimiento la noche anterior a la partida, mientras juega con una pequeña soga en sus manos, probablemente un regalo de Finnick. — Pero si lo logramos, quizás realmente tengamos una oportunidad.

— Nunca te escuché tan optimista. — Le dice Katniss mitad sorprendida y mitad sarcástica, a lo que la chica del siete se limita a rodar los ojos.

— No lo llamaría optimismo. Tampoco esperanza. La vida me ha enseñado a no creer en nada hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. Y hasta que no matemos a Snow nada habrá terminado.

Katniss no se sorprende por sus palabras, ni tampoco por el resentimiento en su voz. Johanna ha pasado por cosas inimaginables, y en cierto modo tiene todo el derecho a querer cobrarse la vida del hombre que le quitó todo lo que más amaba. Ella haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

Sí le sorprende el plural. Sobre todo por las implicancias.

— No pudiste evitar que Finnick te quisiera acompañar, ¿verdad? — Le pregunta con lástima.

— Si supieras cómo ha sido la vida de Finnick entenderías por qué es tan importante para él venir. De todas formas no, no pude evitarlo. Es egoísta, pero en el fondo me alegro un poco de no tener que estar sola en esto.

— No te estoy juzgando. — Le dice Katniss bruscamente, quizás más de lo usual.

— Lo sé descerebrada, no te preocupes. De todas formas no te preocupes, porque me encargaré personalmente de que Finnick regrese con Annie. Esos dos no han pasado por tanto para que todo termine ahora. Me encargaré de que tengan una larga y buena vida.

Katniss asiente y, aunque en el fondo se alegra por aquellos dos, no puede evitar preocuparse por su amiga. Quizás ambas tengan personalidades difíciles y la mayoría del tiempo se odien, pero siente que en eso se han convertido.

— Tú también tienes que regresar. — Le dice con total convicción.

Johanna le sonríe mordazmente antes de responder.

— No te preocupes. Regresaré y te quitaré a tu rubio, tenlo por seguro.

Luego de eso la conversación toma su rumbo habitual. Comentarios sarcásticos, algún que otro insulto, sonrojos de Katniss y carcajadas burlescas de Johanna. La vencedora lo ha logrado, y entre ellas no hay ningún tipo de despedida.

Sin embargo, cuando Katniss se está marchando para ir ver a Prim, la vencedora insiste en que se lleve su trozo de cuerda, alegando despreocupadamente que si se queda sin uñas no va a poder rasguñar la espalda de Peeta cuando tengan sexo salvaje encerrados en algún compartimiento. La chica de ojos grises se sonroja furiosamente y, a regañadientes, termina aceptando la cuerda.

Para Johanna, Katniss es tan ingenua y tonta que nunca se va a dar cuenta que es su modo de decir adiós.

Para Katniss, lo mejor es hacer las cosas al modo de la vencedora, y dejarla que crea que la ha engañado, que piensa que va a hacer todo lo posible por regresar.

No se lo va a decir, por supuesto, pero en general los deseos de la vencedora del siete no suelen cumplirse. Quizás tenga algo de suerte y su último deseo no se cumpla, y Johanna pueda regresar.

Entonces se encargará de dejarle bien en claro que Peeta es suyo solamente.

.

Irónicamente quizás, vuelven a ver el sol después de mucho tiempo la mañana de la partida. Es una mañana fría; el césped que pisan se ve blanco por la helada. Apenas ha salido el sol. El invierno está cada vez más cerca mientras el distrito trece se moviliza, listo para dar fin a la guerra.

Los movilizan en grupos pequeños, de no más de diez personas, hasta unas viejas vías de tren. Antes allí había una estación propiamente dicha, que el Capitolio utilizaba para trasladar el grafito del trece hacia el uno, dónde se utilizaba para la fabricación de artículos. Después de los Días Oscuros, cuando supuestamente el Capitolio destruyó el distrito, no quedó nada que demostrase la existencia de una estación. Las vías simplemente las dejó olvidadas, confiando en que el tiempo se encargaría de que no volvieran a ser utilizables.

Katniss no puede evitar pensar que toda la situación en sí es algo irónica, porque todo lo que el Capitolio dejó atrás para que fuera olvidado ahora se está rebelando en su contra.

Tardan al menos dos horas en llenar el tren. Lo llenan de suministros, de armas, de soldados y de personal del hospital. Cuando finalmente el tren, con un sonoro chirrido, se pone en marcha, todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio.

El viaje no es particularmente cómodo, pero si tranquilo. Los rebeldes se han encargado de tener todas las estaciones bien vigiladas para evitar cualquier intento de ataque. De todas formas, ahora que los trece distritos están avocados a la rebelión el riesgo ha disminuido mucho.

Sentada en un rincón, sola, mientras el tren se balancea hacia todos lados, Katniss no puede dejar de preguntarse que estarán haciendo su madre y Prim y dónde estará Peeta. No pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco al ver que el chico del pan no estaba entre el grupo que viajaba en aquel tren. Aunque en cierto modo lo agradece, porque no está segura si hubiera podido dejarlo marchar.

Y su hermana pequeña, que ayer se durmió después de derramar tantas lágrimas, diciéndole que era innecesario que se hubiera ofrecido a ir, obligándola a prometer que pasara lo que pasara regresaría. Katniss se lo prometió con solemnidad, aunque omitió decirle que si Peeta no regresaba ella tampoco lo haría. Esos son pensamientos que se reserva para sí misma, sobre todo porque ahora es capaz de comprender por completo a su madre.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Hicieron falta años, pero ahora entiende definitivamente, aunque sigue sin aprobarlo, lo que su madre hizo.

Un mundo sin su padre… Un mundo sin Peeta… Dos lugares donde no merece la pena vivir.

.

Los días pasan lento, como si el horror no quisiera darles tregua y finalmente terminar. Katniss se siente cansada. No sólo física, si no también emocionalmente. Ha tenido que olvidar a la fuerza su renuencia a ver a la gente herida, y en unos pocos días ha atendido más gente que su hermana y su madre juntas en su distrito. No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa.

El campamento que funciona como hospital está ubicado a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, aunque fue estratégicamente diseñado para que sea fácil llegar. Se compone de tres carpas bastante grandes en las que se atiende a los heridos y una cuarta un poco más alejada, dónde aquellos que no lo logran son depositados provisoriamente. Qué hacen con ellos después es un misterio. La última carpa, para horror de la chica de ojos grises, es la que más movimiento tiene. Son más los que mueren que los que logran salvar.

Minuto a minuto llegan nuevos heridos, así que todos tienen trabajo de sobra. Muchas veces entre los heridos hay enfermeras, aquellas asignadas como respaldo a los escuadrones de ataque. Cuando las ve llegar Katniss automáticamente desvía la mirada y busca otra cosa qué hacer, porque la mayoría son conocidas que vienen a pasar sus últimos momentos antes de ser trasladadas a la otra carpa.

Las pantallas que transmiten propos e información a cada minuto les dicen que los rebeldes están ganando, que pronto terminará todo. Mucha gente, enfermeras, médicos y aquellos pacientes que pueden mantenerse en pie se suelen apiñar alrededor de ellas, intentando contagiarse un poco de su esperanza.

Katniss se mantiene a un costado, escéptica.

Puede que quizás sea verdad, y ellos estén ganando la guerra. Pero la cantidad de personas que llegan a ser atendidas y que mueren, muchas veces de formas crueles y espantosas, dicen lo contrario. Dicen que hay un pueblo sangrando por culpa de la guerra. Dicen que ninguno de los dos bandos está teniendo piedad.

Mientras tanto, el único deseo de la chica, lo único que la mantiene de una pieza mientras a su alrededor solamente parece haber sangre y destrucción, es no encontrar ningún rostro conocido entre sus pacientes. Sobre todo Peeta.

No ha sabido nada de él desde que llegaron. Intentó averiguar a qué escuadrón ha sido asignado pero no se lo dijeron. Intentó ser llevada con algún escuadrón para poder escudriñar en el campo de batalla pero no la dejaron. Según ellos tiene la capacidad para suturar heridas, coser extremidades y cerrarles los ojos a los muertos pero no para estar en el campo de batalla. Si tan solo supieran…

Día tras día, mientras atiende cantidades incontables de heridos, se pregunta si alguno de ellos sabrá dónde está su chico del pan, si está bien, si está herido. No se anima a formular la pregunta en voz alta, porque teme la respuesta. Peeta podría estar herido, pero no ser lo suficientemente grave como para que lo lleven allí. O quizás… Ni siquiera puede pensar en ello.

El alivio se hace patente cada vez que le llevan a un nuevo paciente, y comprueba que no se trata del chico del pan.

Allí no graban propos. No hay esperanza ni ánimos en mostrar un hospital donde el hedor de la muerte se siente en cada rincón.

.

Las cosas no mejoran cuando comienza a nevar. Muchos dicen que es preferible a que haga calor, pero la realidad es que apenas sirve de consuelo. La gente se les muere entre las manos, y los que de milagro se salvan en su mayoría quedan tan dañados que nunca volverán a ser los mismos.

Una vez Johanna le dijo que son mil veces peores las heridas psicológicas a las físicas. Las últimas se pueden curar con el tiempo, o al menos sanar lo suficiente para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce normal. Las primeras no hay forma de olvidarlas, ni mucho menos de repararlas.

_Quebraron mi cuerpo en pedazos, pero no me importó. A los monstruos que me crearon, a esos nunca los voy a olvidar._

La voz de la vencedora resuena en su cabeza mientras se mueve entre la marea de gente, haciendo un lugar para el hombre que acaban de traer. Cuando encuentra un rincón vacío les hace una seña a los rebeldes, que se encargan de dejar el cuerpo del moribundo en el lugar designado. Uno incluso llega a comentar que lo mejor sería pasarlo directamente a la otra carpa, pero la mirada asesina de Katniss lo silencia.

El hombre en cuestión debe tener unos cincuenta años, o quizás menos. Quizás sea su rostro demacrado y los cabellos grises los que le dan más edad de la que realmente tiene, o quizás sean sus ojos que parecen debatirse entre este mundo y otro, mientras una herida en su pecho no deja de sangrar. No hay rastros de su brazo derecho.

Katniss reprime un jadeo y respira hondo, antes de acercarse a él con el frasco de alcohol etílico. No hay mucho que pueda hacer realmente, pero lo primero va a ser desinfectar la herida del pecho. Le va a ocasionar más dolor, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Probablemente no sea mucho más de lo que ya está sintiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya tiene listo todo, la mano izquierda del hombre se cierra en torno a su muñeca con brusquedad. El hombre de repente abre los ojos, y Katniss se sorprende al descubrir en ellos el mismo tono gris que posee ella, el mismo tono gris que poseía su padre.

La ilusión dura unos segundos fugaces, porque cuando parpadea nota que probablemente haya sido su imaginación, ya que el hombre tiene ojos verdes.

— No. — La voz del hombre es apenas un susurro ahogado, pero ella instantáneamente lo entiende. Él no suelta su muñeca hasta que la chica no deja el algodón y el alcohol a un costado.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer. — Le dice la chica de ojos grises entre lágrimas. Al hombre cada vez le cuesta más respirar y ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

— Canta.

Katniss odia cantar, no suele hacerlo desde que su padre murió. Desde que él se fue la música abandonó su vida también. De hecho odiaba cuando Prim insistía en que lo hiciera. Pero no puede ignorar la última petición de un hombre que ha dejado su vida allí. Él no tiene idea de lo que significa para ella su petición, es simplemente un hombre moribundo.

Así que canta la canción que se le viene a la mente en ese momento, la que, quién sabe, podría reflejar algo de la vida de aquel hombre.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

El hombre muere antes de que termine la canción. No obstante Katniss no se detiene hasta terminar, porque siente que si lo hace algo malo podría suceder. ¿Hay algo peor que morir? Se pregunta mientras recuerdos asociados con la canción, y con su padre aparecen en su mente.

Cuando la canción termina, y el hombre muerto es trasladado a la otra carpa se da cuenta que en aquel lugar no va a encontrar la respuesta. No es que importe mucho en realidad, porque cinco minutos después ya se encuentra atendiendo otros pacientes, y luego otros y otros.

Mientras tanto la contienda sigue.

.

Su cuerpo se sacude ligeramente, a causa del frío. Lleva un abrigo gris, obviamente usado, por encima de su uniforme de enfermera, pero no ayuda mucho. Es de noche y el frío se hace sentir. Katniss, sentada en un rincón del suelo durante su breve período de descanso es consciente de que no va a poder dormir, aunque mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco.

Lleva varios días manteniéndose en pie quién sabe cómo. Aunque intenta descansar, pues sabe que necesita estar lúcida todo el tiempo, cada vez que cierra los ojos su mente se empeña en revivir imágenes horribles del día. A veces, cuando empieza a adormilarse producto del cansancio, alguna imagen que en otros tiempos hubiese considerado de pesadilla la asalta, y abre los ojos sobresaltada.

Cuando no son imágenes de su día a día son imágenes de Peeta.

Lo extraña como nunca pensó que lo haría. Se siente egoísta al pensarlo, pero sabe que si él estuviese con ella las cosas serían un poco más llevaderas. Claro que también lo serían si él se encontrase a salvo en el trece, y no en medio del campo de batalla arriesgando su vida en todo momento. La posibilidad de que llegue un paciente y sea él la aterra.

Gritos ahogados la sacan del inicio de su ensoñación. No puede evitar soltar un bufido, molesta por el escándalo.

Segundos después se da cuenta que algo está mal; peor de lo usual.

Sus pasos la llevan automáticamente al pequeño recinto en el que almuerzan, donde hay ubicada una vieja pantalla en la que siguen retransmitiendo propos. Cuando llegaron le pareció algo sumamente innecesario, pero la excusa es que necesitan saber qué es lo que sucede allá afuera. Como si no lo supiesen con la cantidad de heridos que llega cada día…

Tarda un poco en entender los murmullos desesperados y, cuando logra hacerlo, su corazón da un vuelco.

A los empujones, temblando, se abre paso entre el resto del personal hasta quedar en frente de la pantalla. Su corazón parece querer salirse de su pecho, y el único pensamiento coherente que coexiste en su mente es _que no sea él._

Al levantar la mirada, siente como se le cae el alma a los pies.

Están muertos.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza. No voy a ahondar en detalles, pero entre las ocupaciones diarias y lo que me costó escribir el capítulo me retrasé más de lo que había previsto...**

**Ahora sobre el capítulo, aunque me costó bastante estoy satisfecha con el resultado. La idea es que el siguiente sea sobre Peeta. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con él? ¿Y sobre el final? Espero que no me quieran asesinar por dejarlos así xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y nuevamente perdón por la espera :( **

**jessi Mellark: **No es 5 de octubre pero acá está el capítulo xD Te agradezco por la paciencia...

**johanna.M: **A mi me pasa lo mismo respecto al final. Quiero pero no quiero xD Es más complicado de lo que parece xD Saludos!

**Nuriap: **Más vale tarde que nunca dicen xD Acá está el capítulo :)

**La verdad es que no tengo fecha estimada para el siguiente capítulo y todavía no lo empecé a escribir, así que no quiero volver a darles una fecha y no poder cumplir. La facultad me lo está poniendo difícil, pero intentaré que sea pronto :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo veintinueve

El Capitolio es mucho más grande de lo que muestran en la televisión.

Apenas si tiene tiempo para notarlo, pero es uno de los pocos pensamientos no nocivos que conserva en su mente, sobre todo después de haber pasado días escapando de la muerte casi por casualidad.

En los distritos, en general la programación se basaba en Los Juegos del Hambre. En el doce, como la electricidad solía ir y venir, sobre todo en invierno, nadie prestaba mucha atención a la televisión. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que siempre hablaban de los juegos. Ya bastante malo era que los obligaran a verlos una vez al año como para querer ver todas las repeticiones. ¿Cuándo pudo haber visto alguna transmisión de la ciudad? Quizás cuando reciben a los tributos en la estación de trenes, la misma por la que ellos llegaron, pero nada más.

De todas formas Peeta no tiene mucho tiempo para maravillarse, y al mismo tiempo horrorizarse, de los rascacielos tan altos que parecen llegar al cielo, ni de las inmensas mansiones lujosas en las que podría vivir la mayoría de la población del doce cómodamente.

Ni bien llegan los obligan a instalarse en pequeños campamentos con sus respectivos escuadrones, donde reciben las instrucciones para el ataque. Están en un territorio seguro, pero algunas calles más arriba, los agentes de la paz intentan frenar el avance rebelde hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El primer día los dividen en subgrupos, y los mandan por turnos a vigilar los límites del territorio de los agentes. Un grupo, formado por un hombre de unos cuarenta años y dos chicos de apenas 16 años, no regresan. El comandante, un hombre de unos cincuenta años llamado Amid, simplemente aprieta los labios y le ordena al siguiente grupo partir, con la voz un poco más carrasposa de lo usual.

Mientras el grupo espía se va, el resto analiza la información que trajo el grupo que regresó. Las vainas que ya fueron desactivadas, las que siguen intactas, resguardando a los agentes de la paz. Con ello intentan elaborar un plan de ataque lo más rápido posible, porque el comandante de su escuadrón y el del escuadrón más cercano, no dejan de recibir mensajes de los altos mandos presionándolos para que aseguren la zona.

Sin embargo las cosas no salen como habían previsto, porque el tercer día, mientras la mayoría duerme y dos soldados hacen guardia, su grito desgarrador es el que rompe la quietud de la noche.

Los están atacando.

Peeta no tiene tiempo para otra cosa que tomar su arma y correr junto con los demás tanto como pueden. Una oleada de agentes los ataca, destruyendo todo a su paso. Intentan retroceder hasta encontrar el campamento anterior, dónde esperan encontrar refuerzos para combatir la oleada de uniformes blancos.

Lo logran, pero cuando regresan a lo que era su campamento, lo encuentran destruido. Los agentes han arrasado con todo, y luego se han ido. No buscan la confrontación directa; simplemente quieren hacerlos retroceder.

Como no les queda otra alternativa, retroceden al campamento anterior, y se ofrecen a hacer las guardias en agradecimiento por haberlos recibido. Al comandante de este escuadrón no le hace mucha gracia, sobre todo porque sabe que ellos podrían ser los siguientes. No obstante los deja, y prometen por la mañana preparar todo lo antes posible para contraatacar.

Así es como Peeta termina encargándose de la primera guardia junto con su comandante, aquel hombre llamado Amid que según les dijo es procedente del distrito seis.

Es una noche estrellada y, aunque las estrellas no se ven con tanta claridad como en el distrito doce, verlas le da un poco de tranquilidad. Son las mismas que en su antiguo hogar, así que intenta aferrarse a ese pensamiento.

Aunque lo intente no puede dejar de pensar en Katniss. Sabe que está en el hospital que montaron algunos kilómetros al sur y, aunque lo que más desea es verla, sabe que es prácticamente imposible. Salvo que la herida sea grave no hay forma de ser trasladado allí. Y, aunque él sin dudarlo lo haría, ahora que ha visto de primera mano el dolor de la guerra no está tan dispuesto a malgastar su vida, a irse sin haber luchado. Sin contar el disgusto que daría a su chica de aparecer herido de gravedad.

Según han dicho el hospital es una mera formalidad, porque la mayoría de los que son trasladados allí están tan heridos que no suelen salvarse. Ni siquiera quiere imaginar a Katniss en tal lugar.

Las horas pasan despacio. Tanto Peeta como el comandante temen en cualquier momento ver aparecer los uniformes blancos de los agentes de la paz, y temen que esta vez no cuenten con la suerte de escapar. Probablemente sea un pensamiento recurrente entre los demás soldados, que no han podido conciliar el sueño debido al miedo.

— Tú podrías haberte salvado de esto. — Le dice Amid bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio.

Peeta ahoga un involuntario bostezo antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué?

— Podrías estar tranquilo en el trece, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, en lugar de venir a morir en este lugar.

— Usted no tiene idea. — Le responde con dureza.

— Claro que la tengo. — El hombre suelta una carcajada sin gracia. — Tu caso es único en el distrito. También el hecho de que le quitaste la chica al comandante Hawthorne.

No es que el comandante le caiga mal, ni que lo culpe por reprocharle que podría estar a salvo en el trece. Pero el comentario sobre Katniss y Gale le sienta terriblemente mal.

— Nadie quitó nada a nadie. Katniss no es una cosa que se pueda arrebatar, como si tuviese dueño.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando, segundos después de su gélida declaración, el comandante Amid suelta una carcajada y lo mira con algo parecido al aprecio en su mirada. Su estupefacción debe resultar demasiado obvia, porque el hombre le sonríe fraternalmente antes de decirle:

— Así que se llama Katniss. Aquí entre nos, ya entiendo porque el comandante Hawthorne perdió a la chica. La cual ya entendí, no es un objeto. — Dice entre risas al ver que Peeta está a punto de protestar. — De todas formas niño, estás loco por venir aquí. Y créeme que lo último que harás será ir a verla a ese hospital de muerte que han montado.

Peeta se calla sonriendo. Es más bien una sonrisa cansada, porque donde se encuentran no pueden darse el lujo de sonreír demasiado. De hecho le sorprende en cierto modo la actitud despreocupada del comandante Amid.

Su guardia pasa sin más comentarios que aquellos. Pasa el resto de la noche prácticamente sin dormir, mirando el techo de la carpa añorando escapar pronto de aquella realidad, y volver a ver a la chica de los ojos grises que ha sabido calar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Fue tanto y a la vez tan poco el tiempo que pasaron juntos…

Al día siguiente se encuentran en condiciones de atacar a los agentes de la paz y recuperar el territorio robado. Afortunadamente, todo sale medianamente bien y logran avanzar un poco más. Como si fuese un juego de ajedrez interminable y ellos los peones, intentando abrir el camino hacia las piezas más importantes.

Las calles, sin agentes custodiándolas, lucen desiertas. Todos los capitolinos de zonas aledañas han sido evacuados, y reubicados en el centro de la ciudad. De hecho, sin nadie más que ellos mismos en aquel lugar, todo resulta demasiado silencio.

Tan silencioso que parece extraño.

Por eso, cuando unas sirenas empiezan a sonar, el sonido aproximándose a ellos, todos empiezan a retroceder, temerosos de algún ataque. Peeta, que no puede evitar compararlas con las sirenas que sonaban en el distrito anunciando un accidente en las minas, queda rezagado, en parte por su pierna y en parte por la extraña sensación que le causan los sonidos.

El comandante Amid, que estaba en la retaguardia y por consiguiente liderando el retroceso, es el primero en caer en la trampa. Los demás, que han logrado frenarse justo a tiempo de entrar en el radio de la trampa, observan con impotencia como la herida en su pecho se hace cada vez más grande, al tiempo que la garra metálica retrocede llevándose su brazo derecho.

Son sus gritos de dolor mientras se arrastra hacia ellos los que resultan más desgarradores.

Finalmente lo logra, y uno de los soldados, decide que lo mejor va a ser llevarlo al hospital. El resto no dice nada; es muy poco probable que llegue vivo. Como pueden lo cargan y se meten por una calle lateral, lo más lejos posible de la trampa. Tienen que llegar a la ambulancia lo antes posible.

Peeta es el último en acercarse. Basta con sólo echarle una mirada para notar que la vida escapa de él con cada segundo que pasa. Él lo sabe, a juzgar por su expresión aterrada. Porque a pesar de ser el comandante del escuadrón es un hombre como cualquiera, quizás con una familia esperando su regreso.

No hay nada que ninguno pueda decirle, mucho menos cuando es obvio que van a llevarlo al hospital para que muera allí. Cuando dos soldados obedeciendo la orden del subcomandante lo cargan, Peeta se acerca a él y acaricia su mano levemente. Es probable que Amid ni lo sienta teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra.

— Cuando Katniss canta — Le dice en un susurro, cerca de su oído. El hombre mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Probablemente no lo escuche. — Incluso los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.

Es un comentario sin mucho sentido, que se pierde en el aire mientras dos de sus compañeros cargan con el cuerpo hasta una desvencijada ambulancia para trasladarlo al hospital.

Al final del día no importa, porque Amid muere poco después de llegar al hospital.

Y ellos siguen. Haciendo guardias durante la noche, avanzando durante el día. Avanzando un poco más durante la noche, intentando sorprender al enemigo.

Acercándose cada vez más al centro de la ciudad.

.

Los días y las noches pasan como un torbellino. No hay tiempo ni ganas para dormir, no cuando cada día hay imágenes nuevas pegándose en sus retinas, recordándoles dónde se encuentran y que podrían morir en cualquier instante. Basta una explosión, un incendio descontrolado, un cráter en medio de la calle que los lleve directo a una picadora gigante o el disparo de los agentes de la paz para que lo hagan.

Sin embargo el ánimo de los rebeldes nunca parece disminuir. Avanzan sin cansancio, intentando esquivar las vainas y combatir a los agentes. Avanzan intentando abrirse camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde el presidente Snow se encuentra resguardado en su mansión, escondido como una serpiente rastrera en su madriguera.

El día que anuncian que los miembros del pelotón 451, en el que estaban, entre otros, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair y Gale Hawthorne, están muertos, es el día que los rebeldes más avanzan. Los murmullos se convierten en gritos furiosos, y el homenaje de Coin queda ahogado entre insultos y promesas de destrucción.

Peeta los observa en silencio, apartado un poco del resto. No es que su interior no arda en indignación también, pero es que la tristeza gana a la rabia. No conocía muy bien a ninguno de los tres, pero tanto Johanna como Gale eran amigos de Katniss. Y al final no fueron más que otras personas que murieron, como cientos desde que llegaron al Capitolio. Como miles desde que aquella guerra comenzó.

¿Y de qué sirve el homenaje de Coin? Están muertos. Además sus palabras, sobre todo las que dedica a Johanna, suenan artificiales, acartonadas, falsas. Incluso los insultos que solía dedicarle Katniss a la chica del siete cuando lograba sacarla de quicio sonaban más reales.

A su alrededor a los demás rebeldes no parece importarles demasiado.

Están a tan solo unas calles de la zona de evacuación, donde las vainas han sido desactivadas y los civiles circulan libremente, en lo que cabe.

.

El día en que Snow emite un comunicado anunciando que Johanna sigue viva la nieve empieza a caer, cubriendo de blanco las calles de adoquines y las pequeñas casas que parecen sacadas de un cuento. Porque no cabe duda que han sido diseñadas para parecerlo; seguramente a sus habitantes les encantaba ver la nieve cubriendo los tejados y los pequeños jardines, tapando los adoquines de aquella calle lateral en la que probablemente ellos se vistieran y actuaran como princesas y príncipes.

Pero no hay princesas ni príncipes en aquella calle lateral, solamente un grupo de rebeldes apostados en diferentes puntos, esperando a que el comandante de la orden para atacar la avenida principal.

Los tejados de la avenida, una de las principales del Capitolio al parecer, también se encuentran atestados de rebeldes, aguardando la orden de Coin. En cuanto ella hable los comandantes van a ordenar iniciar el ataque, abriéndose paso directo a la mansión de Snow.

Peeta, agazapado en un rincón junto a otros rebeldes, no puede dejar de cuestionarse lo qué están haciendo, o más bien, lo que están a punto de hacer.

Lo han visto cuando llegaron, cuando salieron en pequeños grupos nuevamente a espiar el terreno. La avenida está repleta de civiles que se dirigen a la mansión del presidente Snow en busca del asilo que éste prometió. Hay agentes de la paz, pero son pocos en comparación con la cantidad de familias que peregrinan hacia la mansión de su presidente. Su única misión, evidentemente, es mantener el proceso de evacuación sin que haya problemas, como cuando un grupo de ciudadanos demasiado asustados y demasiado histéricos, comenzaron a correr armando un escándalo en la evacuación.

Pero es absolutamente necesario abrirse paso hacia el centro de la ciudad, y el único camino es ese.

Además, ¿a quién le importa los Capitolinos, que llevan toda su vida disfrutando de Los Juegos del Hambre y viviendo a costa de la esclavitud de los distritos?

Eso fue lo que contestó un comandante, y que los rebeldes a su alrededor apoyaron con gritos, cuando cuestionó sus órdenes. Apenas unos pocos se mostraron de acuerdo con su cuestionamiento, que no sirvió más que para le pusieran motes como chico amoroso, o que incluso algunos lo llamaran traidor.

Cuando la orden llega los rebeldes abandonan las calles laterales y los tejados para abalanzarse sobre los Capitolinos que avanzan por la avenida, abriéndose paso hacia la mansión de Snow.

En menos de un minuto, el caos se desata.

.

Separarse de su grupo no le cuesta demasiado. De hecho, todos los grupos que se habían formado para el ataque se han deshecho rápidamente, unos pocos se mantienen en el frente luchando contra los agentes de la paz.

Los gritos taladran sus oídos. No se sabe qué suena más fuerte, si los gritos furiosos de los rebeldes mientras atacan todo aquello que se ponga a su paso o los gritos aterrorizados de los Capitolinos, que intentan huir como pueden, aglomerándose frente a las vidrieras de los negocios y, en muchos casos, tratando desesperadamente de romper los vidrios blindados para encontrar un refugio.

¿Era eso lo qué pretendían desde un principio los rebeldes?

Peeta no lo sabe, pero ha visto a muchos rebeldes matando a Capitolinos sin razón. Capitolinos que no intentaban defenderse o que simplemente trataban de huir.

¿En qué lugar los deja aquello?

Cuestionarse la moralidad de aquella masacre no lleva a ningún sitio, pero una parte de él no puede evitarlo. Lleva su pistola en la mano, y ha disparado a cuanto agente de la paz se ha cruzado en su camino. Ha apretado los dientes y continuado con su camino al ver a los rebeldes matando a los Capitolinos.

Así que no sirve de nada hacerse cuestionamientos, porque a final de cuentas, él está siendo cómplice, quizás incluso partícipe de lo que está sucediendo.

Avanza pegado a los escaparates de las tiendas, intentando derribar a cuanto uniforme blanco se cruce en su camino, cuando algo lo distrae.

En medio del caos, de los ciudadanos, de los rebeldes, de los agentes, que corren por todos lados chocándose entre sí, vislumbra a una niña pequeña, de cinco años quizás, con un abrigo amarillo limón. La niña lleva dos trenzas, y se mueve frenética de un lado a otro, sus ojos desesperados buscando a alguien. Grita pero nadie, ni siquiera Peeta, alcanza a oírla.

Cuando se intenta mover hacia ella, gritándole que se acerque, se oye un ruido similar a una explosión, y la gente a su alrededor se tira al piso, llevándolo a él también.

Un zapato con plumas obstruye su visión, pero no hay nada que pueda obstruir el sonido. Desde el tejado, una lluvia de disparos se cierne sobre la calle, llevándose consigo a todos los que estuviesen en ella. Por un segundo, cuando los disparos terminan, todo se queda en silencio. Luego un grito desgarrador resuena en el aire, y todo se desmadra nuevamente.

Minutos después la calle queda en silencio, señal de que los rebeldes han avanzado.

Todavía en el suelo, se gira buscando a la niña del abrigo amarillo. Se arrastra entre cuerpos repletos de abrigos de pieles, entre medio de enormes charcos de sangre. No ve más que gente muerta, pero hay pequeños sonidos que indican que como él, hay otros que sobrevivieron. Gemidos, algunos susurros y llanto es todo lo que se oye.

Se arrastra hasta que se topa con el abrigo amarillo limón que buscaba.

Sólo que ya no es amarillo limón solamente. Ahora está cubierto casi en su totalidad por sangre.

Por unos segundos que parecen infinitos no puede despegar los ojos de aquella niña de trenzas, que yace muerta rodeada por otros cadáveres. El sonido, aunque lejano, de disparos, hace que finalmente logre ponerse en pie, solamente para encontrarse con una calle repleta de cadáveres, y unos pocos vivos apiñándose contra los escaparates.

Aunque su uniforme gris lo delata como parte de los rebeldes nadie se le acerca, nadie intenta atacarlo. De hecho, nadie le presta atención. Los pocos que quedaron intentan ponerse de pie y buscar refugio.

Quizás el debería hacer lo mismo.

En su lugar, se pega a los escaparates y empieza a avanzar en dirección a la mansión de Snow, intentando no pisar a nadie. Podría irse y nadie lo detendría, pero de alguna forma quiere llegar al final.

Puede que lo necesite, para asegurarse que toda la destrucción que ha venido presenciando desde hace días y que hoy se ha multiplicado con creces, ha servido de algo.

.

A medida que se acerca a la mansión se encuentra con más gente que, al igual que él, intenta llegar a como dé lugar. Algunos heridos, otros asustados, todos han sobrevivido al ataque de los rebeldes e intentan abrirse paso nuevamente al refugio prometido. Hay algunos rebeldes también, que ya no atacan ni son atacados.

No son muchos. De hecho no son nada, comparados con la cantidad de gente que se movía anteriormente.

Nadie dice nada pero, como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, avanzan juntos las pocas calles que quedan hasta el círculo de la ciudad. Avanzan entre medio de cadáveres, restos de edificios y vainas desactivadas.

Frente a ellos la mansión de Snow se ve cada vez con mayor claridad. El círculo de la ciudad está repleto de gente, en su mayoría capitolinos, custodiados por rebeldes. A medida que se acercan es cada vez más notorio que los rebeldes han ganado la contienda, y que los ciudadanos están a su merced. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir? ¿Los matarán a todos?

No parece.

Los rebeldes simplemente están apostados en todos lados, con las armas listas, pero sin realizar ningún movimiento. Todas las miradas están clavadas en el frente de la mansión, donde todavía quedan algunos agentes de la paz. Sin embargo nadie se acerca a ellos, y todo es por los niños.

Cientos de niños, de todas las edades, apostados frente a la mansión, entre dos rejas. Niños de todas las edades, desde bebés que apenas pueden mantenerse en pie hasta niños de doce y quizás trece años. Todos son capitolinos a juzgar por sus ropas, pero todos tienen el mismo rostro; sus facciones teñidas por el horror de todo lo que han presenciado.

Fuera de la mansión, sus padres se arremolinan esperando ser recibidos también. Sin darse cuenta que sus hijos están siendo usados como escudos humanos.

Peeta, que se ha ubicado al costado de una camioneta de los rebeldes, mira la escena con incredulidad, y luego dirige su mirada a los rebeldes. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ataquen. De hecho, es algo extraño que todavía no hayan decidido pasar por sobre los niños del Capitolio para llegar al presidente.

Es entonces cuando un extraño sonido hace que todos dirijan sus miradas al cielo.

En el cielo gris, ese mismo del que antes caía nieve sin cesar, se materializa un aerodeslizador, con el sello del Capitolio. Y, aunque todos deberían salir corriendo a buscar un refugio, todos se quedan paralizados, aturdidos por su inmensidad.

O al menos eso le pasa a Peeta, que no puede despegar los ojos de la nave gris.

Algunas exclamaciones de terror surgen cuando el aerodeslizador pasa sobre ellos. Pero quedan en eso nada más, porque el aerodeslizador continúa su camino hasta posicionarse sobre los niños del Capitolio.

Dos segundos después todos los niños están dirigiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia el cielo, para recibir los paracaídas blancos que están seguros que contienen regalos.

_Como en Los Juegos del Hambre. _Piensa Peeta, recordando los paracaídas que eran los encargados de entregar los regalos enviados por los patrocinadores.

_Como en Los Juegos del Hambre._

Cuando los paracaídas llegan a manos de los niños explotan.

.

El sonido de las bombas resuena en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo. Incluso algunos minutos después, cuando el pánico se desata entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio y los rebeldes, sus oídos insisten en hacer eco de las bombas, distorsionando los demás sonidos, como gritos y llantos.

Todavía aturdido, gira a la derecha, intentando entender la situación.

Entonces los ve.

Bajan de unos camiones, situados en el lado opuesto a los Capitolinos. Los rebeldes les abren paso, e incluso algunos se unen. Sus uniformes grises son iguales; lo único que los distingue es la banda en el brazo derecho.

No prestan atención a los rebeldes, ni a los capitolinos adultos. Simplemente corren hacia los niños, que yacen entre los restos de las rejas de la mansión de Snow.

Y, aunque el tumulto de gente es cada vez mayor, Peeta la distingue a la perfección.

¿Cómo no podría distinguir su trenza castaña cayendo hacia un lado con gracia? ¿Cómo no podría verla cuando corre con tal determinación hacia los niños? Al final parece que ella también tiene la misma vocación de sanadora que su hermana y su madre.

— ¡Katniss! — El grito sale de lo más profundo de su garganta, desesperado.

Ella detiene su marcha a unos pasos del grupo de heridos y se gira, buscándolo. Mira hacia todos lados pero no lo ve. Es casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que los rodea. De hecho es casi imposible que lo haya oído, pero de alguna forma lo ha hecho.

Y, cuando Peeta está a punto de volver a gritar, ve como desde el costado alguien corre hacia ella, y se le tira encima. Sale corriendo en su dirección, notando los forcejeos de Katniss por levantarse, y la insistencia de la otra persona, que cubre con su cuerpo el suyo.

Segundos después, la segunda tanda de bombas estalla.

* * *

**Hola! Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, vaya que lo sé, pero aquí estoy con el ante último capítulo. Les pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza, pero a veces el mundo real es bastante demandante y, cuando empieza a serlo un poco menos, es difícil encontrar la inspiración, sobre todo para terminar con esta historia a la que tengo tanto cariño. **

**No me voy a poner emotiva ahora; lo reservo para el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Este capítulo habla mucho de la guerra, lo que me lleva a: ¿han visto la película ya? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó y estoy deseando ir a verla de nuevo. **

**Bueno, no me entretengo más.**

**Gracias a jessi Mellark, tita, johanna.M, Nuriap, y los Guest, que son las personas sin cuenta que dejaron reviews :) A los demás agradeceré por mp como siempre. También gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos o le dieron follow. Significa muchísimo para mi todo su apoyo y les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**

**El siguiente capítulo y último (mi corazón duele cuando lo digo xD) estará en apróximadamente dos semanas. Voy cumpliendo de a poco con todos mis pendientes y, aunque parte del capítulo está escrita, hay cosas que quiero agregar.**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Saludos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo treinta

El sonido de sus nudillos golpeando la puerta resuena en el pasillo desierto. Lo hace tres veces, igual que siempre, anunciándose. Igual que siempre no recibe respuesta alguna, así que se limita a quedarse parado frente a ella, apoyándose en el bastón nuevo que le han dado.

Algunas heridas todavía escuecen, pero no le importa demasiado. Los parches de piel más clara que el resto apenas son visibles utilizando el uniforme gris del distrito trece. Sí se notan algunas quemaduras en su rostro, sin embargo no son nada trascendental. Probablemente queden algunas cicatrices, y va a llevar un buen tiempo antes de que los parches de piel tomen el mismo color que el resto, pero no importa. Está vivo.

Pasa media hora hasta que la puerta finalmente se abre. Peeta, apoyado en su bastón frente a ella, no parece notarlo. De hecho no parece notar muchas cosas. El pinchazo que siente en la prótesis cada mañana cuando se levanta ha quedado olvidado, igual que la picazón que a veces le genera la piel nueva. La expectación crece para finalmente terminar desapareciendo, como un globo que se infla tanto hasta terminar explotando.

Suelta un suspiro decepcionado cuando ve salir a Prim con la misma expresión de siempre.

Culpa.

— Está muy cansada — es todo lo que dice la niña de trenzas rubias con una sonrisa culpable que no le llega a los ojos.

Peeta asiente, cansado. Otra vez la misma excusa, y sin embargo no tiene fuerzas para culparla del todo. Katniss, al igual que él, ha sufrido bastantes quemaduras, algunas un poco más graves. Tardó dos días enteros en despertar y desde entonces la respuesta siempre ha sido la misma. Una puerta cerrada y luego Prim saliendo con alguna excusa. Cansancio, dolor, a veces simplemente malhumor. Katniss, según le ha dicho su hermana pequeña, no ha emitido ni una sola palabra desde que despertó, pero aún así se hace entender perfectamente.

No quiere verlo.

— Oye Peeta… — Prim comienza suavemente. Son sus ojos azules repletos de lágrimas sin derramar los que lo devuelven a la realidad.

— No pasa nada Prim —. Se esfuerza en dibujar una sonrisa y, aunque tan solo logra una pequeña, el rostro de la niña se relaja visiblemente —. Volveré mañana.

— Realmente lo siento.

— No es tu culpa Prim — repite —. Yo también estoy cansado, regresaré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Se marcha lo más rápido que su pierna se lo permite, sin mirar hacia atrás. Dobla a la derecha y se sumerge en el océano de pasillos elegantes y sinuosos que resultó ser la mansión del ex presidente Snow, hasta llegar a la habitación que le han asignado. La mansión es tan grande que la mayoría de los rebeldes han terminado alojados allí, mientras esperan por el juicio y la ejecución del tirano que gobernó Panem durante tantos años.

Y aunque la mansión en sí misma es un lujo con el cual la mayoría de ellos nunca llegó a soñar siquiera, en estos momentos no le genera interés alguno. Otrora quizás le generase repulsión, pero ahora es simplemente una sensación de vacío que nada, ni todos los lujos que aquellos muros revisten, pueden llenar.

Cuando llega a su habitación se tira en su cama intentando olvidar la mirada de Prim, porque cada vez le resulta más insoportable. Día a día se repite a sí mismo que la niña no tiene la culpa de nada, pero las ganas de gritarle que deje de mirarlo de esa forma son cada vez mayores. Prim no tiene la culpa de nada, pero su mirada, llena de culpa y condescendencia lo saca de quicio.

Cada vez que se ve reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, tan distintos a los propios, siente una tristeza infinita y una sensación de vacío equivalente. Le recuerda todo aquello que daría la vida por olvidar.

Que Andrew ha muerto y Katniss no quiere verlo más.

Ha pasado una semana y su mente no deja de repetir los hechos. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ve lo mismo: a Andrew tirándose sobre Katniss, las bombas explotando, a su amigo muriendo, funcionando como escudo humano de la chica que ama. Entonces entiende un poco a Katniss y por qué no quiere verlo.

Se siente culpable.

¿Cómo sabía Andrew lo qué pasaría? Es un misterio, igual que el por qué de sus acciones. Aquel chico bromista, que nunca tomaba nada en serio y que cada vez que veía a Katniss soltaba algún comentario irónico con el único fin de ponerla incómoda. Aquel muchacho al que había prometido que podría irse con ellos, no importaba a donde fuesen.

Ya no van ir a ningún lado. Ni siquiera Katniss y él.

Por la noche las pesadillas llegan con mucha más fuerza que antes. No bastó ver su distrito arder y quemarse hasta los cimientos, no bastó ver a cientos de ciudadanos ser aniquilados simplemente por vivir en un lugar diferente, por haber crecido con ideales diferentes a los suyos. Ahora los recuerdos son mucho más vívidos, y cada vez que cierra los ojos aparecen frente a él como luces brillantes de las que no puede escapar. Gritar no sirve de nada, si no hay nadie que lo escuche.

Sin embargo por la mañana, después de dejar intacto el desayuno que les sirven en una de las cocinas, se encuentra de nuevo frente a la habitación de Katniss, golpeando tres veces la puerta.

Prim sale con la misma mirada de siempre, como si fuera una especie de siniestro dejavú.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — le pregunta con timidez, como si él fuese a gritarle. Quizás haya sido demasiado evidente; quizás debió controlarse porque después de todo Prim no tiene la culpa de nada.

Nuevamente se siente una persona horrible.

— Claro.

Caminan juntos un buen trecho, hasta salir del área que han montado como hospital. Llegan a uno de los salones y salen por una puerta lateral directo hacia los jardines. Los recibe un día frío, pero soleado. A su alrededor la nieve se está fundiendo y en los rosales poco a poco la escarcha se derrite. Peeta no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que las rosas han sobrevivido, algo totalmente impensable con aquel clima. Cuando se gira a ver a Prim descubre que ella también las está mirando con una mirada un tanto curiosa.

— Son demasiado antinaturales — comenta ella en un susurro, como si temiera que las flores la escucharan —. Y sin embargo no dejan de ser rosas.

Él no puede evitar pensar en la gente del Capitolio, con sus modas extrañas y las alteraciones que hacían en pos de ellas. Ellos tampoco dejaban de ser personas, ¿y al final de qué valió?

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Prim? — pregunta sonando quizás demasiado brusco.

— Ya lo sabes. De Katniss. Y de mí. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero mi intención es ir al distrito cuatro, donde van a montar un hospital y una universidad. Allí podré formarme como médica y mamá tendrá un empleo relacionado con lo que sabe hacer.

Lo sabía, pero eso no evita que la noticia le caiga como un balde de agua helada.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para llevarte a Katniss, Prim? — pregunta Peeta con tono escéptico. Por primera vez en el día se le escapa una sonrisa, aunque triste —. Sabes que tu hermana no ha querido verme desde que la guerra ha terminado y que no hay forma en el mundo de impedir que ella vaya contigo.

Prim lo interrumpe antes de seguir, negando con la cabeza.

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso para llevarme a Katniss a ningún lado Peeta. Te estoy pidiendo que la lleves contigo.

Y, aunque se ruboriza un poco al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Peeta, continúa con firmeza, como si tuviera algo más que trece años.

— No voy a dejar que Katniss arruine lo que tenía contigo, por más necia que sea. Si insiste en seguir culpándose por algo en lo que ella no tuvo nada que ver será tu tarea convencerla de lo contrario. Váyanse al doce, dicen que lo van a reconstruir. O a donde ustedes quieran. Pero no voy a dejar que mi hermana sea infeliz a mi lado culpándose de la muerte de Andrew cuando puede ser feliz contigo.

La sola mención de Andrew hace que algo se remueva en el pecho de Peeta, y en cuestión de segundos se encuentra abrazando a la no tan pequeña Prim como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Incluso se permite llorar, algo en lo que no había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Se aferra a Prim como si fuese un náufrago aferrándose a la tabla que salvó su vida.

— Eres la hermana que nunca tuve — le dice cuando las lágrimas lo dejan hablar.

— Y tú el hermano que yo no tuve — responde Prim riendo —. Pero no se lo digas a Katniss, no vaya a ser que se ponga celosa.

— Prim, yo entiendo tus buenas intenciones pero…

— Va a ser tu tarea convencer a Katniss de que te acompañe, y si no, llevarla por la fuerza — le dice Prim con una risita. Esta vez sus ojos también sonríen —. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero ella te ama. Ahora ve. He dejado la puerta sin llave sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se marcha no sin antes abrazar de nuevo a Prim, sintiendo que se ha sacado un peso de encima. El recuerdo de Andrew va a seguir ahí, probablemente lo haga por siempre, pero ya no será una carga.

Su amigo Andrew, quien dio su vida por él en cierto modo, porque comprendía que sin Katniss no habría nada para él.

Ahora es su deber convencer a Katniss de ello.

.

Katniss se sobresalta cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente. Abre los ojos y al instante se arrepiente y los vuelve a cerrar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. No tiene caso fingir que está dormida porque Peeta ya vio que no lo está, y no tiene el valor suficiente para echarlo, aunque está bastante segura de no querer verlo. Al menos es lo que sigue insistiendo en decirse a sí misma, aunque su corazón repiquetee con fuerza debido a la presencia del chico del pan.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorpora sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Mientras observa a Peeta, que se mueve lentamente hasta sentarse en una silla a su lado, aquella que suele ocupar Prim. Su cercanía la abruma pero no dice nada. No dice nada pero lo mira, intentando que sus ojos transmitan todo aquello que no se siente capaz de poner en palabras. Sin embargo nunca ha sido buena en ello.

Empieza a impacientarse cuando Peeta no dice nada, pero ella no va a ser quien rompa el silencio. Aunque los médicos han dicho que su garganta no se encuentra dañada no ha podido emitir ni una palabra desde que despertó. No se siente capaz; no puede.

Se dedica a mirar a Peeta fijamente, examinando las heridas de una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería pelear, pero en la que terminaron involucrados. A pesar de que el uniforme cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo nota las quemaduras en sus manos y la forma en que su mano derecha tiembla un poco al sostener el bastón. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Peeta debe notarlo, porque se acerca a ella y con sus pulgares limpia una solitaria gota.

— No llores Katniss — le dice en un susurro estrangulado —. No fue tu culpa.

Y, aunque Katniss no sabe a ciencia cierta si se refiere a la guerra, a sus quemaduras o a Andrew, sus palabras hacen que finalmente estalle.

Primero se larga a llorar ella, sin pararse a pensar en lo mucho que detesta llorar, porque siempre le pareció que los alaridos que emite al hacerlo son algo más animal que humano, algo que siempre le pareció vergonzoso. Luego lo hace él, y Katniss siente que el corazón se le desgarra por dentro con cada lágrima derramada, con cada sollozo emitido.

Porque es su culpa. Peeta perdió a toda su familia y ella lo único que hizo fue encargarse de quitarle lo más cercano que tenía a una.

Llora hasta que las lágrimas se acaban mientras se aferra a él, desesperada. Sabe que debería apartarse, porque no lo merece, pero no puede evitarlo. Él la sostiene como si nunca fuese a dejarla ir, como si ella lo mantuviera anclado al mundo. Aun cuando ella destruyó lo último que le quedaba de mundo.

— No — le dice Peeta cuando nota sus intenciones de romper el abrazo —. No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo Katniss. No hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano.

— Andrew.

Es la primera palabra que pronuncia desde aquel fatídico día en que la guerra terminó, y siente que quema contra su garganta. Peeta toma sus manos entre las suyas y de esa forma evita un nuevo ataque de nervios. La culpa sigue corroyendo su corazón, pero los ojos de Peeta se encargan de decirle una y otra vez que él no la culpa por lo sucedido. Que juntos pueden afrontar cualquier cosa.

Y ella le cree.

.

Desde entonces los días parecen diferentes, y las heridas comienzan a sanar más rápido. Luego de cinco días se anima a hacer el primer intento y levantarse de la cama. Pasan varios días más hasta que finalmente puede salir a dar un paseo, acompañada de Peeta y Prim. Los parches de piel nueva ya empezaron a cicatrizar y, aunque pican demasiado a veces, poco a poco están pasando a formar parte de su piel. No le gustan, así que se asegura de cubrirse lo más posible con el uniforme del trece.

Poco a poco se va enterando de todas las cosas que no quiso saber cuando la guerra terminó. Finnick Odair ha muerto, lo que le genera una punzada de pena a pesar de que no se conocían demasiado. Johanna se la pasa vagando por la mansión, desquiciada. Le dice a Prim que le gustaría verla, pero sabe que la vencedora no va a recibir visitas, por más que sea ella. La guerra le quitó una de las últimas personas que le quedaban, y ahora vive simplemente por la promesa de matar a Snow, en la ejecución que pronto se avecina. Se prohíbe sentir pena por ella, porque sabe que Johanna lo odiaría. Quizás algún día sus caminos vuelvan a encontrarse, se dice, cuando estén menos dañadas.

Coin ocupa el lugar de Snow. Y, aunque todos sabían que aquel sería el rumbo natural de la historia, se dice que hay mucha gente disconforme. Luego de la ejecución de Snow les dijeron que podrán regresar al trece. Katniss no puede evitar sentirse aliviada. La mansión de Snow no le gusta, la presencia del ex presidente está impregnada en cada rincón, y todo ese lujo parece una burla para aquellos que como ella nunca vieron nada más que pobreza y desolación. Además apesta a rosas, no solamente el jardín, sino toda la casa.

Por primera vez pensar en el trece como su hogar no le resulta tan desolador.

— Buttercup debe extrañarte — le dice a Prim un día, mientras su hermana revisa pacientemente sus parches de piel. — Ese gato apestoso se va a alegrar cuando regresemos. Quizás podamos regresar pronto al doce, van a reconstruirlo y podemos ayudar…

Prim le dedica una sonrisa leve y continúa con su tarea. Revisa cada parche y remueve la piel seca, que poco a poco se va saliendo. Katniss no nota sus manos temblorosas. Cuando termina se vuelve a poner el uniforme. Levanta la vista y se sorprende de ver a su hermana parada, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se preocupa.

— ¿Qué sucede patito?

Prim espera unos segundos antes de contestar en voz baja, con la mirada todavía clavada en el suelo.

— Mamá y yo no regresaremos al distrito doce — dice despacio, casi con cautela. Luego las palabras salen como un torrente de su boca —. En el cuatro van a montar un hospital grande, con escuela de medicina incluida, donde mamá podrá trabajar y yo estudiar y además Annie Cresta está embarazada y necesita toda la ayuda posible ahora que Finnick no está…

Continúa hablando por varios minutos más, pero Katniss ya no la está escuchando. Solamente sus primeras palabras han quedado grabadas en su mente. Las repite varias veces, intentando encontrarles un sentido. Finalmente lo logra.

Su madre y Prim la abandonan. No piensan volver con ella.

— Vete.

.

— No estás siendo justa con ella Katniss — le dice Peeta con cansancio, por enésima vez.

Ella simplemente lo ignora y mantiene su mirada fija en el techo. Desde que Prim le ha soltado la bomba no ha vuelto a levantarse, pero mañana tendrá que hacerlo. El juicio ha llegado a su fin y Snow será ejecutado en el balcón de su mansión, ese mismo que usó durante tantos años para dar escabrosos discursos, ejerciendo su reinado mientras la mayoría del pueblo moría de hambre.

Luego todos podrán regresar al distrito trece, desde donde serán reubicados.

Katniss ni siquiera puede pensar en ello sin que la rabia la llene, sin que las ganas de gritar lleguen. Sin embargo se traga sus lágrimas y sus gritos. Se siente irracional, caprichosa como una niña. Sabe que no está siendo justa, pero le cuesta dejarla partir.

— Pensé que cuando la guerra terminara volveríamos a casa y haríamos que todo vuelva a la normalidad — le dice a Peeta, y se avergüenza, porque suena como una niña teniendo un berrinche.

Él sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad. Está acostado a su lado y aunque la cama resulta algo pequeña para los dos, su presencia resulta lo más reconfortante en ese momento.

— No puedes impedir que Prim crezca, Katniss. Si no quieres acompañarla vas a tener que dejarla partir, porque es lo que ella quiere. Además no es como si nunca más fueran a verse. No debes temer por ella, es una niña inteligente y madura. Y tiene a tu madre.

Katniss frunce el ceño.

— No es por ella por quien temo — farfulla con tono malhumorado.

— ¿Entonces?

— Temo por mí. Y más aún por ti.

— ¿Por mí? — pregunta Peeta con tono divertido —. ¿Por qué por mí?

— Porque no tienes a nadie más que a mí.

Peeta la mira con algo parecido al reproche por unos segundos y luego, inexplicablemente, sonríe. Le sonríe con la boca y con los ojos, como una promesa de que todo irá bien. Él también tiene miedo, pero le promete que juntos van a poder enfrentar todo.

— Con eso es más que suficiente.

Y sella la promesa con un beso que parece interminable. Ambos desean que lo sea.

.

La guerra como tal termina el día de la ejecución, cuando Johanna clava su hacha en el pecho de la presidenta Alma Coin en lugar de en el de Snow. Una comandante del distrito ocho es elegida presidenta mediante votaciones y después del juicio de Johanna, en el que Katniss declaró diciendo que la vencedora había quedado demasiado traumada y desquiciada luego de ser sometida a tantas torturas, todos regresan al distrito trece. Sin embargo ya no hay horarios para imprimir con tinta morada en la piel, y las actividades comienzan a controlarse un poco menos. Es un buen cambio, se dice Katniss, que ha regresado a sus labores de rotulación de medicamentos en el hospital. La gente, a pesar de sus pérdidas, luce un poco más relajada.

Un largo mes pasa antes de que los dejen marchar definitivamente. Primero deben anotarse en un listado junto a las demás personas que quieren volver y luego tienen que completar todo tipo de formularios, como si estuviesen yendo a un lugar desconocido. Katniss protesta y protesta, pero rellena cada formulario con la esperanza de estar pronto en su casa.

Claro que su casa tal y como ella la conocía ya no existe. Les son asignados nuevos hogares, y tanto Katniss como Peeta se sorprenden al comprobar que su nuevo hogar está ubicado en la Aldea de los vencedores, justo al lado de la casa de Haymitch Abernathy, una especie de compensación por haber participado ambos de manera activa en la guerra. Peeta tiene que soportar el mal humor de la chica durante varios días por ello, y convencerla de no elevar una queja, ya que de ese modo tendrían que soportar más papelerío. Finalmente Katniss acepta, aunque no se cansa de repetir hasta el cansancio que espera que ese borracho viva encerrado en su casa y no los moleste.

El día de la despedida es sin duda el más duro. Katniss llora y se arrepiente un poco mientras abraza a Prim. Luego desvía la mirada hacia Peeta, que espera con una sonrisa su turno de despedirse. A su lado su madre mira a sus hijas con algo de nostalgia, pero con una sonrisa en los labios también.

— Promete que no te meterás en problemas — le pide, más bien le suplica mientras la abraza fuertemente.

— Lo prometo — responde Prim con una risita, aunque también llora —. Tú promete que estarás bien. Sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos.

Katniss asiente, y con una mano intenta limpiar las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas. Dejar ir a Prim es muy doloroso, aunque sabe que más doloroso sería obligarla a quedarse con ella. Debe recordárselo varias veces a sí misma, porque hay una parte de ella que todavía desea cuidar a su hermanita, encerrándola en una caja de cristal si es posible. Fue difícil dejar de estar enojada con ella por su decisión. Dejarla ir lo es aún más.

— Lo prometo patito.

Solamente se separan cuando anuncian por altavoz que los aerodeslizadores van a partir en cinco minutos. Katniss se despide con un abrazo de su madre, y promete llamarlas todos los días. Intenta no mirarla con recelo, porque sabe que va a cuidar de Prim. Los resentimientos se han quedado atrás hace tiempo.

Mientras tanto Prim abraza a Peeta con cariño, y le hace prometer que va a cuidar de su hermana. Peeta se ríe un poco y le dice que más bien Katniss va a cuidar de él, pero de todas formas lo promete. Le agradece a Prim por toda su ayuda desde el inicio, y le garantiza que será una doctora excelente, una de las mejores. Prim se sonroja y le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Cuando anuncian que queda un minuto toman caminos diferentes. Peeta toma de la mano a Katniss, quien dedica una última mirada a su hermana y a su madre, que ya han empezado a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Las mira con nostalgia, esbozando una sonrisa. Hubiera adorado acompañarlas, pero se dio cuenta que su lugar es otro. Su lugar está en el distrito doce, en el bosque. Su lugar, sobre todas las cosas, está con Peeta. Es momento de que deje a Prim seguir su propio camino, y que ella siga el suyo.

Están por subir al aerodeslizador cuando otra voz los interrumpe.

— Catnip, espera.

Ambos se giran y encuentran a Gale con aspecto agitado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. En su hombro lleva un bolso, seguramente su equipaje. Luce cansado, aunque en cierto modo aliviado. Sin embargo las marcas de la guerra todavía siguen presentes en sus facciones, y probablemente no desaparezcan nunca. Apenas si parece el mismo chico que cazaba junto con Katniss en el bosque del doce para alimentar a su familia.

— Te espero dentro — le susurra Peeta a Katniss, a sabiendas de que debe despedirse de su mejor amigo. No importa que lleven meses sin hablarse y que Katniss diga que él ha cambiado demasiado.

Gale se acerca hasta quedar en frente de la chica de ojos grises, y la mira como si buscara algo. Quizás busque un vestigio de la chica que solía cazar con él, o quizás algo que le indique que siguen siendo amigos. En realidad solamente busca un signo de reconocimiento. No encuentra nada. Ambos han cambiado demasiado. No sabe si en el fondo siguen siendo los mismos.

— Solamente quería darte esto — le dice mientras le tiende una caja negra.

Katniss la mira con desconfianza, pero la acepta. Abre la tapa con cuidado, como si se tratara de una bomba. Cuando ve el contenido suelta una exclamación, un grito de alegría.

— ¿Cómo lo recuperaste? — pregunta incrédula.

— No importa — farfulla Gale —. Quería que lo tuvieras antes de regresar. Después de todo es tuyo.

La chica cierra la caja con cariño. El viejo arco de su padre, el mismo que le confiscaron al llegar al trece ahora también regresa a casa junto con ella. La sensación de gratitud hacia quien fuera su mejor amigo es infinita en este momento.

— Gracias Gale — le dice con sinceridad.

— No es nada realmente. Adiós Catnip.

El cazador se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse. Katniss aferra con fuerza la caja contra su pecho. Quizás su amistad no hay podido regresar a ser la de antes, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos es la misma persona que antes. Es eso lo que la lleva a gritar.

— ¡Espero que nos veamos algún día Gale!

Gale no se da vuelta, pero levanta un brazo para hacerle saber que la escuchó. Es suficiente. Con el paso del tiempo seguramente las heridas en torno a ellos cerrarán y quizás algún día puedan volver a verse.

Encuentra a Peeta sentado en el aerodeslizador, con un asiento vacío a su lado. Katniss se sienta sin decir nada, pero abre la caja y le muestra al chico del pan el arco de su padre. Peeta esboza una sonrisa al notar la felicidad de Katniss. Ella se aferra al arco con fuerza, dejando la tapa de la caja en un costado.

El viaje no dura mucho, apenas dos horas, en las que Katniss se encarga de enloquecer al chico del pan con su ansiedad. Peeta no dice nada, pero también está un poco ansioso por regresar. Aunque no quede nada sigue siendo su hogar.

Lo primero que hacen cuando llegan es instalar sus pocas pertenencias en la casa asignada. Es una casa gigante en la que fácilmente podrían albergar a quince personas, aunque no es necesario. Apenas unas doscientas personas han regresado, y ya todas tienen un hogar asignado. En poco tiempo empezarán a construir más casas, porque seguramente habrá más gente deseando regresar.

Luego visitan la panadería, o lo que quedó de ella. Prometen empezar a reconstruirla lo más pronto posible. Katniss no sabe mucho del tema, pero le promete silenciosamente a Peeta estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Quizás no sepa hacer pan, pero puede ayudar en lo demás.

Después se encaminan hacia el bosque, donde los restos de la alambrada yacen desactivados.

Ir al lago les lleva el resto de la mañana. En ningún momento acordaron hacerlo, pero cuando entran al bosque sus pasos los llevan directo a ese sitio, sin importar nada más. Van despacio, tomados de la mano. La otra mano de Peeta sostiene su bastón. El arco del padre de Katniss cuelga sobre el hombro de la chica, aunque no lo utiliza en todo el camino. Sin embargo se siente bien en su hombro; se siente como si perteneciera allí.

— Aquí es donde todo comenzó — susurra Peeta cuando llegan a ese lugar mágico, recordando los tres días que pasaron allí, temiendo que todo terminara.

— Te equivocas — replica Katniss —. Ya había empezado antes.

Sus labios se buscan igual que siempre, pero a la vez de forma diferente. Esta vez no están en el hospital improvisado en una mansión que huele a rosas, sino en su lugar, uno que en cierto modo les pertenece a ambos. Dejarse llevar es fácil, natural. Y aunque ambos están llenos de heridas, repletos de quemaduras y parches de piel que todavía no han terminado de cicatrizar, se sorprenden al notar que encajan a la perfección, como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Más tarde, mientras yacen tendidos sobre la hierba observando el atardecer, Katniss se da cuenta que no podría haber sido de otra forma. Por mucho que pelease contra sus sentimientos, por mucho que renegase de ellos, las cosas hubiesen terminado así.

Y la verdad es que ella no cambiaría nada.

Tampoco Peeta.

_Fin._

* * *

**Me prometí a mi misma que no iba a llorar y lo estoy incumpliendo. Parece exagerado, pero el cariño que le tengo a esta historia y a todas ustedes que me apoyaron a lo largo de ella es inmenso, y todavía me siento un poco reacia a dejarla ir. **

**Pero como todo ciclo tiene que terminar y estoy convencida de que vendrán cosas mejores. **

**Respecto al capítulo, creo que para bien o para mal todo ha concluido. La mayoría de ustedes pensaban que era Gale quien se había tirado sobre Katniss (precisamente porque es lo que se pasó los libros deseando xD) pero no. Decidí sacrificar a mi OC en pos de la vida de los demás, sobre todo de Prim. Creo que Katniss, de haber ido a los juegos y haber pasado por todas las cosas que pasó en los libros, no la hubiera dejado irse sola a otro lugar, pero mi Katniss es un poco más flexible, aunque le costó. Y tiene a Peeta. **

**Muchísimas gracias a johanna.M, Wastedyears17 y Jessi Mellark que son los reviews anónimos.**

**Y ahora sí.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, leer, poner la historia en favoritos o darle a follow. Lo dije muchas veces, pero sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario, cada palabra de aliento, cada teoría. Hay personas que comentaron cada capítulo de esta historia y eso es algo que no puedo dejar de agradecer.**

**Gracias también a DaianaV que en su momento preguntó qué pasaría con el arco del papá de Katniss, dando lugar a la escena de despedida con Gale. **

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado tanto esta historia como a mi me gustó escribirla, y espero que pronto nos leamos en otras. No sé que tan pronto, porque estoy con dos proyectos personales a los que quiero dedicar tiempo, pero tengan por seguro que voy a andar por aquí rondando, incluso con oneshots. **

**La verdad es que no sé si va a haber un epílogo. Por ahora, al menos, no. No descarto la posibilidad, pero como dije, tengo algunos proyectos personales para escribir. **

**Nuevamente gracias. Miles de gracias.**

**Y hasta pronto.**


End file.
